Segunda Oportunidad
by NuitWizard
Summary: Ella una agente del FBI con una herida que nunca sano en su corazon, la cual el volvio a abrir ¿Sera capaz de recuperar su amor?¿Podra perdonarlo?
1. Chapter 1 Una nueva vida

**CAPITULO 1**

-¿En verdad es necesario que hagamos todo esto?- cuestiono por enésima vez el chico de cabello negro mientras trataba se sentirse cómodo en su traje de Armani

-Deja de quejarte lo único que harás será quedarte a ver el espectáculo, yo soy la que debería quejarse-murmuro molesta su pareja mientras se acercaban a una mesa repleta de comida y varias copas llenas de vino

-Paren de una buena vez- corto una voz, la pareja dio un suspiro mientras asentían en silencio

-Prepárense está por llegar-susurro la voz

-Ya era hora- replico en voz baja mordazmente la joven, estaba harta de tener que fingir una sonrisa y una actitud de chica tonta _"No puedo entender cómo es que hay chicos que les gusta esto"_ pensó malhumorada mientras veía un grupo de hombres caérseles la baba por una pelirroja que usaba un vestido color esmeralda perfectamente ajustado a su figura que reía tontamente con uno de ellos

-La apariencia te abre muchas puertas querida- dijo el joven que la acompañaba mientras seguía la mirada de ella, esta frunció levemente el ceño molesta, el chico esperaba la respuesta de ella y es que a pesar de que llevaban alrededor de tres años trabajando juntos aun se sorprendía cada vez que estaba con ella

-No me digas querida- fue lo único que dijo, el joven pensaba replicar cuando se escucho un gran estallido de risas y aplausos, la pareja busco el origen del alboroto, no tardaron en localizarla y tal como les avisaron la estrella de la noche acababa de llegar. Era un hombre de no más de 26 años, alto de cabello oscuro y rizado, su cara cuadrada estaba perfectamente rasurada por lo que cuando sonreía se marcaban un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas, usaba un traje elegante en color negro contrastando con su camisa impecablemente blanca y una corbata de un rojo rubí, el efecto al verlo era impactante.

-Buenas noches queridos invitados- su voz era suave y melosa- Les agradezco que estén esta noche conmigo compartiendo nuestro gran triunfo- un mesero se acerco con una copa de champagne en la bandeja misma que le ofreció, el hombre agradeció con la cabeza y tomando la copa en su mano se dirigió nuevamente al público

-Esta noche las empresas Copyright ingresaron al mercado mundial en la venta de dispositivos digitales-el hombre no paraba de sonreír- A partir de hoy venderemos desde celulares hasta lo más novedoso en nanotecnología y ¡todo gracias a ustedes!- este último comentario desato la euforia entre la gente ya que la mayor parte de los invitados eran grandes inversionistas que había apostado por una pequeña empresa que hacía poco empezó a crecer de forma desenfrenada en el área de dispositivos, no tendría más de 10 años en el mercado y ahora era el gigante más grande en la venta de tecnología, la mayoría de los inversionistas eran extranjeros de todas las tierras, desde la lejana China pasando por Europa cruzando el mar tocando tierra Americana hasta llegar a la gran madre Patria Estados Unidos, la joven no podía estar menos sorprendida al llegar y ver tanta gente de diferentes partes del mundo cada uno acompañado por un intérprete, era un espectáculo

"_Lastima que tenga que arruinarte la fiesta"_ pensó la chica mientras una sonrisa de estampaba en su rostro

-…empezaremos la expansión a Australia dentro de 6 meses, pero por el momento ¡divirtámonos! Salud-fueron las últimas palabras del hombre antes de beber la copa de un solo trago y unirse a la multitud

-Movámonos- susurro en su oreja el chico, ella asintió y tomando del brazo a su pareja se encaminaron a la pista de baile

La noche avanzo perezosa en la mansión del hombre, este estaba completamente feliz desde que su padre le había heredado las riendas del negocio familiar, este no podía haber ido mejor si al principio nadie creía que el muchacho desgarbado y aficionado a las computadoras llegara a hacer algo importante, el hombre sonrió ante la ironía ya que justamente el levanto una empresa que era ahora un Titán en el mercado, tenía una mansión enorme, era millonario, se codeaba con gente tan rica que aunque murieron seguirían siendo ricos, compraba lo que quería, podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, había cambiado su aspecto dando como resultado un hombre joven, apuesto y llego de poder. _"Todo ha salido perfecto"_ pensaba con malicia mientras caminaba entre los inversionistas de cada rincón del mundo, regalándoles sonrisas y conversando con ellos antes de disculparse para seguir ejerciendo el papel de anfitrión, a media noche ya estaba cansado de tanta hipocresía _"A veces estas personas pueden ser tan superficiales"_ pensaba harto de escuchar como la pareja de holandeses discutían sobre cuál era el mejor queso de su región _"¿A quién le importa?"_ pensaba malhumorado mientras fingía a su vez interés, se volteo para tomar una de las copas que cargaba un mesero cuando la vio, allí cerca de la misma pareja de japoneses que habían hablado con por un nuevo proyecto que querían desarrollar con su empresa estaba la mujer más bella que había visto en toda la noche, su cabello rubio cual rayos de sol caía como cascada por su espalda semi descubierta, usaba un vestido rojo profundo como el color del vino sin llegar a ese tono lo cual no hacía más que resaltar su nívea piel, el vestido era largo hasta llegar al suelo el hombre no podía saber si usaba unos tacones muy altos, aunque no lo creía ella tenía el porte de una princesa, altiva, orgullosa pero con una sonrisa que a pesar de verla desde lejos desquicio su corazón, _definitivamente _tenía que conocer a esa mujer.

-Disculpen caballeros-sonrió mientras dejaba a los holandeses con su discusión de quesos y comenzaba a acercarse a la joven, no tardo en darse cuenta que los japoneses estaban igual de maravillados que él, la dama reía divertida y los deslumbraba con una sonrisa, el hombre noto que sus brazos estaba cubiertos por unos guantes que terminaban en el borde del strappless de su vestido y eran del mismo color que el vestido, con su mirada recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo que estaba enfundado en la tela tan perfectamente que parecía una segunda piel, era delgada pero su cuerpo estaba bien marcado noto mientras se fijaba en la pequeña cintura, las caderas , el busto y los níveos hombros, en una de sus manos portaba un pequeño bolso que hacia juego con el vestido.

-Disculpe- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al trío, estos voltearon a verlo y fue allí que el hombre se dio cuenta que la rubia tenía unos ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar y de un color idéntico al cielo

-Creo que no nos han presentado- término la frase con dificultades mientras quedaba hechizado por ese par de zafiros

-Bonne nuit- dijo la rubia con una voz melodiosa o al menos así le pareció a el

-¿Disculpe?-dijo algo confuso por las palabras de esta, la rubia frunció el ceño ligeramente sorprendida y el hombre pudo ver que detrás de ella los japoneses esbozaban una sonrisas burlonas

-¿Anglais?-pregunto la chica y el hombre esta vez sí entendió lo que dijo

-Debe disculpar mi ignorancia señorita, lamentablemente solo hablo mi lengua materna- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada la mujer solamente sonrió

-Eg usted muy humigde en reconoceg su ignogancia- la joven tenía un marcado acento francés al hablar, la música cambio súbitamente a una pista más pausada el hombre le tendió una mano a la mujer

-¿Me concedería esta pieza?- la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su mano, los japoneses estaba celosos, toda la noche había tratado de convencer a la extranjera de bailar con ellos pero no habían logrado nada y ahora llegaba el presidente de la empresa y tal como dictaba su reputación se llevaba a la mujer que quería lanzando un suspiro al aire se alejaron de la pareja en busca de alguien más con quien bailar.

"_Eres tan predecible"_ pensaba burlona la rubia mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile llevada de la mano por el hombre _"Sigamos con el juego"_

-Discugpe pegro aun no se vuestro nom-dijo mientras el hombre la tomaba de la cintura y aprisionaba su mano

-Que descortesía la mía- repuso antes de hacerla girar lentamente

-Me llamo Johnattan Goldman-dijo mientras sonreía y los hoyuelos se marcaban más profundamente

-Y usted señorita ¿como se llama?-cuestiono antes de pegarla más a su cuerpo, a la rubia no le gusto el movimiento que hizo pero se obligo a sonreír como tonta mientras abría los ojos en lo que ella esperaba fuera sorpresa con una pizca de admiración

-Espege ¿acaba de decigme que es Johnattan Goldman? ¿El mismo Johnattan dueño de la empresa Copyrigth?- el aludido sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de sus ojos

-Así es- la rubia vio como saltaba una chispa divertida en esos ojos castaños y le molesto pero siguió con su papel

-Egstoy tan emocionada-el hombre la veía y no pudo más que caer rendido a esa sonrisa

-Dígame le molestaría que fuéramos a un lugar…-el hombre se acerco hasta que sus rostros prácticamente se tocaban – mas privado- su voz destilada seducción y picardía. _"Hombres" _pensó la rubia divertida al escuchar la propuesta de Johnattan, sin embargo no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su piel ya que en el momento que levanto la cara para toparse con los ojos del hombre se topo con que no eran castaños como pensó en un principio sino que eran de un castaño claro salpicados de motitas verdes y doradas, algo en su mente se removió pero rápidamente lo sepulto _"Este no es el momento"_ se auto regaño mientras trataba de arreglar la situación ya que el escalofrió no paso desapercibido al hombre

-Si le incomoda mi propuesta puede decírmelo-dijo suavemente mientras se detenía

-No _Monsieur_-dijo mientras volvía a sonreír con aplomo y batía lentamente sus pestañas – Egs solo que me sogprendió no espegaba que el mismo Johnattan Goldman me invitaga- el orgullo de este se inflo al escuchar las palabras de la francesa y no pudo menos que regresarle la sonrisa

-Dime John- con estas últimas palabras la saco de la pista dirigiéndola a una de las decenas de puertas que tenía el salón

-Está adentro, repito está adentro- dijo en voz baja el pelinegro mientras veía a su compañera alejarse tomada de la mano del dueño de la compañía _"No dejas de sorprenderme"_ pensó mientras sonreía

* * *

_Hola ^.^ queridos lectores soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics, es el primero asi que no sean muy rudos ^^"""". Cuando niña veia esta caricatura y recientemente volvi a verla, sobra mencionar que me volvi a enamorar de la pareja Helga- Arnold *.* me encatan! Esta es mi version de una vida diferente, espero les guste! Dejen Reviews!. _


	2. Chapter 2 Si dices eso de nuevo moriras

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2**

-Ula la la- dijo la rubia mientras su mirada se posaba sobre el estudio donde la había llevado John, el cuarto parecía sacado de la vieja Inglaterra, el sillón rojo, el enorme librero atestado de lomos de todos los colores, tamaños y grosores posibles detrás de este, la alfombra color sangre, los muebles de roble, incluso tenía una pequeña chimenea que ardía mediante una pantalla artificial. John miraba divertido como su acompañante recorría con la vista los libros y podía adivinar el deseo de tocarlos, sonriendo se acerco al librero con la mano de la joven aun entre la suya

-Señorita siéntase con la libertad de tomar el que guste-la rubia tal como esperaba volteo a verlo extasiada _"Así que te gustan los libros"_ pensó satisfecho de descubrir una debilidad de esta, sin perder tiempo la rubia se soltó de su compañero y rozo con la punta de los dedos los lomos de los libros. Por su parte la rubia estaba fascinada porque la mayor parte de los títulos allí dormidos eran de poesía _"No tienes tan mal gusto"_ pensó mientras sus dedos tocaban algunos de los títulos que más le gustaban, de repente sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y tuvo que reprimir el instinto que la obligaba a deshacerse de la intrusión en su lugar forzó una sonrisa mientras se volteaba a ver a su anfitrión

-¿Le gustaría que le enseñara algo nuevo?-pregunto mientras prácticamente la desnudaba con sus ojos, la joven le molesto la actitud pero nuevamente interpreto su papel de chica tonta y ansiosa

-Clago- el hombre de rizos era todo lo que necesitaba oír, se le acerco y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja y acuno su rostro en su mano, la rubia esperaba paciente, el hombre sorpresivamente se alejo y tomando su mano la arrastro a otro lugar

-Es usted una rosa madeimoselle, no puedo darle lo que se merece aquí- susurro mientras le sonreía y esta vez la joven vio verdadera admiración en su mirada, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su compañero _"La apariencia te abre muchas puertas querida"_, resignada sonrió y permitió que la guiara. Pronto arribaron a otra habitación que al igual que el estudio tenía el aire de un cuarto europeo la cama de dosel enorme con postes de los cuales colgaban perezosamente seda o gasas no pudo apreciarlo, un armario sencillo, un par de sillas y en una esquina la puerta corrediza a lo que parecía un balcón

-Es hegmoso- suspiro mientras entraba y repetía el proceso de la habitación anterior, John sentía que esta noche seria inolvidable.

-Eges tan gracioso, chérie- dijo riendo tontamente la chica mientras volvía a dar un pequeño sorbo a su copa para después limpiarse la boca delicadamente, John estaba completamente perdido observando cada pequeño gesto que la mujer hacia, había perdido la proporción del tiempo después de la ¿séptima o novena copa?, el hombre estaba complacido consigo mismo por haber ordenado que les trajeran un par de tragos y unos aperitivos de cenar, si bien al principio ella se veía tímida y renuente con el alcohol dejo de serlo el verla solo lo confirmaba mas, _"Ella no es inmune"_ pensó con malicia mientras se acercaba y ponía su mano detrás de la nuca de ella.

-Querida-susurro mientras veía como la rubia le devolvía una mirada perdida, no dudo mas y poso sus labios sobre ella, la rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero pronto se vio devolviéndole el beso, John se separo y todo empezó a volverse oscuro, lo último que vio fue a la rubia sonriéndole, _"Parece un ángel"_ pensó extasiado _"Nunca supe su nombre"_ el ultimo pensamiento coherente le abandono.

La rubia vio como el hombre se desplomaba en la cama, sonrió por primera vez con verdadera satisfacción en toda la noche _"Eres mío"_, la joven se alejo del hombre y comenzó a desvestirlo cuando termino lo acomodo en la cama que destendio para dar la impresión de que se habían divertido mucho, pronto se alejo y busco en su bolso hasta encontrar un frasco pequeño lo saco y comenzó a esparcir el perfume por toda la habitación sobretodo en él y la almohada cuando estuvo satisfecha saco un sobre rosa y lo dejo junto a su cabeza, la carta rezaba:

_Para: John_

_De: Cecile_

"_Ahora a trabajar"_ la rubia salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta, una vez que se aseguro que no escucharía el ruido, encendió la luz y salió disparada a los cajones del escritorio del estudio donde comenzó a hurgar entre los papeles, hojeo cuidadosamente uno por uno al no encontrar nada se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al enorme librero comenzó a sacar algunos libros y los hojeo. _"Demonios"_ pensó malhumorada, mientras regresaba el último libro a su lugar, llevaba más de dos horas buscando alguna pista, su reloj había sonado advirtiéndole que pronto debería comenzar la segunda parte del plan, y aun no había encontrado nada, había recorrido la habitación por completo, sus guantes estaban sucios de tantos libros que había hojeado pero no le importo _"Tiene que haber algo"_ pensaba comenzando a caer en la desesperación mientras volvía a recorrer con la vista el cuarto en caso de haber olvidado registrar algún lugar, cuando corroboro que no era así suspiro y se sentó cansada en el sillón rojo _"Vamos piensa, si fueras un empresario multimillonario ¿Dónde guardas tus secretos?"_ el rostro de la mujer era serio mientras en un tic de nerviosismo sus dedos recorrieron la superficie del escritorio, en eso estaba pensando cuando sus dedos se toparon con una ranura, desconcertada dirigió sus ojos hacia esta pero no vio nada, volvió a pasar su mano y allí estaba, concentrándose siguió la ranura hasta los bordes y descubrió al final de esta una pestaña que estaba disimulada como una mancha de la madera _"Que ingenioso" _pensó admirada mientras buscaba del otro lado la hermana, efectivamente había una, con una sonrisa levanto las pestañas revelando una trampilla, y allí dentro estaban dos cosas: un pequeño cofre color blanco y un pedazo de papel. La rubia levanto el cofre y se percato que estaba cerrado con llave, lo dejo de lado tratando de pensar donde podía estar la llave, tomo el papel y en el estaban escritas dos cosas solamente, algo al leerlas provoco nuevamente un escalofrío en su interior, en ese instante su reloj decidió sonar advirtiéndole que le quedaban dos minutos, la rubia dio un brinco y vio la hora soltó una maldición a la par que buscaba en su bolso un pedazo de papel y pluma para copiar la leyenda, cuando termino volvió a poner en su lugar ambas cosas. Para salir disparada hacia la mesa donde reposaban los platos y copas vacios, se agacho como le había indicado debajo del mantel había una maleta negra, sin pensarlo la abrió, dentro había tres cosas: un par de zapatos, un vestido y una peluca _"Perfecto"_ pensó mientras se despojaba de su vestido y sus guantes, pronto amarro su cabello en una cola alta para encerrarlo dentro de una red que había dentro de la peluca, estaba por ponerse la peluca cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta _"Maldición"_ pensó mientras su mente corría a toda velocidad, su salvación fue el saco que John había dejado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, sin pensarlo se lo puso soltó su cabello, se acerco a la puerta se colgó una falsa sonrisa antes de abrir

-Diga-la suave voz de la rubia que lo saludo desde la puerta no engaño al joven

-Se supone que ya deberías estar vestida- dijo molesto mientras se acercaba haciéndola retroceder con una cara de genuina sorpresa

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-pregunto una vez que logro reponerse

-Tenía la sensación de que algo así podría pasar-dijo con una sonrisa el joven camarero mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo, la rubia arqueo una ceja molesta

-Me retrase un poco- el joven le sonrió burlonamente

-Si me doy cuenta- sus ojos castaños chispeaban divertidos mientras recorrían a la rubia

-¿Un saco?, acaso no pudiste ser más original-la rubia soltó un bufido ante su comentario

-Cállate- poco después se deshizo del saco quedando únicamente en un juego de ropa interior de encaje negro –Aun tengo que prepararme- sin decir nada volvió a la tarea de cambiar su aspecto, el hombre se recostó contra la pared y cruzo sus brazos mientras vio la transformación de la angelical rubia en una morena deslumbrante, que usaba un vestido uva largo de tirantes, sus zapatillas esta vez eran visibles de un tono plateado este tono aunado a sus azules ojos le daban un toque impactante y rebelde, cuando termino de vestirse le dio la vuelta a su bolso revelando un fondo purpura a juego con el vestido.

-Lista- levanto los ojos hacia el hombre que la veía tranquilamente

-Me alegro haber venido, si Sam o Jerry te hubieran visto…-una sonrisa que era mitad traviesa mitad molesta se extendía por su rostro

-No tendrían dientes si se hubieran acercado- replico mordaz la morena mientras fulminaba con su mirada al hombre, este estallo en carcajadas antes de dejar la pared y posar una mano en su hombro

-Así me gusta- la rubia le regreso la sonrisa, él era el único hombre al que le permitía tocarla sin que sufriera ninguna clase de accidente, retrocedió para tomar el carrito y acercarse a la puerta

-Vámonos _Ruby_- pronunciando burlón el nombre de ella, la joven sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar compartir la alegría del hombre de ojos castaños

-En seguida te alcanzare- el mesero asintió y salió de la habitación despidiéndose cortésmente, la chica espero unos minutos antes de salir, no le costó mucho ubicarse llevaba estudiando la distribución de la mansión cerca de dos meses, sabía perfectamente qué camino tomar, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que desembocara en la pista de baile, a lo lejos pudo ver a su pareja al principio del baile teniendo una animada charla con la seductora pelirroja _"Hombres"_ rodo los ojos mientras se acercaba a la pareja, su llegada suscito un poco de alboroto en un grupo de hombres, sin embargo al ver que se detenía frente a la pareja no pudieron evitar notar el parecido con el hombre _"Deben ser hermanos"_, muchos se desanimaron ante la idea de que el hombre les pusiera limites así que dejaron a la morena en paz.

"_Ya se tardo mucho"_ pensaba el pelinegro mientras reía de una anécdota que le contaba la mujer _"¿Estará bien?"_ no pudo evitar notar la ironía de la situación, allí estaba con la mujer más voluptuosa de todo el baile solo para él y en lo único que podía pensar era en su compañera que lo había mandado a volar en más de una ocasión por su carácter volátil _"En definitiva soy masoquista"_ pensó divertido

-Buenas noches- el pelinegro sintió alivio al escuchar la voz –Hermano ¿ya nos podemos ir?- recordando súbitamente su papel volteo los ojos a la pelirroja y se dio la vuelta para toparse con una morena de ojos azules frente a el

-¿No me digas que ya estas cansada?-dijo en un tono burlón y molesto, por toda respuesta la chica le frunció el ceño

-La gente es demasiado estirada ya me canse de tanta hipocresía- la mujer de vestido verde soltó una pequeña risita, el pelinegro se volteo a verla un poco sorprendido

-Oh vamos Josh tu hermana tiene razón-dijo mientras le sonreía coqueta

-Gracias- dijo la morena mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de complicidad a la pelirroja, esta le guiño el ojo

-Lo mejor sería que os fueras-dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo a su copa, el pelinegro arqueo una ceja

-¿Acaso ya te aburrí?- la pelirroja sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-En lo absoluto pero soy la hermana menor de alguien y se perfectamente lo desesperante que es que mi hermana este coqueteando mientras yo me quiero ir-dijo con un tono dulce, el hombre se quedo con la boca abierta

-¿En serio te interesa?-la voz de la morena logro que el pelinegro apartara la vista de ella, la pelirroja rio respondiendo

-No sabes el problema en el que te metes-aseguro mientras jalaba al hombre de un brazo –Vámonos- este puso una mueca de molestia pero se dejo llevar

-Lamento tener que dejarte Susan pero ya nos volveremos a ver- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, la pelirroja le sonrió

-Fue un placer-el hombre no pudo decir más porque la morena lo jalaba alejándolo

_Fuera de la mansión_

-Vaya Josh te llevaste a mujer más codiciada de la noche- se burlo la morena mientras salían de la propiedad Goldman, el pelinegro ignoro el comentario

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás- los ojos azules de la morena se clavaron en el

-Ese tipo Johnattan estaba que se le caía la baba por ti- la mujer torció la boca

-Y tu tardaste más de lo que esperaba- una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro –Dime ¿será acaso que te divertiste?- no lo vio venir de pronto una mano se estampo contra su mejilla, el golpe lo desoriento provocándole zigzaguear un poco pero logro controlar el coche en el último momento

-¿¡Acaso estás loca?- le grito mientras recuperaba la ruta

-Puede que actué como zorra, pero eso no quiere decir que lo sea-la voz de la joven era gélida – Yo separo los negocios de mi vida privada y espero que lo recuerdes, porque la próxima vez no seré tan condescendiente- el chico sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su voz y recordó como esa mujer había derribado sola hacia algunos años a un escuadrón completo

-¿Entendiste?- su voz era mordaz este solo atino a asentir con la cabeza

-Perfecto- el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio

Después de conducir cerca de tres horas llegaron a su destino un centro comercial, Josh busco lugar en el estacionamiento, una vez que apago el coche giro para decirle a la morena que habían llegado, noto sorprendido que esta se había quedado dormida. _"Tienes una cara de ángel mientras duermes, nadie diría que tu carácter es peor que el de un demonio" _el hombre lanzo un suspiro mientras veía a la mujer dormir y no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de que la pelirroja era seductora, había mostrado interés, el no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer dormida _"Definitivamente soy masoquista" _pensó entre divertido y resignado antes de despertarla.

_Un cuarto, dentro del edificio, en un lugar muchos niveles bajo el suelo_

-¡Felicidades equipo la operación fue todo un éxito!- la voz del joven de cabello castaño resonó por todo el cuarto, las quince personas allí congregadas levantaron sus vasos festejando el triunfo

-Ahora cederemos la palabra a la mujer que entro en el nido de serpientes, salió y nos consiguió una nueva pista- la aludida se levanto e hizo una inclinación de cabeza

-¡Un brindis por Helga!-el hombre de ojos castaños sonrió con orgullo mientras levantaba su vaso

-¡Por Helga!- corearon y dieron un sorbo a la bebida, la aludida estaba feliz y así lo demostró sonriendo

-Un brindis también para la cabeza de esta operación- grito para hacerse oír en medio de los gritos –Por el hombre que nos lidereo, el que no solo dicta ordenes sino que tambien pelea y sin el cual no estaríamos aquí- sus ojos azules se posaron en los castaños de él y ambos compartieron una mirada donde se dijeron miles de cosas

-¡Un brindis por ti Gerald!-la multitud volvió a rugir, Helga bebió su refresco y no pudo evitar pensar que este le sabia muchísimo más dulce que los vinos carísimos que degusto en la mansión Goldman.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^.^ aqui estoy con un nuevo capi, me inspire un poco y antes de que pregunten por Arnold aun no le toca llegar a la historia pero pronto lo veremos ^u^ Que onda con este Josh? Acaso no sabe que Helga podria matarlo por lo que insinuo xD, se nota que no la conoce... En fin espero que les haya gustado! Gracias de antemano por tomarse un tiempo y leer._


	3. Chapter 3 Salvada por la campana

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3**

Frente a la puerta de un departamento…..

-Oye Helga felicidades- dijo el moreno mientras subía los escalones y sacaba la llave de uno de sus bolsillos –Aun no puedo creer que ese tipo de trago tu cuento de que eras francesa- la rubia volteo los ojos y aparto al hombre mientras entraba al departamento

-Pues créelo, no hay nada que Helga G. Pataki no pueda hacer-Gerald sonrió mientras veía a la rubia entrar y dirigirse a la cocina

-¿Vas a comer a esta hora?- pregunto mientras la veía revolver en el refrigerador, Helga asintió con la cabeza

-La comida en la mansión era bazofia- Gerald casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba tomando, Helga sonrió y se empezó a preparar un sándwich

-No deberías sorprenderte- el moreno movió la cabeza divertido

-Comiste platillos que solo los reyes prueban pero sigues prefiriendo un emparedado de casa- en su tono había ironía

-Soy especial-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras mordía el emparedado, Gerald suspiro

-Helga me puedes decir que es lo que paso con Josh- esta vez fue el turno de la rubia de atragantarse

-Cof, Cof, disculpa- dijo mientras trataba de no ahogarse

-Lo que oíste, después de la fiesta Josh no se atrevía a acercarse a ti y cada que lo intentaba lo fulminabas con la mirada, quiero saber que sucede-dijo en un tono serio, Helga se sentía incomoda pero le basto ver los ojos del hombre para entender que si ella no le respondía mañana iría a buscar a Josh y le sacaría la verdad, _"No quiero contarle"_ pensó incomoda y es que aunque no lo pareciera el moreno tenía un genio terrible cuando se enojaba _"Casi tan feo como el tuyo"_ susurro una vocecita en su interior, la rubia movió la cabeza ignorando la voz

-Helga- la voz de Gerald era amenazante -¿Qué sucedió?- estaba por contestar una tontería cuando una voz los interrumpió

-Hola, llegue a casa ¿Helga estas aquí?- la pareja volteo para toparse con una joven asiática, de cabello negro recogido en un elegante chongo, bajita pero usaba unos tacones de color negro que la hacían ver un poco más alta, usaba un traje sastre color azul marino, amarrado al cuello usaba un pañuelo rojo, sobre sus ojos estaban un armazón de lentes estilizado y pequeño que combinaba con su ropa, sus facciones eran delgadas, frágiles terminando en una boca del mismo color que el pañuelo, que estaba entrando a la cocina

-Aquí estoy- Helga no tardo en acercarse y saludar a su amiga

-Hola Gerald- dijo la joven de cabello negro con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al moreno

-Hola amor- el hombre la recibió en sus brazos y la beso, la rubia disimulo un suspiro exasperado

-Tortolos lamento interrumpirlos- se acerco a la chica y la tomo del brazo- Pero algunas personas queremos dormir-sus ojos fulminaron al moreno

-Jajajajajaja- estallo en carcajadas Gerald, la joven se sonrojo ante el comentario de la rubia

-Helga tiene razón… deberías irte Gerald- el hombre de ojos castaños meneo la cabeza rendido

-Está bien, pero que conste que me voy porque tú me lo pediste-la chica pelinegra sonrió y se acerco a darle un tímido beso, el moreno no se conformo y la acerco mas para plantar uno más largo y húmedo

-Basta, es suficiente- regaño Helga mientras separaba bruscamente a la pareja y prensándolo de un brazo comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la puerta –Tanta miel me enferma- su voz se oía molesta pero ella sonreía

-Helga- la chica asiática vio con preocupación y algo de resignación como su chico era arrastrado por la rubia

-Nos vemos mañana Gerald- dijo mientras lo sacaba del departamento el chico suspiro pero se soltó del brazo de la rubia con delicadeza

ta mañana Helga- ella estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando el moreno hablo-¿No piensas decirme que pasó verdad?-

-No paso nada-dijo la rubia con aplomo mientras fijaba sus pupilas en las de él, vio que él estaba molesto pero sabía que no le insistiría más

-Mañana lo sabré- dijo molesto antes de darse la vuelta para bajar las escaleras

"_Salvada por la campana"_ pensó aliviada al cerrar la puerta

-¿No crees que eres algo agresiva Helga?- una vocecita interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras atravesaba la salita, dirigió su rostro a la persona que había hablado

-No lo creo tu novio puede aguantar que sea un poco brusca con el – la volteo los ojos- Además toda la noche estuve fingiendo ser la rubia tonta, necesitaba desahogarme- para alivio de la joven la pelinegra rio

-Lo siento Helga es solo que aun me sorprende lo bien que se llevan cuando _en la primaria ni se hablaban_- la rubia se sentó frente a su amiga

-Si a decir verdad a veces yo también me sorprendo de…-la rubia la vio de reojo y sonriendo burlona dijo- que sean novios cuando _en la primaria ni se hablaban_- la mujer se sonrojo de nuevo y Helga sonrió satisfecha

-Dejémonos de tonterías y vámonos a dormir mañana será un día largo- la pelinegra asintió sonriendo, cada una se dirigió a su cuarto

-Buenas noches Helga- dijo la novia del moreno antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto

-Buenas noches Phoebe- le contesto la rubia

* * *

_Si lo se este capi quedo muy corto u.u pero el proximo estara un pokito mas largo ^.^ y descubriremos que es lo que habia escrito en la bendita nota y porque Helga tuvo que drogar al millonario ese xD. Grax por leer! Espero que dejen reviews! _


	4. Chapter 4 ¡Estoy enamorado!

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

__

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 4**

-¿Qué les sucede? ¡De nuevo!-Helga meneo la cabeza divertida al escuchar los gritos _"Debe de estar de muy buen humor"_ pensó mientras se acercaba a la zona de entrenamiento donde Gerald entrenaba con su equipo y un pelotón de nuevos alumnos

-¿Acaso están cansados?-cuestiono mientras los recorría con la mirada la mayoría trato valientemente de no quejarse pero era obvia la respuesta por sus caras

-Acaso estas ciego para no ver la respuesta- se burlo la rubia al acercase al moreno, este se dio la vuelta al verla sonrió, ella vio el brillo en sus ojos que no indicaban otra cosa más que problemas _"Oh por favor no otra idea"_ pensó con resignación al verlo acercarse a ella

-Buenos días Helga-el estaba frente a ella

-Hola Gerald - dijo indiferente

-¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con el ejercicio de hoy?-la rubia no estaba segura ese brillo le preocupaba

-Vamos Helga ¿no será que te asustan una cuadrilla de novatos?- la ojiazul se molesto y en un impulso le contesto

-De que rayos hablas cabeza de Cepillo podría vencer a tus novatos con los ojos cerrados-

-Hazlo- la rubia abrió los ojos desorbitados-¿¡Que?-

-Lo que oíste quiero que los dejes fuera de combate- su sonrisa era perversa, ella dudo pero vio de reojo como los novatos se murmuraban entre sí, algunos señalándola y riéndose, eso pico su ego logrando que apretara sus puños, el moreno lo noto y acercándose a su oreja le susurro

-Estos chicos creen que bromeo sobre lo que una mujer es capaz de hacer- esas palabras fueron el detonante de su mal genio

-¿Eso creen?- su voz destilaba ironía y Gerald sonrió complacido

-Chicos quiero que traten de derribar a Helga el que lo logre podrá saltarse el entrenamiento toda la semana-varios murmullos de excitación se esparcieron por la sala _"Olvide mencionar que cualquiera que se atreva a tocarla terminara en el hospital, e igual se saltara el entrenamiento un poco más de dos semanas"_ Gerald sonrió mientras veía a la rubia vestida de negro acercarse a sus alumnos.

_15 min después…._

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- cuestiono la rubia mientras recorría el piso lleno de estudiantes moreteados, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue las múltiples quejas de los consientes y el intento de no reírse del moreno

-Eso les enseñara a no subestimar a las mujeres- prácticamente gruño antes de darse la vuelta, los estudiantes no paraban de quejarse

-¿Quién rayos era esa? Creí que era un señuelo Rayos tendré este moretón por días-Gerald espero a que su amiga se fuera, cuando lo hizo encaro a sus estudiantes

-Esa mujer es El gran P- sus palabras mandaron escalofríos por la espalda de todos los estudiantes

-¿Esta bromeando?-Gerald no resistió el impulso de sonreír y los estudiantes se dieron cuenta que no bromeaba

-Pero es una mujer- dijo incrédulo un chico que cojeaba

-Esa mujer les dio una paliza sin sudar una gota- replico el moreno viendo seriamente a sus estudiantes, estos bajaron la vista avergonzados

-El entrenamiento término por hoy- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse

-Los espero mañana a las 6- las quejas no tardaron en llegar-¿Quieren que llame a El gran P para que les explique las reglas?- pregunto volteando con una sonrisa burlona, no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de sus estudiantes

-Eso pensé- sin más salió

-¡Esto es ridículo!- gritaba un hombre mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño

-Simplemente ridículo, todo un equipo con la mejor tecnología del mundo y no pueden decirme ¿¡que rayos es lo que quiere el desgraciado?- Helga suspiro ante las palabras de su jefe

-Señor, Goldman ha demostrado ser un excelente escondiendo sus secretos, parece una rata escurriéndose de nuestras manos cada vez que estamos por atraparle -el hombre bajito desvió su atención a la rubia

-¡Eso ya lo sé Pataki!-su cara estaba roja del coraje – ¡Mejor dígame algo que no sepa!- Helga apretó los puños tratando de contener su mal carácter, sin embargo antes de poder contestar alguien se le adelanto

-Señor, el objetivo está planeando algo en una selva remota- la suave voz de Phoebe

-¿Una selva?- el jefe volteo a ver a la pelinegra un poco más calmado

-Así es hemos buscado en los registros y hallamos que la selva se encuentra en Guatemala-

-¿Qué es lo que busca?- el hombre se acaricio la barbilla seriamente mientras preguntaba

-No estamos seguros de ello, la nota que nos proporciono la agente P hacen referencia a una leyenda- explico la pelinegra

-Una leyenda…- el hombre se quedo pensativo unos segundos durante los cuales Helga le sonrió en agradecimiento a su amiga, ella le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Qué dice la leyenda Phoebe?-cuestiono Gerald igual de serio que su jefe

-Al parecer habla de una piedra con poderes mágicos- dijo mientras revisaba en la computadora- la leyenda afirma que cualquiera que la posea tendrá un poder inigualable-

-¿Que es lo que estas pensando?-pregunto en voz alta el jefe sin dirigirse a nadie en particular

-¿En qué selva de Guatemala está la susodicha piedra?-cuestiono, mas sonidos de teclas

-En la selva de San Lorenzo- contesto otra voz, al escuchar las palabras la rubia sintió un súbito malestar aunque no entendía muy bien él porque

-¿Tenemos algún recurso?-la misma voz contesto afirmativamente

-Bien- después de lo que parecieron horas el hombre se giro y trabo sus ojos plateados con los azules de Helga

-Escuche Pataki, mañana mismo la quiero en un avión para Guatemala, quiero que averigüe con nuestro contacto lo mas que pueda sobre esta- torció la boca –piedra… ¿¡Entendió Pataki?- la rubia asintió con la cabeza

-Johansse – esta vez sus ojos se clavaron en los castaños del moreno –Usted acompañara a la señorita Pataki, no quiero errores ¿comprenden?- sus ojos iban de un lado al otro

-Entendido Señor- dijeron al unísono

-Retírense- dijo despidiéndolos con la mano, estos sin más palabra salieron de la sala de reunión

-Demonios está bien que este molesto por no poder echarle el guante a Goldman pero porque tiene que desquitarse con nosotros- la rubia se quejaba mientras caminaban

-Piénsalo Helga el jefe lleva más de 6 meses en el caso y no ha podido encontrar nada que inculpe a Goldman, es lógico que este molesto- dijo Gerald mientras se encogía de hombros

-Excusas- refunfuño ella

-Como sea me voy a entrenar- Gerald enarco una ceja

-Mañana tendremos que salir temprano para San Lorenzo, deberías descansar-

-Si no hago nada solo estaré ansiosa en casa- dijo la rubia mientras se separaba de su amigo y abría una puerta, el moreno suspiro

-Está bien Helga, solo no te desgastes mucho, mañana será un día largo- ella asintió de espaldas antes de entrar al cuarto

"De acuerdo yo también tengo algo que hacer antes de irme" pensó el moreno mientras caminaba a la sala de recopilación de audio

_En la noche…._

Una rubia golpeaba un costal de arena, lo único que le hacía compañía era su ipod que traía atado a su brazo, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, pero esto lejos de molestarla le agradaba _"Cuando sudo me libero de las presiones y estrés que acumulo"_ explicaba cuando alguien le preguntaba, la joven estaba concentrada sin embargo no le impidió escuchar que alguien entraba en la sala, quitándose los audífonos enfrento a la persona que acababa de entrar

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono al reconocer al pelinegro

-Hola Helga, estoy bien gracias- la rubia volteo los ojos e ignorándolo volvió a atacar al costal esta vez sin sus audífonos

-Solo quiero hablar, escuche que mañana sales a la selva- explico el hombre mientras se acercaba un poco

-Si mañana parto- dijo sin desviar su atención del costal

-Helga quiero hablar de lo que paso la otra noche- ella cabe decir que no contesto y siguió golpeado esta vez con más ímpetu

-Helga por favor- el hombre puso una mano sobre su hombro y ella reaccionando al toque lo sujeto por la muñeca y le dio una vuelta de campana para después dejarlo estampado en el piso, este lanzo un grito de sorpresa y al sentir el impacto de su espalda contra el cemento soltó un quejido

-Sabes que no debes tocarme si no te lo permito-susurro molesta -No tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo mientras se alejaba del hombre ahora tumbado y recogía sus cosas

-Espera-dijo respirando entrecortadamente mientras se ponía de pie, la rubia le ignoro y colgándose una mochila al hombro se dispuso a salir

-Helga- el hombre atrapo la muñeca de ella antes de que abandonara la sala

-Suéltame Josh- siseo Helga de espaldas, este no le hizo caso

-Quiero disculparme Helga, me comporte como un idiota y lo lamento- la rubia apretó su puño y se dispuso a golpearlo pero al girar y ver su rostro abrió los ojos desorbitados

-¿Qué te paso en el rostro?- el pelinegro parpadeo confundido, ella señalo su ojo un brillo de entendimiento cruzo sus azulados ojos

-No te fijes, es algo sin importancia- Helga frunció el ceño y se soltó de su agarre

-No hablare contigo hasta que me digas que fue lo que paso- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Eso es lo que necesitas para escucharme?- cuestiono al ver que ella afirmaba torció la boca

-Gerald vino a verme- Helga abrió aun mas los ojos _"¿Cómo lo supo?"_ pensó algo desconcertada, como si le leyera el pensamiento le contesto

-Escucho el audio de esa noche- el entendimiento llego a la cara de la joven "Por supuesto" todos los agentes de campo usaban audífonos que grababan todo lo que decían, en caso de hablar con un sospechoso todo quedaba registrado

-¿Viste a disculparte porque Gerald te golpeo?-cuestiono molesta

-No fue por el- dijo a su vez molesto

-Vine porque como te dije fui un idiota- Helga no estaba convencida

-Si claro-si mas comenzó a darse la vuelta, lo que no espero era que el hombre la atacara, atrapando sus hombros y presionándola contra la pared

-¡No fue por el!- prácticamente le grito, Helga se quedo paralizada por unos instantes, los usuales ojos azules tranquilos y burlones ahora irradiaban ira

-¡Suéltame!-le grito una vez que recupero el habla

-¡No! escúchame Helga, lo que te dije en el coche…, fui un idiota-la rubia estaba revolviéndose tratando de zafarse

-Fue por celos- le grito y estas palabras paralizaron los movimientos de la mujer

- No quise herirte- su agarre se aflojo un poco

-La verdad Helga es que…-la rubia pensaba desesperada _"Esto no está pasando" "Esto no está pasando" "Esto no está pasando"_, el hombro acerco su boca a su oído y susurro

-Estoy enamorado de ti- la mujer se quedo estática y podría haberse quedado así de no ser porque una voz la saco de su trance

-Helga-la aludida reconociendo la voz busco a su dueña y vio que Phoebe la veía boquiabierta desde la puerta, Josh la soltó y retrocedió un paso

-¿Está todo bien?-cuestiono la mujer de lentes mientras se acercaba a su amiga, la rubia asintió con la cabeza

-Vámonos- ella tomo la mochila de Helga y tomándola del brazo la arrastro a la salida

-Buenas noches Helga, Phoebe- la voz del hombre mando un escalofrió que Phoebe noto en la rubia

-Buenas noches Josh- dijo la pelinegro mientras veía de reojo al hombre molesta, este sonrió pero no dijo nada, la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza

_En el departamento_

-Helga, Helga- la voz de Phoebe le llegaba amortiguada a la rubia, despertó al sentir el agua hacer contacto con su rostro

-¡¿Pero qué?-enfoco su vista y se topo con el preocupado rostro de su mejor amiga

-Phoebe-dijo algo sorprendida y abrió mas los ojos al darse cuenta donde estaban

-Llegamos hace poco- contesto la pelinegra al ver la pregunta en los ojos de su amiga, esta asintió

-¿Qué paso allá Helga?- la rubia arqueo la ceja

-Con Josh-la rubia sintió como los colores subían por su rostro, después el enojo y por último la palidez

-Oh, Phoebe-ella enterró su cara entre sus manos y le conto a su amiga lo que paso

-Ya veo, el te dijo que estaba enamorado de ti- la rubia asintió

-Pero tú no lo estas- la rubia suspiro pero negó con la cabeza

-Bien entonces ¿cual es el problema?-pregunto con calma Phoebe, la rubia la vio con cara de incredulidad

-Escucha Helga, si no te gusta lo mejor que puedes hacer es decírselo de frente- Phoebe vio que su amiga aun estaba shockeada por la información, por lo que dando un suspiro le ayudo a levantarse y la guio al baño, Helga tenia escrita la confusión en su rostro

-Báñate y descansa, mañana veras que el problema no es tan grande como parece- dijo su mejor amiga mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa, Helga asintió se baño, bebió la pastilla que Phoebe le dio sin protestar, pronto se abandono en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Hola ^.^ Yo de nuevo hacia tiempo que no podia subir nada ^^u. Lo siento pero aca les traigo tes nuevos capis recien saliditos^^. Q valor tiene Josh!xD En verdad dejo en shock a nuestra queirda rubia, ¿Que creen que le haga una vez que se recupere? ;D ;Antes que otra cosa quiero agradecer a SandraPullman-Pataki por que ella fue la que me dejo mi 1er Review 3 ARIGATO! Mientras sigan dejando reviews tratare de escribir mas seguido. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta no es precisamente que tengan una relacion de pareja D, pero si tienen algo muy especial, dentro de un rato explicare como es que se volvieron tan cercanos. Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capi y nos vemos en el proximo 3! Dejen Reviews!_

_Besos Nuit..._


	5. Chapter 5 Llegamos a San Lorenzo

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 5**

_En un avión…._

Una rubia miraba por la ventana mientras suspiraba molesta y desconcertada, su pareja la veía curioso

-¿Pasó algo malo Helga?- la aludida volteo para toparse con un par de ojos castaños que la miraban con preocupación y curiosidad

-No es nada-contesto mientras rompía el contacto visual

-¿Segura?- Helga no tenia que voltear para saber que Gerald no le había creído

-Claro que lo estoy, además ¿¡quien te crees que eres Cabeza de cepillo investigador privado?- gruño mientras se volteaba a verlo molesta, el moreno sonrió, _"Si se siente de suficiente ánimo para insultarme debe estar bien"_

- Como quieras Helga- se encogió de hombros antes de volver a trabaja en su computadora, la ojiazul suspiro aliviada

"_¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo?"_Pensaba mientras su mirada se perdía en el infinito azul del cielo _"¿Quién es?"_ la joven pensaba molesta en el sueño que la despertó a medianoche

_-Flashback-_

_Me desperté en medio de la selva, no entendía que estaba haciendo allí cuando me puse en pie voltee a todos lados buscando…. ¿algo?, de pronto vi una silueta frente a mí que no tardo en echarse a correr_

_-Espera-grite a la vez que alzaba mi mano, me sorprendí al escuchar mi voz chillona y fue entonces que vi mi mano, no era del tamaño correcto, inmediatamente salió disparada a mi cara, cuando sentí mis cejas unidas voltee y vi que traía puesta mi ropa de cuando tenía 10 años, toda de rosa y mi moño en lo alto de la cabeza "¿Qué demonios?"_

_-Helga apúrate- levante el rostro y vi como la silueta me instaba a seguirla, sin ordenárselo a mi cuerpo este comenzó a correr detrás de ella_

_-¿Quién eres?- le grite cuando me repuse del hecho de no controlar mi cuerpo, la figura no contestaba solo corría mas rápido, molesta trate de alcanzarla y justo cuando lo iba a lograr una luz demasiado brillante para ser real me cegaba y al abrir de nuevo los ojos estaba en mi cuarto en el departamento que comparto con Phoebe_

_-Fin Flashback-_

"_¿Por qué soñé eso?" _la rubia instintivamente sabia que la selva donde estuvo era la misma a la cual se dirigían _"San Lorenzo", "¿Qué tiene de especial esta selva?"_ la rubia meneo la cabeza molesta

-Disculpe señor a su novia ¿le gustaría una copa de champagne?-pregunto la dulce voz de una de las azafatas

-Eso sería esplendido señorita-dijo Gerald mientras le sonreía y la azafata se sonrojaba, Helga volteo al escuchar la pregunta y vio como la señorita se sonrojaba bajo la sonrisa de su amigo, cuando se fue hablo

-No deberías darle alas-dijo entre burla y regaño, Gerald volteo a verla con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona

-No lo hice, pero si ella quiere hacerse historias, por mi está bien- desvió su rostro a la computadora

-Para mí la única es y será por siempre Phoebe-Helga sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo _"Esta perdidamente enamorado de ella"_ pensó satisfecha, sin embargo estas palabras la remitieron a Josh, no pudo evitar torcer la boca al recordar lo que paso

_-Flashback-_

_-¿Viniste a disculparte porque Gerald te golpeo?-cuestiono molesta_

_-No fue por el- dijo a su vez molesto_

_-Vine porque como te dije fui un idiota- Helga no estaba convencida _

_-Si claro-si mas comenzó a darse la vuelta, lo que no espero era que el hombre la atacara, atrapando sus hombros y presionándola contra la pared_

_-¡No fue por el!- prácticamente le grito, Helga se quedo paralizada por unos instantes, los usuales ojos azules tranquilos y burlones ahora irradiaban ira _

_-¡Suéltame!-le grito una vez que recupero el habla_

_-¡No! escúchame Helga, lo que te dije en el coche…, fui un idiota-la rubia estaba revolviéndose tratando de zafarse_

_-¡Fue por celos!- le grito y estas palabras paralizaron los movimientos de la mujer_

_- No quise herirte- su agarre se aflojo un poco_

_-La verdad Helga es que…-la rubia pensaba desesperada "Esto no está pasando" "Esto no está pasando" "Esto no está pasando", el hombro acerco su boca a su oído y susurro_

_-Estoy enamorado de ti- la mujer se quedo estática y podría haberse quedado así de no ser porque una voz la saco de su trance_

_-Fin Flashback-_

"_Estoy enamorado de ti"_ esas palabras habían dejado una sensación de angustia en su pecho, para ella Josh era de los pocos chicos con los cuales podía llevarse bien, le gustaba recordar sus ojos chispear divertidos mientras ella le daba una paliza al último pretendiente que trato de aprovecharse de ella, le gustaba como bromeaba con ella sobre su actuación de rubia tonta, le gustaba recordar que le había ayudado a superar su ruptura con Mike, él la había apoyado en incontables misiones haciéndolas amenas con sus bromas _"No puedes estar enamorado de mi Josh"_ pensaba desanimada la joven

-Pasajeros estamos por aterrizar, les pedimos no olviden recoger todas sus pertenencias antes de abandonar el avión- la voz de la azafata saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos _"Ya habrá tiempo para lamentarse después Helga, es tiempo de trabajar"_ pensó decidida mientras encerraba todos sus pensamientos en una cajita de cristal al fondo de su mente y se preparaba para la misión.

_En un hotel en un pueblito…_

-Estoy muerta- dijo la rubia mientras caía sobre la cama y dejaba botadas sus cosas

-Vamos Helga aún es temprano- contesto su acompañante mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto

-Si claro- respondió irónica desde la cama, aunque lo que decía el moreno era técnicamente cierto apenas eran las 5 de la tarde, sin embargo la rubia sentía que habían pasado horas desde que aterrizo el avión, cuando tocaron tierra subieron a una camioneta que los llevo a la ciudad de Guatemala, de allí tomaron otro coche que los trajo hasta el pueblo donde se hallaban ahora, el trayecto fue de cuatro horas no era de extrañar que la mujer estuviera exhausta.

-Arriba- dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba en la cama de al lado

-¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta?-la rubia volteo su cabeza y vio que los ojos castaños brillaban serios, a pesar de la sonrisa de sus labios, lanzando un suspiro de rendición se levanto

-Está bien, está bien iré a caminar-Gerald asintió y tomando su lap comenzó a escribir en ella, Helga salió del cuarto

"_Irme a dar una vuelta, si como no…"_pensó molesta mientras deambulaba por las calles, lo que en verdad quería su compañero es que revisara el terreno, ubicara las salidas y cualquier punto que pudiese funcionar de escondite, en general a la ojiazul no le molestaba hacer el reconocimiento de campo, sin embargo se sentía desconcertada en el paisaje donde a donde volteara encontraba verde, café y azul, lo único que rompía la monotonía eran los colores de la ropa de la gente, todas de blanco con el fin de tolerar el calor pero algunas tenían intrincados dibujos, con miles de cuentas, otras diseños extravagantes tejidos a mano, otros plumas en el cabello , en fin todo un desfile de colores que lograban arrancarle una sonrisa _"Yo en cambio no pude ser más simple"_ pensaba mientras veía de reojo su ropa, usaba unos pantalones pescadores caqui, un top blanco, una muñequera y una diadema del mismo color, sus tenis hacían juego con su pantalón, el único detalle eran unos aretes cortos que su padre le había regalado cuando tuvo éxito en su primera misión los cuales nuca se quitaba. Tan concentrada iba observando cada uno de los rincones que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien

-Lo lamento mucho-dijo reponiéndose y buscando a la persona con la que choco, cuál sería su sorpresa al toparse frente a un anciano de ojos verdes que la veía con incredulidad

-Señorita, señorita-grito una niña de trenzas, Helga vio como se interponía entre ella y el anciano

-¿No se lastimo verdad?-Helga escucho la pregunta en español y tardo un poco en responder, la niña claramente nativa pensó que no le había entendido por lo que repitió su disculpa en ingles

-Estoy bien, fui yo la que choco con el señor-contesto en español mientras le sonreía a la niña, esta abrió mucho los ojos al escucharla hablar su lengua

-No, fue nuestra culpa señorita mi abuelo se escapo- en ese instante sus ojos castaño claro brillaron molestos, el anciano se acerco a la niña para susurrarle algo al oído Helga vio curiosa como la niña abría los ojos desmesuradamente y negaba rotundamente con la cabeza, el anciano asentía mientras la empujaba hacia ella, dando un gran respiro enfrento a la rubia que traía puesta una peluca pelirroja para ocultar su identidad.

-Mi abuelo dice que cree que la conoce- era el turno de Helga de sorprenderse-Dice que si puede hacerle una pregunta…-su rostro se sonrojo al hacer la petición y bajo la cabeza

La rubia se quedo pensando si debía aceptar la pregunta, ella también sentía algo familiar en el anciano aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta el que.

-De acuerdo- la niña levanto de golpe la cabeza

-¿En serio?- su voz irradiaba incredulidad, Helga sonrió por toda respuesta, el anciano pareció entender por lo que hablo, cuando las palabras rodaron por su boca Helga creyó que estaba cantando, su voz era rasposa pero el conjunto de sonidos que oía se entrelazaban de manera tan hermosa que más bien parecía un hechizo que la embelesaba

-Lo lamento-la voz de la niña la regreso a la realidad, Helga la vio desconcertada y fue en ese instante que se percato que había caminado hasta una silla donde estaba sentado el señor

-¡¿Cómo llegue aquí?- casi grito espantada al percatarse que se había movido de la plaza donde estaba

-Lo lamento- la niña bajo la cabeza nuevamente avergonzada, Helga arqueo una ceja demandando una explicación la niña de trenzas vio el gesto y empezó a hablar

-Mi abuelo es descendiente de una tribu de la región, cuando hablan hechizan con su voz a los que los escuchan- Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida pero después dijo

-¿A ti también puede hacerte eso?- la niña negó al escuchar la pregunta

-Los que tenemos aunque sea un poco de su sangre somos inmunes- Helga asintió pensativa

-Es por eso que no podemos dejar sin cuidado al abuelo-la niña se veía tan avergonzada y arrepentida que Helga trato de ignorar su ira por ser puesta tan fácilmente fuera de combate y sonrió

-¿Qué es lo que quería preguntarme tu abuelo?-la niña la vio con sorpresa, Helga amplio su sonrisa

-No entendí la lengua en que hablo ¿podrías traducírmelo?-la niña algo nerviosa sonrió

-Deje le pregunto a mi abuelo- Helga asintió mientras veía que el anciano le susurraba algo al oído a la niña, por enésima vez en la tarde se sonrojo y volvió a negar con la cabeza pero se acerco a ella, al ver que no se animaba a hablar tomo la palabra

-Dímelo por favor-insistió Helga, la niña negaba-Por favor- volvió a repetir con voz suave, la niña de trenzas levanto el rostro rojo como tomate, a pesar de su piel caoba Helga pudo notarlo

-El abuelo dijo _"¿Señorita usted visito la selva antes como una niña de una única ceja?"-_cuando acabo se cayó y vio a los ojos a la rubia como disculpándose, sin embargo no pareció molestarle porque solo seguía sonriéndole dulcemente, la niña dejo escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo.

Por su parte la extranjera estaba en total shock _"¿Cómo sabia que de niña tenía una sola ceja? ¿Que ya había venido antes? Gerald"_ pensó en medio de su sorpresa _"El debe saber lo que sucede"_ la rubia no entendía nada, pero decidió que hasta que no aclarara ese misterio no le diría nada al anciano

-Lo lamento señor me parece que se ha equivocado de persona-la niña tradujo sus palabras y se las susurro al anciano, esta vez el negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada mas solo clavo sus ojos verdes en el rostro de ella, Helga sintiéndose incomoda volteo intentado escapar de su mirada y fue en ese instante que vio como el sol terminaba de ocultarse _"¡Rayos! Gerald me va a matar"_

-Lo siento pero debo retirarme- se despidió y no dejo que la niña o su abuelo dijeran nada porque comenzó a correr, cuando regreso al hotel ya el cielo estaba vestido de noche

-¿Dónde estabas Helga?-la calmada voz del moreno era engañosa y nadie mejor que ella para saberlo

-Me distraje observando el paisaje-mintió mientras se acercaba al moreno

-No has hecho más que quejarte que todo es verde- dijo desviando la mirada de la pantalla y arqueando una ceja en su dirección

-¿Qué acaso no puedo cambiar de parecer?- dijo fingiendo molestia –Además que fuiste tú el que quería que saliera- dijo mordazmente, el moreno lanzo un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, Helga ignoro esto como Gerald no parecía dispuesto a dejar de lado el tema por lo que le pregunto

-¿Ya te comunicaste con el activo?-

-Si-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-No creas que te salvaste de un regaño ¿ehhh?-dijo el moreno viendo por donde iba la rubia, esta le saco la lengua

-¿Ahora interesarme por la misión también es motivo de regaño?- replico molesta, el hombre de ojos castaños suspiro rendido y procedió a explicarle lo que había sucedido mientras estaba fuera

-El activo se llama Agente S, le informe que llegamos esta tarde y me dijo que se reuniría con nosotros el día de mañana en la fonda del pueblo-Helga asintió –Al parecer desayunaras con el-

-¿Cómo lo identifico?-pregunto la mujer en absoluto sorprendida de que el moreno la enviara a conocer al Agente S, ya que el era el mas diplomático de los dos le parecía lógico que fuera el.

-Dice que ira vestido de blanco con una flor azul-Helga arqueo una ceja

-¿Y bien es hombre o mujer?-Gerald negó con la cabeza

-Se negó a decirme eso-

-Interesante, nuestro amigo no confía en nosotros- la rubia estaba pensativa

-Así parece-Gerald cerro su computadora y comenzó a desvestirse

-¡Oye avisa cuando menos!-grito la rubia algo sobresaltada al ver a su amigo sin camisa, este volteo a verla burlón

-Solo has de cuenta que no estoy- le guiño un ojo, ella molesta le golpeo en el pecho

-Idiota-poco después tomo su piyama y entro al cuarto de baño a cambiarse, el aludido solo sonrió, cuando termino de cambiarse espero que saliera su amiga

-¿Cómo me identificara?-pregunto mientras caminaba con su camisón rosa hacia su cama

-Le dije que también iras de blanco pero con una flor roja-explico antes de taparse con las delgadas sabanas

-Está bien- contesto ella mientras le imitaba

-Mañana será un día interesante-Gerald soltó una risita y antes de dormirse dijo

-Ya lo creo que si-

* * *

_Hola ^.^ nuevo capi y la historia sigue avanzando ¿Quien sera nuestro sospechoso Agente S?¿Porque no le dijo a Gerald si era hombre o mujer?¿Tiene algo que ocultar? Descubramolos en el siguiente capi :D. ¿Que onda con el anciano y de donde conoce a Helga? Gracias por leer ^.^ Dejen Reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6 El Agente S

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 6**

_En el restaurante del hotel…._

Una pelirroja camino hacia uno de los meseros, iba con un vestido blanco y una rosa roja enredada en su cabello, sus ojos azules le hacían ver exótica en esos parajes donde la mayoría de las personas era de tez caoba y ojos oscuros

-Buenos días- saludo en un perfecto español, el mesero se quedo boquiabierto al ver que la mujer le hablaba

-Me gustaría saber si hay alguna mesa reservada por el Señor S-pidió con una sonrisa, el mesero asintió con la cabeza antes de comenzar a buscar en el registro alguien con ese apellido

-Si hay alguien, sígame por favor-tomando una de las cartas el hombre invito a la pelirroja a seguirlo, esta amplio un poco mas su sonrisa antes de seguirle _"¿Señor S? quien rayos dejaría ese nombre en reservación" _pensaba extrañada, no pudo evitar notar que todos los inquilinos se le quedaban viendo _"Por esto mismo le dije a Gerald que tenía que usar disfraz"_ pensó satisfecha al recordar

_-Flashback-_

_-¿Vas a seguir disfrazándote?- el moreno la veía incrédulo_

_-Claro, no es bueno dejar pistas sobre quien viene-contesto la rubia que en esos momentos se ponía una peluca_

_-¿No eres demasiado paranoica Helga?, desde ayer vienes con eso-Gerald veía desconcertado a su amiga que ahora era una espectacular pelirroja_

_-No, mujer precavida vale por dos- la rubia sonrió al espejo y termino de arreglarse el cabello_

_-Como quieras- dijo el hombre lanzando un suspiro cansado_

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Su mesa señorita- el mesero la saco de sus recuerdos y fue en ese instante que la rubia vio que en la mesa la estaba esperando una mujer

-Gracias-el mesero se retiro dejando a las mujeres solas, tomando la iniciativa Helga se sentó frente a ella

-Las lunas de verano son bellas ¿no cree?- la pelinegra levanto el rostro del cuaderno que estaba leyendo y clavo sus ojos castaños en los azules de ella

-Son hermosas pero más lo son las que se ven desde el frio cielo de Octubre- dijo sonriendo, Helga asintió ella era sin lugar a dudas el Agente S

-Buenas tardes, vengo en nombre del Agente S- susurro en voz baja la pelinegra, si la rubia se sorprendió por esta respuesta no lo demostró

-Buenas tardes, el Agente P está muy interesado en hablar con usted-replico ella entendiendo que la morena frente a ella era solo un puente

-¿En qué puedo servirles?- cuestiono esta mientras le sonreía a Helga

-Queremos saber si tiene información sobre el Wirkmar- la pelirroja espero alguna reacción en su compañera, sin embargo no la hubo

-Esa es una vieja leyenda ¿Por qué quiere saber de ella?- las mujeres fueron interrumpidas por uno de los meseros que cargaba una bandeja repleta de comida

-Espero que no te moleste querida el que haya ordenado por ambas- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-En lo absoluto- regreso la pelirroja, el mesero volvió a alejarse mientras se deleitaba con la vista de las mujeres que eran completos opuestos, la de la derecha nativa: piel caoba, cabello negro, ojos oscuros y la de la izquierda blanca, pelirroja y de ojos azules. _"Por lo bien que se llevan puedo decir que se conocen desde hace tiempo y que se la están pasado bien"_ pensó alegre el hombre al ver como reían y hablaban entre ellas, cuan equivocado estaba pues en ese preciso instante Helga comenzaba a molestarse

-¿A qué se refiere con que no puede contarnos nada?- pregunto antes de dar un sorbo al vaso

-Lo que dije señorita-Helga sintió deseos de golpear la cara de la pelinegra ante la respuesta de su jefe 'Helga cálmate' la aludida escuchaba la voz del moreno tratando de calmarla por el audífono 'Debe tener algún motivo'

-¿Disculpe pero no será que desconfía de la agencia o sí?-pregunto con los ojos abiertos en señal de sorpresa

-De la Agencia no pero de las personas que han tratado de dañarme si- contesto la pelinegra y Helga noto como la ira ardía en sus ojos

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-

-Desde hace algún tiempo han tratado de secuestrarme un grupo de extranjeros- Helga escucho lo que dijo y a su cabeza vino la noche donde conoció al señor Goldman

-¿Acaso esto ha ocurrido desde hace un mes?- la pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida para después entrecerrarlos sospechosa

-Si, en efecto pero ¿Cómo puede usted saber eso?- cuestiono ella 'Goldman quiere al Agente S' Helga asintió al escuchar a Gerald exteriorizar lo que pensaba 'El debe saber algo sobre esa leyenda Helga'

-Disculpe no ha respondido a mi pregunta- demando molesta la pelinegra ante el silencio de la pelirroja

-Creemos que la persona que está detrás suyo es la misma a la cual hemos tratado de arrinconar y apresar desde hace ya 6 meses- explico la ojiazul mientras clavaba su mirada en la morena

-¿Por qué creen eso?- cuestiono, Helga no sabía que tanto revelar 'Díselo Helga, necesitamos que coopere' la rubia tomo aire y contesto

-Porque en la última incursión encontramos dos palabras que nos trajeron aquí- la morena la veía esperando

-San Lorenzo y Wirkmar-la morena asintió y disculpándose se retiro al baño

-S ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-parecía que la morena hablaba sola mientras se lavaba las manos sin embargo la persona al otro lado del audífono la escuchaba perfectamente 'Creo que tienen razón G, la persona que ha intentado secuestrarme y la que buscan puede ser la misma'

-¿Qué te hace confiar en ellos?- replico mordaz a la par que se secaba las manos 'Primero: no tiene sentido que sepan de una leyenda que solo es popular en esta pequeña selva. Segundo: ¿cómo iban a saber desde hace cuanto tiempo han tratado de llevarme? Tercero: Envié un correo a la agencia y me acaban de enviar sus currículos'

-¿Es ella un señuelo?- cuestiono mientras se arreglaba el cabello 'No ella debe ser el Agente J, es el compañero del…' la morena espero a que su pareja siguiera hablando '¡Oh rayos G!'

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono ella 'Este es el Gran P' la morena abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Debes estar bromeando ¿Quieres decir que mandaron al Gran P a este pequeño pueblo en San Lorenzo para hablar contigo?- las últimas palabras casi las grita 'Eso parece'

-¿Qué hacemos?- la pelinegra estaba tan sorprendida como su pareja 'Ayudarles lo mas que podamos'

-¿Estás seguro S?-cuestiono mientras salía del baño 'Lo estoy, cita a los dos en la tarde en la base' ella asintió y fue a comunicarles la noticia

_Frente a la puerta del hotel a eso de las 4 pm…_

-Se está tardando mucho- volvió a quejarse la pelirroja mientras daba la enésima vuelta por la tienda de recuerdos

-Tranquila Helga, no te desesperes- aunque la rubia escucho eso sabía que su amigo estaba igual de desesperada que ella, sin decir más siguió deambulando

-Buenas tardes señorita- la rubia se volteo y se topo de nuevo con la niña de trenzas

-Hola ¿como estas?-pregunto sonriéndole

-Muy bien señorita ¿y usted?-

-Gracias ¿dime qué haces por aquí?- la niña sonrió

-Esta es la tienda de mis padres-

-¿En serio?- por toda respuesta ella asintió provocando que sus trenzas se balancearan

-En ese caso ¿podrías ayudarme?- la niña le brillaron los ojos y Helga no pudo evitar sentir ternura- Estoy buscando un sombrero que me quede- no había terminado de hablar cuando la niña había salido disparada trayéndole toda clase de sombreros, estuvieron cerca de 20 minutos probándole los sombreros a la pelirroja y esta se dejaba la niña el acomodaba uno y lo descartaba por razones pequeñas: que este no queda con su piel, que este es demasiado grande, este muy pequeño… Helga no se había divertido de hace manera hacia años, pero como todas las cosas buenas tienen un fin

-Helga acaba de llegar el contacto- las palabras de Gerald en su oído terminaron con su alegría, cuando regreso la niña Helga se puso en pie con el ultimo sombrero

-Me tengo que ir- la desilusión era visible en el rostro de la niña de trenzas

-Me llevare este sombrero-la niña le dio una sonrisa triste pero la acompaño a la caja a pagar

-Muchas gracias…-Helga callo al darse cuenta que no sabía el nombre de la pequeña

-María- la ayudo esta al ver la cara de sorpresa y angustia de la mujer

-Gracias María- repitió con una sonrisa de alivio

-De nada Señorita-respondió y Helga devolviéndole el favor le dijo

-Katherine-la niña sonrió

- Nos veremos otro día- guiñándole el ojo salió de la tienda con su sombrero y con el moreno a su lado

-¿Estas de broma?-cuestiono una muy enojada pelirroja

-No- fue toda la respuesta de la morena mientras comenzaba a caminar, la pareja no tuvo más remedio que seguirla

"_Que día"_ pensaba molesta Helga desde que llego la mujer las cosas solo iban mejorando: Ella llego tarde por ellos y se disculpo anunciando que el transporte que les tenía preparado sufrió una avería por lo cual tendrían que llegar de otra manera, la pareja no estaba contenta con el cambio pero se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios, la primer parte del viaje duro una hora y media tuvieron que subirse en una carreta jalada por un caballo por un camino tortuoso, la rubia cabe decir que estaba desesperada por bajar, sin embargo al hacerlo su anfitriona les comunico que tendrían que caminar una media hora más para alcanzar la base donde se hallaba el Agente S, al principio no parecía mala idea, pero cuando les explico que el camino era a través de la selva Helga exploto

"_Estúpida selva"_ pensaba la ojiazul mientras luchaba por no ser rasguñada por las plantas y ramas que se interponían en su camino

-Ya estamos por llegar- dijo la morena que caminaba delate sin que le afectara la vegetación

"_Ya vamos a llegar… ¡Llevas diciendo eso desde hace 20 minutos!"_ la pelirroja quería gritarle pero una mano se poso en su hombro tratando de calmarla

-Tranquila Helga, lo que ella quiere es probarnos, no debemos caer en su trampa- dijo el moreno mientras la soltaba

-¿¡Probarnos?-casi grito pero la mano del joven la callo

-No grites- Helga lo fulmino con los ojos –Recuerda que su pareja ha sido cazada es obvio que no confié en nosotros-Helga volteo los ojos y se quito la mano de la boca

-Eso es deplorable- siseo y se cruzo de brazos –Pero creo que en su lugar haría lo mismo- Gerald sonrió, el mejor que nadie sabía que a pesar de la bella y dura fachada de Helga por dentro era una mujer muy segura de sí misma y llena de amor

-Llegamos tortolos- Helga estuvo a punto de abalanzarse y arrancarle la sonrisa que tenia a golpes cuando vio que la morena aparto una última planta dejando al descubierto un pueblo aun más pequeño que el que abandonaron, tenía solo 3 casas.

-Síganme-la pareja lo hizo, al salir de la selva Helga noto que su ropa estaba rota en varias partes y fue en ese momento que agradeció no haber usado el vestido de la ultima vez y optar por la ropa con la que llego la primera vez, su pareja también tenía desgarrada su ropa en algunos lugares, Gerald usaba unos pantalones café, una playera verde sin mangas y unas botas a juego con el pantalón. _"Su ropa no"_ pensó con fastidio la rubia al notar que el traje de exploradora color caqui de su anfitriona no tenía ni un rasguño.

-Aquí es- dijo la morena mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de la cabaña más alejada, cuando toco la puerta escucharon una voz del otro lado que los invitaba a pasar, la mujer entro primero y la pareja intercambiando una mirada la siguió. La cabaña era muy sencilla, no tenía más que una cama en el rincón más alejado, una mesa y dos sillas frente a esta, la morena se posiciono junto a la mesa al lado de una persona que la pareja no podía ver.

-Buenas tardes Agentes- dijo una voz masculina desde la sombras, al ser el atardecer había una parte de la cabaña que se encontraba sumido en completa oscuridad

-Buenas tardes Agente S- respondieron Helga y Gerald

-¿Díganme en que puedo ayudarles?-Helga estaba a punto de hablar cuando Gerald discretamente le toco el dorso de la mano callándola, la rubia a pesar de estar desconcertada no lo demostró y cerro la boca, al hombre no le paso desapercibido este detalle

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Lo lamento Agente pero no hablaremos hasta que conozcamos su identidad-dijo Gerald mientras clavaba sus ojos en las sombras

-¿Y porque quieren saber su identidad?-gruño la morena mientras fulminaba con la mirada al moreno

-Motivos de seguridad – replico tajantemente el hombre de ojos castaños –Estoy seguro que el Agente S entiende de lo que hablo-

-Si tiene razón Agente, debí pensarlo antes-

-¡Que!-grito la morena mientras volteaba a ver a su pareja -¡¿Acaso vas a correr el riesgo de revelar tu identidad después de todo lo que hemos pasado para ocultarte!-

-Escucha _querida _–Helga hizo énfasis en esta última palabra- Si tu pareja no se deja ver ¿como se supone que le reconozcamos mas adelante si surge alguna complicación?- la morena apretó los puños

-No dejare que le suceda nada- gruño y fulmino a la pelirroja con la mirada

-Sí, eso lo sé -dijo condescendiente la rubia –Pero al enemigo no le importa cuán fervientemente quieras defenderlo- la mujer de ojos oscuros estaba por replicar cuando una voz la interrumpió

-G, ellos tienen razón es un asunto de seguridad- la morena se cruzo de brazos molesta pero no dijo nada

-Les mostrare mi identidad, pero me gustaría que se presentaran primero- pidió amablemente el hombre

-Por supuesto-dijo Helga e impulsivamente dio un paso al frente

-Mucho gusto el Agente P y yo somos pareja, soy el Agente J- explico mientras dejaba que la luz bañara su rostro, cuando estuvo segura que la pareja la veía, Helga acerco sus manos al borde de su frente y en un fluido movimiento se deshizo de la peluca, revelando su pelo rubio peinado en un chongo, mismo que se deshizo provocando que su cabello callera en ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda, Helga tuvo la satisfacción de ver como la morena abría los ojos desorbitados al darse cuenta que estaba usando un disfraz _"Eres muy lenta" _pensó divertida

-Agente- dijo ella mientras le tendía la mano al moreno, Helga vio que este tenía un brillo divertido en sus ojos y tomando su mano dio un paso al frente

-Ya nos presento mi pareja-dijo por toda presentación mientras se paraba junto a la rubia sin dejar de tomarla de la mano

-Mucho gusto Agentes- dijo la morena mientras daba un paso al frente, vista de cerca era más bajita que Helga, pero no por eso era tímida –Soy la Agente G- igual que el moreno no dijo una palabra más, solo faltaba de presentarse el Agente S, Helga estaba curiosa sobre quien seria ese hombre en el cual tenía tanto interés Goldman, escucharon una silla arrastrarse pronto vieron una figura alta rodear la mesa

-Es toda una sorpresa verlos de nuevo- el hombre se acerco al borde de la luz pero sin dejarse ver aun

-No saben la alegría que me da estar con ustedes de nuevo-el hombre dirigió su cabeza al moreno

-Gerald-el moreno se tenso pero no se movió –Helga- la rubia sintió desconcierto y al igual que su compañero se tenso lista para pelear

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?- cuestiono viéndolo desconfiadamente, el hombre rio en voz baja a Helga no le gusto y apretó los dientes

-No te exaltes Helga, estoy seguro que ustedes también me conocen-la pareja no respondió y se soltaron de las manos listos para lo que fuera, el hombre dio un paso a la luz, era alto casi tanto como Gerald, usaba un traje a juego con el de la morena, su cabello era rubio y su tez estaba bronceada por el sol, tenía un par de ojos de un verde brillante, pero lo que distinguía a nuestro agente que ahora les regalaba una sonrisa tranquila a la pasmada pareja es que tenía la cabeza en forma de balón

-¿¡Arnold?-grito Helga mientras veía sorprendida al hombre frente a ella.

* * *

_Hola ^.^ de nuevo! Esto se pone interesante no creen :D Ya aparecio Arnold! Pero xq lo quiere Goldman? Que leyenda es la que conoce nuestro personaje? Helga es muy atrabancada xD, no lo penso dos veces cuando se presento y molesto a la morena. En el siguiente capi descubriremos un poco mas que paso con nuestro querido cabeza de balon... Sigan leyendo! y Dejen reviews ! Onegai! Grax a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer 3_

_Besos Nuit... _


	7. Chapter 7 Respuestas

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 7**

-¿¡Arnold?-grito Helga mientras veía sorprendida al hombre frente a ella, este sonrió ante la abierta sorpresa de la rubia

-¿Viejo en verdad eres tú?- la voz del moreno logro que dejara de ver a la mujer

-Si Gerald y créeme yo también estoy sorprendido de verlos- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba y abrazaba a su mejor amigo, este le devolvió el abrazo y sin ponerse de acuerdo hicieron su saludo especial igual que cuando eran niños, la rubia por su lado estaba tratando de poner en orden sus emociones, por un lado le daba gusto volver a ver al niño del cual estuvo enamorada hasta la secundaria, pero por otro sentía en su corazón una angustia y una melancolía que no terminaba de entender el porqué.

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verlos- la amable voz la devolvió a la realidad, ni tiempo tuvo de contestar cuando sintió como la rodeaba con sus brazos y posaba su barbilla en su cabeza, el hombre le susurro bajito para que solo ella lo oyera –Sobre todo a ti Helga-la rubia quedo congelada un segundo antes de devolver torpemente el abrazo

-Si a mí también me da gusto verte…- tratando de alejarlo decidió usar la rudeza en un intento de ocultar su confusión

-¡Ahora déjame respirar que me estas asfixiando cabeza de balón!- el rubio se aparto un poco mientras soltaba una carcajada

-Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así- dijo con alegría mientras la soltaba y la mujer se sacudía un polvo invisible justo donde sus brazos la habían tocado

-¿Alguien le importaría explicarme que sucede?-pregunto una pelinegra muy molesta, el ojiverde se volteo a verla algo apenado

-Lo siento G, déjame presentarte-dicho esto la tomo de la mano y la acerco a sus amigos

-Chicos les presento a Betty, Betty ellos son Gerald y Helga-explico mientras señalaba a cada uno

-Los conozco porque cuando éramos niños íbamos juntos a la primaria-la pelinegra dejo de fruncir el ceño, algo más tranquila observo a los invitados, de repente sin previo aviso se soltó del rubio, salió corriendo para estamparse y plantarle un sonoro beso en la boca a Gerald, este tomado por sorpresa no pudo ni moverse

-¡¿Oye qué demonios te sucede?-grito Helga que fue la que más rápido se recupero de los tres y prensando a la pelinegra del cuello de la camisa la aparto de un tirón del moreno dejándola colgando

-¡Oye suéltame!-gritaba la pelinegra furiosa mientras daba patadas para liberarse de la rubia, sin embargo era inútil, Helga era más alta y fuerte que ella

-¡Eres peligrosa! mira que besar así de la nada a las personas- Helga estaba que echaba chispas

-Helga déjala- esta vez fue la voz de Gerald la que la detuvo de triturar a la morena

-¿¡Porque? No tiene el mínimo respeto por el significado de ESPACIO PERSONAL-dijo casi gritando

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-grito la morena

–LO QUE HICE FUE PORQUE EN VERDAD ADMIRO AL GRAN P, QUERIA SER CAPAZ DE BESAR A ALGUIEN TAN IMPORTANTE COMO EL-la confesión de la chica paralizo un momento a la rubia, cuando se recupero la soltó de golpe y comenzó a carcajearse

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-gruño la morena desde el suelo adolorida, la rubia trato de ahogar su risa para contestar

-Nada-contesto por fin sin embargo aun tenía colgada una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-Escucha Betty, se que el Gran P tiene una gran reputación- la morena volteo a ver admirada al moreno que hablaba, pero este tenía un rictus serio- Pero eso no te da el derecho de besar a las personas solo porque se te antoja-

La pelinegra se sonrojo, y bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada Arnold que aun no salía del shock de ver que su pareja había besado a Gerald y luego ver que la rubia se ponía furiosa, se despejo al ver a su compañera en problemas

-¿Betty porque no nos preparas algo de comer mientras hablo con los agentes?- la morena levanto el rostro, le sonrió en agradecimiento mientras salía corriendo a hacer lo que le mando el rubio, una vez que salió el ambiente se relajo un poco y los tres amigos se sentaron en la mesa

-¿Díganme que es lo que quieren saber?-pregunto mientras entrelazaba sus manos

-Queremos que nos cuentes todo lo que sepas de una piedra llamada Wirkmar-Gerald tomo la palabra, su mejor amigo asintió y comenzó a hablar

-Es una vieja leyenda…-con eso comenzó su relato

_Se dice que hace mucho tiempo había una diosa de una belleza inigualable, lo que más destacaba de ella era su cabello del color de la noche le llegaba a la cintura y sus ojos de un verde esmeralda, a pesar de tener todo lo que quería estaba aburrida por lo que decidió hacer su primer viaje al mundo mortal, los otros dioses le advirtieron que no podría usar sus poderes a plenitud cuando estuviera en la Tierra, pero a ella no le importo. Al llegar cayó en esta selva, donde para desgracia suya se topo con una secta indígena que se caracterizaba por su culto a un dios macabro y sádico, cuando la vieron decidieron que ella sería el próximo sacrificio en su ritual, después de divertirse con la diosa. Al enterarse de lo que planeaban les grito y amenazo diciéndoles que era una diosa que si no la liberaban sufriría su ira, los hombres rieron pero no le hicieron caso._

_La noche había llegado y la mujer se había resignado a que moriría, sin embargo cuando un hombre llego por ella no la saco de la cabaña donde la tenían retenida sino que le tapo la boca y le inyecto con un dardo un adormecedor, creyendo que sería parte del ritual se abandono al sueño. Cuando despertó se sorprendió de ver que estaba frente a una cascada, por un momento se pensó muerta y fue en ese momento que vio como el mismo hombre que la durmió se acerco a ella, en un instinto quiso atacarle pero este le explico que la había salvado y que ahora estaban huyendo de su gente, al preguntarle el motivo de sus actos él solo contesto_

_-No podía permitir que murieras- la diosa no quedo satisfecha con esa respuesta pero el hombre se negó a seguir hablando, estuvieron huyendo cerca de 3 semanas, durante ese tiempo la diosa se enamoro perdidamente del hombre sin embargo cuando se lo dijo, este solamente se sonrojo pero no le dijo nada sobre lo que él sentía, la diosa decidió que lograría capturar su corazón. _

Arnold se quedo callado unos segundos y una sonrisa irónica adorno su rostro antes de decir –Cumplió su promesa- la tristeza inundaba su voz, Helga quiso preguntar pero el continuo hablando

_Finalmente la tribu los encontró, al descubrir la traición de uno de sus miembros decidieron que el seria el sacrificio y como castigo la mujer que rapto tendría que ver como moría. La tribu los regreso a la aldea y comenzó a torturar al hombre, la diosa gritaba de dolor al ver como destruían su cuerpo, sin embargo el por mas castigos que le infringieran no emitió ningún sonido ni volteo a ver en ningún momento a la mujer que gritaba y lloraba. Al llegar al final del ritual lo subieron a una piedra y acercaron un cuchillo a su pecho_

_-Tus últimas palabras- le pregunto el verdugo al hombre, este volteo y clavo sus ojos en la diosa que ya estaba deshecha de tanto llorar y gritar, dijo lento pero fuerte_

_-Te amo- la diosa abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que las puertas de orbes de color miel se abrían revelando todos los sentimientos que albergaba el hombre al verla, esto termino rompiéndole aun más el corazón a la diosa, el verdugo clavo el arma y extrajo el corazón del hombre, este durante todo el proceso no aparto ni un segundo la mirada de su amada y ella pudo ver como la luz abandonaba sus ojos_

_-¡No!-el grito que lanzo fue tan poderoso que hizo retumbar la tierra y los guardias que la retenían asustados la soltaron por un instante, en ese momento la diosa consumida por la furia se puso en pie, era magnifica su cabello flotaba a su alrededor cual serpientes y sus ojos desprendían fuego, un aura verde la rodeo la tribu se dio cuenta que era una diosa. Suplicaron perdón, pero ya era tarde, ella descargando toda la ira y dolor que sentía destruyo la aldea, ninguno quedo vivo. Cuando termino la masacre la mujer se acerco al cuerpo de su amado, le acaricio su cabello, su cuerpo duramente castigado y por ultimo su rostro_

_-No quiero vivir en un mundo sin ti- le susurro al oído, decidida a acompañar al hombre del que se enamoro deposito un suave beso en sus labios, tomo el corazón de su compañero y lo puso con delicadeza en el altar junto a él, poco después usando el mismo cuchillo que el verdugo se apuñalo y extrajo su propio corazón, antes de morir lo puso junto al de su hombre y se acostó junto a el_

_-Te amo-susurro antes de morir _

_Los dioses que habían estado presentes durante toda la masacre lloraron destrozados por la mujer, por el hombre y por el amor que nunca pudieron consumir, en un regalo en honor a la pareja los dioses mezclaron los corazones y permitieron que nacieran descendientes de estos, a cada nuevo hombre que nacía les contaban la historia de la pareja. Por un momento consideraron quedarse con el corazón de ambos pero al ver que este había tornado del mismo color que los ojos de la diosa decidieron entregárselas a los hijos de la pareja haciéndoles jurar que protegerían la piedra con sus vidas, estos lo hicieron y finalmente los dioses abandonaron la Tierra, la nueva tribu al ver que todos compartían un rasgo decidieron llamarse así mismos "Los ojos verdes"._

Cuando Arnold callo la pareja estaba pasmada, Helga se sentía identificada con la diosa en su deseo de alcanzar un amor imposible _"Lastima que para mí no resulto tan bien"_ pensó con tristeza mientras veía de reojo al rubio, Gerald fue el que primero se repuso

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa piedra, además claro de que es sagrada para los ojos verdes?- Arnold levanto la vista

-No lo sé- la respuesta desconcertó a sus amigos

-Ni siquiera la gente de los ojos verdes sabe que poderes tiene- explico el ojiverde un silencio se instalo entre los tres solo roto por los sonidos de afuera de Betty al cocinar y de algunos animales que pasaban por allí

-¿Díganme quien es el que quiere robarla?-Gerald al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo dio un suspiro largo

-Es una historia larga, viejo- el rubio sonrió invitando al moreno que le contara

-¿Conoces Industrias Copyright?- fue lo primero que pregunto el moreno, su amigo asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno sabes que el presidente Johnattan Goldman es dueño de la mayor parte de todas las empresas alrededor del mundo- Arnold nuevamente asintió

-Cuando la empresa inicio era un pequeño negocio familiar de computadoras y en 10 años se ha convertido en el Titán mas grande a nivel global, resultaba sospechoso un éxito tan grande así que investigamos. Hace 6 meses nos llego el reporte de un agente infiltrado que reportaba que la compañía era un gran lavado de dinero-Arnold arqueo la ceja confundido

-Todos los negocios que tiene Goldman iniciaron al parecer en el mercado negro, desde venta de armas, pieles, colmillos, diamantes de sangre, piezas únicas de computadoras, esculturas originales hasta fondos para armas biológicas-Arnold lo recorrió un escalofrió

-¿Si saben todo esto porque no lo ha detenido?-Gerald frunció el ceño molesto

-Porque no tenemos pruebas, nuestro agente nunca volvió-explico con pesar Helga que durante la plática se había quedado callada

-Además cada vez que encontramos una pista para atraparlo, la descubre y destruye cualquier evidencia- la rubia apretó los puños furiosa, Arnold asintió ahora entendía la gravedad del problema

-¿Y creen que ese hombre quiere secuestrarme?- la pareja intercambio una mirada que para Arnold le pareció demasiado intima

-Si-

-¿Por qué lo creen?-

-Han intentado secuestrarte desde hace un mes ¿no es así?-cuestiono el moreno, su amigo asintió

-Resulta que hace un mes Goldman anuncio su deseo de expandir su Imperio a Australia-explico Helga

-Creo que cree tu sabes algo que aunado a la piedra le proporcionara un gran beneficio-dijo Gerald expresando lo que la rubia y el pensaban

-¿Yo?-Arnold estaba desconcertado- Pero no se mas que ustedes sobre la piedra-

Helga no estaba muy convencida de lo que Arnold decía, por alguna extraña razón sentía que mentía

-Arnold, dijiste que esa piedra es el origen de los ojos verdes ¿no?- el rubio volteo sorprendido al oír que la rubia le llamaba por su nombre pero asintió contestando su pregunta

-Y esa piedra les dio el color de sus ojos ¿no?- un nuevo asentimiento por parte de él

-¿Qué tal si les heredo otra cosa?-la pregunta tenso a Arnold cosa que Gerald noto y volteando a ver a su compañera con curiosidad le pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que estas pensando Helga?- la aludida se quedo callada mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, primero la leyenda, luego esa piedra que tenia al parecer poderes extraordinarios _"¿Qué falta para armar el rompecabezas?"_ pensaba seria la mujer y fue en ese momento que recordó al anciano _"Por supuesto"_ pensó orgullosa de haber descubierto la última pieza

-Arnold ¿Puedes explicarme porque nunca han sido encontrados los ojos verdes?-la rubia veía al rubio felinamente, el aludido se sintió nervioso ante la mirada de ella

-Siempre se han escondió, no hablan con extraños y viven en una región apartada de la gente- explico

-¿Eso es todo?-cuestiono y un brillo astuto salto en sus ojos, al ojiverde no le gusto el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, Gerald por su parte veía la lucha de voluntades Arnold les estaba ocultando algo y no le cavia la menor duda que Helga ya había descubierto el que

-Si lo es- mintió descaradamente el hombre, la sonrisa de Helga se amplio

-En ese caso he de suponer que no sabes que la voz de la gente de la tribu de los ojos verdes tiene la capacidad de hechizar a las personas- Helga supo que ese era el motivo por el cual nadie los había descubierto y a juzgar por la cara de Arnold había acertado

-¿De qué hablas Helga?-Gerald estaba completamente sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de la rubia

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto el rubio dijo mientras veía suspicazmente a la ojiazul, Gerald volteo a ver a su amigo al escuchar sus palabras

-¡¿Qué? ¿Quieres decirme que lo que dijo es cierto?-cuestiono confuso y sorprendido el hombre de ojos castaños, sin embargo ninguno de los dos rubios le contesto, simplemente se enfrentaban uno contra otro

-Conocí a un nativo y se de primera mano de lo que es capaz de hacer su voz-contesto suavemente

-¿Es por eso que Goldman quiere la piedra no es verdad?-cuestionó ella mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia el rubio, este rendido enterró el rostro entre sus manos y asintió una vez derrotado Helga sonrió satisfecha

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que sucede?-dijo molesto Gerald cansado de ser ignorado

-Lo siento Gerald- Helga volteo a ver a su amigo y poso su mano en la de él, Arnold vio este gesto y sintió algo que no sentía hacia años _celos_

-Goldman quiere la piedra por que esta tiene la capacidad de embelesar y hechizar a cualquiera que la oiga- Gerald alzo una ceja no muy convencido

-Helga las piedras no hablan- la rubia sonrió ligeramente

-No no pueden pero la persona que la sostenga tendrá el mismo poder que cualquier descendiente de la tribu de los ojos verdes- explico Arnold mientras enfrentaba a la pareja

-¿Y ese poder es muy fuerte? -Gerald volteo a ver a la rubia y está lanzando un suspiro asintió

-Logro dejarme desconectada a tal grado que ni siquiera sentí cuando me moví de un lugar a otro- Gerald abrió los ojos desorbitados

-Y tu ¿Dónde conociste a un ojos verdes?- el moreno cerro los puños molesto

-El día que llegamos tropecé con un anciano, tenía los ojos verdes, me sorprendí de verlo quise disculparme pero…-Helga no quería contarle aun lo que en realidad había pasado así que opto por modificar la verdad

-El se disculpo primero y cuando escuche su voz me perdí, lo siguiente que supe es que estaba frente a su casa con una niña de trenzas que estaba muy avergonzada-Helga sonrió al pensar en María

-Esa niña ¿es la misma que la de la tienda?-dijo Gerald al recordar la facilidad con la que Helga hablo con la niña, la rubia asintió. El moreno dio un suspiro alto y cansado

-Ha sido un día largo ¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir? Mañana pensaremos en una solución- propuso Arnold al ver la cara de sus amigos, estos asintieron y fue en ese instante que aprecio Betty con una gran cazuela en las manos y cuatro platos en la cabeza

-Hora de la cena-anuncio mientras colocaba la sencilla vajilla y empezaba a servir un típico platillo de la region

-¿De qué me perdí?-cuestionó mientras daba su primer bocado, los tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada y fue Arnold el que la puso al tanto de la situación.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^.^ lamento haber tardado en subir capis... He estado algo ocupada, pero bueno aqui estan las respuestas de porque persiguen al millonario ese¡WOW! y pensar que ahora tiene tanto dinero manchado de sangre... ¬¬ Y la leyenda u.u en serio yo me puse hasta triste de escribirla... Pero en fin les dejo leyendo el siguiente capi. Grax x los reviews! Sigan dejando reviews!_

_Besos Nuit_


	8. Chapter 8 Recuerdos

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 8**

-Déjame ver si entendí- la pelinegra empezó a levantar los dedos conforme contaba los sucesos que le había contado

-Ese tal Goldman quiere secuestrarte, quiere robar la reliquia más importante de los ojos verdes, tiene en control de medio mundo y es un desgraciado sin escrúpulos- en total tenía 4 dedos arriba

-¿Me falto algo?-cuestiono mientras recorría con la mirada a los presentes

-No tenemos ninguna prueba para culparlo-apunto la rubia, Betty asintió con la cabeza y levanto el 5to dedo

-De acuerdo ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto mientras seguía comiendo Gerald y Helga se quedaron callados

-Por el momento lo mejor sería regresar a Estados Unidos-termino por decir Gerald

-Tenemos que informar al jefe lo que está sucediendo- Helga asintió

-¿¡Que?-reclamo la morena

–Acaban de llegar y ya se quieren ir ¿Qué pasara con Arnold?-la morena miraba furiosa a la pareja

-Si no hacen algo seguirán intentando secuestrarlo-Helga apretó los puños no podía dejar que eso pasara y no solo porque había amado al chico en el pasado, sino porque si Goldman le echaba el guante la misión entera se iría al traste

-Ella tiene razón Gerald-el moreno volteo a ver a la ojiazul y le arqueo una ceja

-No podemos dejar a Arnold aquí si Goldman lo atrapa, tendrá lo que quiere- se volteo a ver al rubio

-Tu sabes dónde está escondida la piedra verdad- Arnold asintió con el rostro serio

-Necesitamos alejarlo de él- el moreno tomo su nariz entre el índice y el pulgar mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de relajarse

-Tienes razón Helga-abrió los ojos y estos tenían un brillo de decisión

-Mañana contactare con el equipo y pediré permiso de transferencia y protección del Agente S- Helga sonrió sabia que Gerald no descansaría hasta que obtuviera el permiso

-Arnold prepárate porque mañana regresas con nosotros-dijo el moreno y la pelinegra se le quedo viendo embobada

-Ese es el Gran P-festejo mientras le guiñaba el ojo coqueta al moreno, Helga trato de ahogar la risa que luchaba por escapar de sus labios, el moreno ignorando a la mujer le dio una sonrisa de complicidad a Helga, Arnold no estaba contento de ver la gran intimidad que existía entre la rubia y su mejor amigo

-Bueno será mejor que descansemos- la morena fastidiada de ver que el moreno no le hacía caso se levanto y se acerco a la rubia

-Vamos esta noche compartiremos cabaña y los chicos dormirán aquí- la mujer asintió y se puso en pie

-Buenas noches Gerald, -dijo mientras le sonreía al moreno, este le contesto igual con una sonrisa en la cual parecía que ambos compartían una broma que solo ellos entendían

-Buenas noches Arnold-volteo a ver al rubio y este noto como su sonrisa se hacía más reservada y cortes

-Buenas noches Helga-dijo este en un tomo amable aunque por dentro estaba que echaba humos

-¡Buenas noches P!-grito la morena mientras le lanzaba un beso al moreno, este volteo los ojos pero le sonrió de vuelta, la mujer salió dando brincos, cuando las chicas desaparecieron los hombres se prepararon para dormir, Arnold saco de una mochila un saco de dormir y lo tendió en el suelo al lado de la cama

-¿Por qué no duermes en la cama?-ofreció cortésmente el rubio

-Ya suéltalo viejo-dijo el moreno mientras se tumbaba en la cama

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?- Arnold levanto la ceja molesto

-¿Qué te hace pensar que algo me molesta?-pregunto mientras se acostaba en el saco de dormir, Gerald se recargo sobre un codo y viéndolo le contesto

-Aunque no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, sigo siendo tu mejor amigo- una sonrisa burlona cruzaba su cara, Arnold suspiro sabiendo que tenía razón

-Está bien Gerald tienes razón hay algo que me molesta- se recargo sobre su codo para enfrentar a su mejor amigo, el moreno espero a que el rubio se decidiera a hablar

-¿Cuál es tu….?-el rubio se trababa con las palabras –Tu….-trago saliva

-He…He…- el moreno lo vio entre divertido y desconcertado

-Escúlpelo Arnie-animo el hombre de ojos castaños, tomando aire y cerrando los ojos el rubio soltó la pregunta sin pensarlo mucho

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Helga?-al ver que no contestaba se arriesgo a abrir un ojo y vio que Gerald estaba boquiabierto antes de soltar una carcajada

-¿Qué?-pregunto molesto el ojiverde al ver que su mejor amigo se reía, este lucho por contener su risa

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Mi relación con Helga-el rubio se sonrojo y aparto la mirada

-Hey tranquilo Arnie- el moreno le palmeo la cabeza

-Es solo que no lo entiendo Gerald-dijo el rubio con la cabeza agachada

-En la primaria no soportabas ni verla y ahora la tratas como…-el rubio se callo

-La trato como…-repitió el moreno invitándolo a terminar la frase

-Como si fuera tu novia-susurro pero el moreno lo escucho

-¿Eso te molestaría?-cuestiono el moreno, ante esto le rubio levanto la cara sorprendido por la confesión de su mejor amigo, se llevo un chasco al ver que este volvía a reírse a carcajadas

-Muy gracioso Gerald-refunfuño mientras se daba la vuelta para ignorarlo

-Lo siento viejo- dijo el moreno cuando se recupero de su ataque de carcajadas

-Mira Helga y yo no somos pareja-dijo, Arnold se arriesgo a verlo a diferencia de hace un rato su amigo estaba tranquilo

-¿Entonces…?-

-¿Por qué nos llevamos tan bien?-termino la pregunta Gerald, el ojiverde asintió

-Bueno en realidad cuando te fuiste yo odiaba a Helga- Arnie sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo porque le trajo muchos recuerdos de cuando eran niños

-Pero cuando entramos a la Secundaria Phoebe se fue a Japón a estudiar durante dos años-el rubio no pudo evitar notar que la voz de su amigo se tornaba triste

-Durante ese tiempo me volví gruñón no quería saber nada de las chicas, por ese entonces tenía muchas detrás mío, pero en la única que podía pensar era en Phoebe-el moreno se perdió en sus recuerdos y le conto lo que paso

_-Flashback-_

_-¡Johanssen despabila!- el entrenador de basketball lo había regañado toda la mañana, pero no importaba lo que hacía en no podía concentrarse en el entrenamiento ya que cada vez que aparecía una chica de cabello negro o lentes el volteaba buscando un rostro que nunca era el correcto_

_-¡Gerald!- alguien grito pero no fue a tiempo por lo que solo sintió el dolor cuando el balón se estampo en su rostro noqueándolo_

_Cuando despertó se encontraba en la enfermería, trato de levantarse y un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo volvió a tumbar_

_-Yo que tu no intentaría eso cabeza de cepillo- el moreno volteo a ver quien le había hablado, se topo con una rubia ojiazul que estaba sentada en una cama al lado de la suya que tenía varias vendas en los brazos y piernas _

_-¿Qué quieres Helga?-gruño en protesta él mientras se sobaba la frente en un inútil intento de mitigar el dolor_

_-Te gusta Phoebe verdad?-pregunto Helga ignorando la pregunta de este, el moreno sintió que lo picaban con una aguja y contesto agresivamente_

_-¡De que hablas!-Helga contrario a lo que pensó el moreno le sonrió_

_-Lo sabia-el moreno la fulmino con la mirada_

_-¿Es que se te zafo el ultimo tornillo de esa tonta cabeza rubia tuya o qué?- esta vez la ojiazul lo miro molesta mientras fruncía el ceño_

_-No trates de hacerte el que no sabe-la rubia se levanto _

_-Cada vez que juegas te distraes si ves alguna chica con cabello negro o lentes ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?-le pregunto mientras se paraba frente a el_

_-No sé de que hablas-pero la rubia había acertado por lo que el desvió la mirada_

_-Se que la extrañas porque te gusta, pero…-la rubia lo señalo con el dedo_

_-No olvides que hay personas que también queremos y extrañamos a Phoebe- el chico de ojos castaños levanto la cara y se topo con una rubia muy enojada aunque sus ojos se volvían peligrosamente cristalinos, Helga se aparto antes de que el pudiera decir algo._

_Al día siguiente el moreno iba caminando mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado en la enfermería, cuando escucho que lo llamaban_

_-¡Hey Cabeza de Cepillo!-el aludido volteo los ojos y opto por ignorar a la única persona que le llamaba así, pero no pudo ir muy lejos porque la chica se planto frente a él, mientras le extendía una carta_

_-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto mientras la veía receloso_

_-Solo tómala y léela-gruño Helga mientras agitaba la carta, el moreno lo hizo y se escucho una voz que se burlaba_

_-¡Helga se le declaro a Gerald, a Helga le gusta Gerald!- la rubia volteo a ver al chico de cabello castaño que había hablado y tronando sus dedos mientras los cerraba en puños le dijo_

_-Repite eso- el chico sintió el aura de la rubia y salió corriendo despavorido con Helga detrás de el_

_Gerald no sabía que había en la carta, pero de algo estaba seguro no era una confesión de amor de la rubia "Helga G. Pataki jamás se me declarara" pensaba muy seguro de sí mismo mientras abría la carta, cuando leyó el interior de esta sintió que su mundo desaparecía "Tengo que darle las gracias a Helga" pensaba totalmente feliz mientras corría para el salón de clases. Cuando terminaron el moreno se la paso dando vueltas por toda la escuela hasta que encontró a la rubia cerca del campo de football americano, a juzgar por los movimientos que hacia parecía que practicaba algún arte marcial "Sera mejor anunciarme no quiero terminar golpeado" pensó mientras se acercaba_

_-Hey Helga- la rubia dejo lo que hacía y volteo a ver al muchacho que se acercaba_

_-¿Qué quieres cabeza de cepillo?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos_

_-Gracias-dijo mientras le extendía la carta, Helga se la arrebato_

_-De nada- el moreno sonrió_

_-¿Cómo sabias lo de las chicas?-pregunto curioso aunque imaginaba la respuesta_

_-Idiota, lo sé porque…-la rubia apretó los puños pero continuo- a mi me pasa lo mismo-Gerald asintió ya se había imaginado eso_

_-Gracias Helga- y sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran la abrazo, la rubia se quedo estática pero después lo empujo tumbándolo en el piso_

_-¡Cuidado donde pones las manos Johanssen!-le grito, el moreno estaba sorprendido una chica lo había tumbado y sin poder evitarlo estallo en carcajadas "Es que no hablo de una chica sino de Helga"_

_-¿Acaso estás loco?-cuestiono la ojiazul al ver que reía_

_-Algo-dijo mientras se ponía en pie_

_-¿Phoebe te escribe mucho?-pregunto un poco más tranquilo y cuidando la distancia con ella_

_-Si, me escribe todos los días- explico la rubia, Gerald asintió_

_-¿Te gustaría que leyéramos juntos las cartas?-la pregunta de ella lo tomo por sorpresa, Helga se sonrojo_

_-¡Si no quieres solo dilo!-volvió a gritarle mientras lo miraba furiosa y sus ahora dos cejas se juntaban recreando la imagen de cuando tenía 9 años_

_-Si quiero- dijo el moreno y le extendió la mano a la chica, ella lo vio sospechosa y este sonrió_

_-¿Hacemos las paces?- la rubia soltó un bufido pero estrecho la mano del chico de ojos castaños_

_-Si porque no-_

_-Fin Flashback-_

-A partir de ese momento Helga y yo siempre nos veíamos al final del día para leer la carta que llegaba de Phoebe, la gente creía que salíamos-Gerald sonrió y Arnold noto que le divertía pensar en eso

-El hecho de estar juntos trajo sus beneficios, yo me liberaba de las chicas y ella de los hombres, ahora es un poco diferente-al ver la pregunta en los ojos del rubio el moreno explico

-Cuando llegamos a prepa Phoebe volvió, por lo que me le declare y ella acepto- sus ojos tenían un brillo de ternura al recordar ese día

_-Flashback-_

_-Gerald tienes que ser valiente y pedírselo- regañaba una rubia bellísima a un moreno que la veía y negaba con la cabeza_

_-¿Y que si me rechaza?-su voz tenía miedo_

_-Pues lo aceptaras y lo superaras, pero si no lo intentas ¿Cómo sabrás que no pudo funcionar?-Gerald suspiro después de 3 años conocía a Helga lo suficiente para saber que a pesar de su rudo carácter era una buena chica_

_-Mira allí viene-el moreno dio un respingo mientras veía a la oriental acercarse a ellos_

_-Adelante-dijo la rubia que lo empujo, el moreno tropezó y quedo parado frente a la chica_

_-Gerald-la suave voz de la chica logro que se sonrojara hasta las orejas_

_-¿Dime que es lo que necesitas decirme?-el moreno no sabía qué hacer, pero trato de recordar lo que Helga le dijo que hiciera "Respirar, verla a la cara, pedir, esperar" "Respirar, verla a la cara, pedir, esperar" "Respirar, verla a la cara, pedir, esperar" el chico se repetía esto como un mantra mientras reunía el valor de enfrentar a la mejor amiga de Helga_

_-Phoebe-"Bien logre decir su nombre" pensó mientras trababa sus ojos castaños en los azules de ella, si bien los de Helga también eran de ese color los de la pelinegra eran de un tono tan oscuro que se llegaban a confundir con café_

_-Quiero hacerte una pregunta-"Bien logre decírselo sin tartamudear" el chico comenzaba a relajarse_

_-Si claro Gerald ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- el moreno se permitió sonreír un poco "Siempre eres tan cortes y amable Phoebe" el chico pensó en otra persona que era igual que ella pero aparto ese pensamiento_

_-Phoebe, tú me gustas- "Lo dije" el chico festejaba en su cabeza mientras veía que la muchacha abría los ojos sorprendida_

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto mientras sacaba una rosa que traía escondida, la pelinegra tomo delicadamente la rosa blanca_

_-Es bellísima-susurro sin embargo el moreno la escucho y su sonrisa creció "A Phoebe le gustan las flores blancas" el chico recordó lo que le había dicho la rubia y le agradeció mentalmente_

_-¿Eso es un sí?-cuestiono nervioso al ver que ella no decía nada, cuál sería la sorpresa al ver la cara de la oriental toda roja y aun aferrada a su flor asintió con la cabeza. El moreno estaba tan feliz que sin pensarlo la abrazo una rubia que veía a lo lejos a la pareja sonrió "Bien hecho Gerald"_

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Gerald-la voz de su mejor amigo lo devolvió a la realidad

-Oh lo siento viejo-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien en que estaba… ¡ah sí! Helga-se acomodo y siguió hablando

-Cuando Phoebe y yo formalizamos muchos chicos se interesaron en ella y la invitaban a salir, le pedían ser su novia, etc.-

-¿Ella acepto?-pregunto mientras sentía que los celos nuevamente surgían

-Algunas veces-admitió el moreno

-Pero la mayor parte de las veces los rechazaba- Arnold asintió

-Gerald nunca me respondiste ¿Cuál es tu relación con Helga si no es de pareja?- el moreno clavo sus ojos en el rubio

-Soy algo así como el hermano mayor de Helga- aunque sonreía Arnold lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que hablaba en serio

-No dejare que nadie le haga daño, es especial los hombres-Arnold sintió que su amigo lo amenazaba veladamente a pesar de la sonrisa de este

-Buenas noches Arnie- dijo el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta y se dormía

-Buenas noches Gerald-se despidió el rubio mientras su cabeza repetía lo que su mejor amigo le había contado.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Aqui esta! Ahora entendemos xq Gerald y Helga son tan unidos! pero que onda con Arnold? Esta bn celoso xD jajajajajaja Ahora que pasara? Viajaran de regreso a EU? y Betty si que es lanzada con Gerald y cree que es el Agente P ! Q sorpresa se va a llevar cuando lo descubra xD Grax a todos x los reviews! Sigan dejando!_

_Besos Nuit_


	9. Chapter 9 Yo soy Gran P

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 9**

-Oye Helga ¿Hace cuanto que tu y gran P son novios?-la pregunta de la morena desconcertó tanto a la rubia que falló el golpe y su puño se impacto contra el árbol, refunfuñando molesta acuno su mano mientras contestaba

-Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo- la morena dejo de hacer abdominales y clavo sus ojos en la espalda de la rubia

-¿Qué significa eso?-Helga aun de espaldas sonrió

-¿Acaso estas celosa? -dijo sin mas mientras estiraba sus piernas y brazos

-¡Claro que no!-grito molesta Betty antes de volver a hacer abdominales, Helga se volteo y vio burlona como la mujer trataba de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, desde que se habían ido los hombres a conseguir los boletos de avión y el pasaporte para que Arnold viajara con ellos la morena mientras entrenaban la había atosigado con preguntas sobre que le gustaba a Gran P, cuál era su libro favorito, su actividad, sus aventuras, etc. Helga contestaba cada una de las preguntas aunque después de hablar cerca de dos horas estaba ya harta del interrogatorio, fue entonces que la pelinegra la sorprendió preguntándole sobre su relación con Gerald

-Es solo que no entiendo que puede ver Gran P en ti- la rubia sintió una descarga eléctrica ante el comentario de la morena

-¿Disculpa?-su tono parecía cordial pero quien la conocía sabia que entre más cordial más peligrosa era la rubia

-Si es decir, eres el clásico estereotipo de gringa y el bueno…-suspiro mientras sus ojos se volvían soñadores –Es un _adonis _no parece ser de los que se impresionan por lo común-

Helga la miro un instante boquiabierta, _"Esta tipa acaba de llamarme común y gringa"_ al repetir estas palabras en su mente su ego sufrió un revés y apretó sus puños _"Le enseñare quien es común"_ la morena que aun estaba con la mirada perdida no se dio cuenta del peligro en el que se hallaba. Sin embargo la suerte le sonrió porque cuando la ojiazul decidió molerla a golpes llegaron los hombres en el auto

-Regresamos chicas-saludo Gerald mientras se bajaba del auto

-¡Gran P!-grito emocionada Betty mientras se ponía de pie en un salto y corría a saludarlo, Gerald no estaba demasiado contento con la actitud de la morena, por lo que torció la boca y la saludo con un seco asentimiento de cabeza

-Hola Helga-dijo volviéndose a la rubia que aun estaba clavada en el mismo lugar

-¿Me extrañaste?-dijo mientras se acercaba y le guiñaba un ojo

-No te haces una idea-contesto la rubia mientras le dirigía una sonrisa, el moreno noto inmediatamente que Helga tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, no le costó mucho adivinar quién era ese _alguien_

-Hola Helga-saludo cortésmente el rubio mientras se acercaba a la pareja

-Hola-fue la escueta contestación de ella, el rubio se sintió molesto a pesar de que su mejor amigo le había explicado que él y la rubia no eran nada, el ver la confianza que había entre ambos lo llenaba de celos _"¿Y porque celos? Si Helga no es nada tuyo"_ reclamaba su mente _"Si pero puede ser algo"_ susurraban sus recuerdos, el hombre tuvo un flashback de cuando los tres eran niños y sin poder evitarlo sonrió _"Helga ha cambiado ya no es la misma que cuando tenía 9 años"_

-¡¿Qué?-el grito de la morena logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no iré con Arnold?-el rubio clavo sus ojos en su pareja y no pudo evitar sudar frio al verla TAN enojada

-Lo que escucho, el pase es para proteger al Agente S-Gerald trataba de calmar a la pelinegra

-¡Pero yo soy su pareja!- replico Betty, Helga que ya estaba molesta aprovecho para sacar la ira

-Escucha _querida_, el permiso fue bastante complicado de conseguir para sacar a Arnold de aquí, será aun más el tener que protegerlo de las garras de ese desgraciado allá en EU, no necesitamos más complicaciones llevándote, así que no te portes como una _niña_- la pelinegra miro boquiabierta a la rubia _"Acaba de llamarme niña"_ este pensamiento la indigno tanto que no lo pensó y se paro frente a ella

-¿Acaso buscas pelea?-gruño a menos de un metro del cuerpo de Helga

-Te puedo derrotar cuando quiera-respondió la ojiazul, sus ojos de enfrentaron y sus miradas producían chispas

-¿Porque no lo pruebas Helga?- pregunto Gerald con una sonrisa malvada, Arnold volteo a ver con los ojos desorbitados a su mejor amigo

-Por supuesto-dijo Helga mientras daba un paso atrás y se ponía en posición de batalla

-¿Qué?- el rubio expreso su sorpresa al ver que la ojiazul se preparaba para luchar

-Por mi está bien-dijo la pelinegra mientras se alejaba unos 5 pasos y se ponía en posición de batalla

-Bien que les parece si lo hacemos más interesante- dos voltearon a ver al moreno con curiosidad y uno lo miraba incrédulo

-Betty sin ganas te conseguiré un boleto para que viajes con Arnold- la aludida le brillaron los ojos

-Pero si Helga gana…- el aludido volteo a la ojiazul

-¿Qué te gustaría ganar _querida_?- esta última palabra la dijo burlón y Helga se dio cuenta que su amigo disfrutaba con el espectáculo _"Demonios Gerald…cuando esto termine voy a…"_ fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que el moreno le estaba dando la oportunidad de descargar su ira y divertirse un rato _"Gracias Gerald"_ pensó mientras una sonrisa malvada cruzaba su rostro al rubio no le paso desapercibido ese gesto

-Me gustaría salir en una cita contigo Gran P-pronuncio las palabras lentamente a la vez que fijaba sus ojos para ver la reacción de la pelinegra su sonrisa gatuna creció al ver la ira que inundaba las pupilas de esta

-Jajajajajaja-Gerald estallo en carcajadas _"Helga comprendió perfectamente el mensaje" _pensó satisfecho

-Por supuesto que si Helga- dijo el moreno en ese momento sin avisarle le planto un beso en la mejilla, la rubia quedo desconcertada al sentir el contacto y volteo a verlo para golpearlo cuando este articulo sin voz 'Así será más interesante' _"Idiota"_ pensó mientras este se alejaba para dar inicio a la pelea, cuando volvió a enfocar su vista en la mujer noto que esta se moría de envidia y que su aura aumento drásticamente _"Genial gracias amigo"_ pensó la rubia entre divertida y molesta al ver la reacción que un simple beso provoco en la mujer. Helga estaba tan concentrada en su oponente que no pudo ver que Arnold al igual que ella se quedo estupefacto al observar como su mejor amigo le plantaba un enorme beso _"¡Gerald!"_ grito en su mente y quiso fulminarlo cuando vio que se acercaba a él con una gran sonrisa

-Vamos viejo no te sulfures- dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda, el rubio no dijo nada solamente lo veía molesto, el moreno se encogió de hombros y encaro a las mujeres

-¿Listas?-ambas asintieron

-Que inicie el combate-

Las mujeres se estudiaron durante unos segundos, pero Helga que tenía más experiencia no tardo en lanzar el primer golpe, acortando la distancia en un instante disparo una patada a la cabeza de su oponente, esta levanto los brazos y los cruzo para bloquear el golpe, la rubia no perdió el tiempo y disparo una serie de puñetazos a los puntos débiles de la morena, sin embargo esta era rápida y los esquivaba todos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar como la ojiazul ponía distancia

-¿Ya te cansaste?-dijo burlona mientras plantaba los pies firmemente

-Lastima es mi turno- con estas palabras empezó a atacar a la rubia, los roles se invirtieron esta vez la pelinegra atacaba y Helga se defendía

-Están muy parejas-comento Arnold al ver como ninguna de las dos bajaba la guardia

-No, Betty perderá-dijo el moreno con seguridad, Arnold volteo a ver a su amigo en busca de su sonrisa burlona, no estaba su rostro era serio

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-cuestiono no muy convencido de que su pareja fuera derrotada tan fácilmente

-Helga no está usando todo su potencial, solamente la está probando-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio que la batalla aumentaba de nivel cada vez los golpes eran mas rápidos e iban dirigidos a noquear

-¿No está usando su máximo potencial?- el moreno sonrió ante el escepticismo en la voz de su mejor amigo _"Ella la derrotara pero antes le dará una lección"_ pensó mientras veía que la morena comenzaba a cansarse mientras la ojiazul apenas comenzaba a sudar

"_Es buena"_ pensaba la mujer mientras lanzaba una patada a las piernas de la morena y esta la esquivaba antes de golpearla en el brazo, Helga sintió el impacto y retrocedió _"Es rápida" _esquivo y disparo un gancho al hígado _"Pero confía demasiado en eso, creo que es tiempo de darle una lección"_ una sonrisa gatuna creció en sus labios, y Gerald supo que la rubia estaba por terminar la batalla.

Betty disparo nuevamente la pierna con la intención de tumbar a Helga, para sorpresa suya esta vez lo logro la rubia impacto contra el suelo dando un golpe seco sin perder el tiempo se subió encima de su pecho y aprisiono sus brazos con las piernas

-Ríndete- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba sus hombros contra el piso, para sorpresa y molestia suya la rubia comenzó a reírse

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- Helga detuvo su risa y la vio malévolamente antes de contestar

-Que estas a punto de rendirte-

-En tus sueños-

-Están por cumplirse- cuando termino de decir eso la rubia levanto su pierna derecha y golpeo a la morena con la rodilla fuertemente en la mitad de la espalda, esta al sentir el golpe soltó un grito de sorpresa y dolor y sus piernas dejaron a aprisionar los brazos de la ojiazul un segundo…mismo que ella aprovecho para zafarse. Cuando sus manos estuvieron libres empujo a la pelinegra tumbándola, sus piernas aprisionaron las de ella una de sus manos atrapo el brazo izquierdo de ella por debajo de la muñeca y su otra mano alcanzo el derecho de la morena y lo torció para que la palma de la mujer estuviera justo sobre su cuello mientras ella la controlaba por el codo

-No te muevas- le dijo con un tono oscuro, la morena recuperándose de la sorpresa empezó a zafarse pero sintió una presión en el cuello

-Si te tratas de zafar te ahorcaras sola- dijo la rubia con el mismo tono, la pelinegra hizo un recuento rápido de su situación al darse cuenta que estaba completamente inmovilizada sin oportunidad de escapar maldijo interiormente

-Caraja-susurro en español, pero Helga que conocía la lengua la escucho y sonrió aun más

-¿Te rindes?- pregunto suavemente, el ambiente se volvió pesado los hombres sabia que Betty no podía zafarse por su cuenta, el rubio estaba sorprendido de las técnicas de la rubia _"Gerald no bromeaba en verdad es buena, pero si no está usando todo su potencial ¿Cómo será cuando lo use?"_ un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al pensar en esa posibilidad

-Me rindo- dijo Betty en voz baja, Arnold lanzo un suspiro resignado mientras veía que la rubia la soltaba

-No dependas solamente de tu velocidad, un oponente mas fuerte podría derrotarte fácilmente-explico Helga mientras le ofrecía la mano a la pelinegra, esta abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar el consejo de Helga y tomándola de la mano le sonrió _"Creo que no eres como todas las gringas"_ pensó satisfecha

_En el aeropuerto de New York…._

-Bueno bienvenido de nuevo a EU Arnold-dijo el moreno mientras salían de la terminal del aeropuerto, el rubio volteaba a todos lados desconcertado_ "¿Cuando es que todo cambio tan rápido?"_ pensaba asombrado mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos y veía el aeropuerto que dejo cuando tenía 10 años, ahora todo era más moderno y elegante. Cuando salieron ya los estaba esperando un coche negro, el ojiverde estaba sorprendido de ver el vehículo porque este era nada más y nada menos que un Ferrari último modelo

-Se te van a salir los ojos-se burlo Helga mientras se acercaba a la cajuela y la abría para guardar las maletas de los 3, el rubio se sonrojo por las palabras de estas

-Es solo que no pensé que la ciudad hubiera cambiado tanto-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se frotaba la nuca con la mano

-Tú no has salido de la selva en lo que parece mucho tiempo-dijo el moreno mientras se subía en el asiento del conductor, la rubia subió de copiloto y Arnold iba en el asiento trasero

-Es natural que no sepas de todos los avances que hay- termino de explicar el hombre de ojos castaños mientras se encogía de hombros y encendía el auto

-Si pareces Tarzan-completo la ojiazul mientras le sonreía burlona al rubio que se reflejaba en el retrovisor, este sonrió al escuchar a Helga llamarlo así_ "Hace tanto que no escucho a nadie llamarme por esos apodos"_ pensaba el hombre mientras su mente regresaba nuevamente a la niñez que compartió con la pareja. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que el coche se había detenido

-Arnie es hora vamos- Gerald abrió la puerta trasera al ver que su amigo no se había movido en todo el viaje de camino a la Agencia, este volteo a ver a su amigo sorprendido pero se apresuro a bajar

-¿A dónde vamos?-cuestionó al percatarse que estaban en un estacionamiento de una gran plaza

-A ver al jefe- contesto Helga mientras apuraba el paso hacia un policía que dormitaba en una silla, Arnold y Gerald la siguieron

-Buenos días- saludo la rubia cortésmente al guardia, este perezosamente levanto la cabeza

-¿Qué quiere?-cuestiono con la voz rasposa por el sueño

-Quiero ver al conejo de pascua, traigo el huevo que me encargo- explico la rubia, Arnold casi se va de espaldas al ver que el guardia antes dormido levantaba de golpe la cabeza y una voz metálica hablaba

-Referencia-

-Agente Helga P-susurro la rubia bajito para evitar que el rubio la escuchara, el hombre asintió y de sus ojos salieron un par de luces rojas que recorrieron el cuerpo de Helga, Arnold veía todo asombrado y después esta se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos del guardia, una nueva luz ahora verde escaneo sus ojos y después se escucho un bip bip bip

-Acceso concedido- respondió la voz metálica

-Gracias- contesto Helga mientras caminaba hacia la pared detrás del guardia, el rubio quiso decirle que no había nada cuando se atraganto al ver que la rubia abría un elevador escondido

-Cierra la boca cabeza de balón y suban- dijo burlona Helga que veía al rubio con los ojos desorbitados y a su pareja sonreír divertida, cuando estuvieron los tres adentro la caja metálica comenzó a descender, cuando volvieron a abrirse las puertas la quijada del ojiverde volvió a caerse hasta casi tocar el piso

La imagen que él veía era nada más y nada menos que la Agencia de Servicios Secretos de Estados Unidos de América, mejor conocida como el FBI. Los pisos eran de mármol blanco pulido, todo estaba hecho de cristal y metal, las ventanas dejaban ver una paisaje de un cielo azulado, la luz entraba a raudales por los cristales, a donde volteara había muchísima gente yendo de un lado para otro

-Arnold síguenos- pidió el moreno al ver que su amigo miraba asombrado la agencia, este asintió pero su mente no dejaba de maravillarse, a lo lejos vio a una pareja entrar con unos trajes como de astronauta a un cuarto, vio a un trío de japoneses cargar con distintos dispositivos y botellas de cristal llenas de líquidos de muchos colores. Vio a una mujer enorme que estaba probando unos zapatos de un color negro caminando por la pared, algunos de los cuartos tenían ventanas de cristal por las cuales se veían a las personas trabajando en artes marciales, armando bombas, descifrando códigos, etc. El cabeza de balón se sentía como niño chiquito _"En San Lorenzo no existe nada de esto"_ pensaba el hombre mientras recordaba que si bien su lugar de trabajo tenía acceso a un poco de tecnología no era nada comparado al parado electrónico que se presentaba a sus ojos

-Llegamos- estas palabras lograron regresarlo a la realidad tan perdido estaba en lo que veía que no se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo condujeron a una puerta metálica de casi dos metros de altura

-Esta es la sala de reuniones, aquí encontraremos al jefe-explico Gerald mientras su mano se posaba en el asa de la puerta

-Arnie hay algo que debes saber- explico mientras tomaba aire lentamente, el rubio se sintió nervioso al escuchar el tono de su amigo

-Nuestro jefe puede ser algo…especial-trato de explicar el moreno, Arnold no entendió a que se refería su amigo y arqueo una ceja mientras ladeaba la cabeza revelando lo que pensaba

-Lo que Gerald quiere decir es que el jefe es alguien muy importante y tiene un carácter un poco… volátil- explico la rubia mientras le dirigía una mirada de solo sayo al ojiverde

-No lo molestes ¿de acuerdo?-pidió ella, Arnold miro fijamente a Helga y asintió, Gerald soltó un suspiro pero levanto la cabeza y abrió la puerta, pronto los tres la atravesaron

La sala era enorme, tenía una mesa metálica redonda subida a una plataforma en el centro de la misma, esta estaba rodeada por un circulo de personas que atendía diferentes teléfonos y maquinas, detrás de la mesa estaban unas pantallas enormes que abarcaban toda la pared, dentro de cada una de ellas se reflejaban imágenes de todo el mundo, Arnold alcanzo a ver un ruso, una japonesa y un francés antes de que cambiaran nuevamente. Abajo había otra mesa metálica que formaba un medio circulo donde había algunas personas trabajando incansablemente en con computadoras, herramientas de extracción y cosas que el rubio jamás había visto

-Buenas tardes Agentes P y J- la voz autoritaria logro que el rubio dejara su examen de la sala y se topara con un hombre que estaba parado frente a sus amigos. Este era bajito, flaco vestía un traje Armani negro, su cabello era plateado debido a las canas, peinado hacia atrás no parecía la gran cosa, pero lo que en verdad le daba a este hombre el aire de autoridad era su presencia al hablar y sus ojos de halcón, el rubio no pudo apreciar el color de estos.

-Buenas tardes Jefe- contesto la pareja al unísono

-Jefe le presentamos al Agente S- explico Gerald mientras se apartaba y permitía que Arnold diera un paso al frente, el jefe inmediatamente clavo sus ojos en el mientras se acercaba fue allí que el rubio distinguió el color de estos _plateados_

- Así que usted es el famoso Agente S-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero al ojiverde le pareció que era malévola

-Expediente- el hombre de cabello plateado chasqueo los dedos y pronto una mujer de cabello castaño y lentes bajo de la plataforma para extenderle un folder, el hombre lo tomo fue en ese momento que el rubio noto que en su dedo medio brillo un anillo de oro, no tardo en empezar a leer

-Interesante-dijo suavemente mientras hojeaba el folder, los tres agentes esperaban pacientemente las palabras del hombre

-Así que estudio medicina, tiene una especialidad en botánica, habla dos idiomas y 10 lenguas indígenas-el hombre siguió hojeando el expediente

-Trabajo desde los 18 años en misiones de campo, pero su única experiencia se remite a México y Guatemala ¿Cierto?- cuestiono mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el rubio

-Así es Señor- el hombre de cabello plateado asintió al escuchar esto

-Tiene un expediente impresionante, pero…-en ese momento cerró con una sola mano el folder con un golpe seco

-Ahora está en mi territorio y no me interesa nada de lo que hizo en el pasado-Arnold se quedo estático a escuchar estas palabras

-Usted solicito ayuda a esta Agencia para su protección, motivo por el cual está parado frente a mi- el hombre siguió hablando mientras sus orbes plateadas intimidaban al rubio que no pudo evitar pensar que el Jefe seria un enemigo formidable

-Así que debido a eso usted hará TODO lo que yo le ordene- termino mientras recalcaba esta palabra, sin esperar la respuesta de Arnold comenzó a recorrer con la mirada la sala

-¿Quién será el agente que lo protegerá?-pregunto al aire, en ese momento Arnold se dio cuenta que si no hacia algo ese hombre haría de su vida un infierno

-Disculpe Señor me gustaría decirle algo- las palabras del rubio lograron que todas las personas prestaran atención a la situación, el Jefe volteo y con su sonrisa malvada asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso al rubio de hablar

-Se que pedí ayuda a su Agencia y que estoy bajo su mando-la voz del ojiverde era amable y calmada

-Pero lamento decirle Señor que si no me pone en manos del mejor Agente que tenga no cooperare- el ambiente cambio rápidamente, puesto que las palabras del rubio eran un claro desafío al Jefe, el hombre de ojos plateados se le quedo viendo

-¿Acaso me estas amenazando?- el ambiente se tenso tanto que prácticamente se podía cortar con un cuchillo

-De ninguna manera Señor-respondió el rubio mientras erguía la cabeza y enfrentaba al hombre –Solamente le advierto que no cooperare si no tengo a su mejor agente porque al igual que usted quiere proteger este país es mi deber proteger a las tribus de San Lorenzo-

"_¡Eres un idiota Cabeza de Balón!"_ la rubia estaba furiosa y angustiada por la situación que estaba presenciando _"¡Lo primero que te dijimos y lo primero que haces!"_ sus puños se tensaron, vio de reojo como el semblante del moreno también se endurecía, de pronto Helga sintió como su cabeza sufría un ataque de dolor muy agudo _"¡Demonios!"_ maldijo interiormente mientras trataba de controlar lo que sentía, una vez que lo logro pensó _"Te deseo suerte Arnoldo porque la vas a necesitar"_. La pareja estaba en completa tensión, el ambiente era denso, dos voluntades enfrentadas un rubio que exigía la mejor protección y un Jefe estricto tal vez debido al cuadro que presentaban nadie espero las palabras del hombre

-De acuerdo- la pareja desencajo la mandíbula al escuchar a su Jefe concederle a Arnold su deseo, toda la gente miraba atónita a la pareja de hombres sin poder creer lo que escuchaban

-Gracias Señor- dijo Arnold mientras sonreía

-Te daré a mi mejor Agente bajo una condición- explico el hombre mientras levantaba un dedo _"Claro ya salió el gato"_ pensó molesta Helga al entender que su Jefe no daba paso sin huarache

-Mi mejor Agente asegurara tu protección, pero tu tendrás que obedecer TODAS las ordenes que te dé- sus ojos se entrecerraron con malicia –Si él me reporta que incumpliste aunque fuera una sola vez esta condición, olvídate de cualquier oportunidad de tener libre albedrio estarás superditado a mis órdenes TODO EL TIEMPO que permanezcas en tierra Americana ¿Entendido?- dijo con una sonrisa de gato Chesire el Jefe

"_Rayos"_ pensaba el rubio molesto al escuchar la condición del hombre de cabello plateado _"¿De qué te preocupas? Su mejor Agente es El Gran P y ese es Gerald quien es tu mejor amigo"_ susurro una vocecita en su cabeza _"Tienes razón Gerald nunca me ordenaría hacer algo que no quiera"_ pensó animado y con una gran sonrisa dijo

-Entendido-

-Bien ahora que estamos de acuerdo- el Jefe despego sus pupilas del rubio y vio a la pareja detrás de el

-Agente P este hombre está bajo su cuidado pero recuerde la condición ¿entendido?- Arnold espero tranquilo pues estaba seguro que pronto la voz del moreno diría que entendía, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al escuchar una voz femenina

-Entiendo Señor- contesto Helga, Arnold olvidándose un segundo de que estaba frente al Jefe de operaciones de toda la ciudad de New York volteo para toparse con la mirada azul de Helga que se clavaba en ella

-Cierra la boca cabeza de balón-dijo burlona la mujer mientras veía la cara de sorpresa del rubio

-Y antes de que preguntes Si yo soy el Gran P- una sonrisa malvada muy parecida a la del Jefe se extendió por el rostro de la rubia y el ojiverde no pudo evitar pensar _"¿Por qué?"_

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Aqui esta el nuevo capi! Lamento haber tardado es que ultimamente ni tiempo para escibir ^^"". En fin parece ser que Arnold le gusta meterse en problemas no es asi? y que tal suc ara cuando descubre qquien es Gran P xD Simplemente Genial! Grax a todos x los reviews! Contestando algunas preguntas que he leido Helga no recuerda pero tiene su razon de ser... en cuanto si sigue amando a Arnold solo les dire que amo esta pareja asi que no planeo separarla ^.^ pero q a nuestro querido cabeza de balon le va a costar trabajo tenganlo por seguro :P Sigan dejando reviews! Se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n! Grax a todos los que leen mi historia!_

_Besos Nuit_


	10. Chapter 10¿No me reconoces?

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 10**

-¿A dónde vamos Helga?-pregunto el ojiverde mientras la rubia lo sacaba de nuevo al estacionamiento

-Tenemos que conseguirte algo de ropa, no puedes ir como Tarzan por la ciudad seria sospechoso- explico esta mientras se dirigía sin dudar a una fila donde estaban aparcados coches de todas las marcas y colores posibles, el rubio suspiro mientras la seguía

-Este estará bien-dijo la mujer mientras se paraba frente a un Ford de color rojo vino, de su chamarra café saco una llaves con las que encendió el vehículo, pronto abrió la cajuela y levantando un compartimiento secreto saco dos mochilas de color negro

-Ponte esto- dijo la rubia mientras le extendía una de las bolsas, el rubio toma lo que le ofrecía la mujer y al abrirla encontró ropa de mujer de color negro y encima de esto una peluca pelirroja

-Helga…- el rubio busco con la mirada a su compañera y vio que esta terminaba de acomodarse la peluca, ante los ojos de Arnold volvía a aparecer la pelirroja espectacular de San Lorenzo, este sonrió mientras recordaba que la primera vez que la vio no pudo evitar notar que era hermosa pero definitivamente prefería su cabello rubio

-Apúrate Arnold- dijo la ojiazul mientras esperaba que el hombre saliera del trance, este asintió y trato de ponerse la peluca al no poder hacerlo la rubia se desespero y ella misma se lo acomodo, el ahora pelirrojo sonrió torpemente mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de las manos de Helga sobre su cabello. Cuando esta estuvo satisfecha subió al vehículo y manejo por la ciudad.

-Escucha desde este momento cuando uses esa peluca tu y yo seremos hermanos mi nombre es Katherine y el tuyo será Alfonse ¿entendido?- el rubio asintió ,esa fue toda la conversación que hubo, la pareja no hablo durante el viaje y no por falta de ganas sino porque ninguno de los dos sabia que decir Arnold aun estaba conmocionado al enterarse que Helga era Gran P _"¿Como fui tan idiota?"_ se auto regañaba _"Los nombres de Agentes van en función de sus apellidos"_ pensaba al recordar que el nombre completo de la mujer junto a él era Helga G. P-A-T-A-K-I _"Tal vez quisiste ignorar la verdad y creer torpemente que Gerald había cambiado su nombre para proteger su identidad"_ susurro una vocecita en la cabeza, el ojiverde lanzo un suspiro resignado _"Pero Arnold esta es una oportunidad única ¿no crees?"_ repitió esa vocecita _"Piénsalo Helga es tu guardián lo que te obliga a pasar tiempo con ella, si te esfuerzas tal vez puedas acércate a ella y tal vez…"_ Arnold escucho atento a la voz de su mente, pero al llegar a esta parte se perdió en recuerdos de cuando eran niños y las posibilidades de un futuro, una sonrisa creció mientras su mirada se volvía a perder en el infinito.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su compañero la rubia manejaba el coche y se maldecía por no poder entender la tormenta que su corazón _"¡Demonios Helga! ¡Contrólate!"_ pensaba molesta mientras sus puños apretaban el volante _"Métetelo en la cabeza Helga, el NO TE AMA y tu…"_ sus ojos se tornaron tristes _"Tu no puedes cambiar eso, si ni siquiera tuviste el valor para decírselo cuando eran niños, ¿crees que ahora algo será diferente?"_ la melancolía inundo su corazón y de repente el agudo dolor que sintió en la sala de operaciones regreso _"No de nuevo"_ se quejo mientras trataba de superar el dolor de su cabeza, una vez que paso soltó el aire lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse _"Animo Helga, eres una mujer fuerte, no debes dejarte afectar por ese zopenco"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza provocando que la rubia sonriera aunque fuera esta mueca resultara triste. Los pensamientos de los rubios se vieron interrumpidos porque había llegado a su destino, Helga estaciono el coche frente a una gran y elegante boutique llamada _Petite Lloyd_, pronto bajaron del coche cuando entraron a la tienda Arnold noto que todas las personas que estaban comprando volteaban a verlos un segundo antes de regresar a sus asuntos, Helga con seguridad se acerco al mostrador donde estaba sentada una linda chica de cabello castaño y ojos pardos

-Buenas tardes señorita- dijo Helga con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes ¿en que puede ayudarle?- pregunto amablemente la chica

-Me gustaría saber si está disponible _Madame Francesca_- la chica servicialmente llamo por teléfono

-¿Quién la busca?- pregunto mientras tapaba la bocina con su mano

-Katherine Parker-dijo con una sonrisa la rubia, la chica asintió hablo por teléfono unos segundos y colgó

-La señorita está ocupada iré a darle su mensaje personalmente, esperen por favor- los pelirrojos asintieron

-Sabes Helga te ves muy guapa- halago Arnold a la rubia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, la ojiazul algo sorprendida volteo a verlo

-Gracias Arnold-dijo con indiferencia mientras su mirada se perdía por la tienda, el rubio sintió malestar al ver que la joven no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que le decía, sin embargo decidió volver a hacer otro intento cuando un hombre se le adelanto

-Buenas tardes Señorita, lamento la molestia pero he de preguntarle ¿Acaso está usted perdida?- la pelirroja volteo a ver algo curiosa al hombre de pelo negro y ojos castaños parado frente a ella

-No lo estoy- contesto suavemente, el hombre dibujo una sonrisa

-Es que no me explico de que otra manera pudo aparecer frente a mí un ángel tan bello- dijo mientras le sonreía con galantería a la rubia, esta no pudo evitar voltear los ojos en su interior fastidiada _"Genial otro galán"_ pensó molesta, sin embargo los hombre que la veían solo apreciaban que ella sonreía condescendiente, el pelinegro estaba feliz su coqueteo había dado resultado ya que la pelirroja no lo había mandado a volar _"Sigue así chico"_ pensó dándose ánimos, por otro lado el rubio estaba furioso por el intento de coqueteo del hombre aunque sinceramente no sabía con quien estar más molesto, ya que la rubia no lo había desalentado.

-¿Podría decirme su nombre?-al escuchar esto el ojiverde dejándose llevar por un impulso dio un paso al frente de la mujer tapándola parcialmente con su cuerpo y extendió su mano

-Buenas tardes caballero mi nombre es Alfonse-la pareja volteo algo sorprendida al ver la actitud de Arnold

-Mucho gusto- dijo el hombre mientras le apretaba la mano molesto por haber sido interrumpido

-Ella es mi _hermana_ Katherine-dijo el rubio mientras hacía énfasis en esta palabra, el hombre contuvo las ganas de maldecir su suerte y golpear al hombre frente a él _"Demonios justo cuando logre hablar con ella"_, por su parte Helga estaba algo desconcertada por la actitud de Arnold _"¿Acaso cree que no se cuidarme sola?"_ pensó molesta, el trío se lanzaba miradas fulminantes la rubia al ojiverde, este al pelinegro y por último el hombre al pelirrojo.

-Señorita Katherine _Madame Francesca_ la atenderá en su oficina, ¿me acompaña?- la voz de la castaña logro romper el ambiente

-Muchas gracias señorita- contesto Arnold mientras le dirigía una sonrisa amable, la chica sintió desfallecer ante la mirada del pelirrojo, Helga se limito a fruncir levemente el ceño, el ojiverde sin perder el tiempo tomo la mano de la mujer

-Con su permiso caballero- dijo mientras arrastraba a la rubia y seguía a la mujer de cabello castaño, el pelinegro se quedo frustrado mientras veía alejarse a la mujer de la mano de su hermano _"Mala suerte"_ pensó desganado mientras salía de la tienda

_En un despacho muy elegante rodeado de espejo y luces…_

-Esperen aquí _Madame_ pronto los atenderá- explico la chica de cabello castaño mientras dejaba a los hermanos en el despacho

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Alfonse?-cuestiono la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y enfrentaba al rubio

-No sé de que hablas-contesto este tranquilo mientras exploraba con los ojos el cuarto

-Me refiero ¿Qué significo la escenita que montaste allá atrás?-cuestiono la rubia molesta

-Se supone que soy tu hermano ¿no?-pregunto encogiéndose de hombros

-Montarme una escenita de celos no te hará parecer más mi hermano-prácticamente gruño

-No era una escena de celos-dijo el rubio mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de lo que decía

-Como digas zopenco, pero te advierto- la rubia descruzo los brazos y apuntándolo con un dedo en el pecho le dijo

-Tu no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida privada ¿entendido?- a pesar de la mirada furiosa de la ojiazul, Arnold no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que era

-¿Ahora a quien estas amenazando _chérie_?-pregunto una voz femenina, la pareja volteo para toparse con una mujer vestida de rojo, usaba unos zapatos de tacón a juego, su cabello era negro y le llegaba hasta la cintura, de sus orejas pendían unos aretes que brillaban cuando movía su cabeza, usaba un fleco pequeño que enmarcaba sus facciones delicadas, usaba poco maquillaje pero se veía hermosa

-No estoy amenazando a nadie _princesa_ solo estoy aclarando algunos puntos- gruño Helga mientras se separaba del rubio, ante el apodo que uso Helga Arnold volteo a ver fijamente a la mujer ahora parada frente a su amiga, esta lo noto y algo molesta dijo

-Disculpa pero no es nada refinado quedarse viendo fijamente a las personas- regaño ella, Arnold tenía en su mente el recuerdo de una chica que decía las cosas de una manera similar a como lo hacia la mujer_ "No puede ser ¿o sí?"_ pensaba curioso

-¿Rhonda?-la pregunta abandono sus labios sin detenerse a pensar mucho en lo que hacía, la mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y algo espantada se refugió detrás de Helga

-¿Cómo rayos sabes mi verdadero nombre?-el rubio miro asombrado que la pelinegra lo miraba confundía, recelosa y furiosa, afortunadamente la rubia llego a su rescate

-No te alteres _princesa_, este hombre sabe tu nombre porque te conoce, al igual que tu a el- la pelinegra salió detrás de Helga y la cuestionó con la mirada, está dando un suspiro se quito la peluca y volteo a ver a Arnold, a este no le costó mucho trabajo entender lo que ella quería que hiciera, cuando se deshizo del disfraz la diseñadora se le quedo viendo fijamente durante unos instantes para después ahogar un grito de emoción

-¿Arnold?- el rubio asintió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su amiga

-No puedo creerlo- grito mas fuerte mientras corría y lo abrazaba

-Te has puesto muy guapo, casi no te reconozco-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo picara, el rubio sonrió ante el comentario de ella

-¿Eso crees? en realidad no hice mas que cambiar mi manera de peinarme-dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello ahora peinado hacia atrás

-_Chérie_ yo invente la moda y digo que te ves genial- el rubio no pudo evitar reír al escuchar a la mujer, ya que comparaba a la pelinegra que tenía enfrente con la chica que conoció cuando tenía nueve años

-Veo que abriste tu propia línea de ropa- dijo el chico mientras se separaba de la _princesa_, a esta le brillaron los ojos emocionada

-Déjame contarte lo que sucedió- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho y acercaba a la pareja a un par de sillones

-Espera un momento_ princesa_, vinimos aquí por trabajo-explico mientras tomaba de la mano a la mujer y la detenía

-¿Trabajo?-parpadeo algo sorprendida

-Si, aunque no parezca real, el chico y yo trabajamos en la misma rama- la pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida y busco al hombre en busca de una confirmación este asintió con una sonrisa

-Entiendo ¿Qué necesitan?-pregunto seria y profesional

-Ropa, el chico parece Tarzan-dijo la rubia mientras la señalaba – Y para mí también- explico mientras se señalaba a sí misma, la pelinegra sonrió

-Tengo el conjunto perfecto para ti amiga y en cuanto a ti Arnold-dijo mientras se detenía y lo observaba con ojo critico

-Tendré que hacerte tomarte algunas medidas, pero creo que tengo algo que por el momento podría funcionar- mientras decía esto se dirigió a una puerta que se encontraba a un costado de la sala

-Espérenme ya regreso-dijo con una sonrisa y fue en ese momento que Arnold vio que en el dedo anular de la pelinegra brillaba un anillo

-¿Rhonda está casada?-pregunto mientras se dirigía a la rubia que estaba revisando algunos libros de la diseñadora

-Si se caso hace tres meses- explico mientras sacaba uno y comenzaba a leer, Arnold se sintió excluido y trato de seguir con la conversación

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?- Helga no contesto, el rubio lanzando un suspiro se acerco a ella

-Da un paso más y no vivirás para contarlo zopenco-murmuro la mujer sin despegar los ojos del libro, el rubio sabía que no debía ignorar las advertencias de la ojiazul por lo que se dispuso a imitarla y buscar un libro, fue en ese momento que a puerta se abrió y entro un hombre

-Amor ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto el pelinegro mientras entraba al cuarto, lo primero con lo que se toparon sus ojos fue con Arnold

-¿Arnold?-cuestiono asombrado el hombre, el rubio se sintió desconcertado el pelinegro era de la misma estatura que el tenia el cabello despeinado y usaba unos lentes rectangulares y pequeños, lucía un pantalón café y un suéter verde con el borde rojo encima de una camisa blanca, los zapatos eran negros y llevaba en una mano un ramo de rosas rojas

-Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos?-cuestiono el rubio mientras veía como el hombre de gafas se acercaba atónito a el

-Por supuesto que lo conoces cabeza de balón- dijo Helga mientras se ponía en pie y encaraba al hombre

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Tadeo-la rubia esbozo una sonrisa y el hombre abrió los brazos mientras la atrapaba en un gran abrazo

-¡Helga!-su voz destilaba entusiasmo y el ojiverde no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente celos al ver a la rubia

-Ya te extrañábamos ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?-cuestionó mientras la soltaba

-Trabajo- dijo ella, el pelinegro estaba por preguntar otra cosa cuando la _princesa_ regreso

-Escucha Arnold tengo este juego que creo te sentara bien…-se detuvo a media frase al ver al hombre junto a la rubia, de pronto para sorpresa del ojiverde Rhonda salió corriendo y abrazo al hombre

-Tad amor- sin desperdiciar el tiempo le planto un suave beso en los labios, el hombre no conforme la atrapo de la cintura y profundizo el beso

-¡Basta tortolos! y luego se preguntan por qué no vengo- la voz de Helga rompió el aura y la pareja sonrió avergonzada

-Te traje esto amor- el hombre le ofreció el ramo de rosas y sobra decir que la diseñadora estaba que daba saltos de alegría

-No entiendo nada-se atrevió a decir Arnold llamando la atención del trío por primera vez

-¿Alguien me podría explicar?-pidió amablemente

-Escucha bien que solo lo diré una vez cabeza de balón- gruño Helga

-Este es Tadeo el esposo de Rhonda-el hombre sonrió ante la presentación de la rubia, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico sonrió avergonzado

-Aun no me reconoces- el ojiverde se sonrojo apenado ante las palabras del esposo de la diseñadora

-Déjame ayudarte- el hombre soltó de la mano a su esposa y se quito sus lentes, de un bolsillo interior de su saco unas gafas gruesas, redondas y de un color rojo desgastado, cuando se las puso levanto el rostro y sonrió

-Hola Arnold- el rubio esta vez identifico completamente al hombre

-¿Curly?-

_De regreso a la agencia…._

-¿Cómo es posible que Curly y Rhonda terminaran casados?-pregunto el rubio mientras subía al coche

-Al parecer cuando el chico creció, se volvió un galán muy solicitado, la _princesa_ también era muy popular-explico mientras salían del estacionamiento

-Sin embargo a pesar de todas las confesiones Tadeo se mantenía fiel a Rhonda, ella lo desprecio mucho tiempo, pero ella se involucro con el chico incorrecto- Arnold se dio cuenta que las manos de la rubia se tensaban

-No sé a ciencia cierta lo que paso, pero lo que si se fue que Tadeo la salvo después de ese incidente ellos se volvieron inseparables, no tardaron en hacerse novios y casarse- la rubia finalizo mientras aceleraba la velocidad, el rubio se quedo callado y por primera vez desde que llego a EU trato de memorizar el camino a la agencia, era consciente que no podía depender totalmente de la mujer y en caso de algún imprevisto el debía ser capaz de protegerla. Igual que cuando partieron a la Boutique el camino lo hicieron en silencio, al llegar a la Agencia Arnold siguió a Helga ya un poco menos sorprendido al verla realizar el mismo ritual de la mañana, cuando entraron los estaba esperando Gerald junto a una mujer que al rubio a diferencia de Curly no le costó trabajo reconocer

-¡Phoebe!- saludo alegre mientras se acercaba a saludarla y abrazarla

-Hola Arnold me da mucho gusto que nos volvamos a ver-saludo la oriental muy formal mientras devolvía el abrazo

-Te ves bien viejo- saludo Gerald mientras hacia el saludo de su infancia una vez que se separo de la oriental

-Gracias amigo- sonrió el hombre, estaba usando unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y encima de esta un suéter verde oscuro, sus zapatos eran negros, el juego a pesar de ser sencillo destacaba su piel ahora bronceada y su cabello rubio, además que ese color resaltaba sus orbes esmeraldas _"Se ve apuesto"_ pensó la rubia al escuchar el cumplido de su pareja, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos

-Tu también te ve bien Helga-dijo suavemente su mejor amiga, la rubia sonrió _la princesita_ le había dado a Helga unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos tenis blancos, y una bonita blusa rosa de cuello redondo, esta hacia juego con el lazo rosa que tenía un moño en un costado su cabello estaba suelto y caía libre por su espalda _"Parece un ángel"_ pensaba soñador el rubio mientras veía a la mujer platicar con su mejor amiga, a Gerald este detalle no le paso por alto

-Helga necesitamos llevarnos a Arnold, el Jefe quiere que le cuente todo lo que sabe respecto a la piedra que quiere Goldman- explico el moreno mientras una mano se posaba en el hombro de su mejor amigo

-Está bien, iré a entrenar un rato-dijo sacudiendo la mano

-Cuando salga mándalo a la sala de entrenamiento-explico ella con indiferencia y siguió platicando con su amiga, el rubio se trago un suspiro de decepción y siguió a su amigo que lo guiaba nuevamente a la sala de reuniones

-Viejo ¿Estas interesado en Helga?-cuestiono el moreno sin rodeos una vez que salieron del campo de audición de las mujeres, el rubio volteo a ver algo desconcertado a su mejor amigo

-Yo….interesado…en…-el chico se sobaba la nuca nervioso mientras tartamudeaba, el moreno lo vio inquisidora mente y el ojiverde lanzando un suspiro dijo

-No estoy seguro Gerald, ella despierta muchos sentimientos en mí pero…-su voz se volvió triste

-Ella ni siquiera se fija en mi- el moreno tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo que metería en problemas a la rubia, en su lugar dijo

-Ella es una mujer muy complicada Arnold, no esperes que sea fácil comprenderla-el rubio asintió mientras recordaba su infancia junto a ella

-Pero algo si te voy a decir viejo, si vas a intentar algo con Helga debes saber dos cosas- Arnold enfrento a su amigo mientras esperaba lo que le iba a decir

-Uno: Debes estar completamente seguro de lo que sientes por ella- Arnold asintió seriamente

-Dos- el moreno sonrió tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto- Debes conseguir mi aprobación-

-¡Gerald!-se quejo su mejor amigo y ambos atravesaron riéndose las puertas

"_Estúpido cabeza de Balón"_ pensaba furiosa la mujer mientras el saco de box era víctima de su furia _"No necesito que me digan con quien puedo o no estar"_ su pierna impacto contra el saco y logro zafarlo del gancho del techo, cuando impacto contra el piso se rompió dejando caer la arena de su interior _"Demonios"_ pensó furiosa

-Alguien esta de muy malhumor- la rubia volteo en posición de batalla ante la voz y bajo un poco los puños al darse cuenta quien era el que hablo

-¿Qué quieres Josh?- el pelinegro se acerco con cuidado a ella

-¿Puedo saludarte sin que mi vida corra peligro?-pregunto mientras mantenía una distancia prudente con ella

-Si haces un movimiento en falso el saco no será el único roto-amenazo la rubia mientras bajaba un poco su defensa, el pelinegro asintió solemnemente y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Escuche que volviste de la selva-dijo mientras se retiraba lentamente y la encaraba

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-

-Bien- dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?-

-Si-

-¿Tuvieron problemas?-

-No-

El ojiazul se dio cuenta que la rubia no estaba de humor para contarle sus aventuras, torció ligeramente la boca y fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea

-En guardia Helga- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de batalla, la rubia que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera bromeado y negado a participar se puso en guardia y ataco al hombre, este que ya había peleado con ella trato de mantenerse a su nivel, el objetivo no era vencerla sino soportar hasta que ella descargara toda su furia, estuvieron peleando cerca de dos horas, cuando Helga lanzo el último golpe derribo al pelinegro y cayó a su lado agotada

-¿Así que este nuevo agente trato de decirte que hacer en la Boutique?-cuestionó el hombre mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-Si, ¿puedes creerlo?-el tono de la rubia reflejaba incredulidad y un poco de molestia Josh sonrió, mientras peleaban la mujer comenzó a hablar y le conto lo que había pasado desde su viaje a San Lorenzo hasta que conocieron a los Lloyd

-Se nota que no te conoce- dijo burlón mientras se sentaba y observaba a la rubia, esta se había cambiado de ropa y usaba su traje de entrenamiento un pants negros con un top blanco, sus tenis eran negros y su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta

-Solo existe una persona que me conoce- dijo ella mientras se ponía en pie

-Estas hablando de mí por supuesto-dijo el hombre en un tono un poco arrogante, su comentario provoco que la rubia le lanzara un golpe en el hombro

-No tu idiota-dijo burlona

-Bueno espero algún día poder ser yo- esta contestación paralizo a la rubia y estuvo a punto de salir huyendo, un viejo habito que tenía cuando alguna situación la incomodaba

-Oye, espera Helga-el pelinegro atrapó la muñeca de la rubia

-Escucha Helga no quiero que te alejes de mi solo porque te dije lo que siento por ti, no pienso presionarte para que tomes una decisión- la rubia soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo

-Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario- el ojiazul apretó su mano dulcemente

-No tengo prisa-el hombre le regalo una sonrisa deslumbrante

-Pero te debo advertir querida que si existe otro hombre, no dudes que peleare por ti- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Helga no se dejo engañar sabia que a pesar del gesto coqueto Josh hablaba en serio

-¿De acuerdo?-

-Está bien Idiota- dijo ella burlona y sonriendo, el hombre sonrió y también se puso en pie

-Gracias Helga- en ese momento tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso en esta, la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el acto del pelinegro, en ese instante escucho una voz que logro sacarla de balance

-¿Helga?- la aludida busco al autor de la voz y se topo con un par de esmeraldas que reflejaban sorpresa, comprensión, celos y por ultimo una profunda tristeza. La rubia no entendía porque esas orbes mostraban tantos sentimientos encontrados, pero algo en su pecho se disparo y el dolor volvió a su cabeza _"Demonios"_ maldijo internamente mientras se soltaba bruscamente del pelinegro y apretaba sus sienes tratando de controlar el dolor

-¿Helga sucede algo?- la voz de Josh estaba impregnada de preocupación, ella negó con la cabeza y cuando menos se dio cuenta Arnold ya estaba frente a ella agarrándola por los hombros

-¡¿Helga?-su voz se oía alarmada, no supo que paso después porque su cuerpo se sintió liviano y cayó en un profundo abismo lo último que vio fueron unas esmeraldas llenas de preocupación y miedo _"Arnold"_ pensó antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Aqui esta el nuevo capi! Que loco Rhonda y curly se casaron !o_o... Nuestro pequeño Arnold es muy celoso, pero ¿xq sera que Helga sufre esos extraños dolores de cabeza? Al parecer Arnold creyo q habia algo entre ella y Josh... me pregunto que hara ahora?... El Señor Goldman aparecera pronto xD lo prometo y respondiendo Sandra ya veras que Betty se enterara quie es Gran P y creeme su sorpresa sera mayuscula ; el momento es todo Sigan dejando reviews xfa! Se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n! Grax a todos los que leen mi historia!_

_Besos Nuit_


	11. Chapter 11¿Por que él?

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 11**

_-Flashback-_

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste Helga?- me pregunto una figura que no pude reconocer_

_-Me compadecí de ti y tus estúpidos amigos- grite desesperada mientras veía al piso desde la azotea del edificio_

_-Helga…-la voz se oía exasperada_

_-¡Esta bien me descubriste! ¡¿Qué otra cosa querías que hiciera cuando la persona que amo esta en problemas!-grite desesperada mientras enfrentaba a la silueta_

_-¿Me amas?- la incredulidad impregnaba la voz de la figura, molesta porque no me creía le grite en cara todo lo que había hecho por ella, realmente no recuerdo que dije… lo siguiente que supe fue que nos estábamos besando…no me corrijo ¡YO LO BESE! "Demonios di algo" pensaba desesperada, fue en ese momento que me separe de la figura quería ver quien era la persona que acababa de besar…_

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Helga, despierta- la suave voz que la llamaba logro despertar a la rubia, un poco desconcertada comenzó a abrir los ojos y se topo con un par de esmeraldas frente a ella

-¿Arnold?- su voz sonó rasposa, la rubia molesta frunció el ceño al escucharse

-¡Phoebe! Helga despertó- la voz del rubio estaba entusiasmada mientras volteaba a una puerta, Helga en un acto reflejo volteo tratando de ubicarse

-Estas en casa Helga- respondió la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su mejor amiga

-¿Phoebe?-la rubia se sentía algo desconcertada de ver a su mejor amiga desde abajo, ella era más alta que la oriental, frunciendo el ceño se dio cuenta que estaba tumbada en la cama por lo que trato de levantarse, sin embargo al incorporarse un agudo dolor de cabeza la volvió a tumbar, esta provoco que sus manos se dispararan a sus sienes y sus dientes se apretaran

-Yo que tu no intentaría eso- la rubia abrió los ojos para encontrarse a un pelinegro en la entrada de la habitación que la veía aliviado y molesto

-Te diste un buen golpe cuando te caíste-ante las palabras del joven la mujer trato de recordar que era lo que había pasado

-Abran paso gente, Helga necesita respirar- la rubia se distrajo y al levantar la vista se topo con un moreno que apartaba suavemente al rubio y tomaba una de sus manos

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Helga quiso sonreír burlona y decirle que se sentía de mil maravillas, pero cuando trato de incorporarse el dolor regreso aunque menos agudo

-Enojada- el moreno entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente

-¿Anotaste las placas del idiota que me atropello? Porque pienso que tengo que hacerle una visita-el moreno a pesar de la situación rio en voz baja al escuchar la contestación de su amiga

-Me da gusto que te sientas mejor Helga-dijo el moreno mientras apretaba cariñosamente la mano de la ojiazul

-¿Helga que fue lo que paso?-cuestiono la oriental a su mejor amiga

-No lo sé Pheebe, lo último que recuerdo es que hablaba con el idiota de Josh y entonces entraba Arnold-la rubia que por fin se había incorporado se sobaba la frente para alejar el dolor de cabeza –lo siguiente que supe es que estaba aquí en casa- termino mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con 4 pares de ojos preocupados

-Tranquilos sigo viva-dijo molesta por tanta atención

-¿Alguien quiere decirme como llegue aquí?-pregunto mientras veía al hombre de ojos castaños

-Josh me busco para decirme que te habías desmayado, cuando fui por ti a la sala de entrenamiento estabas en el piso con Arnold, así te traje a casa-explico el moreno, la rubia asintió

-Helga ¿ya te había pasado antes?-cuestiono el moreno y la rubia quiso dar un brinco al escuchar la pregunta, pero se controlo

-No-mintió descaradamente, un pesado silencio se instalo Phoebe se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga mentía

-Lo mejor es que se vayan chicos Helga necesita descansar- la voz de la novia de Gerald interrumpió el silencio que había caído después de la contestación de la rubia

-Estoy de acuerdo, descasa Helga y mañana si te sientes mal no vengas a la Agencia-advirtió el moreno mientras veía serio a la ojiazul, esta solo le hizo un gesto con la mano de indiferencia pero el hombre que la conocía sabia que ella le haría caso

-Nos vemos amor-dijo mientras besaba a la mejor amiga de su pareja

-Chicos nos vamos- el rubio y el pelinegro no parecían muy contentos con la decisión, pero sabían que lo que la rubia necesitaba en estos momentos era descansar así que se despidieron de ella y salieron detrás del moreno. Cuando la casa estuvo ocupada solamente por las dos mujeres la oriental se animo a hablar

-¿Cuándo Helga?- ante la pregunta de la pelinegra la rubia la vio desconcertada

-¿Cuándo que Pheebs?-

-Hace ¿Cuánto estas teniendo esos dolores de cabeza?- la rubia se sintió tentada repetir la mentira pero vio que ella se había dado cuenta de que mentia así que lanzando un suspiro dijo

-Ya tiene tiempo-

-Cuéntame- pidió su mejor amiga y así fue que la chica le conto todo, desde el primer dolor de cabeza que tuvo hasta los sueños que había tenido

-No lo entiendo Pheebs ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- la oriental estaba muy sorprendida por lo que le conto su mejor amiga, pero no contesto a su pregunta y acariciando su cabeza como una niña la arrullo hasta que se durmió, cuando salió de su cuarto estaba preocupada _"¿Por qué esta recordando?"_

-OoO-

_A la mañana siguiente en la Agencia…_

-¿Lista para entrar en acción P?-cuestiono un moreno mientras veía entrar a una rubia a la sala de reuniones

-Yo nací lista Gerald- afirmo la mujer mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana al moreno

-Buenos días Helga- saludo el rubio que estaba sentado a la derecha del moreno

-Buenos días Arnold-respondió ella mientras se daba cuenta que Gerald le había entregado un traje de entrenamiento como el de ella, unos pants, chamarra y zapatos negros, como tenía el sierre un poco abierto alcanzaba a ver que la playera que usaba era blanca _"Se ve guapo" _le susurro una voz en su cabecita _"¡Cállate!"_ gruño Helga para sí misma

-¡Buenos días _querida_!-saludo muy feliz un ojiazul que entraba a la sala y se sentaba a la izquierda de la rubia, esta volteo los ojos

-Buenos días Josh ¿Por qué tan contento?-

-Acabo de despertar y toparme con la noticia que tendremos una misión juntos ¿Por qué no habría de alegrarme?-dijo con una sonrisa, Helga rodo los ojos ignorándolo, a Gerald no le gusto el modo en que el pelinegro veía a su amiga pero anteponiendo la misión se trago su molestia

-Basta de tanto saludo, estamos aquí reunidos para una nueva infiltración- todos dejaron de hablar y se concentraron en el moreno

-El Señor Goldman acaba de invitarte a salir Helga- la aludida al escuchar esto abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Pero si no cruce más de 10 palabras con él la ultima vez-dijo sorprendida, el moreno asintió con la cabeza

-¿Recuerdas la carta que le dejaste?- la rubia asintió

-En ella hay un correo falso el cual ha estado usando uno de nuestros activos para conocer un poco más de la vida de Goldman, de la misma manera el te ha _"conocido"-_explico el moreno haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, Helga que no había comprendido que pasaba entendió al escuchar las palabras _activo y señuelo_

-Bien ¿Cuándo es la cita?- pregunto la rubia

-Esta noche te espera a las 7 en el _Chez Paris_-explico mientras leía un folder, la rubia asintió y un pequeño dolor volvió a aparecer pero tan rápido llego tan rápido se fue

-Necesito saber de lo que he hablado con Goldman-la ojiazul extendió una mano el moreno le dio el folder que momentos antes estuvo leyendo

-Pasa por _Petite Lloyd_, Rhonda preparara tu traje-explico el moreno mientras la rubia empezaba a leer el folder que contenía además de todas las conversaciones entre ella y el millonario estaba un mapa donde se veían todas las salidas del restaurante, esta asintió

-¿Quién será mi segundo?-pregunto si despegar la vista del mapa

-¿Acaso tienes que preguntar?-la voz del pelinegro se sobrepuso a la de Gerald, Helga despego la mirada y vio de reojo que Josh tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, volteo a ver al moreno solo le basto ver su semblante para saber que Josh no le acompañaría en esa misión

-Lo lamento Josh pero esta vez te quedaras tras bambalinas-le pelinegro volteo a ver boquiabierto al moreno

-¿¡Qué?¡¿Y porque no voy a ser su segundo?-pregunto molesto mientras fulminaba al hombre de ojos castaños, este se le quedo viendo serio e imperturbable

-En primer lugar la última vez que estuvieron juntos la situación no funciono- el moreno entrecerró los ojos molesto mientras veía al hombre este torció la boca mientras se acariciaba discretamente el ojo que el "_hermano"_ de Helga había golpeado

-En segundo lugar necesito a un líder que se encargue de la seguridad perimetral, al parecer el Señor Goldman quiere llevarte a otro lugar_ sorpresa_- dijo mientras veía a la rubia esta torció la boca

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde me llevara?-

-No logramos sonsacarle eso-dijo molesto el moreno, Helga compartía su sentimiento a ella tampoco le agradaba no saber a donde la llevaría el millonario

-En tercer lugar yo estoy al mando de esta operación así que yo decido que hace cada miembro-los ojos de Gerald se aceraron mientras decía

-Si no puedes aceptar mis órdenes te aconsejo pidas una reubicación de equipo ¿Entendido?- el pelinegro apretó los puños

-Entendido Señor- dijo molesto, al hombre de ojos castaños no le importo y volteando a ver a Helga le dijo

-Ya aclarado este asunto te presento a tu segundo-la rubia levanto la vista y busco por la habitación al hombre que sería su mano derecha durante la noche, el único que estaba allí era el rubio, molesta se dirigió a Gerald

-¿Y bien donde esta?-

-Yo seré tu segundo Helga- la rubia quiso que se la tragara la tierra al escuchar la amable voz del rubio_ "Demonios ¿Por qué él?"_

-OoO-

_En el restaurante francés en la noche…._

-Esto es ridículo- susurro una rubia molesta mientras perdía su mirada por el restaurante lleno de gente 'Vamos anímate Helga no es tan malo' le llego la contestación de cierto rubio que estaba sentado a dos mesas de distancia y la veía fijamente

-Eso lo dices porque no tienes que soportar las miradas de toda la gente que entra- susurro molesta ella, el rubio rio y Helga lo escucho

-¿¡De qué demonios te ríes Arnoldo?-susurro mientras por debajo de la mesa retorcía la servilleta 'Me rio de que te molesta que la gente admire lo guapa que te ves' explico el rubio mientras sonreía coquetamente, la mujer sintió que se sonrojaba ante el halago del ojiverde pero se reprendió nuevamente _"Solo lo dice como amigo Helga ¡no te emociones!"_. El rubio amplio su sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de ella, la ojiazul estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando el millonario entro, más de la mitad de las féminas lanzaron un suspiro al ver al hombre de cabello chino y ojos castaños vestido de frac atravesar el vestíbulo para detenerse frente a la mesa de la espectacular rubia que había llegado hacia 10 minutos

-Buenas noches _querida_ Cecile, lamento la demora algunos asuntos no podían quedar sin ser atendidos-se excuso el hombre mientras se sentaba frente a la rubia tapando la visibilidad de Arnold, el rubio frunció el ceño pero trato de ocultarlo mientras levantaba la carta y fingía leer, algunos comentarios llegaban a sus oídos _"Que buena pareja" "Si él es espectacular pero ella también es hermosa" "Si parece una ángel"_. Este último comentario logro dibujar una triste sonrisa mientras veía como la rubia había entablado fácilmente conversación con el millonario y lo hacia reír, por medio de los audífonos que tenia escuchaba el meloso tono francés con el que la rubia hechizaba al hombre, lanzando un suspiro pensaba _"¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el que disfrute de tu presencia Helga?"_ su mente regreso a esa tarde en la Boutique de Rhonda

_-Flashback-_

_-¿Qué clase de cita es?-cuestiono la pelinegra mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del despacho molesta porque había desechado más de la mitad de la ropa que había preparado _

_-No lo sabemos princesa-dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de su amiga de la infancia_

_-Lo único que decía la invitación es que tenía que ser elegante, porque después del restaurante francés me llevaría a una sorpresa- la pelinegra sonrió al oír el entusiasmo en la pelirroja frente a ella_

_-Vamos Helga piensa que cuando menos podrás disfrutar de una buena comida- dijo Arnold tratado de ver el lado positivo, Helga rodo sus ojos_

_-Claro cómo olvidarlo Arnoldo…- Rhonda sonrió al ver la escena que presentaban los rubios disfrazados, su amiga seguía siendo sarcástica y burlona mientras que el chico seguía siendo igual de optimista que cuando eran niños, viéndolos juntos se le ocurrió una idea que la entusiasmo tanto que comenzó a dar saltos de felicidad_

_-¡Lo tengo!-grito mientras corría y desaparecía detrás de una puerta en su despacho, los rubios se le quedaron viendo algo desconcertados, la pelinegra regreso con dos ganchos Arnold tan caballeroso como siempre se ofreció a cargarlos, la diseñadora acepto la ayuda y descubrió el vestido para la ojiazul, esta abrió los ojos desorbitada_

_-Definitivamente no…-trato de negar pero Rhonda sabia que el vestido había cautivado a su amiga, así que con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia le dio el vestido y la obligo a probárselo. Cuando Helga salió vio que Arnold estaba usando un traje Armani muy parecido al de Josh pero este tenía una corbata azul zafiro que destacaba sus orbes esmeraldas_

_-¡Te queda divino!-grito la diseñadora mientras dejaba de arreglar el cuello del rubio y corría a arreglar los últimos detalles de su vestido. Helga usaba un traje negro largo de tirantes, encima de este tenía una pequeña telaraña de diamantina por lo que al moverse brillaban enfatizando puntos clave como su cintura, sus caderas, su pecho; A diferencia de otros vestidos este traía una capa que era igual a la telaraña que cubría sus blancos hombros lo cual los hacía relucir cual porcelana, sus zapatos eran plateados con una sencilla tira y con un pequeño tacón_

_-Para este evento creo que deberías recoger tu cabello y dejar algunos mechones sueltos- explicaba la diseñadora mientras le quitaba la peluca a la mujer y moldeaba la rubia melena de Helga, esta trato de aparentar fastidio pero la sonrisa pintada en sus labios la delato, ella en verdad amaba ese vestido. El rubio veía con los ojos desorbitados a la que antes era la chica mas ruda de la primaria convertida en una belleza y por un momento deseo ser su cita._

_-Fin Flashback-_

Mientras cierto rubio andaba perdido en los recuerdos de la tarde, la ojiazul trataba de no perder la paciencia, llevaba apenas 10 minutos junto al hombre y ya tenía ganas de irse, el problema no era que fuera superficial como ella esperaba muy al contrario el tipo era ¡increíblemente culto! sabia muchísimas cosas parecía una enciclopedia pero no sabía cuando callarse, por suerte para ella llego el mesero paras interrumpirlos y pedir su orden. Aliviada por esto volteo con una sonrisa misma que se quedo congelada al ver al mesero que la atendió, era un hombre alto de cabello negro con algunas hebras de plata enlazadas parecía un clásico francés tanto que incluso tenía el clásico bigote, algo en su mente volvió a removerse

-¿Madame que va a pedir?-pregunto cortésmente mientras interrumpía el análisis de la rubia, esta tuvo que parpadear antes de contestar

-Pegdon egstaba un pocog digstraida-dijo con una sonrisa mientras elegía al azar un platillo

-Oui Madame, permítame felicitarla tiene un gusto exquisito- el hombre se veía complacido mientras se retiraba, el sentimiento volvió a asaltar a la rubia _"¿¡Que demonios?"_ pensaba molesta

-Sabes Cecile me da mucho gusto que hallas aceptado mi invitación- la voz de millonario logro regresarla a la realidad

-El placeg es moi- dijo con una sonrisa ella mientras bajaba los parpados coqueta, el hombre amplio su sonrisa mientras atrapaba una de las manos de ella, a la rubia le pareció que el hombre se tomaba muchas libertades y estuvo a punto de soltarse cuando escucho lo que él decía

-Cherié ¿puedo pedirte que acabemos la cena a las 9?, de otra manera no llegaremos a tu sorpresa-Helga enfrento los ojos del hombre y volvió a sentir que el piso se movía al perderse un segundo en las orbes verdes del millonario _"¿Por qué?"_ pensaba mortificada porque al ver esos ojos su mente temblaba y el dolor de cabeza amenazaba con volver _"No lo veas mucho tiempo"_ se auto aconsejo la rubia mientras rompía el contacto visual y sonreía al piso fingiendo una actitud tímida

-Pog supuegsto cherié- el hombre sonrió complacido, le gustaba esa actitud tímida en ella a pesar de que había pasado una noche increíble al lado de la rubia le intrigaba saber el porqué lo había abandonado después de esa noche

_-Flashback-_

_Goldman despertó en una cama de sabanas blancas por un momento se sintió desconcertado "¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?" se preguntaba mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano, cuando se incorporo se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y vio la cama hecha un desastre, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro al darse cuenta que no soñó "¿Pero si fue real donde estas ángel mío?" se cuestionaba mientras buscaba con la mirada a la mujer que le había robado el aliento, sus ojos se posaron en el sobre color rosa, delicadamente lo leyó "Cecil así te llamas ángel" pensó encantado mientras abría la carta:_

_Buenos días cherié,_

_Lamento mucho no poder estar aquí contigo, pero me temo que mi padre me matara si descubre que pase la noche con un hombre que no conoce… Quiero decirte que lograste hacer mi noche mágica…No estaba segura de quedarme en América sus costumbres son muy extrañas para mí pero gracias a lo que tuvimos creo que me animare a darle una oportunidad a este país. Podemos seguir en contacto si no te molesta te dejo mi correo _

_Gracias por esta velada inolvidable_

_Bisous__…_

_Cecil_

_El millonario tuvo que leer más de una vez la carta porque en verdad no podía creer que esa mujer tan bella aun viviera bajo las ordenes de su padre, ni tampoco terminaba de creer que prefería evitar la furia de su padre a quedarse con el "Eres una mujer interesante Cecil" pensó francamente fascinado mientras procesaba lo que decía la carta "Gracias a ti me anime…" Esa era la primera vez que una mujer le agradecía una sonrisa gatuna apareció en su boca "Creo que vale la pena conocerte un poco más"_

_-Fin Flashback-_

Y ahora allí estaba después de una semana de hablar con ella por correo, y de insistirle en que salieran ella acepto _"Espero que te gusten las sorpresas"_ pensaba feliz el hombre mientras el camarero regresaba con los platillos y la botella de vino que había pedido. La cena fue agradable, ambos platicaron amenamente, en realidad él ya que cada vez que se interesaba en ella la rubia lo atosigaba con preguntas y lo veía con ansiedad esperando sus respuestas él no se podía negar y seguía hablando. Estaba a la mitad de una anécdota de cuando era niño cuando el mesero se acerco a la mesa

-Disculpe caballero-la pareja volteo a verlo

-Pero me pidió que le informara cuando fueran cuarto para las 9- el hombre de rizos asintió y le agradeció al mesero a la vez que pedía la cuenta. Una vez que pagaron salieron del restaurante ya los estaba esperando una limusina, subieron a esta y partieron a la sorpresa de la rubia. Arnold que había estado al pendiente de su pareja vio que se disponían a irse, por lo que pidió la cuenta y los siguió discretamente en una motocicleta que le había proporcionado Josh 'No la vayas a perder' gruñía el pelinegro en el oído del ojiverde

-No te preocupes no pienso hacerlo-contesto mientras aceleraba para alcanzar al coche 'Si algo le pasa a Helga será tu culpa' gruño el hombre mientras cortaba la comunicación, el rubio lanzo un suspiro exasperado no le agradaba la manera posesiva en como Josh trataba a Helga _"No tiene derecho"_ pensó molesto _"NO ES SU NOVIO"_ el chico recordó la noche que se entero de este PEQUEÑO GRAN DETALLE.

_-Flashback-_

_Después de que abandonaran el departamento de la rubia, los tres hombres habían subido al coche de Gerald, este condujo hasta la parada del metro donde se bajo Josh_

_-Nos veremos mañana- dijo a modo de despedida antes de bajar las escaleras a la estación, Gerald asintió y volvió a arrancar, durante el trayecto se impuso un silencio que el rubio rompió_

_-Gerald quiero preguntarte algo- dijo el rubio triste mientras su mirada veía el cielo nocturno_

_-Lo que quieras viejo- contesto su mejor amigo mientras giraba el coche_

_-Ese tipo ¿es el novio de Helga?- _

_-No- contesto simple y llanamente el moreno mientras seguía manejando_

_-¿En verdad?- los ojos del rubio se iluminaron al escuchar a su amigo_

_-De verdad viejo- contesto sonriendo Gerald mientras pensaba que su amigo estaba más interesado en Helga de lo que quería admitir_

_-Ahora Arnie, quiero que sepas algo, respecto a la misión de mañana- el moreno le explico al rubio cual sería su papel_

_-Fin Flashback-_

El rubio regreso a la realidad al ver que el choche se detenía frente a un gran edificio, cuando se acerco a la entrada se dio cuenta que era el mismo lugar donde fue cuando era niño a ver la opera de Carmen, sin embargo en esos momento la actuación que se presentaba era una obra de ballet _El Lago de los Cisnes_, el rubio no perdió tiempo en ver quien era la bailarina principal y corrió a la taquilla para comprar un boleto. Cuando entro busco a la rubia al no localizarla uso el audífono

-¿Donde estas Helga?- pregunto en voz baja mientras recorría con la mirada las butacas y el escenario 'En uno de los palcos de la derecha' el ojiverde levanto la vista y sus ojos se toparon con los azules de ella _"Perfecto"_ pensó mientras se sentaba en un lugar donde tuviera control visual de la mujer

-Estamos en el Teatro de la Opera, función El Lago de los Cisnes-susurro bajito el rubio mientras veía la sala llenarse y las luces se apagaban para dar inicio a la función 'Entendido Arnie, quédate allí, no tardamos en montar la seguridad perimetral' contesto el moreno en su oreja

_Después de la función tras bambalinas en el Teatro…_

La rubia esperaba algo molesta a su pareja, realmente le había sorprendido que el hombre la trajera a ver una obra de ballet _"Aunque he de admitir que la bailarina principal fue sublime"_ pensaba la rubia mientras buscaba al hombre de ojos castaños, cuál sería su sorpresa al verlo regresar con una pelirroja vestida de bailarina

-Querida te presento a la bailarina principal de esta bellísima obra y mi mejor amiga-el pecho del hombre se hincho de orgullo

- Lila Sawyer- Helga sintió que su mundo se tambaleaba la mujer frente a ella era su némesis de la primaria _"No ha cambiado"_ pensó molesta mientras la recorría con la mirada era más bajita que ella, pero aun conservaba sus pecas y esa sonrisa que se le hacía demasiado empalagosa, el único detalle que cambiaba era que su cabello lucia más largo y estaba peinado en un chongo alto

-Lila ella es Cecil la mujer de la que te he estado hablando-dijo mientras se dirigía a la pelirroja, esta tenía una mirada suspicaz, en ese momento el celular del hombre sonó provocando que él se disculpara y saliera a contestarlo dejando a las mujeres solas

-¿Tu eres Cecil verdad?-Helga trato de parecer lo menos acartonada posible mientras asentía

-Me pareces familiar-Helga sabía que si no hacia algo la misión correría peligro

-¿En segio? Egs la primegra vez queg visigto Amerigca, pegro debo decigte que…-Helga uso su sonrisa mas empalagosa

-Tu tecgnica ha sigdo magavillosa-la pelirroja se sonrojo al oír el halago y pasándose una mano por su chongo volvió a hablar

-Muchas gracias, John está muy contento de que aceptaras salir con el- por alguna razón la rubia sintió que la voz de la pelirroja se volvía mas melodiosa

-Espero que no lo lastimes ¿entiendes?-Helga sintió un fuerte deseo de prometerle a la mujer que no le haría ningún daño al hombre _"¿¡Demonios que sucede?"_ sin embargo no logro decir nada porque Goldman llego en ese momento y poso su mano en su hombro

-¿De qué hablan? Espero que de mi-dijo con una sonrisa, la pelirroja se soltó el chongo y le sonrió al hombre

-¿De qué otra cosa hablaríamos?-Helga sintió que soltaba el aire que había estado reteniendo

-Cherié ¿te molegstagia que me retigase? Me engcuentro algo cansagda-dijo la ojiazul mientras bajaba las pestañas aparentando sueño

-Por supuesto que no querida- el hombre le sonrió dulcemente, cosa que la pelirroja noto

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-No será necesario- Helga saco un celular y marco un numero

-¿Pogdrian recogegrme?- la rubia escucho la voz afirmativa y asintiendo cerro el celular

-Ya me egsperan-dijo la rubia mientras se despedía de la pareja

-Ha sigdo un placeg señogrita-dijo brindándole una sonrisa brillante

-El placer fue mío Cecil-contesto la mujer mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban suspicaces

-Egspero que nos podagmos veg en ogtra ocasión- dijo la rubia mientras se despedía del millonario

-¿Cómo se que esas segura?-pregunto no muy convencido de dejarla ir

-Ella estará bien Señor-respondió una voz masculina, el trío volteo y se toparon con un rubio de traje y gafas oscuras que traía las manos en la espalda mientras esperaba a una distancia prudente a Helga

-¿Quién es él?- los celos inundaban la voz del pelinegro

-Egs mi guagdaespagdas-explico la rubia mientras se acercaba al rubio

-Ah-fue todo lo que atino a decir el millonario mientras veía que los dos rubios se perdían entre la multitud

"_Interesante"_ pensaba Lila mientras veía a la pareja salir del teatro _"Sigo pensando que te conozco de algún lado Cecil..."_

_

* * *

_

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Aqui esta el nuevo capi! Lila aparecio en escena y sera que reconocio a Helga ?o_o... Gerald amenazo a nuestro amigo Josh Xd si no te parece vete... Pobre y todo por estar enamorado de la rubia. Arnold parece que esta muy interesado en nuestra querida Helga y se ha atrevido a coqueterarle *.*, otra cosa porque Helga tiene esos sueños? Goldman es celoso xD y eso que solo era el guarda espapldas... La historia se pone interesante pronto veremos mas accion ;D aun m faltan atar algunos cabos asi que sean pacientes... Por__ el momento es todo Sigan dejando reviews xfa! Se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n! Grax a todos los que leen mi historia!_

_Besos Nuit_


	12. Chapter 12 Vamos a bailar tango

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 12**

"_¡Demonios!"_ pensaba furiosa la rubia mientras salía disparada del teatro seguida de su guardaespaldas

-Cecil por aquí-indico el hombre al ver que la rubia se detenía fuera del teatro buscando el vehículo que los sacaría de allí, esta siguió la dirección que le había señalado el hombre y prácticamente corrió. Al subir al coche una aliviada voz la saludo

-Helga me da gusto ver que la operación fue un éxito como siempre-el pelinegro sonrió desde el retrovisor a la mujer que acababa de subir al coche

-Llama al Agente J-exigió la rubia sin prestar la mínima atención al halago de su compañero, este sorprendido por su actitud se atrevió a voltear, lo que vio lo dejo helado la siempre encantadora y bromista mujer que él conocía estaba furiosa, sus ojos echaban chispas mientras que un profundo ceño cubría su rostro _"¿¡Que rayos le paso!"_ pensó sorprendido mientras Arnold subía al coche y cerraba la puerta

-Agente K…le ordene que hiciera algo- la voz de la rubia destilaba impaciencia y hostilidad, el pelinegro asintiendo arranco el auto y llamo por la línea al Jefe de la Operación '¿Qué sucede Josh?' la voz del moreno interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Helga quiere hablar contigo- explico 'Ponla en altavoz' pidió su jefe

-Helga, Gerald te escucha-la rubia comenzó a hablar y el moreno nada más escuchar su tono supo que algo había pasado y ese algo no era nada bueno

-Quiero verte en este momento Johanssen, no aceptare una negativa de ser así iré yo misma y arrastrare tu trasero hasta donde quiera ¿entendiste?-la rubia mientras hablaba apretaba furiosa los puños, Arnold estaba sorprendido de la actitud abiertamente hostil de ella

-¿Se puede saber porque necesitas urgentemente verme?-cuestiono el moreno

-Eso es Personal- gruño ella mientras fulminaba con la mirada la cajita de donde provenía la voz de su amigo, el hombre de ojos castaños lanzo un suspiro mientras pensaba cual era la mejor opción

-Arnold dime una cosa ¿Helga esta apretando los puños y parece que va a golpear a alguien de un momento a otro?- el moreno deseaba fervientemente que su amiga no estuviera así de mal

-Si Gerald-estas dos palabras mortificaron al moreno porque sabía que la ojiazul estaba en una situación verdaderamente critica

-Nos vemos en Central Park-dijo y corto la comunicación, los hombres se sorprendieron de la decisión que tomo su jefe pero no dijeron nada Josh opto por manejar lo más rápido posible y Arnold se dedico a ver de reojo a la rubia, _"¿Cómo es posible que este tan enojada?"_ pensaba desconcertado _"Hace algunos momentos estaba tan concentrada y tranquila que parecía imperturbable y ahora…" _el ojiverde se atrevió a ver a su pareja, vio que los ojos azules que tanto le gustaba mirar estaban hirviendo en cólera y furia, pero para Arnold que había conocido a la mujer cuando eran niños logro atisbar algo mas…detrás de esa mascara de ira alcanzo a ver un brillo de ¿miedo? _"¿De qué tienes miedo?"_ se cuestiono el rubio y en un acto impulsivo extendió su mano para posarla en una de las de ella, no termino el movimiento cuando se dio cuenta que Helga había detenido su muñeca para fulminarlo con la mirada

-Tócame y será lo último que hagas-amenazo ella, el rubio meneo la cabeza

-No deberías usar la furia como barrera-explico calmadamente mientras retiraba su mano, este comentario avivo la ira de la ojiazul

-¡¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo o no hacer? Ya te lo dije una vez ¡No te entrometas en mi vida!- grito la rubia mientras descargaba parte de la ira que sentía contra el rubio, este sintió una bofetada al escuchar las palabras que ella decía

-Me considero tu amigo Helga, solo trato de ayudarte-explico una vez

-¿Un amigo? ¿En verdad esperas que crea que después de desaparecerte de la faz de la Tierra cerca de 15 años sigues siendo mi amigo?-susurro ella burlona y sarcástica el rubio sintió una navaja entrar en su corazón al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, pero esta no había terminado

-No me hagas reír, te dejare algo en claro Arnold puede que tenga que protegerte y seamos pareja durante esta misión pero eso no te da ningún derecho sobre mi-la rubia clavo sus ojos en el rubio, después de sus palabras el hombre se quedo sin habla y opto por callarse

-Llegamos-dijo el pelinegro con un hilo de voz mientras detenía el coche en el parque, allí ya los estaban esperando

-Bien- fue la única respuesta de ella mientras abría la puerta y bajaba del coche, el ojiazul soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo _"Demonios…"_ pensó mientras veía al rubio salir detrás de la mujer que amaba _"Solo había visto una vez tan furiosa a Helga"_ pensó mientras recordaba que ese día fue cuando la rubia se gano su apodo de Gran P _"No quiero estar en los zapatos de ese idiota"_ pensaba mientras veía como el moreno, y los rubios subían al coche del Jefe.

-OoO-

_En el departamento de Phoebe y Helga…_

-Phoebe me estoy volviendo loca-dijo la rubia furiosa mientras enterraba la cabeza entre sus manos, su amiga acaricio su espalda tratando de animarla

-¿Por qué crees eso Helga?-cuestiono el chico mientras se sentaba frente a ella

-Dile Pheebs- la voz de la rubia había perdido ese tono furioso y destilaba tristeza, su mejor amiga enfrento a su novio y le conto lo que la rubia le había revelado hacia algunos días, el moreno frunció el ceño su semblante era más serio conforme escuchaba lo que su novia le contaba

-Esta noche empeoro- dijo la ojiazul cuando su mejor amiga acabo y procedió a contarle a la pareja lo que había pasado

-Soy un desastre, casi pongo la misión en peligro-su voz irradiaba rabia pero el moreno detecto un pequeño temblor en ella y estuvo seguro que la mujer quería romper a llorar

-Gerald debemos contarle- el moreno asintió ante las palabras de Phoebe

-Escucha Helga no estás loca-el moreno toco suavemente una de las manos de la rubia

-Lo que pasa es que estas recordando-ante estas palabras la rubia levanto el rostro sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero se adivinaba la sorpresa en ellos

-¿Recordando?-Phoebe suspiro y comenzó a hablar

_-Flashback-_

_-¡Estoy harta Pheebs!- gruño por enésima vez en la tarde su mejor amiga, ella sabía que a pesar de mostrar una actitud ruda ella era una de las chicas más dulces que existía_

_-¿Por qué dices eso Helga?-cuestiono con su suave voz_

_-No puedo iniciar una relación con ningún chico sin terminar comparándolo con el- dijo ella mientras cerraba la mandíbula frustrada, suspire "el" siempre era el meollo del asunto, desde que había abandonado la esperanza de recibir alguna carta por parte de su amado su mejor amiga había decidido darse una oportunidad y salir con otros chicos_

_-¿Por qué no lo olvidas?-pregunte esperando oír mas quejas por parte de ella, sin embargo como siempre lo hacía me sorprendió dedicándome una gran sonrisa_

_-Eso es precisamente lo que hare- no entendí muy bien que quería decir mi mejor amiga pero cuando me di cuenta nos habíamos detenido frente a un gran edificio adentro nos estaba esperando mi novio_

_-Hola amor, hola Helga- a ella la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y a mí me dio un tierno beso, me sonroje aun no me acostumbraba a la idea de que ese chico tan apuesto me quisiera y fuera mi novio_

_-Ya basta melosos-gruño mi mejor amiga mientras nos separaba, yo reí bajito mientras la veía jalar a mi novio hasta el mostrador y hablar con la secretaria, Helga a sus 15 años era alta pero Gerald la había superado y yo…bueno que puedo decir soy pequeña pero así me gusta. No tarde en escuchar que la rubia me llamaba exasperada, sonreí pidiendo paciencia al cielo y los seguí, después de caminar un poco llegamos a una puerta de madera Helga toco la puerta y escuchamos la voz de un hombre darnos permiso de entrar "¿Qué locura se le habrá ocurrido a Helga?" pensé temerosa al darme cuenta que la placa rezaba 'Dr. Philips Thompson Psicólogo'_

_-¿Está completamente segura de lo que desea señorita Pataki?-cuestionó por enésima vez el hombre mientras la veía por encima de sus gafas _

_-Lo estoy, inicie el tratamiento-exigió mi amiga pero tal vez sea porque hemos sido desde siempre las mejores amigas que me di cuenta que su voz temblaba_

_-Helga… ¿estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?-cuestione no muy segura de lo que mi amiga quería, sin embargo ella se dirigió a nosotros _

_-Estoy segura Phoebe, estoy cansada de lidiar con su fantasma quiero vivir mi vida sin tener que pensar que el volverá… ni que me duela cuando no lo haga- su voz se oía triste pero decidida_

_-Te apoyaremos Helga cuenta con ello-dijo mi novio mientras apretaba mi hombro y trataba de infundirle ánimos a mi mejor amiga, ella sonrió agradecida_

_-Estoy lista doctor-_

_-Fin Flashback-_

Phoebe cayó cuando termino de relatar su historia, por la cara de la rubia estaba claro que no había entendido de que se trataba ese asunto, Gerald tomo la batuta

-El doctor sello tus recuerdos Helga mediante hipnosis-la rubia se desconcertó al escuchar esto

-Estábamos en Primer año de Preparatoria, decidiste que no querías seguir pensando en el-completo la pelinegra mientras esperaba la reacción de su amiga

-¿El?- cuestiono mientras poco a poco comenzaba a recordar esa tarde

-Mantecado Helga-explico la pelinegra mientras usaba el apodo con el que alguna vez llamaban al amado de la rubia cuando eran niñas, la rubia no pudo más que explotar al escuchar esta última palabra

-¡Quieres decir que estoy sufriendo este martirio por ese estúpido cabeza de balón!- grito furiosa y un tanto aliviada al entender porque tenía esos dolor de cabeza , Gerald le regalo una sonrisa condescendiente el ya había sospechado quien era la persona por la cual Helga había decidido sellar sus recuerdos pero no pudo confirmar su teoría hasta ese día _"Espero que esto no se complique mas"_ pensaba aliviado al ver como la rubia comenzaba a despotricar en contra de su mejor amigo ya más animada

_En la Agencia a la mañana siguiente…._

-Fue realmente sorprendente volver a ver a la Señorita Perfección pero por mas loco que resulte ella es muy unida al Señor Goldman- explico la rubia mientras le extendía un folder a Gerald donde venia su informe de la misión

-¿Pero porque?-cuestiono el moreno mientras recibía el documento

-Quizá Lila se paso al lado oscuro y quiere dominar la tierra-se burlo la ojiazul, su amigo rodo los ojos

-Bueno solo es una teoría-dijo Helga divertida mientras sonreía más calmada

-Procura que tus teorías tengan una base lógica y con ello quiero decir que tu imaginación no cuenta-contesto el moreno sonriendo muy a su pesar

-Bueno está bien ya entendí- dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa, los hombres que presenciaban la escena notaron que la mujer había perdido su mal humor de la noche pasada _"Me da gusto que vuelva a sonreír, en realidad da miedo enojada"_ pensaba sonriendo Josh mientras veía a su Jefe y la rubia bromear. El rubio por su parte se sentía triste las palabras de la rubia aun resonaban en su mente

-Sin embargo hay algo que me llamo la atención-dijo volviéndose seria un momento

-Cuando hablo sentí un impulso de hacer todo lo que ella me decía- el hombre de ojos castaños se le quedo viendo

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?- Helga negó con la cabeza

-Fue solo un instante, necesitaría volver a hablar con ella para confirmarlo-

-Pues hoy es tu día de suerte- la rubia arqueo una ceja en dirección del moreno al escuchar esto

-Goldman te invito a una fiesta de disfraces esta noche- Helga rodo los ojos

-¿Ese millonario no tiene nada mejor que hacer que perder el tiempo en fiestas?-gruño molesta por el despilfarro de dinero

-Al parecer no- se encogió de hombros Gerald

-Ahora para la misión tendrá los mismos roles que la ultima-los tres agentes asintieron

-¿Cuál es el tema para el baile?-cuestiono la rubia, el moreno dibujo una sonrisa malévola y Helga estuvo segura que no le iba a gustar lo que oiría

-OoO-

_En la lujosa mansión de Goldman esa noche…_

-Simplemente genial-gruño la rubia por enésima vez mientras trataba de no caerse con el vestido que Rhonda le había entregado _"¿Cómo demonios se supone que corra si tengo que hacerlo?"_ pensaba furiosa al recordar lo que paso esa tarde

_-Flashback-_

_-¡Cherié!-grito una emocionada pelinegra al ver entrar a la pareja de rubios a su oficina_

_-Tengo el vestido perfecto para ti- dijo prácticamente dando saltitos mientras le extendía un gancho a la mujer, esta rodo los ojos pero tomo el vestido que le ofrecía y fue a cambiarse_

_-También tengo algo para ti Arnold- dijo la diseñadora mientras le entregaba otro gancho al ojiverde este sin decir palabra fue a probarse la ropa, desde que Rhonda se hacía cargo de su vestuario no había un día que no usara ropa de marca pero el internamente extrañaba su sencillo traje de arqueólogo _

_-¡Simplemente hacen una pareja bellísima!- grito Rhonda mientras aplaudía a la pareja que acababa de salir de los vestidores_

_Helga usaba un vestido blanco de la época del Siglo XVIII, el corsé se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso y tenia diamantes por todo el diseño, al terminar su cintura iniciaba la caída del vestido en forma de cúpula tan largo que llegaba al piso y tapaba las sencillas zapatillas plateadas al igual que el vestido vino traía puestos unos guantes marfil que cubrían sus brazos, su cabello estaba suelto pero detenido por una diadema que tenia por único adorno una sencilla pluma. "Parece un ángel" no pudo evitar pensar el rubio al ver el vestido que la pelinegra había diseñado para su pareja_

_-Te ves muy guapa Helga- halago el rubio con una sonrisa triste al recordar las palabras que ella le había echado en cara_

_-Tu tampoco te ves mal Arnold-dijo ella correspondiendo su sonrisa _

_El rubio usaba un traje de la misma época, pero tenía un toque moderno al parecer más un smoking que un traje elegante, el único detalle era un pañuelo con una gema falsa en lugar del moño de color verde oscuro que hacia resaltar los ojos del hombre_

_-No te muevas Helga tengo algo que te quedara perfecto-dijo Rhonda mientras salía corriendo_

_-¿Qué te pasa melenudo?-cuestiono Helga mientras caminaba para acostumbrarse al peso del traje_

_-Nada-respondió el hombre un poco sorprendido de que ella le preguntara como se sentía_

_-Tienes una cara de deprimido que asustas-dijo ella_

_-Tal vez sea por lo que alguien me dijo anoche-contesto algo molesto el rubio al notar que la mujer se hacia la desentendía_

_-¿Lo que te dijeron es tan grave que estas así?-cuestiono a la vez que se paraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo_

_-Porque no me contestas tú-dijo el rubio y la ojiazul vio que el hombre empezaba a echar chispas por los ojos_

_-¿Yo? ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?-cuestiono mientras lo enfrentaba_

_-Tienes TODO que ver Helga porque ¿acaso no fuiste tú la que me echo en cara que me fui durante 15 años?- gruño molesto el rubio, la mujer se congelo al escuchar las palabras de Arnold "¿Dijo que yo le reclame anoche?" "No, eso no puede ser posible" pensaba confusa y molesta_

_-Helga…-la mujer volvió a enfocar al rubio para toparse con que estaba apretando los puños molesto a la vez que esperaba su respuesta, afortunadamente Rhonda escogió ese instante para regresar y entregarle a Helga un delicado juego de diamantes para su vestido además de la máscara con la cual ocultaría su rostro._

_-Fin Flashback-_

La rubia suspiro _"Bueno no hay mucho que pueda hacer"_ pensó algo desanimada ya que ella en verdad le había reclamado a Arnold, cuando salieron de la Boutique había hecho memoria y se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho el rubio era verdad

-Querida ¿donde estabas? Creía que me esperarías mientras iba por las bebidas-dijo el hombre de ojos castaño-verdosos mientras le ofrecía un poco de ponche a la rubia, este usaba un traje parecido al de Arnold pero su pañuelo era azul marino

-Lo siengto mugcho solo quegria caminag un pogco, cherié-contesto ella con una sonrisa

-Me encantaría quedarme toda la noche contigo querida pero…-le tomo la mano y deposito un suave beso en el dorso

-Tengo que ejercer de anfitrión- la rubia sonrió coqueta dándole a entender que entendía su posición

-Para que no te quedes sola me tome la libertad de pedirle a Lila que te acompañe-la rubia quiso gritar pero mantuvo su sonrisa mientras veía a la pelirroja acercarse con su clásica sonrisa empalagosa, usaba un traje parecido al de ella pero de color verde esmeralda, su collar y aretes eran de mismo color, a diferencia de ella usaba su cabello recogido en una trenza francesa, su máscara era del mismo color que su traje

-Buenas noches Cecil, es un placer verte de nuevo-saludo la mujer mientras se posicionaba al lado del hombre, Helga al igual que esa noche en el ballet volvió a sentir que su voz era melodiosa

-Las dejo señoritas-con una sonrisa se alejo el pelinegro feliz porque su mejor amiga le estaba dando el visto bueno a la mujer que había escogido _"Espero que te gusten las sorpresas querida"_ pensó mientras volvía a sumergirse entre los invitados

La noche paso terriblemente lenta para la ojiazul, ya que la pelirroja la atosigaba con preguntas de todo tipo desde donde nació hasta porque escogió al Johnattan, la rubia trato de sobreponerse al deseo de contarle toda la verdad y haciendo un esfuerzo supremo contesto todas su preguntas manteniendo su fachada de Cecil _"¡Para de una buena vez!" _quería gritarle, pero lo único que hacía era sonreír en un esfuerzo desesperado por qué dejara de interrogarla, le preguntaba sobre su carrera está feliz de sentir el interés hablaba sola hasta que se daba cuenta que la rubia no decía nada, entonces reía y volvía al interrogatorio. Helga estaba al borde del colapso cuando escucho una voz que le hablaba

-Disculpe señorita ¿Me concedería esta pieza?-las mujeres voltearon para toparse con un rubio que usaba una máscara blanca

-Pog supuegsto que nog-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se excusaba con la pelirroja y tomaba la mano del hombre, la mujer que veía la escena sintió algo familiar en la manera en como la pareja se conducía por la pista de baile _"Siento que ese rubio me era familiar… ¿Podrá ser?"_ la bailarina no estaba muy segura de sus sospechas _"Pronto lo averiguare"_ pensó y una sonrisa algo torcida apareció en su rostro

-Demonios, pensé que nunca iba a terminar la tortura-gruño bajito Helga mientras bailaba una pieza lenta con su segundo

-Gracias por sacarme de allí-sonrió de lado ella, sin embargo el hombre no dijo nada y se limito a seguir bailando, sorprendida y algo molesta por su actitud le dijo

-¿Acaso no piensas hablarme?-el rubio se detuvo en ese momento anunciaron un especial de tango el clavo sus ojos en los azules de ella

-Si eso quieres hablare, pero vamos a bailar tango- Helga sintió un escalofrió porque esas palabras volvieron a remover sus recuerdos y las esmeraldas del hombre la intimidaban, no tardaron en escuchar las notas del tango, muchas parejas comenzaron a bailar y al igual que esa vez de niños Arnold tomo la iniciativa guiando a Helga, esta sintió que en cada vuelta y paso el rubio le impregnaba una aura de furia y pasión que nunca antes había notado en el hombre

-¿Por qué Helga? ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-le susurro mientras la hacía girar

-Un momento me tratas como alguien que no tiene importancia en tu vida y al siguiente me reclamas no haber estado aquí- la rubia trago saliva al escuchar las palabras del hombre

-¿Por qué lo haces Helga?- entonces la obligo a descansar su cuerpo en su rodilla y el quedo prácticamente encima de ella

-Cuidado Arnoldo, me vas a tirar- dijo ella molesta para ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba

-Descuida mi pobre amiga estas en buenas manos-dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero sus ojos seguían lanzando chispas, poco después la levanto y siguieron bailando

-¿Puedes decirme la razón de tu bipolaridad conmigo Helga?- susurro el rubio mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra la espalda de ella, la ojiazul se sentía desorientada su cabeza daba vueltas y sabia que había un recuerdo que pugnaba por salir pero a diferencia de otras veces no sintió dolor de cabeza _"¡Contéstale Helga!"_ Se auto regaño mientras luchaba por recuperar el control

-No sé de dónde has sacado eso de bipolaridad-gruño mientras se separaba un poco

-Yo trato igual a todos mis amigos- el rubio volvió a hacerla girar y la encaro

-Tus _amigos_ tu lo dijiste, anoche me dejaste en claro que no me considerabas así- la rubia estaba molesta consigo misma ya que cuando se ponía furiosa y triste decía exactamente lo que sentía sin detenerse a pensar mucho

-De acuerdo cabeza de balón te diré la verdad- el rubio disminuyo un poco el ritmo del baile

-Anoche estaba enojada y dije muchas tonterías- el rubio no parecía muy contento con la respuesta

-No me arrepiento de haberte dicho que desapareciste porque eso fue lo que hiciste-dijo ella ahora fulminándolo con la mirada, el rubio sintió la ira y la melancolía mezclarse

-Pero si me arrepiento de decirte que no eras mi amigo, porque lo eres-el rubio la miro no muy convencido, esta lanzo un suspiro molesta

-Si no te considerara mi amigo no te llamaría por apodos como cuando éramos niños-

-No le llamas por apodos a Gerald-

-No cuando estas tu, pero puedo decirle cuando quiera a ese Cabeza de Cepillo lo que quiera-dijo ella algo molesta

-No te consideres especial-termino ella mientras la canción alcanzaba las últimas notas

-¿Y Josh?-la rubia se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta del ojiverde

-El también es mi amigo pero solo eso-el ojiverde soltó el aire que estuvo reteniendo

-El parece querer ser algo mas- la rubia frunció el ceño para después encogerse de hombros

-No importa soy yo Helga G. Pataki la que tiene la última palabra, además- esta vez ella se pego a su cuerpo

-¿Por qué te importa lo que es Josh de mi? ¿Acaso estas celoso?- el rubio sintió que se paralizaba ante esta pregunta, la rubia tenía una sonrisa burlona pintada en su boca, pero no tuvo oportunidad de escuchar la respuesta de él porque justo en ese momento se escucho por las bocinas una pregunta…

-Cecil yo Johnattan Goldman te pido que seas mi novia ¿aceptas?-toda la multitud se volteo a buscar a la afortunada que había escogido el millonario, este espero paciente en una tarima a que su amada se acercara.

Helga deseaba desaparecer sin embargo soltándose de Arnold levanto la cabeza y poniendo una sonrisa falsa se alejo del ojiverde para aceptar la propuesta del pelinegro. Arnold se quedo estupefacto al ver como la rubia se iba para poco después ver como Goldman le plantaba un sonoro beso en la boca para después colocarle una cadena alrededor de su cuello. _"¡No Helga!"_ quiso gritar pero sabía que esto era por el bien de la misión _"No quiero que otro hombre te toque, no quiero"_ gruño interiormente mientras fulminaba con sus ojos al pelinegro que rodeaba a la rubia por la cintura, el instinto posesivo que se encontraba encerrado en el interior del rubio salió a flote _"Eres mía Helga" _pensó e inmediatamente después se sorprendió por la posesividad de este pensamiento, una sonrisa cansada apareció en su rostro_ "Aun la amo… y es por eso que voy a luchar por ella"_ pensó decidido, no se dio cuenta que a lo lejos unos ojos pardos lo observaban fijamente.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Aqui esta el nuevo capi! Debo decirles que este me inspire y casi salio solo xD. Arnold quedo vdd impactado por las palabras de la rubia ^^""" Y bueno ahora entendemos porque Helga se desmayo y tenia esos dolores de cabeza... :p Nuestro querido cabeza de balon esta super celoso XD! Y Helga novia de Goldman? Lila no parece muy convencida de Cecil...sera que descubria a nuestra amiga?__ Por__ el momento es todo Sigan dejando reviews xfa! Se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n! Grax a todos los que leen mi historia!_

_Besos Nuit_


	13. Chapter 13¿Puede ayudarme?

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 13**

_Una semana después…._

-Te lo juro Gerald hay algo extraño en ella- la rubia repetía irritada lo que llevaba diciendo desde hacía casi una hora

-Helga escúchate-replico molesto el moreno mientras sus novatos corrían alrededor de la cancha

-Pero es cierto-gruño ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño, el moreno soltó un suspiro y sonó el silbato para darles un descanso a los muchachos

-Lila no es peligrosa Helga, solamente es una bailarina-explico mientras se enfrentaba a su amiga, el moreno estaba cansado de escucharla quejarse, llevaba una semana saliendo con el millonario y Helga se empeñaba en decir que la pelirroja tenía algo extraño con su voz, si bien a él también le parecía curioso que adonde fuera la pareja siempre terminara anexándose la bailarina ese no era motivo suficiente para tacharla de sospechosa y menos después de la búsqueda que hicieron con ella no hallaron nada fuera de lo común solamente una mujer normar que se dedicaba a bailar ballet

-Deberías olvidarlo ya no estamos en la primaria y al igual que en ese tiempo montar una escena de celos no te ayudara en nada-dijo burlón con un brillo pícaro

-¿¡Que demonios!- grito la rubia molesta al entender la insinuación del hombre respecto al pasado

-A mi no me interesa ese estúpido…-la ojiazul no pudo terminar la frase porque una voz muy familiar la interrumpió

-Buenos días Helga, Gerald ¿Quién es estúpido?- cuestiono el rubio que acababa de llegar y había oído el grito de su amiga

-Nadie que te interese Arnoldo-replico mordazmente, el ojiverde la miro ladeando un poco la cabeza desconcertado y Gerald empezó a reírse en voz baja

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?-pregunto Helga mientras fulminaba al hombre de ojos castaños con la mirada

-El hecho de que acabo de tener un _dejá vu_ de cuando éramos niños-dijo mientras su sonrisa crecía

- Ahora comprendo muchas cosas-completo mientras le lanzaba una mirada intencionada a la rubia, este se sonrojo ante el comentario del moreno y usando nuevamente la ira como escudo grito

-¡ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE CEPILLO!-grito mientras salía furiosa del cuarto, el rubio al igual que los novatos vieron asombrados como la ojiazul salía desquiciada del cuarto Gerald sin importarle lo que pensaran soltó una carcajada

-Gerald no deberías molestar a Helga-regaño el rubio mientras veía seriamente a su mejor amigo

-Oh Vamos Arnie-dijo mientras se reponía y le lanzaba un golpe amistoso

-Molestar a Helga es un lujo al que no voy a renunciar nunca- el rubio lanzo un suspiro mientras veía con anhelo la puerta por donde salió su amada, Gerald lo noto

-Arnie hazme un favor ¿quieres?- el rubio volteo para escuchar lo que su mejor amigo le pediría

-Busca a Helga en el parque, debe estar echando pestes y gruñendo-dijo con una sonrisa al ver como su mejor amigo se emocionaba y salía presuroso a cumplir con lo que le pedía

-En cuanto a ustedes ¡Vuelva a correr!-grito el moreno mientras los novatos se levantaban entre quejas y volvían a correr alrededor del campo _"Da lo mejor de ti Arnold"_ pensó alegre el moreno mientras se imaginaba que era lo que pasaría entre los rubios

_En el parque…._

"_¡Estúpido cabeza de cepillo!"_ gruñía la rubia mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol _"¡¿Qué rayos le sucede?"_ pensaba mientras recordaba la mirada que le había lanzado al decir que ahora entendía muchas cosas, sacudiendo la cabeza molesta trato de alejar esa imagen, pero después lanzo un suspiro resignado _"Si está bien lo admito cometí muchas locuras cuando era niña y estaba enamorada de Arnold"_, en ese momento desfilaron por su mente muchas aventuras que vivió junto a Phoebe por tratar de llamar la atención del ojiverde, sin embargo noto que había algunos espacios en su mente que estaban confusos y borrosos, frunciendo el ceño trato de forzar a su mente para recordar, su vena palpito y un tremendo dolor de cabeza la hizo desistir de su intento _"Demonios"_ volvió a gruñir mientras recostaba su cabeza contra el tronco y usaba su brazo para cubrir sus ojos

-¿Cómo encuentras algo que no sabías que tenias?-pregunto en voz alta sin esperar respuesta, cual sería su sorpresa al escuchar una

-Podrías empezar donde se origino todo- la rubia se puso en guardia automáticamente, para no alertar a su agresor se movió con lentitud, cuando pudo ver de nuevo se topo con un hombre de amable sonrisa que la veía fijamente con ese par de esmeraldas

-Avisa la próxima vez que hagas eso melenudo, estuviste a nada de ser enviado al hospital-gruño mientras se relajaba

-Lo lamento Helga no quería asustarte- el rubio rio bajito y se sentó al lado de ella

-¿Qué es lo que perdiste?-pregunto curioso cuando sintió que la mujer estaba más tranquila

-No lo sé- contesto sinceramente

-¿Entonces como piensas recuperarlo?-pregunto confuso el rubio

-Eso es lo que trataba de descifrar hasta que apareciste-contesto la rubia mientras volteaba a verlo, el rubio sintió nervios al verse reflejado en esos profundos oasis

-Ya probaste buscar en el origen- Helga asintió ella había llamado al día siguiente que había recuperado la memoria para preguntar por el Psicólogo que la había hipnotizado cuando era pequeña, sin embargo le había informado que el doctor se había retirado y nadie sabía dónde encontrarle, el ojiverde se quedo pensativo y después de meditar un rato dijo

-Ya probaste ¿Buscar en el lugar menos esperado?- Helga arqueo una ceja hacia el rubio este entendió que la mujer no sabía de que hablaba

-Si, es decir si ya buscaste en los lugares más comunes, porque no en uno donde no creas que este-

-Arnold ¿Por qué buscarías en un lugar donde sabes que no puede estar?-cuestiono aun sin entender a donde quería llegar

-Porque generalmente es allí donde aparecen las cosas- explico él con una sonrisa, la rubia no estaba muy convencida

- Quieres decir que si perdí mi cartera debo buscarla en la iglesia-pregunto burlona, el ojiverde negó con la cabeza

-No me refería a eso, mira si perdiste la cartera lo más común es que la busques en tu bolso o en el coche, pero donde en realidad deberías buscarla es en tu habitación- la rubia se quedo pensando en las palabras del hombre

-De acuerdo suponiendo que hago lo que dices ¿Por qué las buscaría en mi habitación?-

-Porque allí es el lugar donde la tenias en un principio- Helga suspiro rendida no entendía de que hablaba su cabeza de balón _"Que busque la cartera en mi cuarto… claro como si mágicamente mis recuerdos fueran a aparecer de la nada si voy al consultorio del doctor, porque fue el primer lugar donde los selle…"_ en ese momento un destello vino a su mente la primera vez que tuvo un dolor de cabeza fue cuando se entero que tenía que ir a San Lorenzo _"Espera no fue el consultorio donde decidí sellarlos, fue después de ese estúpido viaje a la selva" _el corazón de la rubia se acelero mientras luchaba por recordar lo que había pasado _"Este Arnold decidió quedarse con sus padres, el y yo por alguna razón que no comprendo éramos amigos ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"_ el dolor de cabeza regreso y al rubia comenzó a apretar la mandíbula

-¿Helga?-el timbre de preocupación del ojiverde se coló en sus pensamientos, pero a diferencia de la primera vez decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse _"¿Qué paso en la selva?"_ su mente parecía querer explotar mientras la forzaba a romper los sellos que había puesto el doctor en su subconsciente _"¡¿Qué paso?"_ la rubia no lo notaba pero de su frente comenzaban a caer perlas debido al inmenso esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, el rubio miraba alarmado a la ojiazul que tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca donde se veía el gran esfuerzo que hacía _"Vamos Helga piensa"_, la mujer era consciente que si no dejaba de forzar su mente se volvería a desmayar, justo en medio de ese sobreesfuerzo apareció una pequeña imagen, que fue la señal de Helga para saber que tenía que hacer

-¡Eso es!-grito espantando al rubio que estaba a dos de sacudirla

-¿Helga?-cuestiono el ojiverde mientras veía como la rubia se ponía en pie de golpe con una enorme sonrisa y después salía corriendo _"¿Qué le sucede?"_ se pregunto desconcertado mientras se ponía en pie y la seguía, no tardaron en regresar a la sala de entrenamiento ya vacía, el único que quedaba era el moreno al localizarlo ella corrió a su encuentro

-¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?-cuestiono divertido de ver que la ojiazul corría a toda velocidad hacia el

-Eso no importa necesito conseguir permiso para salir de viaje, voy a buscar lo que perdí-el moreno arqueo una ceja interrogativa

-Me voy a San Lorenzo- dijo ella por toda explicación con una sonrisa enorme y un brillo decidido en sus ojos

_-OoO-_

_En un avión de regreso a San Lorenzo…_

La rubia suspiro mientras volvía a ver por el cristal del avión, "_Curioso ya he hecho este viaje dos veces"_ pensó divertida _"Desafortunadamente ahora tengo un problema más grande que un idiota enamorado" _

-Pasajeros estamos por tocar tierra les agradecemos no olvidar ninguna de sus pertenencias-dijo la voz de la azafata por el altavoz

"_De acuerdo tranquilízate Helga"_ pensó mientras descendía del avión

Una vez en el aeropuerto tuvo que esperar a que su acompañante regresara con las maletas, porque si bien nuestra querida rubia había conseguido su permiso el Jefe le impuso una regla que a la mujer le parecía innecesaria pero no dijo nada porque sabía que si no cedía el hombre de ojos plateados nunca le daría el permiso de salir _"Estúpido Jefe"_ pensó exasperada mientras veía acercarse a un hombre de cabellos rubios con las maletas de ambos _"Tenia que involucrar a Arnold"_ pensó mientras recordaba lo que sucedió

_-Flashback-_

_-Definitivamente no, permiso denegado-contesto el hombre de ojos plateados sin levantar la vista de un folder que estaba firmando_

_-Pero señor es un asunto de suma importancia-volvió a repetir la rubia, consiguiendo por toda respuesta otra negación de su Jefe, "Piensa Helga" pensaba desesperaba mientras su mente maquinaba alguna excusa que convenciera a su Jefe de dejarla salir_

_-El Agente Shortman cree que hay una pista en San Lorenzo- dijo apenas la idea llego a su mente, había acertado el Jefe solo la dejaría salir de allí si lo que fuera a ver ayudaba en el caso_

_-¿Está segura de eso?-cuestiono mientras la veía por encima de sus gafas, Helga asintió el hombre no parecía muy convencido pero sacudió la cabeza como si alejara sus pensamientos_

_-Si ese es el caso, puede ir les tendré preparados los boletos a ustedes dos para mañana- Helga sintió como un balde de agua helada le caía encima "¿Arnold va a venir conmigo?"_

_-Señor no creo que sea bueno que el Agente S regrese a San Lorenzo- el jefe volvió a levantar la mirada_

_-Han tratado de secuestrarlo señor por lo que pienso que es más seguro que se quede aquí en New York-dijo algo nerviosa ante la penetrante mirada del hombre, este se fijo en ella y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro_

_-¿Acaso no es usted el Agente a cargo de S?- Helga asintió_

_-Por lo tanto es su deber protegerle- nuevamente la rubia le dio la razón_

_-Y supongo que esta consciente de que no puede protegerlo si se encuentra a un país de distancia- Helga contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos y en su lugar volvió a asentir_

_-Pues ya que comprende la situación mi última palabra es esta va con el Agente S o simplemente no va- dando por zanjado el asunto regreso a su silla donde le esperaban más pilas de papeles por revisar, Helga apretó los puños irritada por supuesto que no quería que fuera el rubio, pero si no iba no podría encontrar esa chispa que vio en su mente lanzando un suspiro resignada dijo_

_-Mañana mismo partiremos, iré a informarle al Agente- sin más palabras se retiro_

_-Fin Flashback-_

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Helga?-cuestiono por enésima vez el rubio mientras salían del aeropuerto y buscaban el camión que los llevaría al pueblito de San Lorenzo

-Necesito hablar con alguien- dijo ella mientras localizaba el vehículo

-Ahora sé que este viaje va a ser horrible así que despiértame cuando lleguemos- pidió la rubia mientras se acomodaba en la silla y se disponía a dormir, el ojiverde sonio al verla _"Te ves tan bella Helga"_ acerco su mano suavemente a su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de su mejilla cuando lo asalto la imagen de ella despertando y golpeándolo, una gota apareció en su cabeza y desistió de tocarla _"Ya habrá tiempo"_ pensó mientras se deleitaba con el paisaje que extrañaba

_En una tienda de souvenirs en la tarde…_

Una pareja de rubios se hallaban caminando en la tienda de souvenirs del pueblo, la mayoría reconoció de inmediato al hombre puesto que era el doctor del lugar sin embargo nadie conocía a su pareja, una mujer de ojos azules extremadamente guapa sin embargo el ceño fruncido arruinaba su rostro, ella llevaba 20 minutos caminando por la tienda buscando sin éxito a una persona. _"¿Dónde demonios estas?"_ se cuestionaba una y otra vez mientras volvía a recorrer los pasillos

-¿A quién buscamos Helga?- pregunto el rubio mientras seguía a su pareja por los pasillos por enésima vez

-Busco a una niña- contesto ella de nuevo. El ojiverde lanzo un suspiro la mujer no quería decirle el nombre de la niña, por más que él le había explicado que sabia donde Vivian todos ella se empeñaba en hablar con la nativa antes _"¿Por qué querrá verla antes?"_ se cuestionaba

-¡María!- el grito de su pareja lo hizo regresar a la realidad y no tardo en ver a una niña de cabello trenzado parada en la puerta mirando asustada a la rubia que corría hacia ella, sin perder el tiempo salió corriendo detrás suyo

-María me da mucho gusto encontrarte-dijo la americana con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo la niña la veía aterrada de no ser porque sus padres le advertían que no debía ser grosera con ningún extranjero ella hubiera huido en el instante que vio a la mujer acercársele, tragando saliva dijo

-Disculpe Señorita pero no le conozco- Helga se sintió desconcertada un instante para después darse cuenta que no traía puesta la peluca con la que conoció a la niña _"Es obvio que este asustada"_ pensó al entender el porqué la niña tenía ese semblante

-Lamento mucho haberte asustado, permíteme presentarme me llamo…-su mente dudo un segundo ya que estaba por decir Cecil pero ahora que su personaje estaba en realidad saliendo con un millonario y le había informado que iría de viaje con su padre unos días a París no le convenía que ese nombre quedara registrado

-Helga, mi prima Katherine te conoció hace un mes- la rubia no perdió la sonrisa mientras decía esto

-¿La Señorita Katherine es su prima?-cuestiono ya más tranquila la niña

-Si debes recordarla se parece tanto a mí que la gente nos dice que seriamos gemelas de no ser por el color de cabello- dijo divertida, la nativa se fijo más en la rubia frente a ella y tuvo que admitir que era cierto las mujeres eran idénticas, incluso tenían el mismo color de ojos, un azul tan brillante y profundo como el agua de las cascadas. Helga supo que la niña le había perdido el miedo cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Hola María- saludo una voz a sus espaldas, la niña busco a la persona y sus ojos volvieron a brillar mientras corría a abrazar al rubio

-¡Doctor! Qué bueno que regreso-Arnold sonrió mientras abrazaba a la niña que se había prendido a su cintura, por alguna razón a Helga le dio ternura ver al hombre sonreír tan dulcemente a la niña

-¿Por qué esta aquí? Creía que se había ido con su amigo y su novia a América- la niña dijo sin pena mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el rubio, este sonrió ante el comentario medio divertido y medio molesto porque se dio cuenta que el no fue el único que tacho a su mejor amigo y a su amada de pareja

-Estoy acompañando a mi amiga Helga, ella te estaba buscando así que solo ella sabe él porque estamos aquí-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, por su parte la niña abrió los ojos desconcertada y enfrento a la rubia

-¿Me buscaba a mi?- a confusión se leía en su carita

-¿Por qué?-

-Necesito que me lleves a ver a tu abuelo- explico la rubia mientras se acercaba y agachaba para estar a la misma altura que ella

-Tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con él, ¿me llevaras?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa, María se sorprendió por la petición pero asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba de la mano a la rubia y la llevaba a su casa

_-OoO-_

_En una casita de San Lorenzo…_

-Entonces decidió sentar cabeza doctor, tiene una novia muy bella lo felicito- el hombre de tez morena miraba con alegría a la pareja de rubios que se sonrojaban por enésima vez

-No, se equivoca Señor Pedro Helga es una amiga mía- explico el ojiverde con una sonrisa nerviosa

Helga por su parte sentía deseos de que se la tragara la tierra, María los había llevado a su casa y se encontraron con que el anciano había salido con la madre de ella para recolectar algunas hierbas medicinales, los únicos que se encontraban en casa era el papa de María y su hermano José, amable como siempre la niñas los invito a pasar y les ofreció esperar a que llegara su abuelo. La pareja de rubios les pareció buena idea, sin embargo no contaban con que el Señor le encantaba bromear con el doctor de la región sobre todo después de que este le salvara la vida por ingerir una planta venenosa, el hombre de ojos pardos veía con satisfacción que el hombre se haya emparentado con una mujer tan bella _"Pueden decir lo que quieran pero entre ambos se nota la química"_ pensaba divertido al ver a la ojiazul ruborizada y tratando de mantener una postura seria, estaba por decir otra cosa cuando entro su mujer seguida del anciano

-María, tenemos visitas- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba y besaba a su mujer

-¿En serio? ¿Quienes son Pedro?-pregunto curiosa la mujer mientras su mirada caía en la sala

-El Doctor y su novia- Helga volvió a ruborizarse y Arnold sonrió nervioso, sin embargo ambos lanzaron un suspiro resignado al darse cuenta que la mujer lucia igual de emocionada que su esposo ante la noticia

-Disculpe Señorita Helga- la voz de la niña de trenzas interrumpió la emoción de sus padres

-Mi abuelo dice que si necesita algo- Helga dejo de hacer caso a la pareja y busco con sus ojos las esmeraldas del anciano, cuando sus ojos chocaron nuevamente volvió ese destello a su mente _"Son los mismos"_ pensó emocionada

-Señor me gustaría hablar con usted en privado-pidió la rubia, el silencio se hizo presente un par de segundos antes de que el hombre asintiera con la cabeza y le hacia una señal con la mano para que la siguiera

-¿María te importaría ayudarme a entender lo que dice tu abuelo?-pregunto la ojiazul mientras se levantaba de la silla, la niña negó con la cabeza

-Con mucho gusto Señorita- sin más palabra la tomo de la mano y con una gran sonrisa comenzó a seguir a su abuelo

-Bueno mientras ellas están ocupadas ¿Por qué no nos cuenta un poco de su _amiga_?- dijo el hermano mayor de María maliciosamente, apenas tendría unos 15 años pero no había dejado de ver a la rubia desde que entro a la casa, Arnold se había percatado de este detalle y lanzo un suspiro bajito, le molestaba la idea de que otro hombre por muy pequeño que fuera viera a la ojiazul de esa manera, sin embargo sonrió amablemente y comenzó a contar algunas anécdotas

_En el cuarto del Anciano de los ojos verdes…_

-Señor lamento importunarlo de esta manera, pero…-no pudo terminar la frase porque le hombre levanto un dedo pidiéndole silencio, ella obedeció el anciano se sentó en una cama sencilla y después les ofreció asiento a las mujeres en un par de sillas de madera que había en la habitación, una de ellas estaba muy cerca de él por lo que la nieta asumió que ese era su lugar, la rubia se sentó y vio como el hombre le susurraba algo a la niña esta abrió los ojos sorprendida para después clavarlos en ella

-Mi abuelo dice que todo lo que hablemos es algo muy importante para usted y que no debo repetirlo a nadie a menos que usted me de permiso- Helga asintió con la cabeza y sonrió triste

-¿Podrías hacerme ese favor María?- la niña se sintió mal de ver que sus ojos se volvían triste por lo que afirmo entusiasta

-No diré nada- Helga sonrió un poco más animada y le guiño un ojo mientras decía

-Sera nuestro secreto- la niña sonrió feliz al darse cuenta que esa extranjera le confiaba algo tan importante a _ELLA_ una niña pequeña e insignificante

-Bien señor quisiera decirle antes de empezar que no es necesario que hable en susurros- el anciano arqueo una ceja y sus miles de arrugas subieron dificultosamente ante el gesto

-Traigo puestos unos aparatos que impedirán que su voz me hechice- explico la rubia mientras le enseñaba sus orejas , dentro de ellas había un diminuto chícharo que Phoebe su mejor había diseñado especialmente para ella, desde que había sospechado que había algo extraño en Lila le había pedido que armara un distorsionador de voz, lo suficientemente discretos para que no se notaran pero que también fueran potentes para entender perfectamente lo que fuera que dijeran las personas aun susurrando, la oriental como siempre supero sus expectativas y ahora ella era capaz de escuchar a la pelirroja sin sentir el deseo de cumplir todo lo que le decía _"Veamos que tal funciona con verdadero poder"_ pensó mientras veía al anciano abrir la boca, al igual que la primera vez los sonidos le parecieron melodiosos y armónicos como si escuchara el sonido de la selva era un lenguaje profundo, rico, misterioso, pero a diferencia de a primera vez ahora había un toque metálico que arruinaba el efecto, estaba feliz al darse cuenta que funciono el aparato

-La estaba esperando- tradujo la niña

-¿Por qué?- María volvió a traducir esta vez en la lengua de su abuelo, este sonrió y volvió a hablar

-Usted es la niña que ayudo al niño milagroso a encontrar a sus padres-Helga se quedo estática al escuchar estas palabras

- ¿Nos conocemos?-cuestiono esta vez el anciano volvió a sonreír

-Más de lo que usted cree, pero dígame ¿Qué es lo que la trae por aquí?-el hombre entrelazo sus manos mientras esperaba la respuesta de ella, la ojiazul tomo aire y dijo

-Mis recuerdos fueron sellados dentro de mi mente necesito recordar que es lo que guarde-el anciano de ojos verdes frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué haría tal cosa?-

-No lo sé, lo más probable es que tratara de huir de ellos-contesto sinceramente ella, el anciano meneo la cabeza pensativo

-¿Puede ayudarme?-pregunto la rubia después de lo que le parecieron años de silencio

-Puedo-contesto el hombre la mujer no se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida al escuchar tales palabras

-Pero…para hacer eso deberá…- la ojiazul no logro entender la ultima parte porque María que había estado traduciendo se quedo helada al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo

-No hablas en serio abuelo- dijo la niña con el terror en su voz

-María ¿Que sucede?- la niña se volteo y con el miedo escrito en el rostro dijo

-Mi abuelo quiere inducirla un _Kokiri_- la mujer arrugo en ceño confundida ante el termino que la niña uso

-Es dormirla pero en un sueño tan profundo que si no tiene la fuerza necesaria puede que nunca más despierte-explico ella, al oír sus palabras Helga se paralizo_ "Ahora entiendo el porqué de su miedo" _pensó asombrada de que el anciano fuera capaz de llevarla a un estado tan profundo de sueño, la rubia vio como el hombre le decía algo a su nieta y esta se resistía a traducir después de lo que le pareció un regaño María hablo de mala gana

-Mi abuelo dice que esa es la única manera de recuperar sus recuerdos- Helga asintió pensativa _"Para recordar debo someterme a este sueño, pero puede que nunca más vuelva a despertar, si no lo hago ¿que será de Phoebe o Gerald?"_ al pensar en sus amigos su corazón se oprimió _"¿De verdad quiero tanto recuperarlos para arriesgar todo lo que tengo?" _la respuesta vino a su mente inmediatamente y ella supo que no tenia elección _"Si, no quiero seguir comparando a todos con su fantasma, no quiero sufrir dolores de cabeza cuando algo me recuerde el pasado, quiero liberarme de mis miedos" _con la decisión brillando en sus ojos se enfrento al anciano

-Quiero que me ayude- las esmeraldas del hombre brillaron con admiración y asintió con la cabeza, por su parte la niña de trenzas la miraba boquiabierta y corrió a abrazarla, lloro para que la bella extranjera cambiara de parecer, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue que la rubia le acariciara dulcemente la cabeza

-Tengo que enfrentar mis miedos María no puedo seguir huyendo- explico mientras la separaba de su cuerpo y limpiaba sus lagrimas, la niña volvió a negar con la cabeza Helga sintió como se despertaba en su interior un instinto maternal odiaba ver a la niña sufrir

-María te prometo que regresare- la niña levanto el rostro hecho un desastre por sus lagrimas

-¿Lo promete?- Helga asintió y le susurro seriamente

-Yo Helga G. Pataki te prometo que volveré o dejo de llamarme así- cuando termino le hizo un guiño la niña sonrió muy a su pesar, cuando se sintió mejor volteo a ver a su abuelo y tradujo de nuevo

-Mi abuelo dice que no harás el viaje sola que él te acompañara- Helga vio con agradecimiento al señor, este solo sonrió

-Dice que tienes que acostarte en el piso y quitarte tus aparatos mágicos- Helga asintió y suavemente se los quito

-Podrías dárselos a Arnold y explicarle lo que paso-pidió la rubia mientras se acostaba en el suelo, la niña asintió seria y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, Helga se sorprendió por el acto pero la niña solo le dijo

-No olvides tu promesa- Helga sonrió

-Nunca-

En ese momento se enfrento al anciano que estaba tumbado a su lado y le tomaba de la mano, con un suave apretón le pregunto el hombre si estaba lista, ella le devolvió el gesto y la determinación brillo una vez más _"Bueno Helga no hay marcha atrás" _ese fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de que la melodiosa voz del anciano inundara sus oídos y la fuera sumiendo en el vacío.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Aqui esta el nuevo capi! Lamento la demora pero es que estoy trabajando en mis proyectos finales U.U, pero aqui esta por fin termine de escribirlo :3. Helga por fin tomo la desicion de enfrentar sus recuerdos que encontrara?Como reaccionara Arnold al enterarse de que puede que nunca mas despierte? Y porque Helga sospecha de Lila?Por__ el momento es todo Sigan dejando reviews xfa! Se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n! Grax a todos los que leen mi historia!_

_Besos Nuit..._


	14. Chapter 14 Una dificil eleccion

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

"_¡Que maldito dolor de cabeza!"_ pensaba molesta una rubia mientras se enderezaba _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ fue la pregunta que invadió su mente mientras abría los ojos, sin embargo a su alrededor no había nada, solamente se extendía la negrura y el silencio

-Ya despertaste- la mujer se puso en pie de golpe al escuchar la voz, su cuerpo debido a todos los años de entrenamiento se posiciono en guardia y encaro el lugar de donde veía la voz

-¿Quién eres?-gruño mientras veía como se acercaba una figura, pronto quedo a la vista un hombre más alto que ella, de piel caoba, cabello largo y negro recogido en una cola de caballo, usaba un taparrabo de piel su cuerpo bien formado estaba marcado con dibujos de diversos colores y algunas cuentas que Helga reconoció como originarias de alguna tribu

-¿Acaso no me reconoces pequeña?- el tono divertido con el que le hablo el hombre molesto a la ojiazul, así que acercándosele lentamente inspecciono sus rasgos y cuál sería su sorpresa al toparse con un par de esmeraldas que tenían un brillo de sabiduría que desentonaba con su cuerpo joven

-¿Señor?- el hombre volvió a sonreír mientras veía divertido como la mujer desencajaba la mandíbula

-Llámame _Utilzin_- pidió cortésmente, la ojiazul asintió con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada

-Ahora creo que debemos comenzar a buscar tus recuerdos- el hombre comenzó a rebuscar con la mirada, la ojiazul por fin se recupero de la impresión

-¿Por qué eres joven?- el hombre volvió a toparse con su mirada y sonrió

-En tu mente puedo adoptar la imagen que desee-

-¿Estamos en mi mente?-pregunto algo desconcertada la rubia

-Sí, ahora caminemos-el hombre le ofreció la mano a la mujer esta aun desconcertada por la imagen del anciano-joven la tomo y lo siguió. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a un espejo iluminado por un halo de luz

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestiono Helga mientras soltaba al hombre y aceleraba el paso, cuando estuvo frente a este la ojiazul no pudo evitar sentir que el reflectante era tan hermoso como los que vio en su tiempo que vivió en Paris, era enorme más alto que ella, los bordes estaban tallados en oro, el marco estaba lleno de incrustaciones de joyas preciosas, maravillada por la imagen acerco sus dedos hasta que rozo la lisa superficie, fue en ese momento que brillo la mujer asustada por esto retrocedió un paso y elevo los puños

-Mira- le susurro el nativo la rubia vio el espejo y desencajo la mandíbula porque junto a Utilzin estaba una niña rubia de unos 3 años de edad, su cabello estaba recogido en dos colitas y usaba un brillante moño rosa en la cabeza, su expresión era de sorpresa al igual que ella tenía los puños en alto

-¿Qué dem…?- no termino de decir la frase porque vio que la niña abrió la boca al mismo tiempo, desconcertada movió una mano y vio que la pequeña le copiaba _"¿Por qué me copia?"_ se cuestionaba la mujer entonces se acerco hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de la niña frunciéndole el ceño le pregunto

-¿Quién eres?- la niña le hizo la misma pregunta e incluso apretó los puños exactamente igual que ella, molesta Helga decidió ignorarla en otro tiempo la hubiera golpeado pero la niña explosiva que era había quedado en el pasado, debido a su profesión Helga había encontrado una mejor forma de canalizar su furia y pasión

-Vámonos aun no hemos encontrado mis recuerdos- dijo la rubia, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya no veía más que las piernas del anciano _"Esto no puede ser verdad"_ pensaba asustada mientras tragaba saliva y levantaba la cabeza para toparse con la sonrisa del hombre sus ojos volvieron a ver su cuerpo y vio que efectivamente tenía razón la niña que estaba en el espejo no era otra que ella misma

-Para recuperar lo que perdiste debes volver a vivir- explico el hombre, Helga volteo a verlo no muy convencida, el hombre señalo detrás de ella, la rubia se volteo y vio como el espejo comenzaba a brillar en una multitud de colores para culminar en la misma niña que estaba parada frente a una guardería, su vestido estaba mojado y lleno de lodo, las gotas de lluvia caían heladas sobre ella, pero nada de esto parecía importarle a la pequeña que veía a través del cristal con sus enormes ojos azules a los otros niños reír o jugar, atraída y apenada por la niña que veía rozo con sus dedos el cristal de repente su mente se lleno con los pensamientos de la pequeña _"A nadie de mi familia le importo todo siempre es sobre Olga" "Quisiera que alguien se fijara en mi" "Acaso soy invisible"_ el dolor y la confusión teñían estos pensamientos infantiles, la mujer sintió su corazón identificarse, poco a poco recordó que Gran Bob no quiso llevarla en su primer día de clases porque su hermana Olga había vuelto, había pasado tantos problemas con tal llegar a la escuela y ahora no podía hacer nada más que preguntarse si en verdad valía la pena seguir adelante, grandes lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de ambas rubias, de repente el agua dejo de caer en la pequeña, sorprendida por esto volteo para toparse con un niño de cabello rubio que sujetaba un paraguas encima de ella

-Me gusta tu moño porque combina con tu ropa-dijo mientras le sonreía , esas esmeraldas brillaron con calidez y la pequeña tontamente le sonrió antes de que este entrara a la escuela Helga vio como su _"yo"_ más pequeño veía embobada al rubio mientras se acomodaba su moño _"Ese fue el día que me enamore de Arnold"_ pensó asombrada mientras la imagen se desvanecía, sin embargo no pudo decir nada porque ahora la imagen cambio y se vio a si misma cuando cumplió 9 años, esta vez ni siquiera se molesto en ver su cuerpo estaba segura que tendría la misma imagen que la niña frente a ella suavemente volvió a rozar con sus dedos el espejo y este le mostro muchas aventuras que ella enterró, rio al ver como había engatusado a todas las chicas para quedarse con el papel de Julieta, una suave sonrisa cruzo su rostro al ver como se había hecho pasar por la amiga francesa del rubio

-Siempre nos quedara el Chez Paris- al escuchar estas palabras un pensamiento inundo la mente de ella _"Es por eso que me sentí extraña esa noche"_ pensó recordando su primera cita con Goldman, miles de recuerdos aparecieron todos ellos tenían un denominador común en todos Arnold y ella se había llevado bien tanto que ella le había sonreído. Finalmente llegaron los dos últimos recuerdos, el corazón de la ojiazul lo sentía, allí estaba ella igual que en su sueño encima de la azotea del edificio de Industrias Futuro, Arnold acababa de descubrirla y ella se le declaro _"¡Rayos!"_ la mujer no sabía si sentirse orgullosa porque tuvo el valor de decirle lo que pensaba al cabeza de balón o asustada por que debió llevarse ese recuerdo a la tumba, para alivio-decepción de ella al final ella volvió a gritarle que lo odiaba y negó sus sentimientos _"Genial Helga declárate para solo arrepentirte" _pensó resignada mientras la imagen volvía a cambiar pronto se vio envuelta en los familiares olores y colores de la selva, fue testigo de cómo afronto muchas aventuras para ayudar a su amado a encontrar a sus padres durante esta vio varias veces al anciano que los ayudaba a escapar del peligro aunque siempre lo hacía en las sombras _"Ahora entiendo porque me conocías"_ pensó divertida al ver de cuantos peligros los había salvado, por su parte en anciano se encontraba satisfecho de volver a ver a la niña rubia de ojos azules en un principio no le pareció gran cosa, pero bastaba saber ver mas allá de su actitud beligerante para entender que tenía un corazón puro, su boca se curvo al ver como el niño milagroso se decidía a declarar sus sentimientos. La mujer de ojos azules veía sorprendida como el niño del que estuvo enamorada prácticamente toda su vida le decía que la quería para después besarla _"¡¿Qué demonios!"_ sin embargo vio como su mejor amigo Gerald llegaba a interrumpirlos _"Ahora entiendo"_ pensó mientras recordaba momentos donde el rubio la veía con vergüenza, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que viera como el rubio decidía quedarse en la selva con sus padres se estuvieron carteando durante un año completo, sin embargo al cumplir los 12 Helga se vio a si misma escribir furiosa una última carta, había pasado un año completo donde no había recibido respuesta del cabeza de balón, la mujer se acerco para intentar ver lo que garabateaba

"_¡Estoy furiosa cabeza de balón!_

_No entiendo porque rayos has dejado de escribir ¡¿Acaso paso algo o solo es tu propia estupidez la que te impide coger papel y lápiz? Estoy harta de escribir al vacio, alguna vez me preguntaste que significa la G de mi nombre, en ese momento te dije que prefería olvidarte a decirte la verdad… ¿Pues qué crees? ¡Lo lograste! Te diré lo que significa la G para que te quede bien claro que a partir de este momento te olvidare, lo dice nada menos que HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI."_

La rubia vio como firmaba la carta y furiosa la echaba al buzón, a pesar de su ceño fruncido un mar de lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos. La historia continuo su curso, ella se vio como una adolescente de secundaria, vio como acepto salir con los chicos, vio los problemas más grandes que sufrió la mayoría de ellos era porque el recuerdo del cabeza de balón se inmiscuía en su vida, pronto vio lo que le narro su mejor amiga ella había decidido cerrar sus recuerdos con el doctor, vio pasar su preparatoria, la universidad hasta el momento que fue contratada como Agente en ese punto el espejo se volvió negro. La ojizaul se quedo pensativa mientras trataba de absorber todo lo que había visto

-Ahora viene la parte difícil- la rubia volteo a ver al anciano y se dio cuenta que ahora estaban a la misma altura, no le sorprendió después de todo acababa de ver como aceptaba ser agente

-Tendrás que tomar una decisión-explico el anciano mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de la mano- Independientemente de lo que hagas estaré contigo- dijo mientras sus ojos como esmeraldas la veían con calidez y apretaba suavemente su mano, la americana no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle a que se refería porque vio como el espejo crecía y le mostraba dos caminos: El de la derecha era recto, el cielo era azul, el pasto verde la inducia a la felicidad; El de la izquierda era torcido, los arboles eran grises, se sentía un aura tétrica. Frente a ambos caminos se encontraba un Arnold de 25 años, Helga abrió los ojos desorbitados no tuvo oportunidad de hablar porque en ese momento hablo el de la derecha

-Helga ven conmigo-la rubia volteo a verlo y vio como le extendía los brazos a la vez que le sonreía cálidamente

-Quédate conmigo yo te amo, juntos seremos felices- la rubia se quedo estática al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio, porque su corazón se acelero esas eran las palabras que tanto había anhelado soñar

-Helga-la voz del Arnold de la izquierda la saco de su nube rosa

-Regresa conmigo, no podemos quedarnos tenemos que volver con los demás- sus ojos estaba inundados de preocupación pero nada mas

-Tu no me amas- dijo ella mientras clavaba los ojos en ese par de esmeraldas, este negó con la cabeza mientras sus rasgos se volvían tristes

-No- es palabra fue como una estocada al corazón de la rubia _"El no me ama"_ este pensamiento fue como veneno para ella, porque a pesar que había tratado de olvidarlo muy en el fondo sabía que no podía por eso había optado por sellar sus memorias, vio de reojo como el Arnold de la derecha la veía con anhelo y amor, su corazón se oprimió Helga quería que el rubio la amara, lo deseaba con cada fibra de su ser _"¿Y qué pasa con Phoebe y Gerald?" _se inmiscuyo la voz de su cabeza _"¿Los vas a abandonar?"_ la rubia sabía que no podía dejar a sus amigos ellos la habían apoyado siempre_ "Pero puedes quedarte aquí con él, así cuando menos sabrás lo que es ser amada"_ le susurro otra vocecita, la ojiazul se llevo una mano a la cabeza, su razón le decía que lo mejor era regresar al mundo pero su corazón sufría por quedarse junto al rubio que declaraba amarla la decisión estaba partiendo el alma de la ojiazul _"Bob, Miriam y Olga no me necesitan, Phoebe tiene a Gerald él la cuidara, la Agencia contratara a alguien para reemplazarme"_ estas ideas comenzaron a nacer en su interior _"Puedo quedarme"_ la tranquilidad de saber qué decisión iba a tomar la empezó a envolver estaba por dar un paso hacia la derecha cuando sintió que su mano era retenida, desconcertada volteo y se topo con un par de esmeraldas brillantes que la veían con seriedad, de repente un último recuerdo tímido se escucho en el aire la rubia sacudió la cabeza y en sus ojos brillaba la determinación

-Se lo que voy a escoger- anuncio en voz alta, ambos hombres le ofrecieron la mano pero la rubia solo se quedo viendo fijamente a uno antes de comenzar a caminar en su dirección

_-OoO-_

-Doctor debería descansar- le dijo la mujer al hombre rubio

-Estoy bien María no se preocupe, pero le agradecería que no dejara entrar a ese hombre-pidió el hombre mientras le sonreía cansado

La mujer no estaba muy convencida pero salió del cuarto a cumplir con lo que le había pedido, había pasado una semana desde que la rubia se había sometido al _Kokiri_ y durante todo ese tiempo el doctor no se había apartado de su lado, casi no había comido ni dormido su estado era deplorable. El único momento en el cual la había dejado fue cuando llego un hombre de cabello negro y rizado exigiendo ver a una tal Cecil que resulto ser la misma rubia que ahora dormía, la mujer de ojos verdes enarco una ceja mientras llegaba a su sala allí estaba su marido e hijo obviamente incómodos, el hombre había declarado que no se movería hasta que Cecil despertara en ese momento Arnold le había explicado que no podían mover a la mujer porque de hacer podía perder la conexión con su cuerpo y nunca más volver. María no sabía cómo sentirse respecto al hombre había algo en su persona que no le gustaba pero no sentía maldad en él, por otra parte el hombre que siempre lo acompañaba era un caso totalmente distinto, la primera vez que lo vio sintió como todos sus instintos gritaban ¡Peligro! Era alguien singular, vestía completamente de blanco pero su ropa era demasiado suelta como para saber si era gordo o flaco, siempre usaba guantes y su rostro estaba cubierto por una extraña mascara de objetos brillantes, gracias a su ascendencia de los ojos verdes ella estaba más en contacto con la naturaleza y todo lo que fluía en ella, por lo que supo que de los dos hombres el que más problemas le podía causar al doctor era él. _"Cálmate María"_ se auto regaño mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa y entraba al cuarto con la intención de tranquilizar los ánimos.

-¿Ya despertó Cecil?-cuestiono apenas la vio entrar, como lo hacia todos los días ella negó con la cabeza el hombre se puso en pie y salió del cuarto seguido de cerca por el hombre de la máscara, cuando se fueron la familia soltó un suspiro

-Volverán en la tarde- gruño el padre mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a la nativa, ella asintió con la cabeza

-José ve a ver a tu hermana- pidió su madre, el niño asintió y fue en busca de la niña de trenzas que al igual que el doctor montaba guardia día y noche frente a la cama de su abuelo

_En la tarde en el cuarto de Helga…_

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto una vocecita tímida, el rubio despego los ojos de la respiración acompasada de la mujer y encaro a la niña forzando una sonrisa le permitió el paso, esta entro con mucho cuidado, el doctor que era se preocupo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la nativa, parecía que no hubiera dormido en días y su rostro estaba tan flaco que parecía desnutrida

-¿Aun no despierta?-pregunto casi susurrando mientras tocaba con cuidado una de las manos de la rubia, el hombre negó nuevamente y la tristeza volvió a caer sobre sus hombros _"¿Porqué lo hiciste Helga?"_ esa era la pregunta que daba vueltas en su mente desde el momento que María le conto lo que paso _"¿Por qué eran tan importantes esos recuerdos?"_ el ojiverde sentía frustración porque sabía que no podía hacer nada más que esperar _"No eres el único que se siente así"_ lo reprendió una vocecita, el rubio vio como la niña estaba al borde de llorar nuevamente, ella se había echado la culpa de que ni su abuelo ni la extranjera hubieran despertado, esta culpa la había destruido lentamente

-María voy a comer algo ¿podrías cuidar a Helga en lo que regreso?- pregunto el hombre, si bien no quería despegarse ni un segundo de su lado sabia que la niña estaba en un estado peor que el suyo, agradecido vio como la niña tenía un atisbo de sonrisa por lo que él se levanto y gracias a un gran esfuerzo de voluntad salió del cuarto, María se sentó en el lugar donde segundos antes estuvo el doctor

-Señorita Helga regrese- le susurro mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lagrimas

-Lo prometió, regrese, ¡regrese!- le grito en un susurro a la rubia mientras su vista se nublaba por el agua y enterraba la cabeza en el borde de la cama, estaba llorando cuando de repente una voz quebró el silencio

-¿María?- la niña levanto de golpe la cabeza, al escuchar su nombre su primer instinto fue voltear a la puerta pero no había nadie

-¿Por…que…?-la voz nuevamente se hizo presente _"¿Sera?"_ la niña sintió como la esperanza crecía en su corazón, con algo de miedo dirigió la vista hacia la única persona que había en la habitación, su corazón brinco al ver como unos ojos de un azul brillante trataban de enfocarla

-¡Regreso!-

Helga sin entender del todo lo que pasaba sintió como la niña se le colgaba del cuello y la abrazaba _"Rayos el anciano no mentía"_ pensó aun desconcertada, cuando había escogido el camino el hombre le advirtió que le costaría un poco de trabajo volver a adaptarse a su cuerpo, el primer sentido que recupero la rubia fue el del oído en ese momento había escuchado llorar a alguien sin entender bien el porqué su corazón se oprimió y lucho por abrir los ojos _"Abre los ojos Helga"_ con mucho esfuerzo logro lo que se proponía, su primera impresión fue que el techo parecía más cercano, sin embargo no había ningún punto de referencia para saber en dónde estaba sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llanto por lo que busco la fuente de este, no tardo en toparse una niña de cabello trenzado llorando en el borde de lo que parecía una cama _"¿María?"_ el pensamiento se formo y ella lucho por decir la pregunta no obstante se topo con que su lengua se encontraba pastosa y lenta, molesta por no poder moverse a voluntad trato una y otra vez de formular las palabras _"¡Rayos!"_ gruño internamente, después de lo que le parecieron años su voz salió forzada de su garganta _"¡Si!"_ grito eufórica mientras veía que la niña la había escuchado _"Vuelve a hablar"_ se obligo a formar las palabras su recompensa fue que su voz salió entrecortada, aunque no le gusto como se oyó se dio cuenta que peor era nada, después de eso la niña dejo de llorar para darle un abrazo mientras gritaba que regreso, la ojiazul sintió deseos de sonreírle a la niña pero esta no le dio la oportunidad porque salió corriendo gritando por toda la casa que había regresado. Por fin los últimos sentidos regresaron a su lugar por lo que el suave y perfumado olor de la selva inundo su olfato, la rubia trato de ponerse en pie, sin embargo se dio cuenta molesta que su cuerpo no le respondía _"Tranquila Helga poco a poco"_ se decía a si misma mientras empezaba por mover la punta de sus dedos, estos reaccionaron y así con una sonrisa satisfecha comenzó a mover cada uno de sus músculos, tal vez era que su sentido del oído estaba tan agudo o que la casa se volvió una revolución pero Helga escucho perfectamente como una persona corría hacia ella por los años de entrenamiento deseo ponerse en guardia, pero su cuerpo apenas se movió furiosa de sentirse tan vulnerable solo atino a voltear la cara hacia la puerta y enfrentar lo mejor que pudiera al que se le acercara, no tuvo que preocuparse porque la persona que acaba de llegar se quedo paralizada en el marco de la puerta

-¿Arnold?- pregunto con incredulidad al ver al rubio tan desmejorado

"_Regreso"_ estas palabras aun resonaban en la mente del hombre, estaba a punto de probar bocado cuando la niña entro corriendo a la cocina anunciando que la extranjera había vuelto, para después salir como bólido al cuarto de su abuelo el rubio sin detenerse a pensar se levanto de golpe y corrió para llegar a la habitación de su amada, cuando atravesó el umbral se paró en seco porque efectivamente ella había reaccionado y ahora se encontraba perdido en los zafiros que lo veían desafiante _"Despertó"_ el rubio no podía terminar de asimilar la idea de que por fin después de esperar una semana a su lado la mujer había vuelto a abrir los ojos _"Dijo mi nombre"_ el ojiverde aun incrédulo se acerco a ella, el sonido de su voz era música para sus oídos. _"¿Acaso estoy soñando?"_ Arnold sintió como el miedo atenazaba su corazón, tantas veces había imaginado como seria cuando la rubia despertara, todo lo que le diría como respondería, ahora que el momento había llegado tenía miedo de acercarse y que de un momento a otro despertara dándose cuenta que todo fue una ilusión de su mente.

"_¿Qué es lo que le sucede?"_ la rubia se sintió desconcertada, el hombre se le había acercado sin decir una palabra y la veía como si fuera algo peligroso _"¿Por qué tiene esa cara?"_ la mujer le molesto la mirada que le dirigía el rubio pero también estaba preocupada nunca había visto al ojiverde tan desmejorado, tenía una barba que parecía ya de varios días su cabello estaba desordenado, sus ojos lucia rojos, cansados y su semblante denotaba que había sufrido una severa preocupación, el instinto de la rubia de evitar que el hombre sufriera se impuso por lo que trato de levantarse para encararlo y que le contara el porqué de su estado. Sin embargo no tenía suficiente fuerza por lo que al levantarse sintió como sus brazos cedían _"Genial"_ pensó malhumorada y resignada a volver a estamparse contra la cama, pero el impacto no se produjo ya que un par de brazos la había atrapado en el aire la ojiazul no tenía que voltear para saber a quién pertenecían esos brazos

-Gracias- susurro con su voz aun rasposa

El rubio por su parte apenas había visto que la mujer iba a caer no lo dudo y la atrapo, sintió que flotaba en una nube de algodón, nunca había estado tan cerca de Helga y el hecho de sentirla en sus brazos, que su calor lo inundara le hacía sentir que iba a desfallecer, ninguna de sus ilusiones había sido tan detallada _"¡Ella volvió!"_ una gran euforia barrio con el miedo que sintió momentos atrás, sin darle ninguna explicación a la mujer la apretó mas en sus brazos, está desconcertada volteo a verlo para reclamarle que la soltara la queja murió en su boca porque Arnold en ese momento la beso, el beso sin embargo no era igual que el que le dio cuando eran niños, no ahora este beso estaba impregnado de pasión, alivio y posesividad, mediante este el hombre trato de demostrarle a la ojiazul todo lo que sentía por ella, Helga estaba demasiado impactada para resistirse estaba a punto de devolver el beso cuando una voz interrumpió el momento quebrando el aura

-Vaya al parecer no estabas tan enferma como decían ¿o sí?- la rubia en ese momento empujo a Arnold y encaro la voz cual sería su sorpresa al ver que frente a ella estaba el Señor Goldman viéndola con incredulidad y a su lado se hallaba un hombre con una mascara

-Cecil…- la voz del millonario estaba quebrada pero su mirada ya no era de incredulidad sino de furia

"_Genial simplemente genial"_ pensó mortificada la rubia, mientras veía al pelinegro acercase a ella con los puños apretados, sin embargo no llego a acercársele porque en ese momento el rubio se puso en pie y la escondió detrás de su cuerpo

-Lo lamento Señor pero la Señorita Cecil no está en condiciones de recibirlo- el millonario y la rubia se sintieron desconcertados al escuchar el tono agresivo y posesivo que uso el ojiverde, la única persona que no se sentía así era el hombre vestido de blanco que incluso tuvo la desfachatez de reírse

-Te lo dije John, ella no es quien dice ser- su voz era ronca, el hombre de cabello rizado se volteo a ver a su acompañante y torciendo la boca le dio la razón

-Ahora la cuestión será descubrir quienes son-la pareja de rubios sabía que era sumamente peligroso dejarse capturar pero no tenían muchas opciones, ya que Helga apenas podía moverse y Arnold no estaba en su mejor forma

-Háganlo- gruño el millonario en voz baja, en solo unos segundos varios hombres de negro entraron al cuarto, todos ellos usaban máscara de gas_ "¡No!"_ quiso gritar la rubia al ver como desaparecía la pareja y los hombres soltaban bombas de gas _"Esto no puede ser peor" _este fue el ultimo pensamiento de Helga antes de caer bajo los efectos del somnífero.

_-OoO-_

_En un cuarto dentro de una mansión sobre un acantilado…_

"_Demonios"_ maldijo la rubia por segunda vez mientras abría los ojos con dificultad, el lugar donde se encontraba asemejaba al calabozo de un castillo, las paredes estaban hechas de piedra, había una pequeña ventana a su izquierda cerrada con barrotes por donde entraba un poco de luz, frente a ella se encontraba un puerta de acero _"Genial"_ refunfuño mientras sus sentidos comenzaban a activarse, lo primero que percibió fue el frio de la piedra y el olor salado del mar _"Bien estamos cerca de costa"_ la mujer trato de moverse y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que sus brazos estaban sujetos por encima de su cabeza encadenados, molesta tiro de las cadenas en un burdo intento de zafarlas

-No lo intentes están reforzadas con acero- la ojiazul alertada por la presencia de otra persona volteo lo más rápido que pudo y se topo con Arnold

-¿Arnold?- la incredulidad se escuchaba en su voz, este solamente le sonrió cansado y es que como él había estado trabajando tantos años en la selva su sistema se había vuelto más resistente a los productos somníferos, por lo que había despertado cuando estaban encadenándolos, sin importarle el daños que sufriría lucho y peleo para salvar a la rubís sin embargo su estado de fatiga además de la fuerza de seguridad del millonario logran someterlo, sin embargo el precio había sido muy alto porque todo su cuerpo se encontraba mallugado

-¿Qué te paso?- el ojiverde ignoro su pregunta

-¿Estas bien?- la rubia asintió mientras sus ojos registraban lo maltratado que se hallaba el hombre, estaba a punto de contestarle de nuevo cuando escucho como la puerta se abría sin importarle nada mas enfrento a la persona que salía de esta

-Veo que ya despertó nuestra invitada- dijo burlón el hombre de blanco

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto tajante el pelinegro cuando se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba despierta

-¿Qué sucegde chérie? ¿Pog que meg secuegstragte? - dijo Helga mientras fingía ser una francesa sumamente asustada

-Deja de mentirme, tú no eres quien dice ser-gruño el hombre mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la rubia

-No te heg mengtido- replico la ojiazul aparentando desconcierto

-Claro que no…-había sarcasmo acido en la voz del pelinegro –Es por eso que me dijiste que te fuiste a Paris con tu padre cuando en realidad lo que hacías era citarte con otro- estas últimas palabras las escupió con desprecio

-Egsta pegsona soglo egs mi Guagdaespagdas- gruño un tanto indignada

-Lo q vigste fue un empleagdo pegdiendo su lugag- en ese instante la mujer fulmino con la mirada al rubio _"Por favor Arnold sígueme el juego"_ rezaba en su interior que el hombre entendiera que debían mentir para escapar, este pareció que la escucho por lo que bajo la cabeza avergonzado, el millonario por un momento sintió crecer una vaga esperanza en su interior _"Tal vez no me mintió"_, ese pensamiento fue aplastado por su pareja

-Entonces no sales con este rubio ¿verdad? Cecil o debería llamarte Helga- la rubia encaro al hombre de la mascara

-¿Helga?- en sus ojos chispeo la comprensión

-Oh te regfieges el nomgbre que inevegte paga evitag que logs paparagzi meg siguiegan- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa apenada

-¿Inventaste?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras sus ojos se abría con comprensión

-Por eso me mentiste con respecto a Paris para que no te siguieran- Helga procuro verse avergonzada

-Quegria un pogco de trangquilidad… compregdeme chérie- pidió mientras lo veía con tristeza y algo de coquetería, Arnold estaba asombrado por como Helga estaba manejando al hombre, por un lado se hacia la victima de lo que sucedía y le pedía perdón pero por otro le pedía comprensión por lo que hizo _"Empiezo a entender porque eres la mejor"_ pensó mientras sonreía discretamente

-Si todo lo que dijiste es cierto ¿no te importara que nos deshagamos de este guardaespaldas que no hizo más que desafiar tu posición?-volvió a intervenir el hombre de la máscara y aunque no podía verle la boca Helga tuvo la impresión que se estaba burlando de ella_ "¡Maldita sea!"_, ella dejo traslucir desconcierto

-Vog a despeadiarlo, no egs necegsagria otra cogsa- dijo con su voz temblando fingiendo miedo de lo que podía hacer el hombre de blanco

-Oh no querida yo pienso que si- en ese instante el hombre chasqueo los dedos y la mirada de Goldman se perdió

-Dispárale- dijo en un tono cortes, Helga vio con horror como el millonario sacaba una pistola y apuntaba al rubio, el hombre de la máscara debió ver el miedo en sus ojos porque alzando una mano detuvo al hombre

-Bien querida ha sido divertido pero ya me canse de jugar así que tienes 10 segundos para decirme quienes son en verdad o…-aunque no termino la frase la rubia sabía que Arnold moriría _"¡¿Que hago? Si revelo mi identidad la misión se va al caño, pero si no lo hago Arnold morirá"_ la mujer se mordió el labio nerviosa mientras escuchaba al hombre contar hacia atrás, en ese momento escucho una voz

-Señorita Cecil, no merezco seguir sirviéndole después de mi actitud le ruego salve su vida- Helga sintió como su corazón se partía de nuevo al escuchar esas palabras _"¡Quiere sacrificarse!"_ el hombre de la máscara siguió contando cuando llego al 2 ella había tomado una decisión

"_Que irónico hace algunas horas deseaba morir si ella no podía regresar y ahora mi vida está en sus manos"_ el rubio torció la boca en un amago de sonrisa _"Pero no me importa morir mientras ella esté bien"_ el ojiverde había decidido que no le importaba morir si su amada sobrevivía, cuando escucho que el hombre llegaba al 2 levanto la cabeza y desafío con orgullo al millonario que con la mirada perdida empuñaba la pistola _"Lo único que me arrepiento Helga es no haberte dicho que aun te amo…"_ La cuenta termino se escucho un disparo, un grito y la habitación callo en silencio…

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Aqui esta el nuevo capi! Wow este capi estuvo lleno de muchas respuestas vdd ;D Helga recupero sus recuerdos por fin! Pero quien rayos es el hombre de mascara? Porque Goldamn lo obedece ciegamente ? Helga salvara a Arnold? o a la mision? Q maldito por obligarla a elegir ¬¬ Y mi queridisimo cabeza de balon prefiere morir a que le suceda algo a Helga u.u... No nos queda mas que esperar ;D No me maten xfa x dejarlos asi en la incognita ^^"""__Por__ el momento es todo Sigan dejando reviews xfa! Se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n! Grax a todos los que leen mi historia!_

_Besos Nuit..._


	15. Chapter 15¡¿Tu lo hiciste!

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

La cuenta termino se escucho un disparo, un grito y la habitación callo en silencio…

-¡ESPERA!-el grito de la rubia apenas llego a tiempo, el hombre de la mascara movió la mano imperceptiblemente y el millonario desvió la pistola en el ultimo segundo, la bala dirigida al rubio estallo a un lado de su cuerpo incrustándose en la pared, Arnold había cerrado los ojos por lo que solo escucho el disparo pero no sintió el impacto _"¿Qué sucedió?, ¿No se supone que debería sentir dolor?"_ Mientras abría lentamente los ojos y trataba de comprender que había pasado escucho voces

-Me da gusto ver que recapacitaste- dijo burlón en hombre de la máscara, Helga tocio la boca

-Ahora empecemos por algo sencillo ¿Quién eres?-

-Helga- respondió esta escueta

-¿Quién es él?-

-Arnold-

-¿Para quién trabajas?- esta última pregunta puso en estado de alerta a la rubia

-¿Disculpe?-

-No creerás que me trago el cuento de que en verdad te enamoraste de John, así que lo volveré a preguntar ¿Para quién trabajas?-

-Trabajo para mi misma- Helga fingió tomar aire antes de clavar sus ojos azules en los del hombre

-Soy una estafadora profesional- ante su anuncio el hombre soltó una carcajada

-Sigues siendo igual de divertida que en ese entonces- Helga arqueo una ceja confundida _"¿Acaso nos conocemos?"_ la mujer trato de buscar algún rasgo que le trajera a la memoria ese hombre, no obstante su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto por lo que no podía distinguir nada

-Pero hablando en serio ¿Para quién trabajas?-Helga trato de pensar en algo que se escuchara convincente

-Soy una espía de la competencia- la rubia sabia por experiencia que si decías una mentira que tuviera una parte de verdad sonaba más convincente, su teoría no le fallo ya que el hombre se quedo en silencio un momento antes de hablar

-¿Cuál era tu trabajo?-

-Supimos que el señor Goldman está planeando expandir su negocio, fuimos contratados para encontrar su fuente de ingresos para financiar tal proyecto, le hemos estado siguiendo y encontramos que ha estado visitando regularmente esta selva, así que decidimos investigar qué es lo que buscaba - Helga callo mientras esperaba la respuesta del hombre

-Eso no explica porque terminaste en un estado de coma- replico sagaz el hombre, Helga nuevamente torció la boca

-Esa gente nos vendió la idea de que podíamos encontrar la respuestas por medio de uno de sus ritos donde supuestamente- en ese momento la rubia imito un par de comillas con sus manos aun encadenadas- entraríamos a la mente del señor- el hombre de blanco callo mientras razonaba _"Eso suena lógico, las tribus nativas son capaces de grandes magias"_

-Y dígame ¿dio resultado?- Helga se permitió esbozar una sonrisa burlona

-Si hubiera funcionado cuando menos esto- dijo mientras movía las manos provocando que las cadenas tintinearan – Hubiera valido la pena- el hombre de blanco asintió con la cabeza

-No confió en usted- dijo sin rodeos, la rubia se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo

-Pero por hoy será todo, mañana regresare para descubrir que tanto hay de verdad en lo que me dijo- con esto el hombre se dio la vuelta y chasqueando los dedos el millonario lo siguió, cuando la puerta de metal se cerró la rubia bajo la cabeza rendida _"Maldito dolor de cabeza"_ se quejaba mentalmente

-Helga- la rubia muy a su pesar abrió los ojos y vio de reojo al hombre que le llamaba

-¿Qué quieres Arnoldo?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunto molesta y confusa

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- la pregunta sorprendió a la rubia tanto que levanto la cabeza y enfrento al ojiverde, este tenía el rostro completamente serio incluso parecía molesto

-¿Como que porque te salve? Eres mi pareja-

-Si los hubieras dejado disparar la misión no se habría puesto en peligro, moriría la única llave y tu estarías a salvo- Helga escucho si inmutarse el razonamiento de rubio

-Tenias más que ganar que perder, los hubieras dejado matarme- Arnold la veía furioso

- ¿Ya terminaste?-cuestiono la rubia con el rostro indescifrable, Arnold asintió mientras esperaba la respuesta de la mujer

-En Primer lugar Arnold tu eres parte de mi equipo lo que implica protegernos el uno al otro, tu no hubieras dejado que me asesinaran- Arnold estaba por interrumpirla pero la rubia le dirigió una mirada silenciadora

-Y en Segundo lugar, Gran P NUNCA ha abandonado a nadie en una misión-gruño la mujer mientras sus ojos comenzaban a despedir fuego

-No se quienes han sido tu equipo en años anteriores, pero mientras formes parte del mío arriesgare todo con tal de regresar de una pieza a casa, no me importa si no estás de acuerdo conmigo, es mi manera de ser y si no te gusta puedes cambiarte de bando- escupió esta última frase mientras sus ojos lo perforaban

El rubio sintió que la mujer le daba una bofetada con sus palabras _"Esa es mi manera de ser" "Tu no hubieras dejado que me asesinaran"_ estas frases habían impactado en su cerebro y seguían resonando en sus oídos, _"Ella tiene razón nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño, pero…"_ el sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de él _"eso es porque la amo y ella no me ama solo me ve como un amigo"_. La rubia vio como la furia del hombre se evaporaba de sus ojos, para dar paso a la sorpresa, la comprensión y por alguna razón que no pudo entender la tristeza _"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Arnold porque estas triste?"_ esta pregunta aprecio en la mente de la rubia mientras su ira disminuía un poco

-Lo lamento Helga tienes razón, en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo- contesto el hombre mientras veía a la mujer

-Es solo que no tolero la idea de que estés aquí sufriendo por mi culpa- sus ojos se llenaron de culpabilidad y por un momento desvió la cara

-Oye aclaremos algo si alguien es culpable de estar así soy yo- dijo la rubia mientras su ira se desvanecía y la tristeza comenzaba a invadirla

-No es…-Helga negó con la cabeza impidiendo que el rubio continuara hablando

-Si no me hubiera empeñado en venir nada de esto estaría pasando-Arnold levanto el rostro y vio como la rubia dejaba caer su cabeza rendida

-Era importante para ti recuperar lo que perdiste- ella no reacciono

-Vamos Helga ve el lado positivo, lograste lo que querías ahora solo tenemos que descubrir cómo salir de este lugar- la rubia se movió ligeramente

-No puede ser tan difícil- Helga se rio en voz baja al escuchar este comentario

-Animo Helga tu eres la Gran P, lograste ese título por alguna razón no me decepciones-la rubia por fin levanto la cabeza y vio como una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del hombre

-Si me gane ese apodo, pero no es por la razón que tú crees-dijo mientras sonreía un poco al recordar ese día

-¿Por qué te apodaron así?-cuestiono el hombre mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia ella con curiosidad, Helga suspiro pero le empezó a contar lo que paso

_-Flashback-_

"_Demonios" pensaba furiosa una rubia mientras corría por los pasillos "¿¡Como pude quedarme dormida? La mujer alcanzo a entrar antes de que la puerta se cerrara, una vez que lo logro tomo un gran respiro y trato de calmar su alocado corazón, ese día era el más importante de su carrera como espía, llevaba tres años trabajando en misiones pequeñas todas ellas llevadas a cabo con éxito, ese día se decidiría si formaría parte del nuevo equipo de campo que estaba organizando el mejor estratega de la asociación, se rumoraba que era un hombre muy serio, apasionado y estricto, había convocado a 20 personas de las cuales solo escogería dos, ellos serian su mano derecha e izquierda para las operaciones en campo, además habría un equipo de los mejores usuarios de informática, sin embargo ese puesto ya había sigo ganado se rumoraba que la mujer era un genio en miniatura, Helga levanto la cara y se topo con que ella era la única mujer en la sala, todos los demás eran hombres y no de cualquier tipo la rubia pudo identificar a muchos compañeros que eran excelentes, a otros no los conocía, su reconocimiento fue interrumpido por una voz_

_-Me alegra ver que todos los participantes han llegado- la ojiazul dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz tan familiar "¿Sera?"_

_-Ahora les informare las reglas del juego- la mujer no se tomo la molestia de escuchar lo que decía el hombre, porque internándose entre la multitud se abrió paso hasta que llego a la parte frontal donde se hallaba el mejor estratega y director del evento, allí de espaldas a ella se hallaba un hombre moreno, muy alto, de cabello negro, ojos castaños y una pequeña barba, usaba un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra, su semblante era imperturbablemente serio, en resumen era un agente imponente, pero nada de esto le importo a la rubia porque en el instante que lo vio lo reconoció _

_-¿Gerald?-pregunto en voz alta, el aludido volteo inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre y sus ojos se ampliaron al reconocer a la mujer_

_-¿Helga?- la ojiazul sin importarle lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ella dio un paso al frente y se fue acercando poco a poco al moreno, este por su parte de quedo estático mientras terminaba de procesar lo que pasaba, cuando estuvo a un paso de él Helga hizo algo totalmente inesperado lo abofeteo, Gerald retrocedió al sentir el golpe pero recuperándose la miro molesto_

_-¿¡Porque hiciste eso?-gruño mientras la enfrentaba_

_-Eso fue porque no te molestaste en volver a verme en más de tres años-replico la rubia mientras sus ojos resplandecían furiosos, el hombre hizo una mueca no es que no hubiera querido verla lo que sucedía es que nunca tenían oportunidad de reunirse, a pesar de ello mantenían una comunicación vía teléfono y correo electrónico, sin embargo era muy mala ya que no se llamaban diariamente y sus respuestas eran esporádicas aunque la rubia sin falta cada día escribía una carta, el moreno quería disculparse con ella pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento ya que estaban rodeados de gente, estaba por señalar eso a la ojiazul cuando alguien se le adelanto_

_-¿Qué es lo que te sucede mujer acaso estás loca?- un hombre alto de cabello negro dio un paso hacia la rubia y la prenso del brazo_

_-Este hombre es tu superior, deberías tenerle respeto- la rubia volteo lentamente y lo enfrento_

_-Tienes 3 segundos para soltarme o lo lamentaras, uno- el hombre pasó por alto la advertencia y apretó más fuerte el brazo_

_-Exijo que te disculpes con el Jefe- _

_-Dos-_

_-Señor permítame sacar a esta problemática- pidió el hombre servicialmente al moreno, este no atino a decir nada sabía por experiencia que entre más tranquila se viera Helga peor seria para el hombre_

_-Tres, te lo advertí-la voz de Helga era dulce y cordial, fue en ese momento que entro el acción su puño salió disparado a la cara del hombre e impacto de lleno en su nariz rompiéndosela limpiamente, el agente tomado por sorpresa soltó a la rubia y retrocedió, mientras la veía incrédulo_

_-Me rompiste la nariz-su voz era incrédula_

_-Te dije que lo lamentarías- explico la rubia mientras se limpiaba las manos en su pantalón_

_-Zorra-grito el hombre antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, Helga que estaba preparada se quito un segundo antes provocando que el agente se desbalanceara, ella aprovechando golpeo su cuello con el costado de la mano, el pelinegro cayo inconsciente al piso, una gran conmoción lleno las filas de los hombres que miraban indignados e incrédulos como la mujer había derrotado al hombre_

_-Maldita ¡a ella!- grito un hombre en medio de la multitud, cuando escucho esto Gerald reacciono y trato de calmar a la multitud pero esta había olvidado su posición y lo hacían a un lado sin importarles nada luchando por llegar a Helga, el moreno decidió que debía pelear junto a la mujer para protegerla_

_-No lo hagas Gerald-gruño la rubia al ver las intenciones del hombre, mientras rechazaba una patada_

_-Quiero dejarles bien en claro a estos hombres- lanzo un golpe que golpeo una mandíbula_

_-Que no soy una damisela en apuros- término gruñendo la frase mientras lanzaba una patada_

_Gerald no estaba feliz con la decisión de la mujer pero la respeto, el mejor que nadie sabía que muchas mujeres eran discriminadas en el campo por su sexo, Helga tenía razón ella tenía que darse a respetar, la situación se volvió complicada ya que la ojiazul tenía que enfrentar y derrotar a 19 hombres, pero a ella pareció no importarle porque siguió peleando, después de lo que parecieron años solo quedaban tres personas en pie, Helga, Gerald y un pelinegro de ojos azules, la rubia estaba exhausta su cuerpo estaba rasguñado y su ropa destrozada en algunas partes, su cabello se caía de su cola de caballo sobre su cara, ella respiraba agitada mientras el sudor caía por su cuello_

_-¿Qué esperas?-pregunto mientras se ponía en guardia una vez mas y enfrentaba al último hombre, para sorpresa suya este levanto las manos en señal de rendición y sonrió_

_-Yo paso- Helga frunció el seño molesta_

_-¿Acaso crees que no merezco pelear contigo?-el hombre negó rápidamente_

_-No es eso, pero acabas de dejar inconscientes a 18 hombres, no estoy seguro de querer ser el 19-dijo burlón_

_-¿No será que tienes miedo?-dijo la ojiazul tratando de provocarlo, este se rio para molestia suya_

_-En absoluto, pero seria tonto de mi parte no reconocer que eres una amenaza a pesar de ser mujer- dijo con una sonrisa, Helga lo vio no muy convencida, Gerald decidió poner fin a la discusión_

_-Bueno parece ser que ya no podre hacer mi competencia-dijo divertido y exasperado_

_-Helga esta consiente que acabas de terminar con todas mis opciones excepto tu y ese hombre- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, la rubia se encogió de hombros sin rastro de culpa_

_-Ellos cometieron un error al subestimarme-dijo sonriendo por primera vez_

_-Si y creo que nunca lo olvidaran- el moreno recorrió con la mirada el campo llego de agentes malheridos, cerrando los ojos y lanzando un suspiro se enfrento a su amiga y al último hombre_

_-Helga te felicito acabas de volverte mi mano derecha-el Jefe sonrió mientras le extendía la mano a la rubia, esta le regreso la sonrisa y estrecho su mano_

_-En cuanto a ti, dejare a Helga descansar y mañana lucharas con ella, la decisión de que te quedes recaerá en ella ¿de acuerdo?- explico el hombre de ojos castaños mientras se dirigía al pelinegro, este sonrió y asintió, antes de irse volteo a ver a la pareja diciendo_

_-Sabes has demostrado lo grande que puede ser una mujer- guiñándole un ojo coqueto salió del cuarto, el moreno sonrió divertido y le dijo_

_-Si Helga en verdad que eres grande, pero supongo que está en tus venas por ser Pataki-la rubia sonrió muy orgullosa de su apellido_

_-¡Eso es!-grito Gerald emocionado cuando una idea llego a su mente_

_-De ahora en adelante no serás Helga sino Gran Pataki-la rubia rodo los ojos_

_-Eso suena muy largo-gruño divertida_

_-De acuerdo y que tal Gran P- dijo el moreno divertido, la rubia sintió con una sonrisa exasperada pero feliz de volver a estar con su mejor amigo _

_-Fin Flashback-_

-¿Logro vencerte?-pregunto Arnold cuando se dio cuenta que Helga estaba callada, esta sonrió un poco

-No, pero se quedo en el equipo-

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono algo molesto el rubio, la mujer levantando el rostro le dijo

-El fue el único hombre que no me subestimo ese día, cuando peleamos fue una buena lucha ya que no me tenia deferencias- la ojiazul sonrió mientras recordaba

-Es un buen agente, solo que es demasiado-la rubia sonrió mientras pensaba en el hombre

-Confiado- al rubio no le paso por alto la sonrisa de la mujer al pensar en el hombre y aunque ella no había dicho su nombre el estaba seguro que era Josh, tragándose la tristeza puso una sonrisa en su rostro

-Vaya así que por eso te apodaron Gran P- dijo el rubio con orgullo, la mujer se sonrojo un poco al escuchar el tono en que lo dijo, pero trato de tranquilizarse _"Vamos Helga solo está siendo amable, no esperaras que luego de 15 años el recuerde que te le declaraste y que estuviste enamorada de él, solo es un amigo" _el pensamiento la lleno de tristeza pero meneo la cabeza discretamente tratando de alejar esos pensamientos

-Bueno supongo que deberíamos estar viendo cómo salir de aquí no estar pensando en tonterías- replico la rubia mientras se concentraba en una manera de salir, rubio cambio su gesto y poniéndose serio comenzó a pensar también

_En una habitación de la casa…_

"_Ese par es muy problemático, tengo que encargarme de ellos" _el hombre de la máscara pensaba en esto mientras abría la puerta de una recamara seguido de cerca por el millonario, este aun no había recuperado la conciencia _"Veamos lo que dicen puede ser verdad, pero…"_ el hombre se detuvo frente a un espejo _"Hay algo que aun no me cuadra…por no hablar que Helga sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a Arnold"_ meneando la cabeza se dirigió a la cama una vez frente a esta se volteo hacia el hombre de rizos

-Descansa Goldman, recordaras todo lo que oíste, pero solamente creerás lo que yo te ordene que creas, cuando de una palmada dormirás y cuando vuelvas a escucharla despertaras- el millonario asintió con la cabeza como robot, poco después escucho una palmada y cayó en la cama, el hombre salió de la habitación y cerro al puerta detrás suyo. _"Por fin"_ pensó mientras se sentaba frente al espejo y se retiraba su máscara, detrás apareció su rostro bañado en sudor, su cabello estaba pegado a su cabeza, sin embargo nada de esto le importo, por lo que abriendo uno de los cajones del tocador saco una pequeña cajita de madera, la abrió revelando un collar con una piedra verdosa _"Esto es todo lo que necesito para que cante, mis pajaritos"_ una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro mientras levantaba el collar y dejaba que la luz le diera de lleno, al principio la gema resplandeció con fuerza lanzando destellos a la madera del tocador, pero pronto comenzó a disminuir su brillo y justo en el centro de la piedra comenzó a verse un remolino negro que absorbía los rayos y opacaba el collar, el hombre disfruto del espectáculo hasta que la piedra se estabilizo, poco después se la colgó y vio su reflejo, su rostro mostraba unos ojos pardos sagaces, inteligentes y hasta cierto punto crueles, mientras que su boca se torcía en un amago de sonrisa _"Pronto hare que hables mi querida Helga, voy a descubrir cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que estas aquí, pero antes tengo que atender otro asunto"_ el hombre volvió a colocarse su máscara antes de llamar por teléfono, estuvo conversando 5 segundos antes de colgar y salir de la habitación.

_En la celda de nuevo…_

Helga y Arnold se había quedado callados después de conversar un poco más, ninguno había descubierto como era que iban a escapar, el problema más grande que tenían era que aun estaban encadenados _"Si no estuviera así no sería tan complicado salir"_ pensaba molesta la rubia mientras jalaba las cadenas, de repente ambos se pusieron en guardia al escuchar como la puerta de metal se abría los rubios esperaban ver al millonario o al hombre de blanco, sin embargo la persona que entró fue una mujer, usaba un vestido blanco, su cabello estaba suelto y en las manos traía un par de platos con comida y agua

-Buenas tardes- saludo mientras se acercaba a la rubia, Helga al tenerla más cerca vio que su cabello era pelirrojo, su piel estaba tostada y era pequeña, sin embargo lo que más le llamo la atención de la mujer fue que colgando de su cintura había una cadena con llaves, la ojiazul instintivamente se tenso _"Una de esas llaves puede ser la que abra las cadenas"_ pensaba emocionada mientras la mujer se arrodillaba para quedar a la misma altura que ella _"Ahora"_ Helga no se dio tiempo de dudar, por lo que le disparo una patada a la cabeza a la mujer con la intención de noquearla, sin embargo la pelirroja se movió muy rápido y detuvo la pierna de la rubia a escasos centímetros de su cabeza

-Le pido que no haga eso señorita- dijo amablemente mientras bajaba la bandeja con alimentos

-No puedo darle de comer si tira la comida- explico antes de bajar la pierna de la rubia

-No quiero comer, lo que quiero es salir de aquí-gruño ella sorprendida por la velocidad con la que la mujer la paro, la pelirroja meneo la cabeza y levantando el rostro enfrento a la rubia, esta quedo impactada al toparse con unos ojos de un azul cielo exactamente iguales a los suyos

-Si no come señorita, dudo que sobreviva ¿quiere comer?-la mujer clavo sus ojos y espero paciente la respuesta de ella, la rubia no bajo la mirada pero tuvo que darle la razón, la mujer se dio cuenta que había ganado por lo que rompió el contacto y se encargo de darle de comer en la boca, Helga veía con desconfianza la comida.

-Todo lo he cocinado con mis propias manos, no tiene por qué temer-explico mientras le ofrecía la comida, la rubia aun no estaba segura

-No comas eso Helga no sabemos quién es esta mujer podría tratar de drogarnos o envenenarnos-dijo Arnold mientras veía con desconfianza a la mujer, esta lanzo un suspiro molesta y enfrentando al hombre le dijo

-Yo no trato de envenenarlos solo obedezco ordenes- poco después tomo la cuchara y se la metió a la boca, después los rubios esperaron atentos alguna reacción cuando no paso nada la pelirroja los enfrento cruzada de brazos

-¿Satisfechos?- la mujer tenía una ceja levantada, los rubios asintieron y la mujer se encargo de darles de comer y beber, cuando terminaron se levanto llevándose todos los platos

-Muchas gracias, disculpa haber dudado de ti-dijo Arnold con una sonrisa apenada, la ojiazul se encogió de hombros

-No hay problema-dicho esto se empezó a retirar pero al llegar a la puerta Helga dijo

-Disculpa pero ¿Cómo te llamas?- la mujer se detuvo en seco, pero no contesto porque en ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta y los rubios se dieron cuenta que el hombre de la máscara blanca estaba de regreso

-Sal ahora-gruño el hombre y la mujer sin palabras salió del cuarto

-Bien-dijo una vez que estuvieron a solas

-Ahora he traído un nuevo juguete que tal vez los convenza de hablar- Helga se sintió amenazada al escuchar estas palabras, el hombre de blanco se arrodillo frente a ella

-Helga, vas a decirme la verdad- la rubia enfrento sus ojos y por primera vez distinguió que eran de un color pardo, por alguna razón estos le parecieron familiares

-Ya te dije la verdad-replico tranquila la mujer

-Solo una parte y yo busco la verdad completa-dijo el hombre mientras metía su mano en el cuello, Helga se tenso al ver su mano pero su miedo era injustificado porque lo único que saco fue un collar donde colgaba una piedra verduzca. La rubia se sintió algo desconcertada al ver la piedra, al igual que en el cuarto la joya lanzo destellos que hipnotizaron a la ojiazul

-Ahora Helga dime… ¿Quién eres en verdad?- pregunto el hombre, la mujer escucho la voz del hombre y le sonó melodiosa, estuvo a punto de contestar cuando algo interrumpió la voz provocando que se escuchara grotesca y desagradable, Helga sacudió la cabeza y se alejo lo mas que pudo, el hombre de blanco se sorprendió de la reacción de la mujer, por lo que volvió a intentarlo, no obstante la respuesta fue la misma

-¿Qué sucede?-gruño en voz baja, en ese momento se quito uno de los guantes y la rubia se percato que su piel era blanca _"No es nativo"_ alcanzo a pensar antes de que el hombre volviera a hablar, cada vez que lo intentaba la voz deja de ser melodiosa al poco tiempo y se volvía estridente y desagradable

-¿Por qué no funciona?-el hombre se paró de golpe, dirigiéndose al rubio hizo la misma pregunta, pero al igual que Helga Arnold se hacía para atrás mientras una mueca de desagrado aparecía en su rostro, el hombre completamente furioso y frustrado volvió a encarar a Helga y cogiéndola de la playera acerco su rostro hasta que la rubia pudo distinguir cada línea de color de sus iris pardos

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?-gruño

-No he hecho nada-le contesto furiosa la mujer en respuesta

-En verdad esperas que me crea eso-le dijo mientras le apretaba la playera aun más

-Déjala en paz-grito Arnold, el hombre dejo de ver a la rubia y volteo a ver al rubio antes de soltar una risa bajita, esta por alguna razón le sonó familiar a la ojiazul

-Arnold, el príncipe azul sale en rescate de su princesa-la mujer escucho el tono que uso el hombre y por alguna razón le sonó demasiado aguda para ser de un hombre

-Oye ¿Quién eres?- gruño la rubia, el hombre volteo lentamente hasta que sus ojos pardos quedaron fijos en los azules de ella

-En verdad no lo sabes ¿o sí?-el tono era burlón, pero Helga no se dejo intimidar y fijo sus ojos en el hombre

-Muy bien Pataki, te daré una pista- la rubia sintió como su piel se erizaba al escuchar como el hombre le hablaba por su apellido

-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?-pregunto más cautelosa, no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la situación

-Fui un compañero de tu salón-dijo mientras la soltaba y se levantaba, la ojiazul nunca rompió el contacto visual _"¿Era compañero de salón mío?"_

-¿De qué edad?-cuestiono el rubio el hombre escucho su pregunta y volteando a enfrentarlo le contesto

-Íbamos todos juntos en la primaria Shortman-Arnold también se tenso, Helga por su parte hizo un repaso en su memoria de todos los chicos que conoció en 4to de primaria, que fue el único año que compartió con Arnold salón _"¿Quien eres?"_ esa era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de la rubia, esta no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en un intento de recordar de conde conocían al hombre

-Bueno, bueno Helga al parecer no eres tan lista como creía- dijo el hombre mientras volvía a enfrentarse a la rubia

-Te diré quien soy- en ese instante el hombre de blanco acerco su mano a la máscara y la retiro, los rubios abrieron los ojos completamente incrédulos al ver quién era el hombre de blanco

-¡¿Tu?- grito Helga una vez que recupero el habla

-¿Sorprendida querida?-cuestiono una voz aguda divertida, ante la reacción de ambos rubios

-¿Lila?-pregunto realmente confuso Arnold mientras veía a la pelirroja, esta encaro al hombre y acercándose a el dijo

-Buenas tardes Arnold, hace ya tanto tiempo que no te veía realmente no has cambiado-su tono fue dulce y tierno, tanto que les recordó perfectamente la época en que iban a la primaria, la mujer no había cambiado físicamente, sin embargo el ojiverde vio que los ojos de la pelirroja ya no tenían ese brillo inocente en su lugar había dolor, malicia e ira

-¿Qué haces aquí Lila? ¿Acaso no sabes que Goldman es un hombre peligroso?-pregunto la rubia aun impactada de ver a la pelirroja frente a ella, esta se rio al escuchar lo que dijo

-¿Goldman peligroso?- la mujer se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la ojiazul

-El no es más que un juguete para mí- Helga la vio sorprendida y confusa, la mujer de ojos pardos volvió a reír antes de decirle

-¿En verdad crees que ese mentecato planeo todo esto?-con las manos señalo la habitación

-Goldman es muy listo, pero no sabe nada de una vida dura-su rostro se endureció-

-No querida John no es nada sin mi-la mujer se levanto y enfrentando a los dos rubios dijo

-Todo el dinero que tiene es por mí, YO y solamente YO soy la mente maestra detrás de su imperio y créeme no me importa nada para alcanzar lo que quiero- Helga se quedo boquiabierta, la dulce pelirroja que conoció en la primaria era la autora de todos los crímenes cometidos, las muertes de miles de niños africanos, el tráfico de armas, drogas, todo era plan de ella, la ojiazul aun no podía digerir lo que había escuchado

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Lila? Tú no eres así- dijo el ojiverde con asombro y pena al escuchar la confesión de la mujer, esta soltó una carcajada malévola que le erizo los brazos a la rubia _"De acuerdo esto no está pasando"_ pensó la rubia molesta mientras un recuerdo se interponía en su mente, en este recordó cuando tuvo un sueño en el que Lila era mala y secuestraba a Arnold, ella era una espía y también lo salvaba _"Lo malo es que esto no es un sueño" _pensó exasperada y con un toque de ironía al comparar las situaciones _"Y en mi sueño yo era presidenta de EU"_ la rubia escucho las palabras de la mujer

-¿Por qué? ¿Preguntas porque?-dijo divertida mientras fingía secarse una lagrima

-Te diré porque Arnold- en ese momento la pelirroja clavo sus ojos en los verdes del hombre

-Solo que no esperes un cuento de hadas-una sonrisa torcida afeo su rostro

-Oh no, esto será más bien el inicio de una pesadilla-

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Antes que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado hasta ahorita u.u Gome... es que estuve en semana de trabajos y examenes de la Uni, por lo cual ni tiempo para dormir _. Pero en fin basta de tanta queja aqui esta el nuevo capi recien terminado ^^. Bueno bueno al parecer nuestra pareja favorita esta en severos problemas... pro quien es la pelirroja que les dio de comer? Y wow Lila es la villana? Porque? Tendremos que esperar para concer los motivos de su transformacion de niña dulce en malevola jajajajajaja.__Por__ el momento es todo Sigan dejando reviews xfa! Se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n! Grax a todos los que leen mi historia!_

_Besos Nuit..._


	16. Chapter 16Lila cuenta su historia

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

Tres personas en el mismo cuarto dos de ellas encadenadas y obligadas a someterse a la voluntad de la tercera, esta ultima alguien lleno de odio, ira, tristeza dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

-Bien ¿por donde debería comenzar?- la pelirroja camino lentamente en círculos alrededor de la celda, de repente se detuvo y una sonrisa adorno su cara

-Cuando salimos de cuarto grado…si ese me parece un buen comienzo-la mujer encaro a los rubios y comenzó a contar su historia

-Termine la primaria en la publica 118, nunca más me volvió a tocar compartir salón con Helga, en ese lapso a mi padre le detectaron cáncer de pulmón la situación se volvió complicada, tuve que ponerme a trabajar para poder comprar las medicinas tan caras que necesitaba mi padre, en el verano antes de entrar a la secundaria colapso y tuvo que entrar de emergencia al hospital me la vivía en ese lugar en esa horrible sala blanca esperando, solamente esperando un milagro que curase a mi padre. Logro salir de la operación de emergencia fue el milagro del hospital, ni yo misma podía creerlo mi papá estaba ¡vivo! Apenas me dejaron verlo corrí a abrazarlo y besarlo, lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas mientras le pedía que no me abandonara de nuevo-los ojos de la pelirroja estaban perdidos en la niebla del pasado

-La pesadilla parecía que había pasado, mi padre regreso a casa estuvimos mis dos años restantes casi sin conflictos, durante ese tiempo le dije a mi padre que deseaba ser bailarina el me regalo una sonrisa antes de llevarme de la mano e inscribirme en una escuela especializada fui muy feliz estudiaba en la mañana, practicaba en la tarde hacia la tarea en la noche y atendía a mi padre, a la mañana siguiente era la misma rutina, durante este tiempo conocí a muchos directores de obras que se interesaron en mi- una mueca de ironía y desagrado cruzo sus labios

-Mi padre siempre estuvo al tanto de lo que querían y me consiguió muy buenos contratos, él era el que trataba todos esos asuntos, hasta ahora todo ha sido como un cuento de hadas- la voz de la mujer se torno acida mientras decía – Aunque como todo cuento, tiene un final y es aquí donde la pesadilla comienza-

-Mi padre al yo cumplir 15 años tuvo una complicación que lo llevo de regreso al hospital-la pelirroja apretó los puños

-No sobrevivió-los rubios quedaron impactados al escuchar las palabras de su ex compañera

-Me abandono, tuve que valerme por misma a partir de ese momento al no tener un adulto responsable que se hiciera cargo de mi fui adoptada por uno de mis directores, me alimento, me vistió, en fin me dio todo. Yo estaba feliz que mas podía pedir alguien me cuidaba y me permitía llorar con él la pena de haber perdido a mi padre creía en el director- una nueva mueca apareció al mismo tiempo que apretaba furiosa los puños, poco después sonrió cínicamente

-Claro pero nada es gratis en esta vida ¿o sí?-los rubios la vieron cautelosamente ya empezaban a darse cuenta que la mujer de ojos pardos había sufrido mucho más de lo que aparentaba

-Mi director espero a que cumpliera 18 años para poder cobrarse todo lo que me había dado-cuando Lila callo Helga se imagino lo peor y sin contenerse le pregunto

-Ese hombre ¿te lastimo?-Lila en respuesta lanzo una carcajada

-Nunca me puso un dedo encima y se lo debo a este pequeño amigo- en ese momento la mujer levanto en alto el collar para después acariciarlo con cariño

-Tú has sido mi único amigo, nunca me dañaste y siempre me ayudaste a pesar de lo desesperado de la situación verdad- la pelirroja veía con adoración a la piedra, poco después se enfrento a la pareja y dibujando una sonrisa torcida les dijo

-No se puede confiar en nadie, todo el mundo trata de dañarte o aprovecharse de ti y es por eso…-su sonrisa creció hasta volverse maniaca- Que uno debe aprovecharse de los demás para que no lo hagan contigo- Helga sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al escuchar las palabras de la mujer_ "Esta loca"_ no pudo evitar pensar

-Lila ¿acaso no sientes pena por los niños que han muerto en las minas de diamantes o las guerras?-le pregunto Arnold completamente horrorizado al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, la aludida volteo a verlo y le contesto

-Ellos son débiles y los débiles merecen ser exterminados-Lila se encogió de hombros mientras decía

-Es la ley de la vida matas o te matan-Helga abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de esta, pronto la furia la empezó a invadir apretando las mandíbulas le grito a la pelirroja

-¿¡Estas loca! ¡Lila escúchate a ti misma estas prefiriendo una piedra por encima de la vida de un niño!-Lila escucho lo que decía la ojiazul sin inmutarse

-Esta _piedra_-puso énfasis en la palabra- es la única ayuda que he tenido en los últimos años, así que no me interesan los demás-Helga a pesar de estar impactada por las palabras de la mujer trato de hacerla hablar aun mas

-Si no te importa nadie ¿Por qué mantienes a Goldman y no tomas solo el crédito de sus inventos?-

-Goldman es un genio de las computadoras, a mi eso no me interesa en lo absoluto además de que no entiendo nada de eso- la pelirroja miro con desprecio hacia la puerta como si tratara de fulminar con la mirada al hombre

-Mientras gane dinero para mi puede hacer lo que quiera-

-¿El está de acuerdo con eso?-cuestiono astutamente la rubia, la mujer de ojos pardos recupero su sonrisa

-Por supuesto que lo está ¿acaso crees que sería capaz de obligarlo a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad?-los ojos de la mujer se abrieron horrorizados de la insinuación de la rubia aunque una sonrisa burlona desmentía esta actuación, Helga se trago la contestación que quería darle a la mujer y opto por apretar la mandíbula

-En fin creo que ya he hablado demasiado-la pelirroja volvió a ponerse el guante y dirigiéndoles una dura mirada les dijo

-No entiendo que hicieron para evitar que mi joya funcionara pero…-la sonrisa retorcida volvió a crecer en su rostro

-Lo voy a averiguar y después me encargare de ustedes- la mujer volvió a ponerse su máscara y abrió la puerta antes de salir se volteo a decirles

-Espero que disfruten de su habitación mis queridos amigos- su tono de voz fue tan dulce y cortes que nadie pensaría que ella era una demente

Helga tuvo unas ganas tremendas de golpear a la mujer mientras esta salía de la habitación _"Genial y yo que pensaba que Goldman era un maldito"_ una mueca de desagrado apareció en su cara al recordar las palabras de la mujer _"Esta loca, ¿Acaso se cree dios o algo parecido para decidir quién vive o quien muere?"_ la mujer meneo la cabeza

-Siento pena por ella- la voz del ojiverde la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿¡Que sientes pena?-grito la ojiazul furiosa al escuchar el comentario del rubio

-¡Lila está enferma! Por su culpa decenas de niños mueren a diario en las minas, miles mueren por las armas que vende y tú la escuchaste ¡no le importa!-Helga estaba furiosa, pero Arnold solamente meneo la cabeza y enfrento a la mujer

-Ella lo perdió todo Helga, no podía confiar en nadie y la única persona en la cual confió la traiciono y trato de dañarla-razono el hombre

-Sintió que nadie la necesitaba en este mundo y el Kurew ha sido su única manera de obtener lo que quiere-el hombre vio con compasión hacia la puerta por donde había salido la mujer, Helga frunció el ceño a ella no le parecía motivo suficiente para la muerte de tanta gente el que la pelirroja hubiera sufrido, en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de las palabras de Arnold

-Arnold ¿que es el Kurew?-el rubio volteo a ver a la mujer y lanzando un suspiro cansado contesto

-El Kurew es una pieza del Wirkmar que se encuentra corrompida-el ojiverde vio la cara de confusión de su amada por lo que sonriendo le dijo

-Los Ojos verdes tienen una leyenda que habla de esto, déjame contarte-

"_Hace mucho tiempo cuando la tribu de los Ojos Verdes aun era nueva aprecio un sacerdote que quería conocer la piedra sagrada, los ancianos le dijeron que era peligroso acercase a la piedra por lo que solamente un hombre de corazón puro sería el único guardián de esta, al sacerdote no le hizo ninguna gracia que le negaran acercarse al Wirkmar por lo que ideo un plan y una noche siguió al guardián hasta el templo de la piedra sagrada, por desgracia el hombre se dio cuenta y lo ataco. El sacerdote que no quería que nadie conociera su secreto lo asesino, poco después con las manos manchadas de sangre entro a la guarida, encontró la piedra sagrada usando el mismo cuchillo con el que asesino al guardián astillo el Wirkmar para obtener un pedazo de la piedra, cuando esta cayó en sus manos lo reconoció como un hijo de los Ojos verdes, por lo cual siguió brillando el sacerdote huyo con la piedra a la profundidad de la selva, una vez allí invocando artes oscuras trato de influenciar la piedra y torcerla para que obedeciera su voluntad estaba punto de lograrlo cuando su rito fue interrumpido por los guerreros. El sacerdote estaba confuso él había matado al guardián para que no diera alerta a los demás, entonces de entre los cazadores salió un niño el entendimiento llego el niño lo había delatado, los guerreros destruyeron todos los instrumentos del ritual pero cuando quisieron tomar la piedra esta perdió su brillo y se volvió una piedra vulgar, los guerreros ignorándola estaban por llevárselo como prisionero de vuelta a la tribu cuando el Jefe se acerco a él y lo exilio los cazadores clamaban venganza y tortura, pero el Jefe no cedió explicándoles que ese hombre estaba corrompido por lo que no merecía otra cosa que el completo desterramiento de la selva que lo vio nacer así sin nada más que lo que traía puesto además de la piedra ahora inservible fue expulsado y olvidado" _

Arnold cayo unos segundos antes de continuar

-Se dice que ese sacerdote se volvió a las artes oscuras cuando salió de Guatemala, las leyendas cuentan que estuvo vagando mucho tiempo para después morir, el pedazo de piedra que se llevo se rumoraba estaba corrompido, por lo que fue bautizado como Kurew- una sonrisa cansada cruzo su rostro

-Nunca pensé que la vería-

-Espera estas diciéndome que esa cosa que traía Lila ¡es el Kurew!-cuestiono Helga al hombre, este solo sonrió y la rubia supo que había acertado _"Genial ahora tenemos que lidiar no solo con la loca de Lila sino con una piedra mitológica que esta corrompida, simplemente genial"_ la rubia estaba molesta

-¿Y se puede saber que rayos hace esa piedra?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que hacen los ojos verdes con su voz?- Helga asintió

-Bueno la piedra es capaz de multiplicar su poder dependiendo de la persona que lo use-

-¿¡Que?-Helga no pudo evitar gritar _"No es cierto"_ pensó mientras el terror, la ira y la desesperación la invadían _"Aparte de todo tengo que lidiar con que la loca maniática esa pueda controlar a las personas a su antojo con ese collar"_ la rubia lanzo un suspiro resignada _"¿Por qué no me quede en New York?"_ Arnold que había estado observando a la rubia vio como la información hacia clic en su cerebro y no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver su reacción _"Ella no tendría que estar sufriendo aquí"_ pensaba triste _"Ella debió dejar que me dispararan, ella merece ser feliz y libre"_, en ese punto se le ocurrió una idea descabellada que logro que apareciera una sonrisa en su cara _"¡Eso es! Puedo salvarla" _volteando a ver a la chica le dirigió una mirada llena de amor _"Espérame Helga, te sacare de aquí solo necesito confiar en que Lila quiere encontrar el Wirkmar más de lo que quiere torturarnos"_ el hombre decidió que esperaría hasta el día de mañana, si todo iba como esperaba pondría su plan en acción de no ser así se quedaría callado. Para ese momento el sol se había ocultado y la luna iluminaba la celda, Arnold volvió a ver a su pareja y sintió como el amor, la adoración lo invadían al ver a la ojiazul _"No puede ser Arnold a pesar de la situación ella sigue viéndose hermosa"_ sus ojos verdes la recorrieron su cabello a pesar de estar sucio y suelto de su usual cola de caballo seguía luciendo hermoso bajo los rayos de la luna, su piel pálida ahora ligeramente tostada por el sol parecía resplandecer, el hombre dejo de admirar su cuerpo cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de ella de un azul tan brillante que opacaban a las estrellas, esos ojos de los cuales se había enamorado desde niño los mismos que le había dicho alguna vez que también lo amaban _"Lo que daría por echar el tiempo atrás y nunca haberte abandonado"_ el pensamiento del rubio se vio interrumpido por la ojiazul

A Helga le dolía la cabeza mientras todas las piezas caían en su lugar _"Claro si Lila es el cerebro de la operación, es por eso que nunca encontrábamos nada al investigar a Goldman estábamos siguiendo a la persona equivocada y ella lo sabía"_ molesta frunció el ceño _"Además de eso Lila ha amasado una fortuna y vuela bajo el radar, al ser la mejor amiga sabia que la investigaríamos pero no ha dejado más pistas que ser una bailarina prodigio, su historial está limpio probablemente lo arreglo para que no apareciera nada de lo que nos conto"_ Helga hizo una mueca al recordar todas las operaciones en cubierto siguiendo a Goldman_ "Si el Jefe se enterara le daría un infarto"_ pensó divertida al imaginar la cara de su superior al saberse engañado por una simple bailarina, poco después la mujer lanzo un suspiro cansada _"Esto no puede ser mejor, no tengo manera de comunicarme con la base, no puedo escapar y lo peor es que cuando Lila descubra que su collar no funciona con nosotros va a recurrir a métodos menos amistosos"_ la rubia alejo los pensamientos sobre como la pelirroja podría persuadirlos a hablar, en eso estaba cuando una pregunta llego a su mente _"Ahora que lo pienso ¿Porque el poder de la joya no nos afecto?" _por más que lo pensaba no hallaba ninguna respuesta, así que levanto el rostro y se topo con que Arnold la estaba mirando fijamente una punzada de electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal mientras ella se perdía en ese par de esmeraldas y por un instante la mujer creyó ver amor en la mirada del rubio _"No, no es cierto Helga si él te amara no te hubiera abandonado" _la rubia sintió como los ojos de su amado perdían ese brillo y suspirando internamente rompió el aura

-Arnold ¿Por qué el collar no nos afecto?- el rubio pestaño al escuchar la pregunta de la mujer pero poco después contesto

-A mi no me afectan los poderes de la Tribu de los ojos Verdes, el porqué no lo tengo muy claro-explico encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Pero tienes razón porque no te afecto a ti?- el ojiverde veía curioso a la rubia, esta se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no tenía idea, el rubio se quedo pensando y dijo en voz baja

-Los ojos verdes tienen la idea de que todos somos venimos del mismo lugar, por lo cual compartimos rasgos espirituales ellos creen que cuando alcanzas ese recinto dentro de tu mente eres capaz de hablar con cualquier persona-Arnold se le quedo viendo a Helga

-¿Helga que fue lo que buscabas con el abuelo de María?-la rubia se sintió incomoda al escuchar la pregunta del hombre, pero siguiendo el razonamiento del hombre recordó que en su viaje el anciano hablaba y ella le entendía perfectamente _"El dijo que estaba en mi mente y por eso le entendía, creí que se refería a que era mi deseo"_ la mujer se dio cuenta que el anciano y ella habían conectado en algún punto espiritual según su razonamiento por ello se había comunicado _"No cabe duda que estas tribus saben más de lo que aparentan"_ la americana estaba sorprendida al darse cuenta que muchas de las leyendas de los indígenas eran ciertas _"¿Qué otras leyendas serán ciertas?"_Pensaba maravillada hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-¿Helga?-la rubia volvió a enfocar al hombre y se dio cuenta que aun no había contestado Arnold se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la mujer, a pesar de que le rompió el corazón darse cuenta que no confiaba en él lo suficiente para contarle le dirigió una sonrisa

-No te preocupes si no quieres contarme está bien, bueno será mejor descansar mañana será un día largo-dicho esto el hombre cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba lo mejor que podía

-Buenas noches Helga-

-Buenas noches Arnold-la rubia se sintió liberada al no tener que contestarle sin embargo ella había visto que la sonrisa del hombre era triste, su corazón se encogió al verla pero rápidamente se recordó todo lo que había pasado y que él no la amaba, con pesar imito al hombre y busco consuelo en el sueño. Los rubios pensaban al mismo tiempo _"¿Por qué Arnold/Helga? ¿Por que no puedo dejar de amarte?"_ sin embargo ninguno de los dos tenían el valor de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, así con la luna como testigo fingieron dormir mientras sus corazones clamaban por su otra mitad, que a pesar de hallarse a escasos metros les parecían kilómetros de distancia lo que los separaba…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

-¡Buenos días es hora de levantarse!- anuncio una voz cantaría mientras entraba a la celda

La pareja se despertó malhumorada, ninguno había podido dormir en toda la noche debido a la incomodidad de las cadenas. _"Genial justo lo que quiero ver al despertarme"_ pensó molesta la ojiazul mientras enfocaba la vista y veía a la pelirroja frente a ellos, ese día usaba un vestido blanco de tirantes, liso, corto una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro cualquiera que no la conociera diría que era una mujer bella y encantadora, para Helga que sabia como era su exterior era un burdo disfraz que ocultaba su personalidad retorcida

-Helga querida ¡estas hecha un desastre!- la mujer la vio con una sonrisa mientras la recorría de arriba abajo, la ojiazul le desagrado la manera en como la barrio, pero poniendo su mejor sonrisa le dijo

-Lo sé querida Lila, pero he de serte sincera el recibimiento que das a tus invitados deja mucho que desear de la Prima Donna-una sonrisa estaba pintada en su rostro mientras enfrentaba a la pelirroja _"Trágate esa"_ pensó feliz de haberle dicho algo que lograra que la mujer abriera la boca sorprendida

-Tienes razón querida-dijo reponiendo su sonrisa-Creo que debo reparar mi error-un brillo maligno apareció en sus ojos antes de dar una palmada inmediatamente apareció la pelirroja que los había alimentado el día anterior, Arnold se le erizaron los vellos al verla entrar e inmediatamente busco sus ojos cual sería su sorpresa al percatarse que su mirada era limpia y no perdida como se volvía cuando estaban bajo los efectos de la piedra

-Querida haz el favor de llevar a los invitados arriba para que se pongan más…-Lila movió la mano de manera despreciativa –presentables- la mujer asintió obedientemente

-Oh y no olvides proporcionarles la joyería usual-la sonrisa de la pelirroja se torció mientras decía esto a Helga no le gusto el rumbo que llevaba la conversación y mucho menor la sonrisa de la bailarina pero opto por callarse, cuando Lila estaba por salir de la habitación dijo de espaldas

-Querida si tratan de escapar, asesínalos- Helga trago saliva al escuchar la instrucción de la bailarina y fue mucho peor al ver como su sirvienta asentía obedientemente _"Genial, esto mejoro inigualablemente"_ pensó sarcásticamente mientras veía como la ojizaul se acercaba a ella

-Escucha no quiero tener que usar esto-fueron las primeras palabras de ella mientras sacaba el Tyser, un dispositivo que lanzaba descargas eléctricas, Helga se puso en guardia al verlo

-Así que compórtate, si te mueves más de lo necesario te rostizare ¿entendiste?-la pelirroja alzo una ceja mientras esperaba la respuesta de la rubia, esta asintió de mala gana por lo que la mujer saco de su cintura una de las llaves y abrió el candado que retenía las cadenas de Helga, esta sintió como sus manos eran liberadas lo primero que hizo fue acariciar las franja rojiza donde le habían apretado los grilletes

-Sígueme- pidió la pelirroja mientras la veía de pie, Helga sintió como la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por su instinto ataco

-Lo siento-dijo en voz baja mientras se abalanzaba sobre la mujer –Pero odio ser prisionera- la rubia no quería lastimar a la única persona que había sido amable con ellos por lo que decidió solamente noquearla, para sorpresa suya la pelirroja la rechazo y peleo con ella, cada patada o puñetazo que lanzaba era esquivado o devuelto_ "¡Demonios donde aprendió a luchar así!" _pensaba la rubia mientras bloqueaba una patada, la ojiazul tenía un gesto serio mientras trataba de someter a la prisionera _"No está mal"_ pensaba satisfecha de poder estirar su cuerpo _"Tiene un buen equilibrio, sus golpes son limpios, sus patadas altas, es una buena agente de campo" _en ese momento la pelirroja sorprendida por sus pensamientos meneo la cabeza confusa y algo asustada, sin darse más tiempo a pensar tumbo a Helga, esta debido al cansancio no pudo resistir mas por lo que cayó, cuando abrió los ojos vio el Tyser a escasos centímetros de su rostro

-¡Helga!-grito asustado Arnold al ver como la pelirroja había sometido a su compañera

-Te advertí que usaría esto-la rubia apretó la mandíbula mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su carcelera esta no se inmuto

-¡No la lastimes!-volvió a gritar desesperado el ojiverde mientras jalaba las cadenas en un inútil intento de zafarse y correr a ayudar a su pareja, a la carcelera de ojos azules no le paso desapercibido la manera en que el rubio veía a la mujer, sin decir nada alejo el Tyser se puso de pie y sin quitar los ojos de la rubia dijo

-Levántate y sígueme-Helga veía insegura a la mujer por lo que se levanto lentamente, una vez que estuvo completamente erguida se dio cuenta que la pelirroja era una cabeza más baja que ella

-Ni se te ocurra volver a atacarme porque volveré a tumbarte y esta vez no dudare- amenazo la mujer mientras le enseñaba el Tyser, Helga hizo una mueca pero asintió la mujer abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Helga primero, antes de irse se dirigió al hombre que la veía furioso

-No le hare daño, volveré por ti- sin más palabras dejo solo a Arnold

_Al atardecer de regreso en la celda…._

"_Genial ya se tardo mucho Arnold"_ la rubia pensaba molesta mientras veía con aprensión la puerta de metal y sus manos acariciaban nerviosa su cuello, inmediatamente sus dedos se toparon con algo liso y frio el ceño de la rubia se frunció molesta _"Si no fuera por este estúpido collar"_ Helga pensaba en como la situación había terminado así

_-Flashback-_

_La pelirroja la había sacado de la habitación y la obligo a subir por unas escaleras de piedra, todo el tiempo la mujer la tenia prensada de un brazo mientras que con el otro apretaba el Tyser en su espalda no había manera de escapar. Cuando llegaron al final la mujer le pidió abrir la puerta al atravesarla la rubia se encontró en una cocina muy moderna, las ventanas daban vista a una sala estilo minimalista decorada en tonos rojos, blancos y negros, detrás de esta se podía observar unos enormes vitrales por los cuales entraba la luz a raudales inundando los pisos de madera, el paisaje era maravilloso el mar del Caribe con sus tonalidades azules trajeron muchos pensamientos hermosos a la ojiazul mientras los contemplaba "Que bello" no pudo evitar pensar mientras caminaba, la pelirroja la llevo a la derecha por donde volvieron a subir las escaleras esta vez para desembocar en otra ala de la casa donde había muchas puertas, Helga asumió que eran habitaciones no se equivoco pronto se encontró entrando a una, pero no tuvo tiempo de apreciarla porque su carcelera la dirigió inmediatamente al baño, una vez allí le dijo_

_-Báñate, tienes todo lo necesario hay algunas toallas y un cepillo de dientes en el lavabo, cuando salgas te esperare afuera-Helga se desconcertó al ver la libertad que la concedían pero decidió no cuestionar su buena fortuna y entro al baño cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta la pelirroja le dijo_

_-Estamos en un acantilado sobre mar abierto, el espejo del vallo es de cristal blindado y no hay nada punzo cortante además de un rastrillo que ya casi no tiene filo, no hay manera de escapar a no ser que mueras y como dudo que te suicides te aconsejo disfrutar el baño, la llave derecha es la caliente, la izquierda la fría- su voz se apago, la ojiazul estaba furiosa no podía ser cierto lo que le decía, reviso el baño de punta a punta, cabe mencionar que este era enorme, todo de color blanco, la luz entraba a raudales por un domo que estaba enrejado lo cual hizo pensar a la rubia que no había sido su única ocupante "Rayos" pensó molesta al darse cuenta que todo lo que su carcelera dijo era verdad, resignada se quito la ropa y disfruto el baño. Cuando termino salió del baño se topo con que su ropa había desaparecido, molesta se envolvió en una toalla mientras salía al cuarto allí afuera se encontraba su carcelera, en una mano tenía el Tyser y en la otra un collar, el solo verlo le dio mala espina a la rubia_

_-Si no te lo pones por las buenas…-no era necesario terminar la frase porque ella solamente movió el aparato la ojiazul, sabía que podía pelear pero también sabía que estaba desnuda y era más vulnerable en ese estado furiosa porque le obligaban a hacer algo que no quería apretó la mandíbula además de extender la mano, la pelirroja negó y le indico con una mano que se diera la vuelta, cuando lo hizo la mujer le puso el collar que resulto ser una gargantilla de color negro, en el frente había una piedra de color azul eléctrico, era sencillo y elegante "Pero si Lila le dijo que me lo pusiera no debe ser nada bueno" pensó algo preocupada mientras escuchaba el clic del collar al cerrarse en torno a su cuello_

_-La ropa está en la cama, apúrate que aun debo ir por tu novio-dijo la carcelera y sin más palabras comenzó a alejarse_

_-¡Espera!-dijo Helga mientras se volteaba y la alcazaba a pescar de un brazo_

_-¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?-la pelirroja se encogió de hombros_

_-No lo sé, desde que tengo memoria puedo luchar-Helga se quedo muy intrigada a su pesar _

_-Lo que hiciste fue sorprendente, no muchas mujeres saben cómo manejar un combate bajo presión y de manera sorpresiva- Helga que la había soltado se alejo unos pasos para poder ver la reacción que causaban sus palabras_

_-Los novatos son demasiado confiados durante las misiones de campo, deben considerar en todo momento que el objetivo puede tener alguna reacción inesperada por lo que deben estar preparados para superar e improvisar en cualquier situación-dijo la mujer, por un instante a Helga le pareció escuchar la voz de su Jefe "Increíble esta mujer habla exactamente igual que él", de pronto el rostro de la pelirroja cambio al asombro, la incredulidad y la vergüenza _

_-Discúlpame, te esperare afuera- sin permitirle decir nada a Helga salió corriendo del cuarto, la rubia estaba sorprendida de su reacción "¿Qué es lo que le paso?" el rostro de confusión de la pelirroja volvió a pasar frente a sus ojos "Pareciera que le asusta saber de lo que hablo". La mujer se quedo pensativa mientras se acercaba a ver que tipo de ropa le había escogido la mujer, encima de la cama había un vestido blanco corto usaba tirantes delgados, el frente no tenia mayor adorno que algunas flores negras al borde derecho de este que descendían en un racimo hasta sus rodillas era un vestido bello pero nada funcional si necesitaba correr, debajo de este se hallaban un par de sandalias de piso en color negro "No es lo que me gustaría pero claro a Lila no le importa eso" pensó molesta y resignada mientras se ponía la ropa. Cuando termino salió donde su carcelera la volvió a prensar del brazo y amenazarla con el Tyser, recorrieron el mismo camino hacia la celda, donde volvió a entrar, la única diferencia fue que esta vez no la esposaron, sin embargo no la dejaron acercarse a Arnold, la pelirroja repitió el proceso _

_-Si tratas de salir de estas cuatro paredes el cristal en tu cuello te lanzara una descarga eléctrica que te noqueara-explico dejando a una americana con la boca abierta antes de salir del cuarto dejándola sola._

_-Fin Flashback-_

Helga comenzó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado por toda la celda, si bien ahora ya se sentía mucho mejor al estar fresca y limpia le producía un enorme rechazo y odio el saberse tratada como un animal _"Maldita Lila"_ la rubia no pudo pensar en nada más porque en ese momento vio como la puerta se abría

-Ya era hora- gruño molesta y algo aliviada al ver como entraba el rubio

-Oh ¿te sentiste sola querida?-la empalagosa voz de Lila inundo el ambiente provocando que la rubia se paralizara en seco justo detrás de Arnold se hallaba la mujer de ojos pardos luciendo su sonrisa estúpida al verla la furia y frustración salieron a flote por lo que sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacia la ojiazul se abalanzo hacia la pelirroja. El tiempo pareció ir más lento Arnold vio como Helga perdía el control, vio a Lila ampliar su sonrisa mientras un brillo maligno aparecía en sus ojos pronto una de sus manos apretó un pequeño botón, quiso gritar para avisarle a su amada, el anuncio llego tarde

-¡Helga!- Arnold vio como el collar de la rubia era accionado y del cristal brotaba una chispa que se impacto el cuerpo de la rubia con una descarga eléctrica, la mujer se derrumbo, el ojiverde sin importarle nada corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella la levanto y la sostuvo entre sus brazos Helga estaba inconsciente furioso el rubio se volteo a fulminar a la pelirroja con los ojos

- ¡Dijiste que no la dañarías!-grito, la bailarina sonrió aun más

-Dije que no la dañaría después de dejarla libre-señalo mientras movía un dedo negando lo que había dicho el rubio

-Hasta pronto querido y recuerda tenemos un trato-la pelirroja salió riendo de la celda, Arnold apretó la mandíbula pero decidió dejar de hacerle caso para centrarse en la mujer _"Helga, lo lamento"_ el rubio la cargo y la acomodo en su regazo mientras él se sentaba , su cara quedo recargada en su hombro por lo cual Arnold tenía perfecto acceso a su rostro, suavemente le acaricio las mejillas y recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos sus finos rasgos _"Como desearía poder tocarte con libertad"_ pensaba triste mientras sus dedos descendía por los rizos dorados, ya que su cabello estaba suelto _"Pero no te preocupes Helga no dejare que nada malo te suceda, me asegure de ello"_ una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro mientras recordaba lo que tuvo que hacer para proteger a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Antes que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado hasta ahorita u.u Gome... es que estuve en semana de trabajos y examenes de la Uni, por lo cual ni tiempo para dormir _. Pero en fin basta de tanta queja aqui esta el nuevo capi recien terminado ^^. Realmente impactante no? Lila sufrio todo eso... Wow pero se volvio mala, quien lo diria detras de esa cara suya tan mona... En fin aun quedan muchos interrogantes como conocio a Goldamn y como obtuvo esa piedra? Pobre Helga ahora si la dañaron, pero la otra pelirroja kn es? Ademas que trato hizo Arnold con Lila?. Son muchas pregs XD pero no se preocupen pronto se ira explicando todo ^^. ____Sigan dejando reviews xfa! Se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n! Grax a todos los que leen mi historia!_

_Besos Nuit..._


	17. Chapter 17Me volvi su sirvienta personal

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

_-Flashback-_

_Arnold había hecho el mismo recorrido que Helga y al igual que ella se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta que no había ninguna manera de salir de allí "Tengo que hacer algo" el ojiverde pensaba mientras salía del baño, como a la rubia la pelirroja le puso un collar antes de dejarlo vestirse. La ropa que tenía el era una camisa blanca, delgada, un par de pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, el hombre una vez que acabo siguió a la ojiazul de regreso a la celda estaban atravesando la cocina cuando apareció la pelirroja de ojos pardos que se le quedo viendo de arriba abajo, de pronto una sonrisa lasciva apareció en su rostro Arnold trato de ignorar la forma en cómo lo estaba mirando Lila y se atrevió a hablar_

_-Disculpa Lila ¿podemos hablar un minuto?-la mujer disminuyo su sonrisa mientras una chispa de curiosidad aparecía en su cara_

_-Claro que si querido-dijo mientras se sentaba en la sala e invitaba al hombre a hacer lo mismo, este volteo a ver a su carcelera la mujer se encogió de hombros y lo guio hasta el sillón una vez que este se sentó se paro detrás de el apuntándolo con el Tyser_

_-¿Qué es lo quieres hablar?-cuestiono la mujer mientras seguía mirándolo con ese tono indecente, el ojiverde carraspeo para disimular su incomodidad_

_-Vengo a proponerte un trato- Lila dejo de barrerlo y se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos mientras arqueaba una ceja en un gesto que le recordaba mucho a Helga_

_-¿Qué clase de trato?-_

_-Has estado buscando el templo de la gente de los Ojos Verdes, quieres su tesoro-dijo el rubio con tranquilidad mientras entrelazaba sus manos, la bailarina se tenso y entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza_

_-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?-_

_-Se cómo llegar al templo, puedo guiarte con una condición- continuo hablando Arnold ignorando la pregunta de la pelirroja_

_-¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?-dijo mientras dentro de su mente se libraba una batalla de desconfianza y avaricia_

_-Soy una de las pocas personas en quienes confían la tribu, además el arqueólogo que has tratado de secuestrar ha huido del país por lo que no te queda nadie que te lleve-expuso el ojiverde seriamente_

_-¿Cómo sabes que se fue?-cuestiono furiosa al escuchar la declaración del rubio, Arnold se permitió sonreír un poco antes de contestar_

_-Yo me encargue de sacarlo de la selva y llevarlo al aeropuerto-en ese instante la pelirroja dejándose llevar por un impulso lo abofeteo, Arnold sintió como la mano de la mujer se estampaba en su mejilla lucho por controlar sus manos para no golpearla "Tranquilo no te apresures" pensó mientras regresaba lentamente la mirada hacia Lila, ella le miraba furiosa _

_-¿Piensas escuchar mi propuesta?-repitió el ojiverde _

"_Maldito" fue el pensamiento que inundo todo el cerebro de Lila mientras procesaba lo que acababa de decirle el rubio "¡Demonios! Eres una tonta" la pelirroja se auto regañaba ya que por un instante se había dejado llevar por la visión del hombre, Arnold había cambiado durante los 15 años que no lo había visto "Y vaya cambio" volvió a pensar mientras sus ojos pardos recorrían su cuerpo, debajo de esa ropa holgada se alcanzaba a vislumbrar un cuerpo bien formado y tonificado. Ella no había permitido que ningún hombre se le acercara después del director, se sentía indiferente a los hombres esto en algún punto la preocupo ya que no le gustaban las mujeres pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle un hombre si llegaban a intimar, además se había acostumbrado a tener el mando y poder sobre las personas pero se le antojaba estúpido tener relaciones con un zombi "No quiero ver su mirada perdida mientras estamos juntos" pensaba malhumorada cuando veía a las parejas salir de los hoteles. En ese instante que regreso a la realidad y su mirada se topo con la de Arnold tuvo una idea que la hizo sonreír por la simplicidad y perfección que tenia "¡Eso es!"_

_-Te escucho- el rubio vio como la mirada de su ex compañera se perdía en el limbo "Es una mujer muy extraña" pensó mientras veía como su mirada volvía a cambiar para después sonreírle de una manera que logro que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda_

_-Puedo llevarte hasta el templo donde se encuentra la piedra, pero debes dejarse ir a Helga a salvo-dijo el rubio seriamente Lila se sorprendió de la petición del chico hasta que recordó el interesante problema amoroso que tenia la pareja cuando eran niños, su mente regreso al día en que Helga le pidió que la dejara interpretar Julieta porque estaba enamorada del chico cabeza de balón "Aun están enamorados" pensó con algo de rabia y envidia ella nunca había experimentado esa sensación y detestaba a cualquiera que lo sintiera, este motivo no hizo más que alimentar la idea que se le había ocurrido, sonriendo como gato Cheshire vio fijamente al rubio_

_Arnold esperaba nervioso la respuesta de Lila sabia que la decisión caía en ella si la pelirroja no era lo suficientemente ambiciosa no aceptaría el trato "Por favor acepta" rogaba mentalmente el hombre mientras esperaba, vio que la mujer volvía a sonreír y tuvo un mal presentimiento "No va a aceptar" pensó aterrado ante la posibilidad de que Lila prefiriera torturarlos antes que aceptar la piedra, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para tratar de convencer a la mujer de aceptar cuando escucho una respuesta sorprendente_

_-Acepto-Arnold abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero pronto se repuso, Lila lo noto por lo que sin perder su sonrisa dijo_

_-Pero también tengo una condición- Arnold arqueo una ceja cuestionando mudamente a la pelirroja esta continuo_

_-Deberás convertirte en mi amante-el ojiverde sin poder ni querer disimularlo abrió la boca de golpe al escuchar la condición "¡Esta loca!" el hombre le dio a Lila una rápida mirada, y a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar que la chica se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa "Sin embargo su corazón es negro por lo que su belleza solo es superficial" pensó con tristeza al recordar todas las acciones y palabras de ella "Además amo a Helga…No puedo estar con otra mujer" pensó determinado a negarse cuando una vocecita le susurro "¿Y Helga merece estar encerrada?¿Acaso prefieres que ella nunca vuelva a salir y sufra? Si la amas tanto deberías sacrificarte por ella" el ojiverde sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas la vocecita de su cabeza tenía razón el no soportaría que su amada sufriera "Nunca podre amar a Lila" pensó atormentado por la decisión, no quería involucrarse de esa manera con Lila si no había sentimientos de por medio pero si no aceptaba Helga seguiría sufriendo en esa celda "Ella no te ama" estas palabras fueron como una estocada en el corazón del hombre pero decidió que a pesar de que no lo amara el daría todo por la rubia que había atrapado su corazón "No dejare que sigas sufriendo Helga" el dolor de su mirada disminuyo y poniéndose una máscara enfrento al némesis de la ojiazul que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona._

_-Acepto, seré tu amante pero solo después de que dejes libre a Helga-exigió el ojiverde mientras le extendía la mano a la mujer, esta sonrió y aceptando la mano dijo_

_-Trato, te prometo que no te arrepentirás-su voz se volvió sedosa y seductora, aunque al rubio lo se lo pareció, Lila estaba fascinada había acertado al ponerle esa clausula al rubio, percibió perfectamente el dilema al que se enfrentaba y nada la hacía más feliz saber que el hombre había doblegado su voluntad "Voy a divertirme mucho" fue su pensamiento mientras veía como su nuevo juguete era llevado de regreso a la celda, sin importarle mucho lo que pudiera suceder se levanto tras el_

_-Espera-dijo mientras los alcanzaban en las escaleras_

_-Querida puedes retirarte a hacer la comida, acompañare a mi huésped-dijo melosamente mientras la yema de sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el brazo del médico, este se tenso pero no dijo nada la pelirroja acepto y dando un asentimiento los dejo solos._

"_Rayos" pensaba desesperado Arnold mientras luchaba contra el deseo de zafarse de la pelirroja que le acariciaba constantemente su brazo, mientras por el otro lado le recitaba al oído en lo que le pediría hacer Arnold no era ningún santo había estado con algunas chicas y sabía muy bien a lo que podían llegar sin embargo nunca se atrevió a dar el gran paso ya que con cada una de las novias que tuvo siempre se interponía el recuerdo de su primer gran amor con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ella era la única persona con la cual quería compartir ese momento. Ahora Lila lo iba a obligar a estar con ella y trataba de emocionarlo cosa a al rubio le parecía innecesaria además de burda de momento escucho como la rubia se quejaba de su tardanza, sin poder evitarlo dejo de escuchar a la mujer de ojos pardos y clavo sus ojos en el ángel frente a ella sintió un poco de alivio pero no le cupo duda que Lila lo había notado porque le hizo notar su presencia a la ojiazul, pronto todo fue en cámara lenta Helga trato de atacar a la pelirroja, esta burlándose apretó un botón de pronto el cuerpo de la rubia se convulsiono antes de caer; el miedo se apodero de él mientras corría hacia su cuerpo sin importarle le reclamo a la mujer pero esta solo se rio de él y los dejo encerrados de nuevo en la celda"_

_-Fin Flashback-_

"_Ahora se encontraba vigilando el sueño de su amada "Lo lamento Helga" pensó el médico mientras recordaba todas las veces en que se preocupo por la rubia sonrió al volver a su pasado, la tarde cayó durante ese tiempo cuando Arnold se dio cuenta Helga comenzaba a moverse._

"_Estaba de regreso en la Agencia la rubia se encontraba de frente al que era su actual Jefe, este como de costumbre estaba regañándolos y exigiéndoles que le brindaran reportes además de resultados, la mujer soltó un suspiro cansado mientras veía a muchas personas correr de un lugar a otro en el afán de complacer al Jefe en ese momento entro corriendo un mensajero con una cara de depresión terrible_

_-Señor recibimos este informe del departamento de APEB-de golpe todas las conversaciones cesaron el hombre de cabello plateado se acepto el sobre que le entrego el hombre y comenzó a leerlo_

_Helga estaba muy tensa también, todo el mundo sabía que el Departamento (Agentes Perdidos En Batalla) solo mandaba un sobre cuando se informaba que se cesaran las investigaciones e intentos de rescates del agente desaparecido, era la orden final donde se aceptaba que la muerte había ocurrido. Hacía ya 3 meses que había desaparecido el Agente que se había infiltrado en las filas del famoso caso Goldman, se rumoraba que era una mujer pero no se sabía mucho al respecto debido a que esa misión era clasificada "Demonios espero que no haya sufrido" pensó triste la ojiazul mientras esperaba a que su Jefe diera la noticia oficial, la rubia vio como el hombre de ojos plateados dejaba de leer apretaba el papel en su puño y enfrentándose a toda la junta hablo_

_-Lamento informarles que todas las investigaciones e intentos de rescate se terminan-su voz se oía temblorosa_

_-El Agente Samanta Powter ha sido anunciado como baja-Helga sintió como su corazón se oprimía lo peor que podía pasarle a la Agencia era perder un agente_

_-En este momento nombrare a la persona que se hará cargo del caso-explico el Jefe mientras sus ojos recorrían a todos los equipos allí presentes, todos ansiaban el honor de tener esa misión y a la vez tenían miedo de no dar la talla. Gerald y Helga se encontraban entre la multitud esperando ansiosos la decisión del Jefe, parecía que este no quería escoger cuando sus ojos se toparon con los azules de Helga, la rubia vio un brillo de dolor y añoranza aparecer en los orbes de su Jefe pero tan rápido como lo vio desapareció dejando simplemente una mirada acerada_

_-Agente J y Agente P-toda la multitud volteo a ver a los aludidos_

_-Felicidades quedan a cargo de la misión Goldman-el Jefe clavo sus ojos plateados en Helga mientras decía_

_-No me decepcionen-"_

La imagen se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer _"Demonios"_ fue el primer pensamiento de la rubia mientras recuperaba la conciencia y despertaba del sueño que tuvo, la primera impresión que tuvo fue que no estaba incomoda _"Que extraño"_ la ojiazul sabía que el piso de piedra era lo suficientemente duro como para molestarla, abriendo poco a poco los ojos sintió como la luz del sol había bajado de manera que la celda estaba levemente iluminada, cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a activarse percibió un aroma fresco y masculino seguido de la sensación de unos brazos fuertes abrazándola _"¿Pero qué?"_ al abrir sus ojos se topo con un par de esmeraldas que la veían fijamente seguidas de una sonrisa por parte del hombre de cabellos dorados, por un instante se quedo paralizada además de sentir que su corazón se aceleraba _"¿Estoy soñando?"_ se cuestiono y discretamente se enterró las uñas en la palma de la mano al sentir el dolor pero la imagen persistir se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando _"¡Rayos!"_ desconcertada y algo asustada trato de alejarse del rubio, cuando se movió rápido sintió como su cuerpo se acalambraba y protestaba de dolor

-Helga ten cuidado-pidió Arnold al ver el intento de moverse de la mujer para terminar con una mueca en su rostro, la rubia volteo a verlo mientras fruncía el ceño

-Lila te dio una descarga-explico el hombre al ver su expresión

Helga al escuchar estas palabras volvió a recordar perfectamente lo que paso y sintió como la furia corría por sus venas _"¡Maldita!"_, la mujer comenzó a moverse pero una nueva punzada de dolor le impidió continuar _"Voy a devolverle el favor algún día"_ prometió a si misma mientras se movía lentamente, Arnold que había estado observado a la mujer le dio gusto ver que no había recibido un daño muy severo _"Ahora debo comprobarlo"_

-Helga necesito que me contestes algunas cosas-la rubia lo encaro molesta y confusa

-Necesito hacerte un examen rápido para comprobar que la descarga no te daño-Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida y algo asustada al rubio le pareció tierno ver que debajo de la Helga ruda que conocía aún estaba la niña vulnerable y dulce que había conocido cuando tenían 9 _"Se ve tan hermosa"_ pensó mientras comenzaba las pruebas una vez que se sintió satisfecho asintió con la cabeza y le comunico a Helga que todo estaba en orden, esta lanzo un suspiro aliviada y dejo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

La rubia suspiro aliviada al escuchar decir a Arnold que estaba bien _"Rayos lo último que necesito es haber perdido las pocas neuronas que tengo"_ pensó mientras sonreía al recordar que esta era la frase favorita de Gerald, su sonrisa disminuyo un poco _"Necesito contactar con él ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaremos fuera del radar?"_ la mujer no tuvo oportunidad de seguir pensando porque en ese instante se abrió la puerta y entro una pelirroja Helga se tenso tenía unas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Lila, sin embargo la mujer que apareció era la misma que los había llevado a cambiarse

-Buenas Tardes les traje algo de comer-saludo mientras se acercaba a la pareja y dejaba la bandeja en el piso, poco después se arrodillo frente a Helga que aun estaba subida al regazo de Arnold

-¿Te duele algo?-

-No me encuentro perfectamente, todos los días tomo una descarga para recargar batería- Helga sonrió irónica, la pelirroja asintió y volteando a ver la puerta saco discretamente un par de vendas además de una crema de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Me permites curarte?- cuestionó, la ojiazul sorprendida asintió, la pelirroja se ocupo en aplicar la medicina y vendar a la rubia. Arnold la vio algo sorprendido no esperaba que una de las secuaces de Lila se preocupara por ellos _"Hay algo extraño en ella"_ ese era el mismo pensamiento de Helga mientras veía como la curaba, al tener a la mujer tan cerca Helga sintió como su mente tenía una chispa de reconocimiento _"La conozco, se que la he visto de algún lado"_ su cerebro trataba de recordar donde la había visto de pronto el sueño que tuvo antes de despertar volvió a presentarse en especial el nombre del Agente desaparecido _"¿Podrá ser?"_ Helga era consciente que era básicamente imposible que un Agente que fue dado de baja aparezca 6 meses después no obstante la rubia tenía una corazonada.

-Disculpa creo que te conozco de algún lado- la pelirroja levanto el rostro de manera que sus profundos ojos azules se enfrentaran a los de la rubia

-¿En serio? Yo no te recuerdo-alego mientras volvía a preparar un vendaje

-Disculpa pero ¿acaso te llamas Samanta Powter?-cuando termino de decir el nombre se percato que la pelirroja se paralizo Arnold también se dio cuenta, la pareja espero ansiosa por la respuesta de la mujer, sin embargo esta volvió a lo que estaba haciendo segundos después

-Lo lamento-tras estas palabras se levanto y sin enfrentarlos salió del cuarto, Helga lanzo un suspiro

-¿Por qué le llamaste Samanta?-cuestiono Arnold al ver el rostro decaído de su amada

-Tenia una corazonada-explico Arnold sonrió mientras abrazaba aun mas a la rubia

-¡Oye detente cabeza de balón! ¿¡Que crees que haces?-grito algo nerviosa Helga al sentir como los brazos del rubio la acercaban más a su pecho

-Abrazándote, si lo intento en alguna otra ocasión me golpearas, debo aprovechar ahora que no puedes-dijo el ojiverde divertido de la reacción molesta de su amada

-¿Te molesta?-cuestionó tranquilo aunque con un tono de miedo al rechazo, Helga cerró los ojos para evitar seguir viendo los ojos verdes del hombre que aun amaba

-No puedo hacer gran cosa, así que mejor durmámonos-la rubia había evitado dar una respuesta directa, pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así

-Helga…si te molesta dime y te soltare-la ojiazul abrió los ojos para toparse con los verdes de él mirándola fijamente, algo nerviosa por la mirada que le dio decidió zanjar el asunto

-No no me molesta cabeza de balón- la sonrisa de Arnold era enorme

-¡Pero no te acostumbres! Que quede claro que es solo porque la imbécil de Lila me dejo en este estado-Helga trato de disimular su alegría con molestia dirigida a la pelirroja

-Como digas Helga-contesto Arnold sin perder su sonrisa

-Bien dicho, Buenas noches Cabeza de Balón-dijo Helga mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño, la crema que le había aplicado la mujer había relajado sus músculos permitiéndole dormir profundamente.

-Buenas noches Helga-

_A medianoche en la celda…._

Helga escucho pasos acercándose por la puerta de metal, inconscientemente todo su cuerpo se tenso listo para entrar en batalla _"Por favor que pueda moverme"_ pensó nerviosa mientras comenzaba a acomodarse lentamente

-También lo oíste-susurro bajito el rubio en el oído de ella, la mujer sintió un escalofrió al sentir como el hombre le susurraba al oído de no ser porque podían encontrarse en peligro lo hubiera disfrutado, lentamente asintió con la cabeza

-Cuando se acerque la atacamos-susurro Arnold, Helga volvió a asentir estaban listos cuando escucharon una voz que los desconcertó por el tono que uso

-Escuchen no ataquen a un Agente que posee un rango mucho más alto que ustedes porque no solo arruinaran la misión sino que conseguirán molestarme y salir lastimados- Helga se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la persona _"Se parece a mi Jefe"_ pensó molesta antes de menear la cabeza

-¿Quién eres?- de repente de entre las sombras apareció la pelirroja de ojos azul

-Agente especial Samanta Powter a tu servicio cabo-explico la mujer mientras se acercaba a la pareja, los rubios abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al escuchar su declaración la primera en recuperarse fue Helga

-Espera un momento si tu eres un agente especial ¿Por qué sigues las ordenes de Lila?-la pelirroja lanzo un suspiro mitad molesta mitad exasperada

-Si obedezco las ordenes de esa maldita no es por gusto créelo- la pelirroja se arrodillo frente a la pareja y saco de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido el manojo de llaves que Helga había tratado de conseguir la primera vez que lo vio

-¿Podrías soltar a tu novia? pienso quitarle el collar de perro que le puso Lila-explico la pelirroja, Arnold soltó a regañadientes a la rubia y permitió que la mujer tuviera acceso al cuello de esta

-Estaba investigando el caso Goldman-comenzó a decir la mujer mientras abría el collar con la llave

-Estuve rastreando todos sus negocios, había encontrado información contundente de dónde sacaba sus ingresos, di un informe a la Agencia en cuanto tuve pruebas- un clic sonó en el ambiente y el collar de Helga se deslizo por su cuello, la pelirroja dejo a la mujer y se dirigió hacia el rubio

-Continúe investigando porque encontré que en todos los negocios la persona que firmaba era la Señora Goldman, pero según los registros el millonario no estaba casado-Samanta término de quitarle el collar a Arnold y se alejo de la pareja, esta se froto los cuellos lanzando un suspiro aliviado

-¿Puedes caminar?-cuestión la agente mientras veía a Helga, esta dudo un instante antes de ponerse en pie su cuerpo protesto debido al esfuerzo pero logro ponerse en pie la pelirroja la vio y un gesto de preocupación invadió su semblante

-Sera difícil que escapen en ese estado…-Entonces dirigiéndose a Arnold que se levanto como resorte para evitar que Helga cayera asintió con la cabeza

-Bien no hay otra manera, tu chico atácame-la pelirroja tomo una pose defensiva y levanto los puños, Arnold la vio como si se hubiera vuelto loca

-Necesito una coartada de cómo fue que escaparon, no quiero que esa mujer sepa que ya estoy consciente de lo que sucede-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-Espera ¿a que te refieres con que ya eres consciente de lo que sucede?-pregunto Helga mientras posaba una mano en el pecho del rubio para detenerlo

-Pelea y hablare-dijo la pelirroja mientras clavaba sus ojos en los verdes del médico, este negó con la cabeza la mujer molesta apretó la mandíbula y sin previo aviso ataco, el entrenamiento de Arnold entro en acción desviando el puño de su oponente antes de que impactara contra su cara

-Pronto descubrí que había un hombre que siempre viajaba con Goldman últimamente había planeado salir a Guatemala, el vestía completamente de blanco incluso su rostro se hallaba cubierto-la pelirroja siguió disparando patadas y puñetazos Arnold se limitaba a defenderse pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar golpear fuertemente a la mujer, esta parecía no notarlo e incluso alguna veces le permitía golpearla

-¿Por qué tenemos que pelear?-cuestión mientras desviaba una patada dirigida a su estomago

-Necesita parecer que opuse resistencia a que se marcharan-explico brevemente antes de golpearlo en el hombro, Arnold hizo una mueca al sentir el golpe

-Un día encontré a Lila en la habitación del hombre de blanco-una sonrisa llena de amargura apareció en su rostro

-Por un momento creía que este había tratado de dañarla, le pregunte si había pasado algo malo y ella me engaño completamente con su cara de niña buena fingió que tenía miedo-su rostro se endureció mientras daba un paso atrás dando por terminado el combate

-Le conté mis sospechas sin revelarle quien era, su rostro cambio y vi como aparecía una sonrisa malvada en su cara-ella había caminado hasta la puerta donde sujetaba el pomo apretándolo fuertemente siguió hablando

-En ese instante me paralizo, aun no entiendo cómo demonios lo hizo solo hablaba pero mi cabeza estaba embotada solo deseaba complacerla, fue cuando me conto quien era la mente maestra deseaba tanto dañarla sin embargo no podía moverme- Helga se sintió mal por la Agente ella conocía la sensación tan desagradable de desear complacer a alguien a pesar de que va en contra de tus deseos, de repente vieron que la pelirroja los estaba esperando afuera de la puerta

-¿Piensan quedarse allí parados?-dijo molesta, Arnold por un momento se encontró conflictuado el había hecho un trato con Lila si huía no dudaba que la mujer tomaría represalias _"Pero si no voy Helga notara que algo anda mal"_ el rubio sabía que si la ojiazul se enteraba del trato que había hecho no entendería que lo hizo porque la amaba se limitativa a pensar que había puesto en peligro su vida cuando se podía encontrar otra solución _"Rayos" _pensaba confundido sin embargo decidió seguir a la pelirroja _"Ya veré como arreglo lo de Lila después"_ decidió. La pareja comenzó a caminar detrás de la mujer esta los guiaba fuera de la celda, recorrieron el mismo camino que cuando salieron hacia las habitaciones, sin embargo a diferencia de esa vez Samanta los llevo hacia la cocina donde se agacho y saco de uno de los armarios dos mochilas de exploración mismas que les entrego

-Lila estuvo a punto de matarme, pero Goldman la detuvo-continuo hablando mientras los guiaba a una puerta detrás de la cocina

-En su lugar sello mi memoria-sonrió algo divertida pero sus puños estaba apretados

-Me transformo en su sirvienta personal-la pelirroja saco de nuevo su manojo de llaves y usando una abrió la puerta esta daba a un jardín que tenía un camino de grava en medio mismo que rodeaba a una barda que separaba la selva de la mansión

-Bien ahora escapen, salten la barda y estarán en la selva, caminen recto y llegaran a San Lorenzo Lila tarda en llegar dos horas en auto no se cuanto pueda ser a pie-la pelirroja les dejo el camino libre, Helga que estaba recuperando la flexibilidad en su cuerpo le dijo

-¿No piensas venir con nosotros?- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza

-Aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer aquí, escapen -sin más palabras cerro al puerta y volvió a la casa

Helga estaba asombrada por la decisión de la mujer, ella en su lugar no estaba segura si hubiera regresado a la casa _"Es una mujer valiente"_ pensó admirándola _"No es momento para eso Helga"_ se auto regaño mientras sacudía su cabeza y volteaba a ver la barda _"Bien es hora de que salgamos de esta prisión"_

-¿Qué tan alta es la barda?-cuestiono mientras llegaba al lado del rubio que se encontraba observando el obstáculo, esta era una barda de madera de cuando menos tres metros de altura

-Yo diría que unos tres metros-expuso el ojiverde _"Es bastante alta"_ pensó mientras trataba de descifrar como la saltarían sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la rubia no estaba al cien por ciento

-Súbeme y te ayudare a subir-dijo Helga mientras se paraba frente a la barda, Arnold vio que sus ojos brillaban determinados lanzando un suspiro dijo

-Helga aun no puedes moverte del todo bien no creo que puedas soportar mi peso- La ojiazul lo vio con el ceño fruncido

-Haber Arnold dejemos algo en claro el Jefe me puso a cargo de tu seguridad, así que si desobedeces mi orden te enviara con otro Agente-dijo tajante

-Sin mencionar que quiero salir de aquí antes de la Señorita Maniaca regrese-sin más palabras espero a que el rubio hiciera lo que le pidió, Arnold no estaba muy convencido pero gracias a Helga ahora tenía que cumplir con lo que le dijo _"Demonios"_ pensó molesto ya que no había previsto que Helga usara ese trato en su contra. Posicionándose frente a Helga se agacho para permitirle a la rubia subirse a su espalda, esta se movió lenta pero segura cuando sintió que estaba bien afianzada se levanto la rubia quedo muy alta pero aun no lo suficiente para salvar la barda _"Respira Helga"_ la ojiazul lleno sus pulmones de aire y lo soltó lentamente al terminar impulso su cuerpo hacia arriba de manera que sus rodillas quedaron sobre los hombros del rubio Arnold se pego a la pared de manera que Helga la usara como apoyo, la mujer así lo hizo y lentamente se enderezo posicionando sus pies en los hombros del rubio con esto alcanzo el borde de la barda por lo que impulsándose un poco mas logro llenar a la cima de esta, subió su cuerpo hasta que se encontró sentada desde allí pudo ver que toda la mansión estaba rodeada de esa barda, excepto en el punto donde empezaba el acantilado _"Genial"_ pensó Helga mientras su vista recorría a la mansión _"Así que es en esto que gasta su dinero los millonarios"_ meneando al cabeza molesta dirigió su atención hacia Arnold

-Dame las mochilas-dijo en voz baja, el ojiverde se las lanzo, Helga las atrapo y las paso del otro lado poco después se enfrento al médico _"Bien Helga puedes hacerlo"_ una vez que se sintió un poco más confiada se agacho estirando su mano para que Arnold la alcanzara, no obstante aun había un buen trecho entre las manos de ambos el rubio dejo de estirar la mano y tomando impulso dio un salto donde alcanzo la mano de su amada. La rubia por un instante se vio sorprendida, estuvo a punto de caerse junto a Arnold no obstante su adrenalina se disparo dándole la energía suficiente para levantar al hombre pronto subió al rubio

-De acuerdo no quiero volver a hacer eso-dijo Arnold mientras trataba de recuperarse del susto de caerse y llevarse a Helga

-No te preocupes Arnoldo no pensaba dejarte caer-dijo la rubia divertida mientras sentía como la adrenalina aun bombeaba por su cuerpo

-Ahora larguémonos de aquí-Arnold asintió y se dejo caer al otro lado de la barda seguido de Helga, la pareja comenzaba a internarse en la selva donde tendrían que enfrentarse a la naturaleza y el tiempo apremiaba ellos debían comunicarse con la Agencia lo antes posible para revelar todo lo que había descubierto antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ A qui llego con un nuevo capi ya estoy por terminar mis clases asi que tendre oportunidad de subir más rapido ^.^ Bueno ya al fin salieron nuestra pareja, ya era hora! Y q tal la pelirroja era el agente perdido O_o ahora sabemos un poco mas de que era lo que le paso, pero que hara Arnold respecto al trato que le hizo a Lila?Nuestra pareja favorita lograra desenmascarar a tiempo a la pelirroja? Nuestros chicos se revelaran sus sentimientos o seguiran callando?Estamos acercandonos al final de esta linda historia ^^, por el momento es todo__. ____Sigan dejando reviews xfa hace tiempo que no los veo interesados chicos y eso me pone algo triste u.u. Vamos no teman decirme lo que piensan del fic cualkier cosa en serio estoy abierta a escuchar sugerencias ^^. A todos los que me han dejado reviews MUXAS GRAX____! En serio se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n! Grax a todos los que leen mi historia!_

_Besos Nuit..._


	18. Chapter 18Recordando el pasado

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

"_Al fin"_ pensaba la rubia mientras se sentaban a la sombra de un árbol a descansar, la mujer estaba toda sucia y sudada desde que había escapado de la mansión de Lila había estado corriendo entre las ramas, polvo además de suciedad pero nada de esto la detuvo ya que en esos momentos lo único que quería era alejarse lo más posible de la psicópata, Helga trataba de recuperar la respiración y contener las quejas de su adolorido cuerpo

-¿Estas bien Helga?-pregunto el hombre mientras se arrodillaba hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura que los de ella, la ojiazul al sentir la cercanía tenso su cuerpo y sus nervios parecieron ser mas conscientes de cada parte del cuerpo del rubio _"¡Rayos!"_ la mujer no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba ya que no importaba que el ojiverde estuviera tan sucio ni que su ropa estuviera rota a ella le parecía atractivo _"Pero él no te ama Helga"_ se repitió por enésima vez consiguiendo oprimir su corazón con el fin de disimular lo mucho que le dolía este pensamiento uso su escudo

-Estoy bien cabeza de balón ¡aléjate que no me dejas respirar!-la ojiazul empujo ligeramente al hombre mientras fruncía el ceño, este no pudo evitar sentir como una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo al sentir las manos de la rubia sobre su pecho inmediatamente se separo pero dándole una gran sonrisa le dijo

-Lo que tu digas Helga- la rubia soltó un bufido mientras bajaba la vista hacia su vestido, sus ojos se tornaron algo tristes al ver que la preciosa prenda estaba sucia y destrozada en algunas partes _"Es una pena era un bello vestido"_

-Vamos no te desanimes ya hemos recorrido un pedazo del camino seguramente nos hemos alejado algo de Lila-dijo Arnold interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Eso espero por que la próxima vez que le vea la cara voy a…-la rubia hizo el gesto universal de estrangulación mientras apretaba los dientes, Arnold no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara que hacia la mujer

-¿De qué te ríes Arnoldo? Lo digo en serio-refunfuño molesta la mujer, el hombre se limito a menear la cabeza divertido

-Oye Helga ¿no crees que sería una buena idea ver que es lo que traen las mochilas que nos dio Samanta?- cuestionó el hombre mientras se quitaba la maleta de la espalda, Helga asintió a la vez frunció el ceño mientras se quitaba la suya _"¿Qué es lo que tendrán?"_ se cuestionaba cual sería su sorpresa al abrirlas encontrar su ropa estilo exploradora limpia, sus zapatos, comida empaquetada, bebidas y un tubo con la crema que le puso la mujer la tarde anterior _"Vaya pensó en todo"_ la rubia estaba feliz de ver su ropa estaba segura que sería mucho más practica y cómoda que el vestido que usaba _"No quiero ponerme la ropa estando tan sucia" _la ojiazul se debatía entre el deseo de cambiarse a algo más práctico para moverse y ensuciar la ropa

-¿Helga porque no caminamos un poco más?-la aludida alzo la mirada y vio como el rubio guardaba su ropa también resignado, esto le dio un pequeño destello de risa _"Incluso un hombre le gusta estar limpio de vez en cuando"_

-Está bien caminemos con algo de suerte encontraremos una cascada o un lago donde podamos bañarnos-dijo en broma la rubia mientras se levantaba su cuerpo no se quejo tanto pero aun estaba rígido en algunas partes

-Adelante- el hombre se levanto y colgándose la mochila comenzó a caminar

La pareja estaba un poco desvelada por la noche anterior pero el miedo de que Lila los pudiera encontrar les daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, pronto el silencio se instalo entre ambos rubios que divagaban en sus pensamientos pero cada uno tenía algo en común ¿Cómo llegar a San Lorenzo? _"Rayos estoy molida maldita Lila" _la rubia iba refunfuñando molesta mientras obligaba a su cuerpo a seguir caminando _"Mira que darme una descarga eléctrica" _la mujer apretó la mandíbula al recordar lo sucedido sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de seguir maldiciendo porque en ese momento una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿De donde conocías a Samanta?-cuestiono el rubio que deseaba más que nada romper el denso silencio que se había instalado entre ambos

-No la conocía pero el Jefe nos dio su nombre cuando se suspendieron las operaciones de búsqueda y rescate-explico Helga mientras apartaba una rama de su camino

-Entiendo…pero si no la conocías ¿como es que supiste que era ella?- Arnold no terminaba de entender eso, Helga lanzo un suspiro antes de contestar

-Llamémoslo instinto femenino-dijo con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo al ojiverde, este se paralizo pero pronto se recupero y le devolvió una enorme sonrisa

-Lo que tu digas Helga-la rubia siguió caminando y no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa al escuchar la típica respuesta que el cabeza de balón le daba cuando eran niños _"Tu no has cambiado Arnold"_ en ese momento el sentimiento de tristeza la invadió al darse cuenta que el chico no había cambiado su forma de ser, sus pensamientos _"Ni tus sentimientos"_

-¿Sucede algo Helga?-la voz llena de preocupación del rubio la hizo regresar a la realidad, por lo que sacudiendo la cabeza trato de apartar sus pensamientos

-No es nada cabeza de balón, pero dime algo-la rubia siguió caminando a su lado y enfrentándolo con curiosidad le pregunto

-¿Cómo es posible que tu siendo médico hayas acabado como agente secreto?- Arnold se sorprendió de la pregunta de la chica pero sonriendo dijo

-Te contare bajo una condición- Helga arqueo una ceja medio molesta medio divertida

-Que no me interrumpirás mientras hablo-pidió el chico y esta vez el imito el gesto de Helga guiñándole coqueto un ojo, la ojiazul volteo los ojos fingiendo molestia

-Está bien Arnoldo si eso quieres-dijo fastidiada mientras aumentaba el ritmo molesta, el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de ella, pero si le había pedido que no interrumpiera era precisamente porque la rubia no era exactamente paciente

-¿Acaso te comió la lengua una víbora?-cuestiono sarcástica la rubia al no escuchar al hombre hablar, el ojiverde suspiro resignado a su impaciencia y comenzó a hablar

-Cuando decidí quedarme en San Lorenzo tuve que inscribirme en una escuela por esta zona para continuar con mis estudios, sin embargo en esta escuela la mayoría de los niños eran nativos o de piel oscura por lo que cuando llegue cause un gran revuelo-Arnold sonrió al recordar como sus compañeros le lanzaban miradas desconfiadas por el rubio de su cabello y sus ojos claros

-No eran muy bien vistos los americanos por estos lados aunque mis padres fueran unos médicos destacados tuve muchos problemas antes de lograr adaptarme y que las personas me aceptaran. Después de un tiempo la gente dejo de rechazarme y logre hacer uno que otro amigo, gracias a ello aprendí el español que déjame decirte que es una lengua muy bella pero muy complicada, no obstante logre dominarla lo suficiente para que no se me notara el acento americano mis nuevos amigos me enseñaron el pueblo y la selva, conocí túneles, playas paradisiacas, atardeceres y cielos estrellados tan bellos que te robaban el aliento-los ojos del rubio brillaban al recordar estos lugares donde creció, Helga lo noto y no pudo evitar sentir deseos de conocer esas playas donde su amado había crecido

-Unos meses después llego a la selva una chica, se llamaba Zolena-Helga no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al escuchar su nombre

-¿Y quién era?-cuestiono, Arnold sonrió y continuo hablando

-Ella era nieta de uno de los nativos del pueblo, sus padres se habían divorciado su hermano se quedo a vivir con su padre en la selva mientras que ella y su madre se fueron a vivir a México, cuando llego no fue muy bien recibida ella tenía el cabello oscuro y largo como la noche, pero su piel era menos morena que la de su hermano pero lo más impresionante de ella eran sus ojos de un color azul brillante los chicos le tenían miedo porque decían que era imposible que una mujer tuviera ese color de ojos tan profundo-Arnold no pudo menos que sonreír divertido al recordar todas las historias que le inventaron a la pobre chica

-Sin embargo su hermano la adoraba por lo que siempre estaba con ella y la defendía de las burlas, era una chica muy tímida no se juntaba con nadie…-

-Y déjame adivinar actuaste como buen samaritano y trataste de su amigo-interrumpió Helga mientras le daba una mirada burlona

-Helga prometiste no interrumpir-se quejo burlón Arnold, la rubia alzo las manos en señal de rendición y se callo

-Bueno si trate de ser su amigo, al principio la situación era buena como ambos teníamos los ojos de color no se sentía tan intimidada, era una gran chica era linda, tierna y romántica, logramos hacernos buenos amigos sin embargo-Arnold suspiro

-Ella pronto dejo de verme de esa manera y quería que fuéramos pareja-Helga al escuchar estas palabras volteo a ver sorprendido a Arnold estaba por hablar cuando este alzo la mano pidiéndole que parara la rubia callo

-Antes de que preguntes te lo diré la rechace- la ojiazul se quedo boquiabierta y lo vio medio aturdida medio molesta

-¿Por qué la rechazaste?-cuestiono ella molesta por lo que el rubio había contado la chica era perfecta para él era una rechazada, era tímida, tenía un rasgo en común con él, además de que como la describía el hombre tenía apariencia de ser guapa _"Todo lo que no fuiste cuando tuviste esa edad"_ le recordó una vocecita maliciosa, ella meneo la cabeza desterrándola y espero la respuesta del chico

-La rechace por dos razones-dijo el rubio y se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de aire

-La primera era su hermano Sergio -Arnold vio que Helga levantaba una ceja confusa

-Era un chico dos años mayor que nosotros, era terriblemente sobreprotector y celoso, cuando se entero que Zolena quería ser mi novia, tuvimos muchos problemas él creía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para su hermana por lo que constantemente me ponía pruebas de valor, inteligencia, etc.-Arnold tuvo que parar al ver que la rubia comenzaba a carcajearse

-No era divertido Helga-se quejo el hombre, la ojiazul no pudo parar de reírse y fingió quitarse una lágrima del rostro antes de recuperar la compostura, cuando el ojiverde estuvo seguro que ella cuando menos no se carcajeaba continúo hablando

-Finalmente dejo de hacerme pruebas y dijo que me permitía ser novio de su hermana, pero bueno yo no estaba interesado en ella, por lo que me disculpe con ella y le explique la situación, falta decir que su hermano se puso furioso porque hubiera rechazado a Zolena, ella cayó en una pequeña depresión de la cual me culpaba Sergio, me hizo la vida imposible lo que quedaba del año, se metía conmigo en la escuela, me gastaba bromas y me causaba problemas con los maestros-

-¿Si tenias tantos problemas porque simplemente no le dijiste que si a Zolena?-cuestiono Helga que había perdido su bueno humor al imaginar lo que el tal 'Sergio' le hacía al rubio, este negó con la cabeza

-No Helga no podía decirle que si a Zolena ya que ella me recordaba demasiado a otra persona-Helga frunció el ceño tratando de imaginar a quien se refería Arnold

-Y precisamente esa es la otra razón por la cual nunca quise ser su novio, cada vez que la veía no hacía más que pensar en otra persona- en ese momento Arnold se detuvo seguido de Helga que no lo presiono a que hablara

-¿Dime Helga nunca te ha pasado que vez a una persona y uno de sus rasgos te recuerda a otra?- la ojiazul casi se rio de la simpleza de la pregunta ¿Qué si ella no le recordaba a alguien?, bastaba que viera un par de ojos verdes y una cabellera rubia para que el recuerdo del cabeza de balón se inmiscuyera en su mente _"Y esa fue la razón por la cual decidí enterrarte en mis recuerdos"_ pensó ella mientras recordaba todas las situaciones embarazosas que sufrió por culpa de esta peculiaridad

-Si me ha llegado a pasar-contesto mientras se encogía de hombros

-Bueno Zolena me recordaba a otra chica-Arnold que hasta ese momento había mantenido la cabeza mirando al cielo volteo a verla intensamente tanto era la potencia de sus ojos que la rubia sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y paralizarla en ese lugar

-Sus ojos eran exactamente igual a los de una chica de la cual me enamore cuando era niño, pero solo hasta que la perdí me di cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba-Arnold dio un paso hacia ella

-Lo mucho que la quería-Helga vio como el rubio se detenía a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, ella tuvo que levantar la cabeza para seguir viéndolo a los ojos

-Lo mucho que la amaba-su voz bajo de tono, se volvió seductora y romántica, una alarma empezó a sonar en la cabeza de Helga _"¡Detenlo!"_ gritaba la rubia sentía como el piso bajo sus pies se desestabilizaba, como le costaba más respirar, como no podía escapar del hechizo de esas esmeraldas en ese momento un recuerdo se impuso en su cabeza era ella misma escribiendo una carta furiosa porque el chico, el mismo hombre que ahora se encontraba frente a ella dejo de escribirle, se olvido de ella, en un instante el dolor de esa traición volvió a atravesar a la rubia como un cuchillo mientras en una cinta veloz pasaban todas las veces que lloro su nombre, sus silencios y todas las veces que su imagen arruino las citas que tenia con los chicos _"El se olvido de ti Geraldine"_ volvió a susurrar el diablo en su cabeza _"Prometiste no pensar en el de manera romántica, juraste que lo olvidarías y que no permitirías que ningún hombre te volviera a dañar ¿acaso vas a darle otra oportunidad a aquel que desapareció durante 15 años y nunca volvió a marcarte?"_ Helga sintió como la ira surgía en su interior por lo que volviendo a ponerse su coraza dejo de sentirse nerviosa y vio al ojiverde con una sonrisa burlona antes de dar un paso hacia atrás con calma

-Bueno supongo que Zolena tenía una fuerte competencia y la chica que recordabas debió ser afortunada de que la quisieras tanto-Helga se aparto otro paso y se cruzo de brazos

-Porque te le declaraste cierto-su voz destilaba ironía y burla

Arnold en el momento que decidió explicarle a Helga porque había rechazado a Zolena supo que era momento de revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, tomando la iniciativa se acerco cuidadosamente a la ojiazul mientras pronunciaba las palabras que estaba escritas en su corazón y que nunca había tenido el valor de decirle a la rubia al ver que no lo rechazaba se aventuro a dar un par de pasos más cuando su cuerpo estuvo a escasos centímetros del de ella sintió como su energía subía y bajaba como una montaña rusa _"Puedes hacerlo Arnold"_ lo animaba una vocecilla, el ojiverde trato de transmitirle con la mirada a Helga lo que aun tenía miedo de decir que los ojos de Zolena le recordaban a ella, que siempre la amo y aquí aun la amaba que ella era la única para él. Por un breve instante vio como la coraza de Helga caía, sintió como había una conexión entre ambos lo que le permitió vislumbrar el asombro que invadía los pensamientos de la joven así como la comprensión que poco a poco comenzaba a alcanzarla _"¡Si!"_ casi quiso gritar al darse cuenta que ella estaba por descubrir lo que él quería decirle estaba a punto de dar el último paso y declararle la verdad cuando ocurrió un cambio, de pronto los profundos oasis tan transparentes se cerraron la sorpresa desapareció de los rasgos de la rubia para dar lugar a su típica sonrisa burlona y sarcástica _"No"_ Arnold no entendía que había pasado hacia algunos segundos que Helga estaba por aceptar que él la amaba y ahora volvía a ser la misma chica ruda y distante que conoció cuando tenían nueve años fue cuando escucho que ella le decía que la chica que quería debía ser afortunada, poco a poco se alejo para después cuestionarle si se le había declarado tomando una bocanada de aire decidió volver a hablar era consciente que el momento había pasado y que tendría que buscar otra oportunidad de declarársele a la rubia, sonriendo de manera cansada respondió

-No aun no me le he declarado-Helga volteo los ojos mientras reanudaba la marcha

-Pero te aseguro que cuando se presente la oportunidad lo hare-dijo el ojiverde mientras la alcanzaba

-Si bueno, eso no ha contestado mi pregunta Arnoldo ¿Cómo acabaste de agente?-cuestiono la rubia mientras seguía caminando y esquivando las plantas

-Cuando termine la preparatoria decidí que quería estudiar medicina como mis padres, sin embargo las universidades de aquí no están muy avanzadas por lo que decidí ir a América a prepararme, allí fue donde conocí a Betty ella también era mestiza pero tenía rasgos más parecidos a los guatemaltecos por lo que no le costó mucho reintegrase a la selva, nuestras prácticas las pedimos hacerlas acá en San Lorenzo, estaba a punto de terminar mi tercer año de estudios cuando ella y yo nos vimos envueltos en el caso _"Raffini"_-Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar eso, el caso Raffini era muy famoso ya que fue el primer caso donde se logro desmantelar a una organización secreta de trata de blancas, comercio de niños y bebes recién nacidos

-¿Cómo rayos terminaste metido en medio de ese caos?-cuestiono ella Arnold estaba a punto de contestarle cuando ambos fueron interrumpidos por el rugido del agua, cuando voltearon se toparon de frente a una cascada enorme que daba pie a un ancho rio que descendía y se perdía por la selva

-¡Una cascada!-a la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos y sin detenerse corrió hacia la orilla, cuando estaba casi al borde se desprendió de su mochila para entrar con su ropa al agua _"Agua fresca"_ la ojiazul sintió un gran alivio al sentir como el agua comenzaba a lavarla y le quitaba la suciedad del cabello y del cuerpo

-Vaya si tenemos suerte-sonrió el rubio mientras se acercaba a la orilla y veía a la mujer reposar tranquila en el agua

-Bueno Helga antes de darnos un buen baño creo que sería buena idea llevar las cosas al otro lado del rio-sugirió el ojiverde mientras le extendía la mochila a la rubia, esta soltó un bufido

-San Lorenzo se encuentra al otro lado de este río-explico el hombre mientras veía divertido el mohín de su pareja, esta al escuchar las palabras del rubio le arrebato la mochila y comenzó a nadar hacia el otro lado, Arnold meneo la cabeza divertido para después entrar al agua y seguirla cuando las cosas estuvieron del otro lado el hombre salió del agua chorreando pero vio que su pareja se resistía a abandonarla, al verla no pudo evitar notar como el vestido blanco se pegaba a las curvas de su amada, el color se le subió al rostro por lo que dándose vuelta trato de ocultarlo diciendo

-Helga voy a buscar un lugar donde podamos dormir y prepare la cena, porque no te das un baño y te cambias- a la rubia le llamo la atención que el hombre no la mirara mientras hablaba, pero dejo de prestarle atención al escuchar su propuesta

-De acuerdo cuando termine te alcanzo Arnoldo-el hombre dio un seco asentimiento y salió corriendo ya que empezaba a tener problemas porque su gran imaginación le había proporcionado imágenes que provocaban reacciones demasiado notorias en su cuerpo, Helga a pesar de ver esto no se lo cuestiono y siguió disfrutando del baño cuando sus manos estaban arrugadas como pasas decidió salirse del agua, el vestido chorreaba agua pero a ella no le importo solamente busco una roca grande detrás de la cual se desvistió hizo un recorrido de su cuerpo y quedo satisfecha al darse cuenta que no tenía ninguna herida seria por lo que saco la ropa que Samanta le había preparado, una vez enfundada en sus shorts, su blusa blanca, su diadema y sus botas se sintió mucho mejor por lo que se dispuso a buscar al ojiverde, lo encontró un poco más lejos de la orilla estaba abriendo unos paquetes de comida para agregarlos a un montoncito donde había una gran variedad de frutas

-Vaya este sí que es un festín-fue lo primero que dijo mientras se acercaba al campamento

-Gracias-dijo el hombre mientras se volteaba a verla

-Bueno porque no comes mientras voy a darme un baño-el hombre se levanto con agilidad y tomo su mochila, Helga se acerco a la comida y negó con la cabeza

-Te esperare- Arnold se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirse al río, cuando estuvo sola Helga dejo caer su coraza, una mirada llena de tristeza y enojo la invadió _"¿Por qué me torturas Arnold?"_ la mujer no entendía el afán del hombre de confundirla, había momentos como el que había pasado en la selva donde ella de verdad creía que el sentía algo por ella pero en otros estaba convencida que Arnold no la consideraba nada más que su amiga dejo colgado su vestido de las ramas de un árbol para que se secara poco después se recostó contra un tronco y repaso nuevamente la conversación que tuvo con el ojiverde, pero por más vueltas que le daba no podía llegar a otra conclusión que el rubio trataba de hacerle llegar un mensaje que ELLA era la chica por la cual el suspiraba, _"Pero si fuera así no me habrías dejado de escribir"_ pensaba furiosa

-¿Por qué estas enojada Helga?-la voz la saco de sus pensamientos y levantando la vista se topo con que Arnold volvía a usar el mismo traje con el que se conocieron

-Estaba pensando cuanto nos faltara para llegar a San Lorenzo-mintió la rubia mientras veía como el hombre también colgaba su traje, el sol había llegado a su punto más alto por lo que ambas prendas se secarían rápidamente

-Nos falta poco si seguimos a este ritmo supongo que en otras cuatro horas llegaremos al pueblo-explico el rubio mientras extendía la mano y cogía un plátano

-Mmm-la rubia alcanzo a su vez unas moras y una barrita

-Tal vez deberíamos descansar un poco-Arnold la vio con curiosidad, ambos sabían que el tiempo apremiaba y que debían llegar al pueblo y dar la alarma antes de que lo hiciera Lila

-Escucha cabeza de balón no hemos dormido en casi 12 horas, por lo que nuestros reflejos se volverán lentos y como no tengo la menor intención de regresar a esa celda, dormiré aunque sea una hora-Arnold se quedo pensativo pero asintió demostrando su acuerdo con ella

-Muy bien yo vigilare mientras tu duermes una hora-Helga quiso replicar pero antes de que dijera algo Arnold dijo

-Por cierto no termine de contarte mi historia, cuando logramos salir del caso Raffin los agentes nos contrataron a Betty y a mi-

-Oye algo importante debiste hacer para que te contraran-grito Helga a ver que se encaminaba a la parte más alejada del claro

-No fue realmente importante, simplemente evite que una niña recibiera unos azotes-Helga alzo las cejas totalmente sorprendida ya que por experiencia propia sabia que la única manera de evitar que alguien sufriera ese castigo era aceptarlo tú en su lugar, el cansancio comenzó a filtrarse en su mente, su cuerpo reclamo descanso y la arrullo _"No has cambiado Arnold tan gentil, tan amable, tan valiente…" _ese fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de dormirse.

Después de que la pareja descansara siguieron caminando a través del denso paisaje, el calor era atosigante y a pesar de estar más frescos, ambos sudaban muchísimo por lo que tenían que beber constantemente agua con el fin de no deshidratarse mientras caminaban se instalo un ritmo constante pero silencioso ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar debido a lo que había sucedido hacia poco, sin embargo Arnold que estaba decidido a aprovechar su tiempo a solas con Helga volvió a tomar la iniciativa

-Ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo es que tu llegaste a ser agente- la ojiazul volteo a verlo de reojo y le regalo una sonrisa

-Supongo que quieres que te cuente mi historia- Arnold sonrió también mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Si no te molesta, si me gustaría escucharla- Helga comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa al recordar

-Bueno después de que te fuiste fui a la secundaria del pueblo, las cosas no fueron muy diferentes los chicos me molestaban yo los ponía en su lugar-ella se encogió de hombros

-Pero Phoebe no estaba en la secundaria ¿verdad?- interrumpió el ojiverde

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-cuestiono la rubia

-Gerald-fue la única respuesta de este, Helga suspiro pero continúo

-Es verdad Phoebe se fue de intercambio a Tokio, como ya no estaba ella me empecé a aburrir por lo que me busque un pasatiempo, al principio trate de jugar en equipos probé todos los deportes, básquet, beisbol, futbol, pronto me di por vencida me desesperaba ver que las personas fueran tan lentas para entender por lo que abandone esos deportes y comencé a probar individuales, tenis, natación, esgrima, rappel, pronto fue el mismo problema me desesperaba de alcanzar fácilmente los retos además que no me divertía- Helga callo mientras pensaba que la verdadera razón de que odiara los deportes de equipo era por que las demás chicas la rechazaban esto le recordaba constantemente que si Phoebe estuviera con ella no le importaría las demás niñas, cuando empezó los deportes individuales la soledad la venció

-Sin embargo durante mi recorrido por los deportes conocí a un ancianito que daba artes marciales, nunca las había probado por lo que no tenía nada que perder y fue entonces…-los ojos de la rubia brillaron emocionados- que me di cuenta que había encontrado el deporte para mi, ¿Dónde mas podía aprender a defenderme y canalizar mi ira?- Arnold sonrió mientras pensaba que ella tenía razón las artes marciales estaban enfocadas a saber defenderse y canalizar la energía que todos tenemos, sin poder evitarlo recordó cuando su abuela le enseño algo de karate, por perderse en sus pensamientos dejo de escuchar a la mujer aunque fueran unos segundos

-…así que así fue como conocí a mi sensei-ella termino Arnold solamente sonrió esperando que la rubia siguiera hablando y no se diera cuenta que no la había escuchado, para alivio suyo así fue

-Bueno con el aprendí todo lo que se, poco después me fui a la preparatoria donde el cabeza de cepillo se volvió novio de Phoebe una vez que regreso de Tokio-

-Siento interrumpirte Helga pero me da curiosidad ¿Cuándo se volvieron amigos tu y Gerald?- Helga suspiro y respondió algo cansada

-Digamos que nos unía una misma pena-Arnold se dio cuenta que no quería contarle la verdadera razón, sin embargo a él no le importo ya que su mejor amigo ya le había contado esa historia

-Bien dejando eso de lado el cabeza de cepillo se volvió mi mejor amigo- esto provoco una punzada de celos en el ojiverde que apenas logro ocultar

-Terminamos la prepa juntos y estábamos por ir a la universidad, justo cuando estaba por entrar tuve un pequeño problema con un chico, al parecer el incidente no paso desapercibido para un agente del FBI que estaba por casualidad fue a revisar la universidad- Helga soltó un bufido al recordar ese día

-¿Y qué paso?-pregunto el rubio mientras la veía con curiosidad

-Eso no te lo contare yo-dijo la rubia dando por finalizada el punto

-Bueno poco después Gerald, Phoebe y yo nos volvimos agentes avanzamos en la jerarquía aunque hubo un punto donde nos separamos, pronto volvimos a encontrarnos y ahora estoy junto a ti en una misión donde pienso hacer trizas a esa estúpida bailaría-estas últimas palabras estaban teñidas de furia, Arnold lanzo un suspiro y no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa al recordar el acuerdo que tenia con _"la estúpida bailarina",_ estaba por decirle algo a la mujer cuando escucho un ruido en la copa de las palmeras, Helga también lo había notado pero no dejo de moverse y continuo caminando como si nada

-Tenemos a alguien siguiéndonos-susurro bajito al rubio, este asintió con la cabeza y rio un poco a fin de quien los viera pensara que se reía de algo que la rubia le había dicho

-Tendremos que enfrentarlos-respondió bajito, ella asintió

-¿Pero dónde? Necesitamos un espacio abierto para luchar-el rubio asintió y lentamente dejo que sus ojos vieran el terreno, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que supiera exactamente donde estaban

-Estamos muy cerca del pueblo, si caminamos un poco mas llegaremos a un claro donde podremos acampar-dijo usando un tono normal de voz, Helga entendió el mensaje _"Allí pelearemos"_ el simple hecho de entrar en batalla provoco que su sangre comenzara a bombear más rápido y acelero su pulso por la adrenalina, como menciono el rubio el claro apareció frente a sus ojos la pareja se posiciono en el centro una vez allí Helga tomo el mando

-Dejen de esconderse cobardes y peleen sabemos que están allí- la rubia soltó su mochila esta cayó al suelo con un sonido seco, Arnold la imito y pronto ambos estaban en posición de batalla, a su alrededor cayeron de los arboles una decena de hombres, Helga sonrió al notar que todos usaban un traje especial negro, perfecto para la lucha aunque completamente incomodo en la selva sin mencionar que la pareja no podía saber de quién eran los hombres si de Lila o de alguna Agencia _"Esto será divertido"_ pensaba mientras veía como el circulo se cerraba

-¿Listo Arnold?-cuestiono ella mientras pegaba su espalda contra el ojiverde

-Listo Helga-contesto él mientras analizaba la situación

-Vamos-fue la última palabra que salió de los labios de la ojiazul antes de que arremetiera contra el primer soldado

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ A qui llego con un nuevo capi siento mucho no hbaer actualizado antes, lo que sucede es q me estoy mudando asi q m come la mayor parte del día el empacar o_O ademas que la musa no se ha dignado a aparecer ¬¬ En fin tratare de q no se escape estavez... Nuestro querido Arnold casi se le declara a Helga!*.* Ya era hora pero nuestra rubia se niega a aceptarlo...u.u Quienes seran los soldados? Lograran llegar a tiempo antes que Lila? __Estamos acercandonos al final de esta linda historia ^^, por el momento es todo__. ____Sigan dejando reviews xfa hace tiempo que no los veo interesados chicos y eso me pone algo triste u.u. Vamos no teman decirme lo que piensan del fic cualkier cosa en serio estoy abierta a escuchar sugerencias ^^. A todos los que me han dejado reviews MUXAS GRAX____! En serio se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n! Grax a todos los que leen mi historia!_

_Besos Nuit..._


	19. Chapter 19Ya no soy esa niña

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

Después de mucho trabajo lograron derribar a todo el escuadrón _"¡Rayos!"_ pensaba Helga mientras terminaba de noquear al último soldado _"No eran novatos, eran agentes bien entrenados me pregunto qué cara pondrá Lila al ver sus amadas tropas vencidas"_ una sonrisa malévola cruzo su rostro mientras se imaginaba a la pelirroja furiosa, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz mecánica que parecía salir de uno de los caídos

-Equipo rojo ¿Cuál es la situación?- la voz metálica sonaba autoritaria, la rubia arqueo una ceja mientras encontraba las esmeraldas de su compañero este asintió mudo, ambos revisaron los bolsillos de los soldados hasta que encontraron el radio, esta no dejaba de preguntar cuál era la situación Helga estaba a punto de contestar cuando la radio dijo

-¡Mierda! ¿Alguien quiere contestar?-Helga se quedo en shock al escuchar la maldición y casi inmediatamente soltó una carcajada, Arnold la veía desconcertado por su reacción pero a la ojiazul no le importo por lo que ignorándolo tomo la radio con una sonrisa y contesto

-Lamento informarte que nadie de tu pandilla puede contestar-

-¿Quién es?-cuestiono la voz molesta al escuchar la respuesta de Helga

-Soy tu superior por lo que te ordeno en este momento que me saques de esta maldita selva-contesto la rubia luchando por no reírse

-Mi superior se encuentra a mi lado así que tendrá que ser mas especifico-gruño la voz

-Soy la única que te patea el trasero de manera seguida Josh, así que si no quieres que eso suceda vendrás en este mismo momento por mí-dijo la rubia mientras fingía examinarse las uñas, del otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio unos segundos antes de que la voz preguntara

-¿Helga?-

-No cabeza de chorlito soy un mono que aprendió a hablar ¡Claro que soy yo!-grito Helga fingiendo molestia para ocultar el alivio que sentía de que el agente la hubiera reconocido

-¡Eres tú! ¿Dónde estás?-la aludida rodo los ojos y vio al rubio como si le pidiera que le diera paciencia, este sonrió en respuesta a su mueca pero se acerco para tomar el radio que ella le ofrecía

-Nos encontramos a una hora del pueblo de San Lorenzo, busca la posición de tu equipo rojo-explico el medico

-¿Arnold?-volvió a preguntar la voz

-Si es el cabeza de balón ahora Josh ¿nos puedes recoger?-pidió la rubia mientras volvía a colgarse su mochila

-¡Te voy a matar una vez que te tenga cerca!-gruño después de escuchar la respuesta de la ojiazul, esta solo rodo los ojos y espero a que su amigo recuperara el control cuando lo hizo dijo

-No puedo ir por ustedes, estamos en una situación un tanto complicada-dijo Josh desde el otro lado de la línea incomodo

-¿Qué quieres decir con complicada?-gruño Helga ya que ella sabía por experiencia que cuando un agente hablaba de una situación complicada significaba que la cosa era peor de lo que esperaban, desde el otro lado de la línea Josh lanzo un suspiro

-No puedo decírtelo Helga, pero sería excelente que pudieran llegar por sus medios para no correr ningún riesgo ¿podrán?-Helga volteo a ver a Arnold este parecía confundido, por lo que tomo de vuelta la radio y pregunto

-¿Dónde están?-el ojiverde escucho las instrucciones que le dio el americano y asintió con la cabeza cuando termino de hablar

-Se cómo llegar, pero si vamos a pie llegaremos mañana en la mañana-desde el otro lado Josh empezó a quejarse de lo que le decía el rubio pero este lo corto diciendo

-Es la única manera de llegar- ante estas palabras Josh no pudo replicar por lo que de mala manera acepto recibirlos en la mañana

-Josh ¿Dónde está Gerald?-cuestiono la ojiazul una vez que los hombres terminaron de hablar

-Esta en una misión de búsqueda, pero apenas llegue le contare lo que paso-Helga gruño a manera de respuesta mientras su corazón saltaba de júbilo _"Gerald esta aquí"_ el moreno era su mejor amigo y era el chico que mejor conocía además de un gran agente, _"Si hay alguien que puede ayudarme a derrocar a Lila es él"_ pensaba muy segura de sí misma

-Helga necesitamos irnos-dijo el ojiverde sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia, esta asintió con la cabeza y se preparo a seguirlo, cuando ambos estuvieron listos continuaron su camino por la selva no tardo en hacerse de noche acompañado de una lluvia que caía a raudales motivo por el cual se detuvieron.

"_Ha sido un largo camino, me encantaría poder regresar a EU estoy harta de pelearme con tanta planta"_ la ojiazul pensaba en eso mientras buscaba un lugar en el piso que no estuviera tapizado de lodo u hojas sin embargo a mitad de la selva de Guatemala era imposible que esto sucediera lanzando un suspiro resignado busco el lugar más seco que pudiese encontrar

-Oye qué opinas de dormir en un lugar seco- Helga volteo completamente empapada por lo cual su humor era peor que de costumbre, por ello tenía un comentario acido en la punta de la lengua para el rubio cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre no estaba detrás suyo, sorprendida volteo a todos lados buscándolo

-Aquí arriba-dijo el rubio que se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol y que la saludaba con la mano

-¿Qué demonios haces allá arriba Arnoldo?-cuestiono la ojiazul mientras se ponía justo debajo de él

-Al igual que a ti no me apetece la idea de dormir en un lugar mojado-explico este mientras sonreía, la rubia soltó un bufido en respuesta

-¿Por qué no subes? acá arriba las hojas de los arboles amortiguan la lluvia-ofreció el rubio mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a subir, la rubia se detuvo a pensarlo un segundo _"Si no acepto tendré que dormir en el suelo mojado y lleno de lodo"_ ante la imagen de ella en ese estado hizo una mueca _"Pero si acepto subir estaré atrapada con el cabeza de balón"_ y aunque Helga no lo diría abiertamente tenía miedo de que si volvía a estar tan cerca del hombre este volvería a tratar de convencerla de que ella era algo mas para el que solo una amiga _"No y mil veces no Helga"_ se volvió a regañar mientras la tristeza se incrustaba en su corazón _"Arnold nunca volvió a buscarte, se olvido de ti tú debes olvidarlo también"_

-Vamos Helga no vas a decirme que temes subirte a este árbol ¿o sí? -dijo burlonamente el rubio mientras veía la indecisión de la mujer, esta picada por el insulto gruño

-¿Asustada? Yo soy Helga G. Pataki y no hay nada que me da miedo- con esta declaración la ojiazul acepto la mano que le ofrecía el hombre, el cual de un poderoso impulso la levanto hasta dejarla sentada frente a él, bueno cuando menos esa era la intención, porque lo que sucedió fue que Helga resbalo por la humedad y cayó sobre el pecho del rubio.

"_Rayos"_ la rubia sintió como su cara se coloreaba al darse cuenta donde se encontraba, por lo que trato de separarse lo más rápido posible, sin embargo Arnold fue más rápido a pesar de estar desorientado y apretó sus brazos contra su delgado cuerpo aprisionándola, al mismo tiempo aprisiono sus piernas contra los tobillos de ella obligándolos a juntarse y abrazar la rama del árbol de esta forma aseguraba que la rubia no se pudiera zafar sin peligro a caer al suelo ahora enlodado.

-¡Suéltame cabeza de balón!-grito Helga al darse cuenta de que Arnold la tenia completamente aprisionada, este no dijo una sola palabra sin embargo apretó mas sus brazos de manera que lastimaba ligeramente a la rubia, está furiosa levanto la vista para exigirle que la soltara cuando se encontró con el rostro completamente serio de él, sus ojos eran una mezcla de tristeza y decisión, por alguna razón a Helga le dio un escalofrío cuando vio esa decisión

Cuando Arnold vio a Helga indecisa en el piso no pudo evitar sentirse mal _"Helga no quiere estar cerca mío"_ este pensamiento lo torturaba _"¿Por qué Helga?¿Porque te olvidaste de mi?" _el ojiverde estaba muy deprimido mientras recordaba que su amada había dejado de escribirle cartas, una gota de agua cayó en su nariz interrumpiendo sus recuerdos y recordándole que la rubia aun estaba en el piso empapándose, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza trato de alejar esos pensamientos fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió la forma de hacer subir a Helga, cuando termino de retarla se rio internamente.

"_Funciono"_ pensaba divertido mientras escuchaba el discurso de la mujer respecto a que no le tenía miedo a nada _"El orgullo siempre ha sido tu debilidad amor" _pensaba mientras sentía como ella alcanzaba su mano, haciendo palanca la impulso hacia arriba sin embargo la rubia al momento de estabilizarse se resbalo y cayó encima de el. Arnold sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba a más no poder al sentir el cuerpo de Helga tan pegado al suyo sin embargo reacción de manera veloz y la aprisiono _"Ahora tendrá que escucharme"_ pensó feliz de que el destino le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad para declarársele a su verdadero amor _"No desperdiciare esta oportunidad, porque cuando lleguemos a San Lorenzo es casi seguro que Helga encontrara una manera de escabullirse"_ con la idea de declarársele se puso serio.

-Helga necesito hablar contigo-la seriedad de su voz le resultaba extraña a la rubia por lo general acostumbrada al tono amable de él

-¿Y ese es motivo para tenerme presa?-gruño tratando de ignorar sus ojos

-¿Hablarías conmigo de otra manera? ¿Me darías la oportunidad de decirte lo que ha estado en mi corazón desde hace tanto tiempo y te niegas a saber?-cuestiono el rubio destilando un poco de irritación y viéndola con el ceño fruncido, Helga no pudo evitar dar un respingo y desviar la mirada

-Eso creí-la voz del hombre era triste pero no aflojo sus brazos, molesta por el tono y las palabras que le dirigió la rubia volteo a verlo con fiereza

- No tengo ningún motivo para escuchar tu declaración de amor por otra chica, recibí la señal en el pasado Arnold no quieres saber nada de mí y está bien lo entiendo pero no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero-refunfuño molesta mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre

Cuando el rubio escucho las palabras de Helga le tomo un minuto procesarlas _"No tengo ningún motivo para escuchar tu declaración de amor por otra chica, recibí la señal en el pasado no quieres saber nada de mi" _estas palabras lo golpearon de dos maneras diferentes pero ambas igual de desconcertantes y dolorosas _"¿¡Que rayos quiere decir con que no quería saber nada de ella? Y ¡¿Por qué cree que estoy interesado en alguien más? "_ Estos pensamientos derivaron en la ira que fue inundando todo su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo le hablo tremendamente serio

-¿De qué señal hablas Helga?-la rubia estaba por soltar un comentario acido cuando se percato que el rostro del rubio era completamente serio

-¿Qué te hizo creer que no quería saber nada de ti?-el tono de Arnold comenzaba a volverse acerado cosa que le sorprendió a la rubia, ella nunca había oído ese tono en el hombre _"¿Qué rayos le sucede? ¿Por qué actúa como si no tuviera idea de lo que le hablo?"_ la ojiazul se encontraba algo desconcertada por la actitud del ojiverde

-Helga-la voz del hombre tenía un ligero tinte de que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, la rubia estaba a punto de gritarle en la cara lo mucho que odiaba que se hiciera el desentendido cuando el agente dentro de ella la detuvo _"Espera si en verdad el no sabe, negocia la información"_ los ojos de la rubia chispearon de inteligencia ante la solución que su mente le ofreció _"Muy bien, si así quieres jugar Arnoldo, juguemos"_

Arnold se dio perfectamente cuenta del brillo en los ojos de la rubia al igual que su falta de intento de escape _"Algo trama"_ le advirtió el agente dentro de él sin embargo al rubio no le hizo caso estaba demasiado furioso ante el silencio de la mujer.

-Te diré lo que quieres saber, pero primero quiero que me liberes- pidió Helga con perfecta calma, el Agente S detecto la trampa _"Si la sueltas nunca conseguirás que te escuche"_ sin embargo el caballero dentro de él contesto _"Si la retienes contra su voluntad ella no solo no te contara nada sino que se alejara aun mas" "¡Demonios!"_ Arnold se sintió dividido por un lado quería saber a qué se refería la ojiazul con que él le dejo en claro que no quería saber nada de ella pero por el otro quería que ella se dignara a escucharlo.

-Te liberare pero con una condición-Helga arqueo una ceja al escuchar las palabras del rubio pero asintió indicándole que lo escuchaba

-Quiero que me escuches lo que voy a decirte y que respondas mis preguntas con sinceridad-pidió el rubio mientras la veía seriamente

La rubia por su parte no estaba muy a gusto con el trato que le ofrecía el hombre _"¿Quién se cree para exigirme respuestas?"_, sin embargo trato de respirar hondo como le había enseñado su primer maestro, esa era la única forma de tener a raya su mal temperamento y pensar con la cabeza fría cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estos tenían un brillo de decisión

-Te escuchare, pero solo contestare las preguntas que yo desee además también deberás contestar lo que yo pregunte ¿está claro?-dijo la rubia mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, el ojiverde pareció dudar un segundo antes de decir

-Trato-

Después de estas palabras la rubia sintió como era liberada, sin perder el tiempo comenzó a moverse hacia atrás hasta que quedo a un metro de distancia respecto al hombre, una vez segura de tener nuevamente el control lo enfrento los ojos de ambos chocaron una guerra de ojos azules contra unos verdes finalmente fue Arnold quien rompió el silencio

-¿Por qué dices que no quería saber nada mas de ti?-Helga estudio un minuto el rostro del rubio, por lo que podía apreciar había confusión, sorpresa y algo de ¿ira? _"¿Por qué?"_ esa era la única pregunta que llenaba la mente de la ojiazul _"Supongo que tendrás que contestar su pregunta para entenderlo" _susurro una vocecita en su cabeza lanzando un suspiro interno la rubia se armo de valor para contestar

-Cuando éramos niños decidiste quedarte en San Lorenzo-comenzó a explicar la mujer – Para ese momento ya habíamos pasado a quinto grado y decidimos darnos una oportunidad para ser amigos, comenzamos a cartearnos-Arnold asentía con la cabeza mientras recordaba todas las veces que fue con ilusión a entregar una carta para su recién descubierto amor, esto le provoco una sonrisa involuntaria _"No podía esperar para escribirte ni de leer una de tus cartas amor"_ Helga continuo hablando

-Al principio todo pareció funcionar pero después de unos meses deje de recibir cartas tuyas-Helga se le quedo viendo fijamente

-Al principio esto me pareció normal las cartas podían haberse perdido en el correo, pudieron traspapelarse, pensé en mil excusas para la falta de su llegada pero nunca deje de escribirte- esta vez su voz se torno dura mientras sus ojos se volvían acerados –No fue hasta mucho tiempo después que me di cuenta de la estúpida que era por seguir esperando cartas tuyas era obvio que si hubieras querido que recibiera alguna habrías escrito, estaba harta de ir al correo solo para ver que no había nada- los ojos de la rubia reflejaban ira, burla y una pequeña parte de tristeza

-Así que me canse y tal como tu decidiste olvidarme también te olvide- finalizo la mujer mientras en su regazo tenia los puños apretados en un intento de tranquilizarse y evitar golpear al ojiverde _"¡¿Por qué tiene esa cara de confusión?¿Acaso me quiere tomar el pelo?"_ Helga estaba furiosa desde que empezó a contarle lo sucedido el hombre había revelado sorpresa, confusión e incredulidad como si en verdad no entendiera lo que ella le estaba diciendo _"Si claro ahora me va a decir que no sabía nada de esto"_ pensó ácidamente la ojiazul mientras fulminaba con la mirada al agente frente a ella, fue en ese instante que apareció un brillo de comprensión en la mirada de él que dio paso a la furia, Helga se sorprendió de ver esa expresión en el siempre afable rostro del médico _"¿Y ahora que le sucede?"_, instantáneamente la parte que aun se preocupaba de él la impulso a preguntar por su bienestar

-¿Qué te pasa Arnoldo?-

"_¿Dejo de recibir mis cartas? ¿Cómo?"_ Esa era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza del hombre mientras escuchaba a la rubia _"Yo iba todos los días a dejarle una, no pasaba un solo día sin que fuera, así lloviera o relampagueara NUNCA deje de escribirte"_ la mente del rubio era un torbellino de recuerdos todos ellos donde se veía a sí mismo en la correspondencia el ojiverde no entendía cómo era posible que la mujer no hubiera recibido ninguna de las cartas _"Pero yo tampoco recibí ninguna de ella"_ este pensamiento le resulto de ser posible aun más desconcertante ya que la misma Helga le había afirmado que había estado escribiéndole cartas además de que todos los demás en la aldea recibían su correo de manera regular y puntual nunca había sido reportada una carta rebotada o faltante _"Pareciera que solo se perdían esas cartas"_ fue en ese momento que en su mente apareció el rostro de un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños con una constante mueca de burla _"Por supuesto, el fue"_ la mente del rubio trabajaba a toda velocidad _"Tuvo que ser él trabajaba en la oficina de correo, ¿quien más tenía acceso a las cartas? ¿Quién mas se tomaría la molestia de ocultármelas? ¿Pero porque?"_ la respuesta llego igual de rápido _"Zolena"_ la comprensión invadió su mente _"Por supuesto debió enterarse de que me carteaba con Helga y pensó que si dejaba de recibir sus cartas me olvidaría de ella y aceptaría a su hermana" _el hombre vio de reojo a la rubia que aun lo veía molesta _"Por desgracia su plan solo funciono a medias"_ Arnold se dio cuenta que si bien el nunca acepto a Zolena Helga si se olvido de él e incluso llego a odiarle, en ese instante un último recuerdo llego a su cabeza una carta donde la ojiazul le revelaba lo que significaba la G. _"¿Eso habrá sido también invento de Sergio o lo escribió ella?"_ el médico se lleno de incertidumbre y miedo por la respuesta, fue ese el tiempo que escucho la pregunta de ella

-Helga necesito que me respondas algo es muy importante-la rubia alzo una ceja ante el tono medio furioso medio desesperado con el que el rubio le hablo pero espero a que la pregunta llegara

-Tu me escribiste una carta donde decías que no querías saber nada de mí, que solo fui alguien pasajero en tu vida, que no querías volver a saber nada mas de mi, que ibas a olvidarme y para que no me quedara duda me dijiste tu segundo nombre- el rubio tomo aire y armándose de valor termino

-Es verdad eso… ¿Geraldine?-

Helga estaba totalmente sorprendida por el giro que había dado los acontecimientos un segundo antes Arnold estaba completamente furioso y al siguiente le estaba preguntando sobre la última carta que le escribió _"¡Yo no escribí eso!"_ pensaba furiosa mientras escuchaba la versión del hombre _"¿Qué él solo fue algo pasajero en mi vida? ¿Qué no quería volver a saber nada de él? ¿A qué clase de tarado se le ocurriría pensar que eso es cierto?" _la ojiazul no podía con el coraje y la ira que invadía su cuerpo pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue escuchar como el hombre la llamaba por su segundo nombre ¡NADIE! Se atrevía a llamarla de esa manera y mucho menos el idiota sentado frente a ella capaz de tragarse todas las mentiras que leyó, instintivamente el cuerpo de Helga se preparo para golpear algo o alguien, cuando se dio ya tenía acorralo al rubio por el cuello contra el tronco del árbol

-Escúchame bien Arnold, te voy a dejar algo en claro ¡Si estaba furiosa! porque nunca recibí una carta tuya, estaba molesta porque creía que tú me habías olvidado sin pestañar y definitivamente quería volar a San Lorenzo y apretar ese cuello debilucho que tienes pero nunca y escucharen bien ¡NUNCA! pensé que fueras algo pasajero en mi vida, de entre toda la bola de idiotas que teníamos por compañeros eras el único que creía que no era tan mala- lagrimas de furia comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la mujer, el hombre sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al verla llorar quiso limpiarlas pero la ojiazul apretó su brazo contra su cuello cortándole un poco la respiración además de que sus ojos lo fulminaban y le advertían de no acercarse a pesar del dolor que sufría por verla en ese estado se quedo quieto esperando lo que ella tuviera que decirle

-Eras el único que creía en mí, incluso cuando ni yo misma lo hacia así que no te atrevas a creer que yo escribí esa BASURA-Helga se limpio los ojos con el dorso de su mano libre antes de volver a enfrentarse al ojiverde

-¿Quieres saber lo que en verdad escribí?- no espero a que el hombre asintiera simplemente continuo hablando

- ¡Estoy furiosa cabeza de balón! No entiendo porque rayos has dejado de escribir ¡¿Acaso paso algo o solo es tu propia estupidez la que te impide coger papel y lápiz? Estoy harta de escribir al vacio, alguna vez me preguntaste que significa la G de mi nombre, en ese momento te dije que prefería olvidarte a decirte la verdad… ¿Pues qué crees? ¡Lo lograste! Te diré lo que significa la G para que te quede bien claro que a partir de este momento te olvidare, lo dice nada menos que HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI.- finalmente Helga sintió como el cansancio se apoderaba de ella habían pasado muchas cosas, la recuperación de sus recuerdos, el secuestro, el desenmascaramiento de Lila, el escape a través de la selva y ahora esta discusión del pasado era demasiado con lo que tenía que lidiar _"Rayos me duele la cabeza"_ la mujer cerró los ojos, tomando un profundo respiro trato de controlar su temperamento para soltar al hombre cuando lo libero sus brazos cayeron a sus lados y ella bajo la cabeza exhausta

-Bueno el pasado es solo eso pasado, de todas formas me quedo bien claro que fuiste tú el que nunca quiso saber nada más de mí- la voz de Helga fue acida e inevitablemente sintió como las lagrimas volvían a querer rodar por sus mejillas _"¡Maldición!"_ la rubia odiaba que la vieran llorar peor aun que quien la viera fuera el hombre que amo cuando eran niños _"Aun lo amas"_ susurro una vocecita _"A él no le importo, incluso fue capaz de creer que yo había escrito eso"_ el pensamiento la volvió a lastimar

-Helga-la mujer escucho como el hombre la llamaba y por un momento deseo desaparecer no tenía ganas de escuchar sus disculpas, sin embargo su instinto la obligo a levantar el rostro y se dio cuenta que las esmeraldas que tanto ama no solo demostraban arrepentimiento sino que también se podía ver furia, tristeza y una pequeña chispa de felicidad

-Helga…oh mi Helga- Arnold dijo su nombre con tanto cariño y ternura que la rubia por un momento sintió que debía estar soñando, el único ruido de fondo que se oía era el de las gotas de lluvia caer creando una fantástica melodía

-Yo nunca te olvide, nunca pude hacerlo- el hombre suavemente poso su mano sobre una de las de ella

-Tu eras la única chica en la cual podía pensar, te veía en mi sueños cada noche, cada vez que veía el cielo azul recordaba tus ojos, cuando veía algo amarillo recordaba tu cabello, nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti y me temo que esa fue la razón por la cual te hice tanto daño- su voz se quebró en ese punto, la rubia vio como los ojos del hombre se llenaban de lagrimas

-¿Por qué dices eso?-susurro bajito mientras luchaba por controlarse para no limpiar sus lagrimas, el hombre sonrió ligeramente antes de contarle todo lo que había descubierto conforme hablaba el rostro de la mujer adquiría las mismas expresiones que el suyo

-Sergio debió alterar tu última carta para hacerme desistir de buscarte- dijo una vez que termino de contarle a Helga lo que había descubierto

-Debió estar muy enfadado cuando se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que hizo nunca saliste con su hermana- dijo la rubia con un tono igual de triste que el medico

-Me imagino que si pero lo que importa ahora es que hemos aclarado lo que sucedió hace tantos años- la voz del ojiverde cambio y comenzó a tornarse apasionada y decidida

-Helga, necesito decirte algo que ha estado guardado en mi corazón durante muchos años, algo que nunca me había dado cuenta hasta que volvimos a encontrarnos-Arnold levanto la mano de la rubia y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, la ojiazul sintió como su corazón se paralizaba ante la acción del hombre quiso decirle que la soltara que las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos pero… no pudo hacer nada porque en ese momento las esmeraldas del rostro de su amado la atraparon hipnotizándola impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, en un punto interno sabía que si dejaba que la situación siguiera su ritmo terminaría confundiéndola aun más _"No me importa"_ grito una vocecita _"Quiero escuchar lo que me tiene que decir"_ la niña aun enamorada de Arnold tenía la esperanza de que el hombre le dijera las palabras que escucho en medio de esa misma selva cuando tenía 9 años

-Hace 16 años te dije que me gustabas y que te quería- Arnold comenzó a acercar sus manos hacia su pecho

-Ahora tengo que decirte que eso ya no es verdad- estas palabras por un instante volvieron a quebrar el corazón de la rubia _"¡Lo sabía, lo sabia!, el nunca podrá ser mío"_ la ojiazul se sintió estúpida por haberse dejado engañar nuevamente _"Maldito cabeza de balón si antes no te odiaba…"_ el pensamiento no llego a su fin por que las palabras de Arnold la volvieron a paralizar

-Por que ahora lo que siento por ti es amor, Te amo Helga-el rubio poso sus manos entrelazadas sobre su corazón

-No puedo vivir sin ti, eres la única mujer a la que he amado y serás la única a la que amare, necesito hacerte una última pregunta amor-Helga estaba demasiado shockeada por las palabras del hombre pero aun le faltaba un último golpe

-¿Me amas?-

La rubia sintió como su cabeza daba un giro de 360 grados _"No es posible, debe ser un sueño"_ la rubia discretamente se pellizco para darse cuenta que le dolía lo que indicaba que no estaba soñando _"Entonces ¿es verdad?"_ la mente de la ojiazul no dejaba de repetir las palabras del hombre _"Te amo Helga" "Te amo Helga" "Te amo Helga"_ eran las palabras que toda su vida quiso escuchar, toda su vida anhelo por oírlas y ahora que el hombre que amó se las dijo no sabía que decir _"Tranquilízate Helga, necesitas relajarte"_ la rubia respiro profundo por que había escuchado la pregunta que el rubio le había hecho _"¿Me amas?" "¿Es un chiste? ¡Por supuesto que lo amaba!"_ la rubia por un momento quiso carcajearse al darse cuenta que había estado engañándose todo el tiempo en pensar que podía olvidarlo, quería decirle que aun lo amaba que nunca lo había olvidado estuvo a punto de decirle que si cuando recordó la situación en la que se encontraban, _"Genial el hombre que he amado toda mi vida se le ocurre declarárseme cuando estamos en medio de una crisis que puede acabar con una loca dominando el mundo"_ tomando un gran respiro la mujer se dio cuenta que por más que quería decirle que si a Arnold tenía que ser precavida no quería que él estuviera con ella porque le recordaba a la niña que era _"Ya no soy esa niña, ahora soy adulta y he cambiado" _este pensamiento le dio fuerza _"Arnold no me conoce actualmente está enamorado de la niña que conoció, si en verdad me ama tendrá que conocerme como soy"_ en ese momento un pensamiento pícaro atravesó su mente _"Y por supuesto tendrá que conquistarme"_

-La Helga de 9 años te diría que si te ama Arnold- la rubia vio como el rostro del hombre se iluminaba

-Sin embargo yo ya no soy esa niña, por lo que no puedo decir lo mismo- el rubio perdió todo el brillo, sus ojos se llenaron de incredulidad y dolor

-Pero si puedo decirte esto Arnold, me gustas- el hombre la vio confuso, parecía que no entendiera lo que le decía, la ojiazul sonrió internamente

-Pero tendrás que hacer meritos para que llegue a amarte, y créeme no será fácil después de todo soy una Pataki- Arnold al escuchar esas palabras se paralizo antes de soltar una carcajada la rubia espero a que terminara de reírse y arqueo una ceja cuestionándole obviamente su risa

-Cuando éramos niños eras tú la que trataba de conquistarme supongo que ahora será mi turno- el hombre sin dejar de sonreír clavo sus esmeraldas en los zafiros de ella

-Y créeme voy a poner todo mi empeño en conquistarte porque desde este momento te aviso Helga nunca he fallado una misión- su cálida mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo

-Y he decidido que mi misión es nunca más alejarme de tu lado…Geraldine- Helga sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar la declaración del hombre seguida de su nombre _"¡Despierta Helga!" _se grito mentalmente la rubia para decirle fingiendo molestia

-No me llames así cabeza de balón- el hombre sonrió

-Está bien no te llamare así cuando haya alguien cerca pero cuando estemos solos te llamare como quiera Geraldine- dijo mientras se ponía en pie al ver que la rubia no replicaba sonrió aun mas antes de subirse a una rama más alta

-¿Qué es lo que haces Arnoldo?-gruño Helga al verlo subirse

-No puedes dormir sobre la rama porque si te mueves de más caerás, tendrás que recargar tu espalda contra el tronco-explico el hombre mientras le demostraba como lo hacia él

-En vista de que no es lo suficientemente ancho para los dos dejare que te quedes allí mientras yo cambio de rama, ahora durmamos mañana tendremos que madrugar para llegar al refugio- Helga meneo la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo sonrió mientras levantaba la vista

-Como se nota que perteneces a esta selva Tarazan-el ojiverde sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al ver que la rubia le sonreía, porque esta vez sus ojos no mostraban hipocresía o cortesía sino pura alegría _"Te conquistare Helga, es una promesa"_ pensó mientras la veía recostarse

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ A qui llego con un nuevo capi siento mucho no hbaer actualizado antes, lo que sucede es q me estoy mudando asi q m come la mayor parte del día el empacar VIVA! Arnold al fin se le declara a Helga!*.* Ya era hora y que tal Helga diciendo que debe conquistarla ;). Ahora veamos que haran con Lila :S.____Sigan dejando reviews xfa ^^! A todos los que me han dejado reviews MUXAS GRAX____! En serio se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n! Grax a todos los que leen mi historia!_

_Besos Nuit..._


	20. Chapter 20He esperado mucho por esto

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

A la mañana siguiente la pareja de rubios se despertaron temprano y continuaron su camino por la selva, durante el viaje se podía sentir la atmosfera más relajada por parte de ambos después de que Arnold por fin le hubiera declarado sus sentimientos a Helga

-¿Falta mucho cabeza de balón?- cuestiono por enésima vez la rubia mientras trataba de no perder a su compañero en medio de la espesura de la selva

-Ya casi llegamos Geraldine-el hombre se volteo a verla con una sonrisa mientras decía su nombre, la rubia al escucharlo se sonrojo pero no queriendo demostrarle lo mucho que le afectaba le respondió molesta

-Llevas diciendo eso desde hace siglos Arnoldo, para mí que ya te perdiste- el ojiverde sonrió ante las palabras de ella y dejo escapar una carcajada, al escucharla la ojiazul se molesto causando que su rubor disminuyera mientras preguntaba casi gruñendo

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso zopenco?-la rubia tuvo que desviar la mirada para saltar una rama particularmente alta por lo que cuando termino de cruzarla tropezó con el hombre que la había esperado, su rostro se impacto de lleno contra su torso

-¡Hey!-gruño molesta mientras levantaba el rostro hacia él, sin embargo lo que vio la detuvo en seco porque las esmeraldas del hombre desprendían chispas de deseo y amor, fue entonces que hablo

-Mira que me has dado una magnífica idea Geraldine- sus brazos encarcelaron a Helga contra la rama provocando que la espalda de ella quedara recargada

-Imagínate perdidos aquí solos tu y yo…-el hombre se acerco mas a la rubia, esta sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir descontroladamente

-Sin ningún tipo de interferencia… - estas últimas palabras las dijo muy cerca del oído de la agente que se había quedado paralizada _"Esto no puede ser verdad"_ la rubia estaba completamente fuera de combate _"No puede ser verdad, tengo que estar soñando" _ discretamente la rubia se dio un pellizco al sentir el dolor y ver que Arnold no retrocedía se dio cuenta que todo lo que estaba viviendo es real, en un intento de recuperar el control de la situación uso su tono burlón

-¿Y qué rayos haríamos perdidos a mitad de la nada? ¿Pedirle a King Kong un aventón?- el hombre no pudo evitar reírse ante la actitud de ella _"Estas nerviosa Helga"_ pensó muy satisfecho de sí mismo _"Pero aun no termino"_ con este pensamiento malévolo y juguetón el agente posiciono su rostro a escasos cm del de ella y usando un tono ronco susurro

-No, pero podríamos hacer lo que deseáramos ¿no te gustaría? – al escuchar la pregunta la ojiazul sintió como la sangre se arremolinaba en su cara, sus manos sudaban de nerviosismo y su corazón parecía que iba a estallar en su pecho _"¿Qué si no me gustaría?"_ sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de contestar porque en ese momento ambos escucharon como se partía una rama, los músculos de los agentes se tensaron preparándose para la batalla

-Hay alguien aquí Helga- dijo Arnold dejando de lado su tono seductor, cosa que la rubia agradeció ya que no podía pensar del todo bien si él hablaba de esa manera

-Voy a contar hasta tres y entonces…-la rubia no necesitaba que el agente terminara la frase _"Atacamos"_ pensó mientras veía como el rubio se movía lentamente

-Uno-

-Dos-

-Tres-

Cuando termino la cuenta regresiva el hombre se dio la vuelta y levanto los puños para desviar cualquier ataque, por su lado la rubia puso su espalda contra la de él imitando su postura antes de hablar

-Sabemos que están aquí, salgan- dijo calmada mientras veía a los alrededores por un momento todo quedo en calma, pero después de entre el follaje se levantaron cerca de 20 hombres camuflageados y armados _"Rayos"_ pensó la rubia mientras se daba cuenta que todas las armas se centraban en ellos _"Son demasiados"_ apretó los puños ligeramente antes de relajarse _"No importa cuántos sean, no dejare que nos atrapen primero muerta antes de regresar a esa maldita celda"_ pensó mientras recordaba el lugar donde Lila los tenia prisioneros

-Identifíquense- gruño uno de los soldados mientras avanzaba apuntando con su arma a Helga, esta vio la insignia que portaba en el pecho, un pequeño escudo donde se veía claramente un águila el símbolo de los EU por lo que se quedo un poco más tranquila

-Soy el Agente P del FBI, misión en cubierta soldado y exigió hablar con su superior-respondió escueta y tajante la ojiazul

-Me temo que eso no será posible señorita- replico el soldado mientras bajaba su arma, Helga entrecerró los ojos molesta

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-Porque mi superior esta parada justo enfrente mío-dijo con un tono burlón el hombre, la rubia quedo desconcertada un segundo antes de responder

-No trate de jugar conmigo soldado o lo lamentara- gruño mientras apretaba los puños para darle énfasis a la frase, para sorpresa suya el hombre soltó una carcajada antes de llevarse la mano al casco y quitárselo, una melena negra apareció seguida de un par de ojos azul brillante que se clavaron en ella

-No miento Helga, Bueno no siempre - sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella

-Eres un idiota Josh- respondió la rubia mientras dejaba su postura defensiva y daba un paso al frente, apenas bajo los brazos el hombre de una zancada la atrapo y la envolvió en un abrazo muy fuerte

-Me alegra ver que estas bien, estuve muy preocupado-susurro a su oído el agente, la ojiazul sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la pasión con la que hablaba su compañero y fue en ese instante que recordó que él se le había declarado _"Demonios"_ la rubia sentía como el rubio se le quedaba viendo fijamente por lo que comenzó a sentirse incomoda

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi? Vaya tontería nada puede lastimar a una Pataki- dijo en un tono jocoso la mujer mientras le regresaba el abrazo, el agente sonrió ampliamente y soltó una carcajada a la vez que se separaba de la mujer

-Nunca cambias Helga- ella por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-Dejémonos de tanta cháchara Josh tengo que ver a Gerald la situación es mucho más complicada de lo que pensábamos- el pelinegro recuperando su postura asintió

-Gerald también tiene que infórmate de algunas cuestiones que se han suscitado- Helga asintió en silencio

-Síganme- dijo el hombre a la vez que hacia una seña a los soldados que aun los rodeaban para que se retiraran

-Te seguimos Agente- dijo Arnold serio y seco mientras se posicionaba a la derecha de la rubia, esta al escucho el tono del hombre no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertada el ojiverde era amable la mayoría del tiempo porque usaba ese tono con Josh

-No se pierdan- replico en el mismo tono Josh antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar

La pareja de rubios comenzó a seguirlo entre la espesura de la selva, por suerte no tuvieron que caminar mucho antes de que divisaran un campamento lleno de soldados, comida, risas, voces, gritos, cables, tiendas de campaña y una sola cabaña que parecía ser el centro de operaciones. El pelinegro sin perder el tiempo se dirigió directamente a esta y espero a sus acompañantes , una vez que estuvieron juntos abrió la puerta al otro lado se encontraba una sola habitación dividida en dos en el lado derecho se encontraba una pequeña cama perfectamente tendida con una sola almohada a sus pies se encontraba una mesita que el dueño tenía como buro, del lado izquierdo se hallaba una cocineta donde podían ver los trastes amontonados de lo que parecía ser la noche pasada, curiosamente sobre una de las ventanas había una pequeña flor azul y justo en el centro una mesa de madera sencilla que estaba llena de papeles, mapas, computadoras, cables, etc. había cinco sillas alrededor de esta, Helga no necesito nada más para saber que ese era el lugar donde dormía Gerald y Phoebe

-El jefe salió pero no tardara en regresar, voy a cambiarme- explico Josh mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Una vez que salió el hombre se quedaron solos los rubios, Helga curiosa por los papeles de la mesa se acerco para revisarlos cuando una voz la interrumpió

-Es muy efusivo tu compañero- la rubia volteo a ver al ojiverde que se encontraba viéndola fijamente con los brazos cruzados, la rubia arqueo una ceja cuestionándolo

-Estaba tan feliz de verte que casi podría jurar que te besaría en ese momento- explico el médico con un tono molesto y serio

"_¿Qué le sucede a Arnold?"_ la rubia se sentía un poco desconcertada _"Josh no es nada mío y él lo sabe"_ pensó mientras escuchaba las palabras del hombre que amaba _"¿Efusivo? Pues claro que lo fue estaba preocupado por mi estuve fuera de servicio cerca de 12 días sin que nadie supiera nada de mi ¿acaso le molesta que la gente se preocupe por mi?"_ este pensamiento la molesto por lo cual arqueo su ceja en una demostración de esto, al parecer Arnold no había entendido el mensaje por lo que continuo hablando, la ojiazul escucho sus palabras y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el comentario tan despectivo _"¿Esta celoso?" _fueron las primeras palabras que atravesaron su cabeza, tratando de descubrir si lo que decía era cierto comenzó a recordar la manera en como Arnold había tratado a Josh después de que se hubiera quitado la máscara _"A partir de ese momento se puso serio, dejo de sonreír y después el comentario…"_ _podría jurar que te besaría en ese momento _esas palabras volvieron a repetirse en su cabeza provocando una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?-pregunto fríamente el rubio al ver que la mujer sonreía, esta se volteo a verlo sin perder su sonrisa y entre cerrando coquetamente los ojos se acerco lentamente hacia él mientras hablaba

-No, tus palabras no fueron graciosas- la ojiazul se encontraba a escasos cm del hombre

-Lo que es gracioso es tu actitud- dijo mientras apoyaba su índice en el pecho del médico, este lo vio molesto cuestionándole con la mirada, ella meneo suavemente su cabeza _"Ahora me toca a mi Arnoldo" _pensó satisfecha mientras acercaba su boca al oído del hombre y con una voz ronca susurro

-¿Es que acaso estas celoso?-

El rubio estaba molesto cuando se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados y que todas las armas estaban dirigidas hacia ellos pensó que no importaba lo que pasara el daría lo mejor de sí mismo para defender a Helga _"Incluso mi vida"_ pensó, sin embargo cuando escucho a su compañera exigirle hablar con su superior a uno de los soldados que se habían acercado al círculo sintió un gran alivio _"Entonces estas tropas son nuestras"_ hasta que escucho que el soldado se negaba suspirando un poco fastidiado se preparo para lo peor, no le sorprendió en absoluto que Helga se enojara y le gritara al hombre, para lo que no estaba preparado era que el hombre en cuestión fuera el mismo pelinegro arrogante que conoció la primera vez que llego a la agencia _"Vaya si es pequeño el mundo"_ pensó divertido mientras veía que su amada también estaba perpleja, sin embargo toda sensación de alivio se esfumo cuando vio como el hombre abrazaba a la rubia con un alivio que solo seria comparable al de un amante que se reúne con su amor, los celos y la posesividad se apoderaron de él tenía tantas ganas de apartar a la rubia de aquel hombre para gritarle que no se atreviera a tocar a SU AMADA, a pesar de ello no pudo hacer nada porque vio con gran dolor como ella le regresaba el abrazo _"¡No!"_ sus puños se apretaron mientras luchaba por ocultar la rabia, de no ser porque en ese momento Helga se separo y le pidió que los condujera al campamento el hubiera iniciado una enorme pelea

"_Te romperé todos los huesos"_ pensaba el ser posesivo en su interior a la vez que seguía en silencio al pelinegro, para reafirmar su posición con él se puso a caminar al lado de la ojiazul sin despegársele ni un instante, observo que el hombre de ojos azulados lo veía de reojo con recelo pero no articulo palabra, continuaron caminando hasta que divisaron el campamento una vez allí se dirigieron hacia la base _"Necesito hablar con Gerald"_ pensaba un poco más tranquilo el rubio mientras entraban, al darse cuenta que no había nadie se cuestiono el porqué el soldado los había llevado a ese lugar, fue en ese momento que escucho la explicación así como su escusa para salir de la cabaña _"Piérdete"_ pensaba el ojiverde mientras fulminaba con la mirada al ojiazul, este clavo sus ojos en el de igual manera pero termino saliendo. Arnold observo como Helga curioseaba por el cuarto escogió ese momento para sacar parte de su frustración y aclarar algunos puntos por lo que señalo la forma en cómo la saludo el pelinegro. Para molestia suya la rubia en lugar de explicarle lo que sucedía le regalo una sonrisa enorme, de no haber estado tan enojado habría quedado atontado por ella

-¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?-

"_¿Mi actitud? ¿Que tiene de graciosa mi actitud?" _se cuestiono cada vez mas fastidiado el rubio, tan desconcertado estaba por la respuesta de la mujer que no se percato de que ella se le había acercado, para cuando se dio cuenta ella le estaba susurrando al oído unas palabras que lo dejaron en seco _"¿Es que acaso estas celoso?"_. El médico no podía creer en realidad lo que la agente le decía era verdad _"¿Soy celoso?" "No"_ esta fue la primera respuesta que vino a su mente sin embargo como queriendo contradecirlo apareció de nuevo frente a el Josh y Helga abrazados, su interior se lleno de rabia tenia deseos de romperle la cara a ese hombre arrogante y esta sensación fue la que precisamente le descontrolo _"Nunca había sentido esta clase de celos"_ el hombre había sentido envidia alguna vez en su vida pero nunca al grado de querer iniciar una pelea por su cuenta, el conocimiento de que Helga causara esos estragos en el no pudo más que hacerlo sonreír internamente _"Creo que aun no termino de entender que tanto te amo Helga"_, el médico vio como la rubia lo veía fijamente mientras esperaba su respuesta en ese momento sintió un impulso y se dejo guiar por este

-Tal vez…-dijo el rubio mientras enfrentaba a aquel par de zafiros

-Pero no puedes recriminarme- en ese momento atrapo la cabeza de la rubia con un brazo mientras que con el otro la jalaba hacia el

-Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo- susurro mientras su aliento le hacía cosquillas a los labios de ella, la rubia por su parte se veía completamente sorprendida y hasta cierto punto nerviosa

-Así que estas celoso de que Josh abrace a la mujer más hermosa del mundo- contesto burlona la mujer en un intento de ocultar los nervios que la asediaban, sin embargo para el rubio que la conoció cuando eran niños le fue fácil identificar esta actitud por lo que acercándose aun más le dijo

-No, te equivocas estoy celoso de que ese hombre toque a la mujer que amo…-con estas últimas palabras cerro el espacio entre sus labios depositando un suave beso, los sentimientos del médico explotaron sintió como su mundo daba vueltas, los colores se volvían más brillantes en su mente mientras saboreaba los rosáceos labios de su amada _"Estoy en el paraíso" _el rubio podría haberse quedado de esa manera por siempre de no ser porque escucho una voz que rompió el ambiente

-Vaya vaya, los pierdo de vista un par de días y ¿es así como terminan?-

Helga fue totalmente tomada por sorpresa no supo que pasaba, hacia unos segundos ella era la que intimidaba a Arnold y ahora estaba besándolo, la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que lo alejara que Gerald podía entrar en cualquier momento y verlos, pero su lado romántico callo a la razón instándola a disfrutar el beso _"Has esperado por esto tanto tiempo ¿Qué te importa lo que digan los demás?" _la rubia cayo rendida porque la voz tenía razón el besar a Arnold no tenía nada parecido a sus otros novios _"Todo es tan diferente y bello"_ pensaba mientras sentía una aura de seguridad y tranquilidad posarse sobre ella, tan perdida estaba con sus sentimientos que dio un enorme respingo al escuchar una voz burlona _"Demonios"_ con este pensamiento abrió los ojos y vio como el rubio se había separado un poco de ella, en sus labios aun quedaba una sonrisa de satisfacción además de que sus ojos verdes chispeaban de no saber que la persona que había hablado era su superior Helga lo hubiera mandado de paseo, lanzando un suspiro arranco su mirada del médico se separo de él y enfrento a la voz

-A mí también me da gusto verte Gerald-

El moreno no podía estar más divertido y asombrado _"Tengo que hablar con Arnold luego" _pensó mientras se acercaba a la pareja

-Ven Helga-dijo mientras le abría los brazos, vio como de inmediato la mujer corría a ellos y le dio un fuerte apretón mientras el alivio inundaba su alma

-Fuiste muy estúpida e imprudente Helga, debiste haberme dicho que era lo que planeabas- dijo lentamente la rubia suspiro a su vez

-No tenía planeado quedar secuestrada Gerald-el moreno al escuchar sus palabras la separo y examino su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo

-¿Estas herida?- la preocupación teñía su voz, la ojiazul sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

-No, estoy bien- el Jefe asintió con la cabeza y sonriendo volvió su mirada a Arnold

-Gracias por traerla sana y salva Arnie- el mejor amigo del médico se acerco a este y le dio un fuerte abrazo mismo que fue correspondido

-No me podría perdonar si no lo hubiera logrado hermano- el rubio sonrió a su mejor amigo mientras se daba cuenta que no sentía celos de que su amada abrazara al hombre _"Gerald ya tiene a Phoebe"_ susurro una vocecita explicándole. Cuando el mejor amigo de la pareja se separo de ellos los vio juntos y guiñándoles un ojo dijo

-Bien tortolos quieren contarme lo que sucedió- Helga al escuchar estas palabras sintió como caía un balde de agua helada, su sonrisa decayó y lanzando un suspiro hablo

-No te va a gustar- el moreno dejo de sonreír y acercándose a la mesa los invito a sentarse

-Desde el inicio Agente P- con esta simple orden la rubia comenzó a narrar lo que les había pasado.

Cuando Helga termino de contarle lo que sucedió vio como el semblante de su mejor amigo se tornaba serio y preocupado

-Josh menciono que necesitabas informarme de algo- dijo la rubia, el moreno paso de sus ojos a los de Arnold y sin importar lo que fuera a decirle la mujer sabía que no le iba a gustar

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas Helga pero me temo que tengo que comunicarte un inconveniente que surgió mientras te buscábamos- la voz del jefe era plana, lo que puso a la agente más nerviosa "Gerald solo usa ese tono cuando lo que sucedió en realidad es grave" pensó agitada, el moreno tomo aire antes de decir

-Llegamos hace 5 días aquí a San Lorenzo desgraciadamente para ese momento habían ocurrido tres secuestros…- el silencio de la pareja impulso al moreno a seguir hablando

-La tuya, la de Arnold y…-Helga sintió como su corazón se detenía _"¿A quién mas pudo llevarse esa bruja?"_ la rubia estaba plenamente convencida que la única capaz de hacer un acto tan vil en un pueblito olvidado como San Lorenzo no podía ser otra que Lila, la ira comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo al imaginar que la bailarina había cobrado otra víctima _"No importa quien sea, la salvare"_

-¿A quién se llevaron Gerald?-cuestiono Arnold igual de serio, sin embargo no fue la voz del Jefe la que respondió sino la de un hombre que acababa de entrar a la cabaña

-Se llevaron a una niña llamada María- el pelinegro clavo sus ojos azules en los de Helga

-¿Acaso sabes por qué?-

La rubia se quedo en estado de shock _"No no puede ser"_ su cabeza no aceptaba la idea de que la pequeña que la había ayudado tanto estuviera en manos de Lila _"Tiene que haber un error"_ pensó desesperadamente

-No mientas Josh dime a quien se llevo-por toda respuesta el pelinegro arqueo una ceja, esta vez fue la voz de Gerald la que contesto

-Josh no miente Helga, es verdad una niña llamada María está desaparecida- Gerald alargo el brazo para posarlo en la mano de su amiga

-Al parecer desapareció al día siguiente que ustedes dos- la mujer de ojos azules tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado una enorme preocupación y tristeza por el otro rabia e impotencia _"Maldita Lila, esta vez te juro que me las pagaras no te permitiré volver a salirte con la tuya"_, Helga se levanto mientras los tres hombres la seguían con la mirada

-No se queden allí sin hacer nada, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dirigiéndose esta vez a Josh ladro

-Agente necesito que me ponga al tanto de la investigación que se está realizando- el hombre asintió, la mujer se preparo para salir cuando escucho la voz de su Jefe

-¿A dónde vas P?- la rubia volteo para toparse con la mirada seria del moreno

-Esa niña esta en problemas por mi culpa, es mi responsabilidad así que este caso estará a mi cargo-la voz de Helga desafiaba al moreno a que la contradijera, para satisfacción de esta solo sonrió mientras se ponía en pie

-Agente P está a cargo de la misión- la rubia asintió con la cabeza, Gerald se volteo a ver a Arnold

-Agente S, será el apoyo de el Agente P junto con el Agente R- el ojiverde asintió mientras se ponía en pie dispuesto a seguir a su amada

-Agente R-el pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia el

-Lleve a los agentes con el encargado de los sistemas de búsqueda e inteligencia y después llévelos a una tienda para que descansen- el hombre de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza, Gerald observo como el trió salía de la cabaña _"Esto va a ser muy complicado"_ pensaba mientras recordaba el beso entre sus dos amigos y luego en la confesión de Josh _"Genial"_ meneando la cabeza lanzo un suspiro antes de volver a ponerse serio para seguir trabajando.

Helga siguió a Josh a través del campamento no tardaron en llegar a una enorme tienda de campaña de color blanco, tenia forma de invernadero pero al entrar se podía ver que sus huéspedes no eran plantas sino cables, pantallas, teclados, sillas, papeles, e innumerables maquinas que emitían pitidos por doquier, el trío avanzo entre toda la maraña de cables para terminar viendo a una persona de espaldas, tenia puesta una bata blanca y el cabello recogido en un discreto chongo Helga no espero a que Josh anunciara su presencia porque inmediatamente salió corriendo a abrazarla

-¡Phoebe!- la mujer se dio la vuelta y se vio atrapada entre los brazos de su mejor amiga

-¡¿Helga?-pregunto aun desconcertada

-No, soy Drácula… ¡Claro que soy yo Phoebe!-la pelinegra sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amiga y le regreso el abrazo ambas mujeres a pesar de ser tan diferentes, una alta otra chica una de acción otra de estrategias pero ambas tenían en común el gran amor y cariño que se tenían porque estas diferencias no hacían más que unirlas, ellas eran las mejores amigas.

-Dejémoslas solas- susurro Josh mientras se alejaba de las mujeres, Arnold asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía ante la imagen frente a él _"Nos veremos después amor"_ pensó mientras salía detrás del hombre, este lo llevo hasta el rincón más apartado del campamento donde se encontraban en circulo tres tiendas de campaña y en medio una fogata, el ojiazul señalo una de ellas

-Esa es tu tienda-

-Gracias- dijo Arnold cortésmente mientras se disponía a entrar, fue en ese momento que Josh lo detuvo en seco, el rubio cuestionándolo con la mirada se le quedo viendo

-No sé qué paso entre tú y Helga esta mañana pero me encantaría que habláramos tu y yo- su voz tenía un tono peligroso, pero al médico que se enfrento contra tratantes de blancas en su juventud el tono amenazador del hombre no lo intimido

-Cuando quieras-

-Esta noche, vendré por ti-con esto el pelinegro de aparto dejándole entrar a la tienda, el ojiverde lanzo un suspiro a la vez que rodaba los ojos _"Bueno, será mejor dejarle claro desde el inicio las cosas"_ su semblante se volvió malévolo _"No pienso permitir que se acerque a Helga"_ con estos pensamientos se dirigió a descansar

-Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí Helga- decía Phoebe mientras se separaba de su amiga

-¿Dime qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Porque saliste fuera de radar? ¿Porque…?-la pelinegra no pudo seguir hablando porque la rubia le tapo la boca

-Wow espera Phoebe yo también tengo preguntas para ti y también tengo mucho que contarte así que porque no nos sentamos a platicar, la morena asintió por lo que se separo de ella para traer un par de sillas donde sentarse, una vez cómodas la ojiazul lanzo la primera pregunta

-Antes de contarte mis pato aventuras dime ¿Qué es lo que hace la mujer numero uno de Servicio Inteligente en la selva de Guatemala en un pueblito olvidado?- su mejor amiga se le quedo viendo antes de contestar con una sonrisa

-Estoy aquí porque mi mejor amiga quien es la mejor Agente de Campo de todo el FBI se encontraba desaparecida- la rubia al escuchar sus palabras sintió una gran alegría y no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, como le daba pena que la viera agacho la cabeza mientras decía

-Gracias Pheebs- la pelinegra sonrió mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabeza

-No hay de que Helga-

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ A qui llego con un nuevo capi siento mucho no hbaer actualizado antes, w pro la uni ha estado muy cargada! Pero gracias a dios acabe este capi :) creo q ya habiamos esperado lo suficiente para su primer beso no creen? Q es lo q hara Lila con María? y Helga? como va a solucionar sus rollos con Josh y Arnold ellos parecen querer matarse entre si XD._

_Muchas grax a todas las personas que siguen leyendo mi historia ARIGATO! Prometo escribir un poco mas seguido :D. Les pido que s____igan dejando reviews xfa ^^! A todos los que me han dejado reviews MUXAS GRAX____! En serio se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n! _

_Besos Nuit.._


	21. Chapter 21Luchare por ella

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi version de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

-En verdad no puedo creerlo Helga-decía la pelinegra mientras escuchaba la confesión de Lila

-Ni siquiera yo podía creerlo Pheebs, ella era odiosa de niña pero nunca creí que llegaría a ser una maniaca- dijo la rubia mientras giraba un dedo en su sien en la seña universal de locura

-Lo más importante es que lograste escapar- dijo su amiga mientras sonreía

-Si…-Helga dejo la palabra en el aire porque en ese instante comenzó a recordar todo lo que sucedió mientras escapaban por la jungla en algunos momentos no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su mejor amiga

-Así que…-la asiática acomodo sus lentes mientras su sonrisa se volvía maliciosa

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que sucedió entre tú y….-su sonrisa se amplió un poco más- mantecado-

-¡No sucedió nada Phoebe! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar eso?-le grito frunciendo el ceño para ocultar sus nervios, no obstante su mejor amiga no se dio por vencida

-Helga… si en verdad no hubiera pasado nada estarías despotricando sobre lo terrible que fue quedar atrapada con él, en vista de que no es así puedo suponer que algo bueno sucedió- razono la joven mientras veía a su amiga

-Así que la pregunta es la siguiente ¿Me lo contaras tu o tendré que averiguarlo por mí misma?- a la ojiazul no le gusto la actitud de su amiga pero tuvo que admitir que de estar en su lugar haría exactamente lo mismo, por lo que lanzando un suspiro al aire se resignó a contarle todo lo que había pasado. El sol se fue poniendo mientras ella le contaba todo desde que salieron por la valla hasta el beso en la oficina de Gerald, cuando termino se sentó y bajo la cara completamente avergonzada _"Genial Phoebe ha de pensar que soy una tonta porque a pesar de que aun amo al mantecado no lo acepto"_, no obstante la reacción de ella fue totalmente diferente ya que la pelinegra se levantó y dándole un fuerte abrazo le dijo

-Felicidades Helga, me da mucho gusto que las cosas entre tú y el mantecado se hallan arreglado quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para apoyarte en todo si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo yo te prometo ayudarte siempre-

-Phoebe- fue la única palabra que logro articular mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-No digas nada Helga porque tu harías lo mismo en mi lugar- dijo la asiática mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su amiga, la rubia sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar, mediante las lágrimas dejo que todo el estrés saliera de su cuerpo, corazón y alma.

-Gracias Phoebe-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedarse dormida

El rubio acababa de regresar a su tienda de una ducha improvisada por los agentes del FBI _"Vaya que gran diferencia"_ pensaba más tranquilo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, fue en ese momento que escucho que alguien rasgaba la tela de la tienda, curioso salió a ver quién era

-Tenemos que hablar-fueron las primeras palabras del ojiazul frente a él, Arnold asintió mientras salía detrás de él. En un principio el medico se limitó a seguir a Josh este lo llevo a través del campamento hasta una fogata encendida, alrededor de ella se hallaban algunas mesas con comida acercándose a ellas tomo un plato y se sentó frente a la hoguera; Arnold al principio sintió confusión de ver el lugar al que se acercaban sin embargo al oler la comida dejo de lado por un momento sus inseguridades e imito al pelinegro sin embargo se sentó frente a él al principio ninguno dijo una palabra mientras comían el único sonido que había era el crepitar de las llamas al besar los troncos húmedos. El ojiverde no pudo evitar sentirse cómodo por la tranquilidad de la selva y en un gesto automático levanto el rostro para localizar a las estrellas

-Aléjate de ella- estas palabras rompieron el ambiente por lo que molesto el rubio regreso a la tierra y enfrento al ojiazul

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- cuestiono fijando sus ojos en él, el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos viéndolo con furia

-Eres un intruso- Arnold no pudo evitar reírse causando que Josh se enfureciera aún más

-Lo lamento compañero pero la verdad no creo que seas el más indicado para decir eso- dijo el rubio una vez que se repuso, el ojiazul se mantuvo impasible mientras decía

-Desapareciste de su vida durante 15 años a mi parecer eres no solo un intruso sino también un extraño- su voz era tajante, burlona y un poco arrogante, el medico al escucharlo perdió la sonrisa

-La razón de ello fue un mal entendido y un error- la voz del rubio se volvió amarga pero se recompuso para decir –Mismo que no cometeré otra vez-

-No sabes nada sobre ella-gruño Josh mientras dejaba a un lado su plato y giraba su cuerpo para enfrentarlo sin levantarse

-La conozco mejor de lo que crees-respondió el ojiverde mientras imitaba al hombre

-Eso es una mentira- dijo Josh mientras sonreía burlón, Arnold arqueo una ceja molesto

-Pase los primeros 9 años de mi vida junto a ella así que sí, yo diría que la conozco bien-

-Ella ya no es esa niña- dijo Josh –Ha cambiado y yo que he estado durante estos 3 años de servicio junto a ella soy quien más la conoce, he gritado con ella, peleado junto a ella, reído y llorado, ¿tú que sabes de su presente Shortman? ¿Acaso sabes cómo celebra sus victorias? ¿Cómo descarga su ira? ¿Cómo desahoga sus penas?- el tono del pelinegro esta tintado de rabia y al ver que Arnold no respondía y bajaba la cara no pudo sentirse más que satisfecho _"Entiéndelo doctorcito Helga no es la misma que cuando te marchaste"_

-Tienes razón Josh no sé nada de lo que le sucedió durante estos 15 años que estuve fuera- en ese momento el rubio levanto el rostro y clavo sus esmeraldas en los lapislázuli de él, debido a las llamas los ojos de ambos contrincantes se veían feroces con un toque peligroso.

-Pero ahora que regrese se que quiero que Helga forme parte de mi presente y que sea mi futuro y no voy a descansar hasta que ella se enamore de nuevo y esta vez me ame para siempre- mientras pronunciaba estas palabras sus ojos echaban chispas mismas que eran correspondidas por los ojos de Josh, este apretando los labios dijo

-¿A qué te refieres con que se enamore de nuevo?-su voz era baja y amenazante, pero el rubio no se dejó intimidar

-Helga estaba enamorada de mí cuando teníamos 9 años, pero debido a mi inmadurez nunca pudimos tener algo formal, como te vuelvo a repetir ese fue un error que no pienso volver a cometer-

-Mientes-gruño Josh mientras apretaba los puños, la rabia se había apoderado de su voz él no quería aceptar lo que el médico le estaba diciendo que su amada estuvo enamorada de él _"Porque eso significaría que podría volver a enamorarse"_ le susurro una vocecita meneando la cabeza el hombre aparto esos pensamientos mientras volvía a enfrentar al rubio

-No miento si quieres puedes preguntárselo a ella- replico mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros

El pelinegro tomando una respiración profunda le dijo

-Escúchame bien doctorcito- ante el apodo Arnold arqueo una ceja molesto- déjame dejarte esto bien en claro estoy enamorado de Helga… no en realidad la amo, amo a Helga G. Pataki, el Agente P, Cecil y cualquiera de sus otras personalidades, he estado con ella durante muchos años la conozco y es por ello que en este instante te declaro la guerra-

-Helga no es un trofeo que pueda ganarse-replico molesto el rubio antes las palabras del ojiazul

-No es un trofeo, pero es su afecto el que está en juego, peleare contra ti y cualquier otro que se le acerque para finalmente conquistar su corazón y su alma, jugare con todas las cartas en mi mano así que te sugiero que te apartes del camino- dijo mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cuerpo hacia él, el Agente dentro de Arnold percibió la amenaza implícita en su tono de voz, pero era tanta la furia que lo empezaba a inundar que ignoro la campana de alarma

-No pienso hacer lo que tú quieras Josh y si guerra es lo que quieres guerra es lo que tendrás- dijo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban -No perderé contra alguien como tú-

Josh estaba a punto de perder los estribos al igual que el rubio y ambos lo sabían, de un momento a otro ambos se enzarzarían en una pelea que aunque les traería malas consecuencias ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a terminar hasta que uno de los dos saliera vencedor. No obstante la suerte no les sonrió puesto que fue la voz de una sola persona la que los detuvo en seco

-¿Arnold estas ocupado?- el rubio volteo para buscar a la persona que le hablo sin perder de vista a Josh

-No Phoebe acabo de terminar de comer ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-pregunto con su típica sonrisa a pesar de estar hirviendo de furia por dentro, la asiática se acercó hasta que las llamas iluminaron sus rasgos

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Lo que necesites Phoebe- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, la mejor amiga de Helga asintió y comenzó a caminar, el hombre capto la señal de que debía seguirla por lo que se levanto

-Esto no ha terminado Arnold- dijo en voz baja Josh mientras fijaba su vista en las llamas, el aludido volteo a verlo

-Tienes razón esto es solo el comienzo…- tras estas palabras camino detrás de Phoebe, una vez que estuvieron a una distancia razonable la asiática rompió el silencio

-Ya lo sabes verdad-

-¿Saber qué?-

-Que Josh está enamorado de Helga, por supuesto- dijo la pelinegra mientras veía de reojo al rubio, este sin poder evitarlo hizo una mueca -Si me acabo de enterar- la ojiazul se rio discretamente ante su gesto

-Josh es un amigo muy cercano a Helga, ella le quiere- Arnold sintió como un balde de agua helada le caía al escuchar las palabras de la mejor amiga de su amada _"¿Sera que me está diciendo que no tengo oportunidad?"_

"_Veamos como respondes a esto Arnold"_ pensaba la novia de Gerald a ella en realidad le caía bien el rubio _"Pero si no está dispuesto a pelear por Helga no se la merece"_ ella sabía perfectamente que la rubia aún seguía enamorada del médico de ojos verdes sin embargo también sabía que el orgullo de su amiga le impediría aceptar ese amor por completo _"Así que serás tu Arnold el que deberá conquistarla y convencerla de vencer el miedo a amar"_ estaba pensando en eso cuando le llego la respuesta del médico

-No me importa- la asiática se detuvo y volteo a verlo con las manos en la espalda –Helga es la mujer que amo, así que peleare por ella conquistare su corazón y su alma- dijo el rubio mientras pronunciaba las mismas palabras que le dijo a Josh, en ese momento la mujer vio como los ojos del médico brillaban con decisión, pasión y sobre todo amor, por lo que dándose la vuelta pensó con una sonrisa _"Así se dice"_

-Muy bien Arnold solo espero que cumplas con lo que dices-dijo en su lugar mientras se detenía frente al invernadero donde la habían encontrado más temprano, sin darle mayor explicación entro y comenzó a internarse en la selva de cables y maquinas _"¿Cuántas cosas tiene aquí Phoebe?"_ se cuestionaba el rubio mientras sus ojos vagabundeaban

-Respecto al favor que necesito…- Arnold que se había distraído regreso la vista a la mujer para darse cuenta que le señalaba una silla donde se encontraba la mujer que amaba profundamente dormida, su cabello se encontraba desordenado y caía en mechones sobre su cara, su boca que tenía una mueca burlona la mayor parte de tiempo ahora estaba relajada y el rubio no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios sonrosados y al hacerlo volvió a recordar el beso. Phoebe que estaba atenta a la reacción de rubio sonrió con malicia y se subió los lentes

-¿Recordando buenos momentos Arnold?- el médico al escuchar la pregunta arranco su vista de los labios de Helga y poniéndose más rojo que un tomate trato de responder

-Esto… yo… bueno… yo- la pelinegra sonreía divertida de ver los nervios de su amigo

-No importa, lo que necesito es que lleves a Helga a su tienda, yo no puedo cargarla su tienda se encuentra justo al lado de la cabaña de Gerald -después de decir esto la pelinegra se alejó hacia la puerta y sonriéndole le dijo

-Muchas gracias por el favor Arnold-poco después se despidió y desapareció tragada por la noche

-Espera Phoebe…-sin embargo era inútil ya que la pelinegra se había marchado, lanzando un suspiro volteo a ver y se topó con Helga, nuevamente se vio seriamente distraído por sus labios, no obstante movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se acercó para levantarla, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que por andar distraído pensando en lo que quería Josh no se había puesto camisa y su cabello aún estaba húmedo debido al baño que se dio _"Genial"_ pensó resignado a mojar a la rubia, sin pensarlo más posiciono sus brazos bajo la espalda y las rodillas de ella y con un solo movimiento la levanto de la silla, para su sorpresa la joven no pesaba demasiado por lo que se sentía cómodo cargándola, con mucho cuidado comenzó a moverse para no molestarla la rubia sin embargo simplemente dejo que su cabeza cayera sobre su pecho desnudo, este simple gesto provoco que el rubor volviera a sus mejillas mientras miel imágenes nada inocentes pasaban por su cabeza _"¡Demonios tranquilízate Arnold!"_ pensaba el rubio mientras salía de la tienda una vez afuera la noche pareció sonreírle porque una pequeña brisa lo refresco lo suficiente como para poder seguir caminando _"Gracias"_ pensó mientras sonreía y se dirigía hacia la cabaña de su mejor amigo. No tardó mucho en encontrarla ya que era la única en todo el campamento y tal como dijo Phoebe al lado estaba una tienda, al principio el rubio no sabía si en realidad esa era la correcto sin embargo cuando entro observo que el suelo estaba lleno de armas y manuales de guerra, artes marciales, estrategias, etc. Sin mencionar el pequeño diario rosa que había junto a su cama, al verlo le vinieron muchos recuerdos de cuando eran niños y sobre todo cuando él la encontró por error por lo que sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

"_Eran buenos tiempos" _pensaba mientras depositaba a la rubia en su cama una vez que lo hizo le quito las botas y la tapo con una sábana delgada pero que la protegería de la picadura de los mosquitos, estaba terminando de arroparla cuando esta entre abrió los ojos

-¿Phoebe?- el ojiverde sintió que se derretía al escuchar el tono medio adormilado de la mujer que amaba, al no obtener respuesta la mujer trato de enfocar la vista y se topó de frente con la imagen de Arnold.

En un principio se sintió desorientada _"¿Arnold?"_ En ese momento trato de enfocar la imagen y se dio cuenta que el rubio frente a ella estaba sin camisa, con su melena húmeda y pequeñas gotitas caían sobre su pecho bien formado _"Debo estar soñando"_ y con este pensamiento decidió que disfrutaría del sueño _"¿Cuándo voy a verlo así?"_ fue allí que apareció una sonrisa pícara en su cara mientras sus ojos aun adormilados recorrían de arriba abajo su cuerpo

-¿Y bien no piensas darme mi beso de las buenas noches?-susurro en un tono bajo y seductor

El hombre estaba completamente shockeado ante la imagen de ella _"Parece un ángel"_ ese fue el primer pensamiento que le llego cuando vio como abría sus ojos azules y los enfocaba en él por un momento sintió temor de que su antigua némesis se levantara de golpe y lo sacara a patadas de allí, claro después de darle una paliza, el sudor recorrió su cuello mientras esperaba la reacción de ella, sin embargo como Helga siempre lo hacia lo sorprendió, pues sus ojos no se abrieron en sorpresa sino más bien en un estado de evaluación _"De tu cuerpo"_ le susurro una vocecita mientras él se sonrojaba cada vez más al sentir como esos zafiros que tanto amaban lo recorrían centímetro a centímetro. _"Demonios"_ Arnold sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la forma en que Helga lo miraba y esta vez el pensamiento _fue "Puede tener la cara de un ángel pero puede ser más peligrosa que un demonio" _esto le provoco una sonrisa que sin embargo se quedó paralizada al escuchar la pregunta de ella _¿Y bien no piensas darme mi beso de las buenas noches? _Esta logro que su ritmo cardiaco se elevara a más no poder _"Demonios"_ pensó mientras sentía como los ojos de ella lo desbalanceaban, pero a pesar de ello sus ojos se vieron irremediablemente atraídos por sus labios, así que sin pensarlo demasiado y acallando a la voz de su conciencia que le decía que era una MUY MALA idea se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios al tocar los suyos volvieron a explotar y la pareja sintió por un momento que todo a su alrededor desaparecía lo único presente eran ellos dos y sus labios acariciándose mutuamente, cuando Arnold termino el beso vio como Helga tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y vio como sus ojos brillaban el rubio deseaba estudiar el brillo de estos perderse en su profundidad y sobretodo que estos profundos oasis lo vieran con amor, deseo y pasión _"Lo mismo que cuando trabajas amor"_ pensó feliz el hombre mientras salía lentamente de la tienda y dejaba que ella durmiera aun con esa sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Helga se despertó en su tienda de campaña y se sintió un poco desorientada _"¿No estaba con Pheebs?"_ su mente tardo un poco en ponerse en orden cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que no recordaba haber regresado a su tienda _"Ni siquiera sabía cuál era"_ pensó un poco divertida _"No debo armar tanto drama seguramente estaba tan cansada que ni cuenta me di"_ con esta solución se levantó y estiro sus músculos, estaba contenta pues los efectos de la descarga eléctrica que le provoco Lila había desaparecido por completo _"Ahora si desgraciada veremos quien ríe al último"_ una sonrisa perversa asomo su rostro mientras escogía una muda de ropa y se disponía a salir para darse un buen baño_. "Esto es el paraíso"_ pensaba una rubia mientras el agua limpiaba la suciedad de su cuerpo y cabello, la mujer había decidido tardarse un poco más de lo debido _"Si voy a enfrentarme de nuevo a ella lo hare sin un solo rasguño"_ sus ojos emitieron un brillo peligroso al fantasear con todas las formas de tortura posibles, una vez que termino se dirigió a la cabaña de Gerald donde se pondrían de acuerdo en los planes que harían, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho la voz de Josh molesta

-Esto es completamente absurdo no podemos hacer lo que demanda-

-Si no hacemos algo le causara daño- repuso la voz seria del moreno

-Si accedemos pondremos en peligro a nuestro mejor agente- gruño molesto el pelinegro y fue en ese momento que Helga hizo su aparición

-Yo soy la única que decide si debo o no ponerme en peligro pelos necios, no te metas quieres-dijo en un tono arrogante y molesto la ojiazul mientras fulminaba con la mirada al agente que se hallaba sentado a la derecha de Gerald

-¿Cómo sabias que hablábamos de ti?-cuestiono divertido Gerald mientras veía como la mujer se sentaba a su izquierda

-Fácil hablaba de la mejor y esa por supuesto SOY YO- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras se acomodaba en la silla

-Ahora vas a decirme porque nuestro compañero tiene miedo de enviarme al centro de la batalla o ¿tendré que sacárselo?- cuestiono mientras veía de reojo al ojiazul con un brillo amenazante, ante este muchas personas se habrían encogido intimidadas pero Josh que la conocía ya desde hacía tres años sabía perfectamente que ella quería esa reacción por lo que actuando descaradamente le dijo

-Si tienes que sacármelo preferiría que usaras otro tipo de táctica persuasiva- sus ojos chispearon mientras adquiría una actitud galante

-Acaso no has oído que el cariño ayuda más que la violencia- la ojiazul no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda debido a la forma en como Josh la miraba _"Demonios"_ pensaba nerviosa al darse cuenta que su amigo había dejado de lado su fachada de bromista y en verdad coqueteaba con ella, como no tenía ganas de pelearse con el trato de tomárselo a broma estaba por abrir la boca cuando alguien más la interrumpió

-La única técnica persuasiva más efectiva que los puños de Helga son los besos de esta, lástima que ella sea tan esquiva en darlos-dijo burlón un rubio de ojos esmeraldas mientras entraba en la cabaña y se sentaba en la última silla frente a su Jefe y al lado de Helga, la rubia al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el último beso con el hombre en cuestión pero en su clásico intento de ocultarlo frunció el ceño molesta

-Por supuesto que lo soy cabeza de balón yo no beso a cualquiera-gruño mientras le fulminaba con la mirada

-Y yo cuento con ello- contesto sonriendo el ojiverde mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de significado, fue en ese momento que su mente decidió que era tiempo de dejarle ver una de sus fantasías en ella veía al rubio desnudo del torso para arriba cargándola cual princesa hasta su cama donde la depositaba y le daba un beso de buenas noches, si bien su fantasía terminaba de otra manera no tan… inocente

-Helga estas toda roja ¿sucede algo?- pregunto su Jefe rompiendo su imagen y regresándole de golpe a la realidad, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de una batalla por un lado Josh se le había declarado y ahora fulminaba con los ojos a Arnold, este último era el chico por el cual suspiro tantos años y que por fin había regresado dispuesto a recuperarla y por ultimo Gerald su mejor amigo novio de su mejor amiga y Jefe que en esos momento se esforzaba por no reírse de ella _"Genial simplemente genial"_ pensó molesta y aprovechando la ira que le daba que el moreno se riera de ella contesto

-No me sucede nada cabeza de cepillo, ahora podemos centrarnos en algo más importante que la testosterona del aire-gruño molesta mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los tres hombres

-Por si no lo recuerdan estamos en una situación crítica- Helga apretó el puño mientras hablaba-en estos momentos una niña inocente está en manos de una sicópata y no hemos hecho nada al respecto- su puño se impactó contra la mesa denotando su furia

-Así que concéntrense-los tres hombres asintieron con la cabeza mientras se ponían serios

-Muy bien Helga ahora que has apaciguado los ánimos déjame explicarte porque el Agente K estaba tan histérico- el moreno clavo sus ojos castaños en los azules de ella mientras explicaba

-Recibimos un mensaje de Goldman al parecer quiere que Arnold y tú lo guíen hacia el templo de la gente de ojos verdes- Gerald levanto una mano para detener la protesta de la rubia y obligarla a callarse una vez que se aseguró que no hablaría continuo

-Si no lo hacen amenazo con torturar y asesinar a María- Helga abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero poco después se inundaron de indignación

-¿¡Quien se cree que es?- y levantándose de un golpe encaro a Gerald en una actitud de ataque

-Dime donde es el punto de encuentro, iré por esa zorra y la masacrare con mis propias manos- Gerald respiro profundo el comprendía perfectamente por qué Helga estaba tan molesto el simple hecho de que Goldman _"No, Lila"_ se autocorrigió fuera capaz de tomar de rehén a una niña pequeña y amenazarle de esa manera iba más allá de todos los crímenes que había cometido _"Tranquilo hombre enojándote no vas a solucionar nada"_ pensaba mientras luchaba por contener su carácter que amenazaba con explotar al igual que el de su mejor amiga, por lo que una vez que lo consiguió clavos sus ojos castaños en los zafiros de ella

-Agente P controle ese temperamento o me veré en la penosa necesidad de apartarla de la operación- su voz fue glacial e indiferente pero para Helga que llevaba de conocerlo muchos años sabía que el moreno estaba tan o más furioso que ella por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo comenzó a respirar profundo y a retener el aire _"Concentra tu ira, vuélvela un punto y deja que salga con cada respiración"_ las palabras de su maestro vinieron a ella cálidas y acogedoras por lo que poco a poco fue desapareciendo la ira. El cambio para cualquiera que la viera era impresionante en un instante la rubia parecía un demonio pálido de ojos azules que echaban chispas dispuesta a partir en dos a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino y al siguiente minuto la misma mujer se volvía fría y glacial sus bellos zafiros despedían un aura tan amenazante que ni siquiera requería levantar el tono de voz para infundir miedo

"_Rayos"_ pensaba completamente anonadado Arnold al ver la transformación de su amada _"No puedo creer que en verdad se controlara"_ el rubio no salía de su asombro ya que la niña que el recordaba no era capaz de contenerse y explotaba haciendo rabietas capaces de destruir todo a su paso en cambio la mujer frente a él había logrado infundirle más miedo que su versión más joven amenazándole con el puño _"No la conoces"_ regresaron a su mente las palabras del pelinegro a lo cual frunció el ceño molesto _"No importa pienso aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenga para conocerla un poco más"_ pensó decidido tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas alcanzo a escuchar la pregunta que formulo la rubia

-¿Cuál es el plan Jefe?-su voz era helada y profesional a lo que Gerald asintió en aprobación y volteo para acaparar con la vista a los otros dos hombres

-Tendremos que usar la estrategia Mc Guess- el pelinegro se quedó en shock al escuchar estas palabras y no pudo evitar que este sentimiento se reflejara en su rostro, el rubio torció la boca en desacuerdo a la decisión de su mejor amigo mientras que la rubia simplemente asintió con la cabeza y en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa demoniaca mientras pensaba _"Nos vamos a divertir mucho tu y yo Lila"_

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Aqui llego con un nuevo capi siento mucho no hbaer actualizado antes, w pro la uni ha estado muy cargada! Pero ya estoy de vacaciones espero que con ello tenga un poco más de tiempo para escribir!^^ Ahora q es lo q sucederá Arnold y Josh ya se declararon la guerra XD y esta Lila amenazo con lastimar a Maria que maldita ¬¬ y bueno porque rayos pusieron esa cara los hombres al escuchar el plan? Muchas grax a todas las personas que siguen leyendo mi historia ARIGATO! Prometo escribir un poco mas seguido :D. Les pido que sigan dejando reviews xfa ^^! A todos los que me han dejado reviews MUXAS GRAX! En serio se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n!_

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a __SandraPullman-Pataki, __mimi-serenety, __letifiesta, __isabel20__ que han estado siguiéndome a lo largo de esta enreversada historia en vdd muchas gracias! Gracias a sus reviews me dan animo para seguir escribiendo a pesar de no tenga a veces tiempo ^^_

_Y también quiero agradecerte a ti Agente S ;D no sabes el gusto q me dio saber q t gusto tanto la historia que a pesar de tener examen seguiste leyendo XD aquí este capi te lo dedico a ti, ya vemos como las cosas entre nuestra pareja favorita se va calentando ahora abra q ver q hace Josh ;D. _

_Seguire en contacto y sigan conmigo en esta mi versión de la historia ;D…_

_Besos Nuit.._


	22. Chapter 22¿Como terminamos asi?

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi versión de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

Era un nuevo día el calor caía a plomo sobre ese hermoso biombo verde provocando que todas las personas se encontraran sedientas y sudorosas, este hermoso sol sin embargo era bien aceptado por todos los habitantes ya que indicaba que eran capaces de disfrutar de un nuevo día mas de vida, sin embargo en medio de este clima tan húmedo se encontraba una pareja que se encontraba completamente helada a pesar del calor. El hombre de la derecha era alto, rubio como el sol, su piel estaba ligeramente tostada y vestía el clásico traje de explorador la mayoría de las jóvenes que caminaban no podían evitar voltear a verlo enamoradas de su físico y completamente cautivadas por sus ojos, porque sí bien el verde era un color común en esa región el tono brillante de este les recordaba a las gemas preciosas mejor conocidas como esmeraldas. Mismas que contrastaban completamente con las de su compañera una rubia de piel tan pálida como la nieve, figura esbelta, alta aunque no tanto como su compañero, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de hombres y mujeres por igual era ese inusual color azul, no era azul pálido como el cielo pero tampoco era un color oscuro era mas bien un tono brillante tan brillante que parecieran unos zafiros. Los contrastes entre la pareja llamaban la atención de muchas personas despertando tanto admiración como celos y entre estas personas se encontraba una que odiaba con toda su alma la perfecta imagen que presentaba la pareja frente a ella _"No importa"_ se repetía constantemente mientras caminaba decidida hacia la pareja escondida bajo una máscara blanca _"Pronto serás mío y nadie podrá impedirlo"_ este arranco una sonrisa torcida al enmascarado que apretó más fuerte su mano y se acercaba a ellos.

"_¿Dónde esta?"_ se cuestionaba molesta la rubia mientras trataba de parecer indiferente al vagar su vista por todo el lugar, Lila los había citado en un pequeño restaurante, bueno más bien era una casona donde una familia preparaba comida y las personas iban a comer cuando estaban demasiado agotadas para cocinar en su propia casa, ella y su compañero llevaban esperando cerca de una hora y no había ni rastro de la pelirroja

-Deja de fruncir el seño que te vas a arrugar- dijo burlón el hombre mientras señalaba la frente de su compañera, esta volteando a verlo lo frunció aun más molesta

-Llega tarde-gruño

-Vamos no comas ansias, en verdad parece que tienes ganas de verla- contesto el hombre y no pudo evitar torcer un poco la boca al decir estas ultimas palabras, para sorpresa suya la mujer le contesto con una enorme sonrisa mientras sus ojos chispeaban con malicia

-No te haces una idea de cuantas ganas tengo de verla de nuevo- dijo mientras casualmente hacia girar sus muñecas provocando que crujieran y dándole a entender al hombre por qué deseaba tanto verla. El ojiverde lanzo un suspiro mientras le daba una sonrisa condescendiente

-En verdad Helga no quisiera ser tu enemigo-la rubia sonrió divertida

-Tienes razón no lo seas porque…- fingiendo examinar sus uñas dijo – Puedo ser una verdadera perra- sus ojos al levantar el rostro eran completamente serios, Arnold meneo la cabeza en resignación el mejor que nadie sabia que la rubia podría llegar a ser temible _"No por nada es la mejor agente de campo"_ pensó orgulloso, pero fue en ese momento que recordó que precisamente era por esta razón que las misiones más peligrosas eran encargadas a ella, su sonrisa disminuyo mientras su mente recordaba el desagradable pleito que tuvieron.

_-FlashBack-_

_-Tendremos que usar la estrategia Mc Guess-dijo el moreno mientras veía fijamente a los tres agentes frente a él, al principio ninguno dijo nada pero pasados algunos segundos la bomba exploto._

_-¡¿Acaso estas loco?-grito el pelinegro mientras clavaba sus ojos en su Jefe_

_-¡Piensas mandarla al campo de fusilamiento sin arma!- sus ojos azules lanzaban fuego mientras se levantaba de golpe y tomaba una posición defensiva_

_-¡Josh Cálmate!-grito Helga mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Gerald, ella sabia perfectamente que su mejor amigo no estaba nada contento con la actitud del ojiazul y que si ella no actuaba rápido Gerald le demostraría porque había llegado a ser Jefe de Escuadrón _

_-En primer lugar la estrategia Mc Guess no significa que iré como corderito al matadero- la mujer clavo sus ojos en el hombre _

_-Esta estrategia simplemente se enfoca en darle la impresión al enemigo de que tiene la ventaja y que nos hemos sometido a sus condiciones, más no quiere decir que lo dejaremos salir vivo-estas ultimas palabras estaban cargadas de veneno_

_-Ah claro ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?-dijo Josh cargado de sarcasmo mientras veía como la mujer se posicionaba frente al moreno que ahora estaba de pie_

_-Por supuesto lo único que tenemos que hacer es mandarte sin ningún arma y colocarte un dispositivo que manda una señal de comprobación cada dos horas a donde esta esa degenerada junto al doctor para que ambos la guíen en medio de la selva donde la señal de comunicación es casi nula- su rabia crecía conforma iba desglosando la estrategia_

_-Para que se encarguen juntos de derrotarla y vencerla, ohhh espera pero tú no podrías informarnos si ella estuviera escoltándolos con un ejército porque el dispositivo no sirve para mandar mensajes, ni recibirlos. Así que en caso de verte en problemas tendremos que esperar a que se cumpla el tiempo para poder ir a rescatarte- su voz estaba volviendo a descontrolarse_

_-Pero claro para cuando lleguemos ¡TAL VEZ YA ESTES MUERTA!-grito mientras se quedaba a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de la rubia, la mujer no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda ante su cercanía y ante lo que veía en sus ojos preocupación, enojo, rabia, desesperación y amor "¡Rayos Josh! ¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de mi?" pensó Helga mientras trataba de recuperar su voz y darle una buena respuesta, en ese momento el pelinegro desvió sus ojos de ella, imitándolo vio que Arnold se había levantado y había prensado de un brazo a su amigo mientras sus ojos también echaban chispas_

_-No te atrevas a acércate más- su voz aunque baja tenia un tono de amenaza que fue imposible de ignorar, Josh furioso lo encaro mientras se soltaba de su mano_

_-No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no hacer-_

_-Él no pero yo si- dijo el moreno provocando que el Agente volteara a verlo sin perder de vista al rubio_

_-Escúcheme bien Agente K no me importa en absoluto si esta o no de acuerdo con mi plan sin embargo le preguntare algo- los ojos normalmente afables se volvieron acerados_

_-¿Usted cree que mandaría a mi mejor agente y amiga a una muerte segura?- el pelinegro a pesar de querer responderle que eso era justamente lo que quería hacer fue interrumpido por el rubio_

_-Yo sé que no lo harías Gerald, pero me temo que en este caso estoy de acuerdo con Josh- estas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes pero al rubio lo único que le importaba era la opinión de la mujer así que enfrentándola le dijo_

_-No dudo de tu capacidad Helga, esta más que demostrado que eres la mejor en tu trabajo pero… ¿En verdad es necesario correr un riesgo tan alto?- _

_La rubia vio en los ojos de Arnold una serie de sentimientos muy diferentes a los de Josh ellos demostraban únicamente miedo y amor "Tiene miedo de perderte" le susurro una vocecita "No debería no soy ninguna novata" le contesto molesta "Imagínate que fuera al revés ¿serias capaz de dejarlo ir aun sabiendo que puedes perderlo? " esta contestación provoco que la confianza de la rubia mermara "¿Seria capaz?" se cuestióno, el Agente dentro de ella dijo que si que este no era un trabajo para cobardes, pero su lado femenino contesto que no, ella no sería capaz de dejarlo ir sabiendo que había una posibilidad por pequeña que fuera de que no regresara, ante este pensamiento su corazón se oprimió por lo que por un momento dudo en como responder, no obstante no tuvo que hacerlo _

_-Es necesario-fueron las palabras del Jefe de los tres mientras los veía fijamente_

_-Si no detenemos a Lila las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas-dijo mientras posaba sus ojos en cada uno de los miembros individualmente_

_-No obstante sé que esta misión será exitosa porque…-Una sonrisa apareció disminuyendo un poco la tensión _

_-Tengo a los mejores Agentes de campo y yo confío en ustedes-en ese momento el moreno poso una mano en el hombro de la rubia provocando un ataque de celos en ambos hombres que anhelaban poder hacer lo mismo de manera tan natural con la mujer que amaban, por su lado Helga clavo sus ojos azules en los castaños de Gerald_

_-Podemos lograrlo ¿confías en mi Helga?-la mujer sin pensarlo sonrió e imitándolo dijo_

_-Ciegamente -el Jefe asintió sonriendo y enfrentando a los hombres les hizo la misma pregunta al principio ambos callaron pero fue Arnold el primero en romper el silencio_

_-Por supuesto que si hermano, sabes que confío plenamente en ti- con estas palabras vino una sonrisa, los tres Agentes voltearon a ver a Josh este aun molesto se masajeo las sienes y lanzando un suspiro resignado dijo_

_-Confío en ti Jefe, pero- y esta vez sus ojos se clavaron el Helga_

_-Más te vale salir intacta de esta misión porque si no te mata Lila lo hare yo mismo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y temerosa, Helga no pudo evitar burlarse mientras le regalaba una sonrisa enorme_

_-En tus sueños K -_

-Fin Flashback-

"_Así que aquí estamos…"_Arnold suspiro mientras regresaba a la realidad y veía la desesperación debajo de la sonrisa afable de la rubia.

-Buenas tardes- la voz rasposa los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos así que discretamente voltearon a ver al hombre que estaba frente a ellos, al igual que la primera vez que lo vieron iba vestido completamente de blanco y usaba una mascara a través de la cual solo se podían percibir un par de ojos castaños.

-Buenas tardes, ¿sabes que es de mala educación dejar esperando a tus invitados chérie?-dijo Helga con una sonrisa burlona

-Lamento las molestias que eso pudo ocasionales chérie, pero…- la voz del enmascarado adquirio un tono divertido

-Tenía un _regalo_ muy importante que preparar-

Arnold sintió como el aura de su amada aumentaba considerablemente debido a la ira, él no se quedaba atrás los tres sabían perfectamente que _regalo_ era, sin poder evitarlo el aire comenzó a llenarse de chispas mismas que aumentaron al ver como el hombre se sentaba junto a ellos

-¿No piensan invitarme a sentar? es una pena- dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos descaradamente

-¿Ahora quien tiene malos modales querida? –

Helga sintió como le hervía la sangre al escuchar las palabras de Lila _"Es ella no hay ninguna duda"_ pensó mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre rápidamente llenándola de adrenalina, misma que la impulsaba a golpear a la autora de tantos crímenes y sufrimientos _"Juro que te destrozare con mis manos zorra"_ pensó mientras trataba de mantener su fachada de diversión

-Ohhh querida lo lamento mucho creía que tenias prisa por llegar a nuestro destino, en vista de que no es así podría haber preparado toda una serie de actividades- su sonrisa era socarrona mientras clavaba sus ojos en la pelirroja

-Que amable pero en realidad si tengo algo de prisa así que ¿nos vamos?-cuestionó a la pareja mientras se puso en pie, los dos agentes se limitaron a levantarse y seguirla

"_Que arrogancia la tuya Helga"_ pensaba la pelirroja mientras salía de la casa y se dirigía a los árboles _"En verdad que te crees intocable, pero no es verdad existe una manera de derrotarte"_ una sonrisa malvada adorno su rostro aun cubierto _"Y no tengo miedo de explotar esa debilidad"_. Una vez que se adentraron un poco el enmascarado se detuvo y dijo en voz alta

-Espero que no se les ocurra alguna estúpida idea como intercambiar rehenes, les informo que eso no funcionara-cuando acabo hizo sonar un silbato y de entre las hojas salió Goldman exactamente igual a como la rubia lo recordaba, lo único diferente eran sus ojos que carecían de expresión _"Parece muerto"_ pensó horrorizada la mujer, no obstante ese horror se convirtió en ira al ver lo que había frente a él

-¡María!- la ojiazul no pudo evitar gritar al ver que Goldman tenía prensada a la pequeña por un brazo, ella se veía sucia y despeinada pero en general parecía ilesa, algunos rasguños y moretones pero nada serio

-Vuelve a gritar y me darás una excusa perfecta para liquidarla -dijo Lila mientras tronaba los dedos y el hombre obediente sacaba una pistola y apuntaba a la cabeza de la niña, en los ojos de esta se reflejaba el miedo, la desesperación, la tristeza y una pequeña chispa de alivio al ver el rostro de la rubia

-Eso no será necesario Lila, deja a la niña- pidió Arnold con seriedad mientras tomaba la mano de Helga, la rubia agradeció el gesto si el rubio no lo hubiera hecho se hubiera abalanzado sobre Lila hasta que ordenara a su matón soltar a la nativa. El enmascarado le hizo una seña al millonario para que se acercase a ella una vez que estuvo detrás suyo con la niña los agentes pudieron ver que María tenia esposadas las manos detrás de la espalda, sus pies estaban encadenados, su boca tenia un pedazo de cinta que le impedía hablar y en el cuello tenia un collar que Helga reconoció al instante y le hizo apretar los dientes llena de rabia. El hombre aprovecho el escudo que suponían ambos por lo que con tranquilidad se comenzó a deshacer de la ropa que usaba

-¿Acaso vas a hacernos un desnudo zorra?-gruño Helga mientras apretaba los puños con furia, Lila omitió el comentario de momento mientras se deshacía de la ropa cuando termino los agentes se dieron cuenta que usaba un traje muy parecido al de Arnold solo que en femenino, cuando se deshizo de la mascara su cabello cayo en un par de trenzas mientras usaba un pequeño chongo en lo alto de su cabeza, en ese instante la mujer volteo a verlos

-Por supuesto que no Helga ¿Qué cosas dices?, eso no es de señoritas- una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro pecoso y por un momento los agentes no pudieron evitar tener un deja vu a cuando todos eran niños y asistían a la misma primaria, por primera vez frente a ellos se encontraba la niña de esos días

-Lastima que tú no entiendas de eso Helga- su sonrisa pronto adquirio un matiz cruel

-Siempre supe que estarías destinada a un trabajo de hombre, no entiendo como es posible que él te ame- sus ojos perdieron ese brillo inocente para volverse acerados y crueles, mientras se fijaba en el hombre de ojos verdes, en ese momento sus ojos brillaron con lujuria destruyendo por completo su anterior imagen de dulzura. Arnold estaba anonadado una vez mas _"No puedo creer que ella sea Lila"_, Helga sin embargo se recupero mucho más rápido

-Cuando menos no tengo que esconderme detrás de una niña cobardemente como tu-sus ojos azules echaban chispas, Lila no contesto se limito a sonreír perversamente

-Deja a la niña Lila ella no te ha hecho nada- pidió Arnold en un tono suave y calmado, Lila volteo a verlo de reojo

-No uses esa técnica amor, no funcionara y si no piensas hacer nada productivo con esa lengua tuya- sus ojos volvieron a chispear con deseo-entonces no la uses-

Arnold sintió desagrado al ver como lo miraba la pelirroja, pero tragándose sus sentimientos continuo

-¿Qué es lo que pides para soltar a la niña?-

-Ya lo dije quiero que nos lleves al templo de la gente de ojos verdes-

-Eso considéralo un hecho ahora suéltala-pidió el hombre, Lila por toda respuesta se rio y acercándose a la niña la sujeto por el cabello y jalándoselo la obligo a levantar el rostro

-¿Soltarla? No amor ella es mi boleto así que no la dejare ir a ningún lado-la niña comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo

-¿Te duele? lo siento mucho…-su mano se relajo un poco- Bueno en realidad no lo siento…- una mirada de locura atravesó sus ojos mientras jalaba mas fuerte su cabello, los agentes escucharon a través de la cinta los gritos de la pequeña

-¡Basta!- grito Helga mientras daba un paso al frente, en el instante que lo hizo Goldman acerco la pistola nuevamente a la sien de la nativa, Lila soltó a la niña y encarando a la mujer le dijo

-Aquí la única que da ordenes soy yo, pero ya que quieres tanto a ese mono de vuelta-dijo mientras fingía examinarse las uñas

-¿Quieres hacer un trato?- la sonrisa perversa de Lila no presagiaba nada bueno, no obstante la ojiazul no podía soportar ver el estado en que se encontraba María _"Te hare pedazos Lila"_ pensó con odio mientras enfrentaba esos ojos castaños cargados de locura

-Pon tus términos-

_-o-o-o-o-o-o_

"_Genial simplemente genial" _pensaba la rubia de pésimo humor mientras continuaba caminando entre la maleza, lianas y lodo_ "De todas las cosas que pudo pedir ahhhh!"_ la rubia sin querer evitarlo apuñalo un tronco, el golpe descargo un poco de su ira _"Pero ahora me duelen los nudillos, genial" _pensaba con sarcasmo, en ese momento una manita se poso sobre su piel rota, causando que ella volteara hacia la dueña

-Lo siento mucho Señorita- dijo la niña con sus ojos tristes y llenos de dolor, Helga suspiro y trato de controlar nuevamente su ira

-No tienes nada de que disculparte María-la ojiazul se agacho para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura

-La que te metió en este problema fui yo- la rubia abrazo a la niña y acaricio su cabeza con ternura –Pero te prometo que te sacare-

-Ahhh que lindura siento que voy a vomitar- interrumpió una voz dulzona, la ojiazul volteo a ver a la mujer que en esos momentos se hallaba colgada del brazo de su amado

-Si no se mueven me obligaran a usar esto-dijo la pelirroja mientras balanceaba un control que colgaba de su cuello, ante la imagen la niña salto y se escondió detrás de Helga con miedo, la agente sintió mas despecho contra la mujer de ojos castaños y lentamente se puso en pie

-Eso no será necesario, vamos María sigamos- con esto extendió su mano y tomo la de la pequeña

-Me alegra que comprendas-dijo la pelirroja mientras volvía a guardar el control en su blusa y volteaba a ver a Arnold con lujuria y deslizaba sus manos por el pecho de este en unas caricias lentas, los dientes de la rubia crujieron y sus manos se volvieron puños, Lila que vio esto sonrió satisfecha y volteando a verla divertida dijo

-Cuida ese carácter querida porque si me haces enfadar puedo castigarte- dijo con burla mientras clavaba sus ojos en el collar que adornaba el cuello de la Agente y le daba el poder de dejarla fuera de combate. Helga gruño y comenzó a caminar rebasando a la pareja, cuando paso al lado de Arnold este susurro

-Lo lograremos- la rubia alzo la vista y alcanzo a ver que los ojos de su amado estaban llenos de ira, asco pero sobretodo de determinación, sin querer darle ninguna pista del mensaje a Lila asintió discretamente y siguió caminando.

_En la tarde…_

-¿Aun falta mucho amor?-cuestiono por enésima vez Lila mientras veía que el sol descendía por el horizonte

-Si tardaremos cuando menos tres días mas en llegar-contesto Arnold de manera neutra

-Bueno si ese es el caso descansaremos esta noche-dijo la mujer mientras se separaba del rubio y chasqueaba los dedos los 8 guardias que los seguían se detuvieron ante esto

-Levanten el campamento-tras esta orden la actividad se volvió frenética, sin embargo Goldman no se movió ni un centímetro de su puesto justo atrás de Lila, cuando acabaron de montar las tiendas la Jefa se dirigió hacia la rubia y la niña

-Ustedes dormirán en esa tienda- su sonrisa era nuevamente macabra-Permítanme enseñárselas, Helga la vio con desconfianza pero asintió estaba por acompañarlas Arnold y Goldman pero la mujer los detuvo

-Ustedes se quedan aquí, Marcos- dijo a un hombre que acarreaba palos para hacer una fogata-Sígueme- sin quejarse el hombre soltó su carga y camino detrás de ella, cuando los cuatro llegaron a la tienda la ojiazul se dio cuenta que en medio de la tienda había un poste de metal clavado en el suelo, ella lo había visto la primera vez que vio a la escolta de Lila aunque no entendió para que funcionaba _"Supongo que pronto lo averiguare"_ pensó con desagrado, no estaba equivocada al verlos mas de cerca se dio cuenta que al pie del poste estaban unas cadenas

-Helga acércate querida-pidió Lila mientras señalaba el lugar junto a la cadena, la rubia se soltó de la niña que se quedo de pie temblando como hoja e hizo lo que le pidió la mujer de ojos castaños

-Marcos átala- el hombre procedió a agacharse, la rubia al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía el hombre respondió instintivamente y lo ataco haciéndolo volar por el aire y estampándolo contra el piso, en el mismo instante que el escolta callo la niña soltó un grito de dolor y cayo al piso mientras su cuerpo temblaba a consecuencia de la descarga eléctrica

-Vuelve a hacerle eso a mi escolta y esta vez incrementare la potencia- dijo Lila con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba el control y la otra mano a la niña, Helga sintió como la rabia la consumía, a duras penas se controlo y volvió a sentarse, el hombre sin cambiar su expresión se puso de pie y levanto una cadena, todo el entrenamiento que recibió de Agente la impulsaba a golpear al hombre y a debatirse _"Pero si hago eso volverá a lastimar a María"_ pensó con desesperación e ira, por lo que no lo hizo. El escolta no tardo y pronto el Agente escucho el clic característico alrededor de su cuello, ahora estaba aun mas limitada de movimientos.

-Muy bien Helga, ahora haz lo mismo con la niña-dijo dirigiéndose al hombre, este asintió y levantando a la niña por un brazo la posiciono junto a Helga y le coloco el collar, al terminar se paro frente a Lila esperando alguna orden

-Retírate y ayuda a los demás, te llamare si te necesito-el hombre asintió y desapareció tras la puerta, Lila se acercó un poco a Helga y con una sonrisa torcida hablo

-Lo has hecho muy bien querida, has sido un buen perro- la rubia al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar fulminarla con la mirada y enseñarle los dientes de manera agresiva, no obstante en ese instante sintió un dolor muy agudo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, su visión se torno borrosa por un instante pero logro sobreponerse y clavar sus ojos nuevamente en los castaños

-Un perro que trata de morder la mano de su amo debe ser castigado- la voz de Lila despedía burla y satisfacción

-Espero que disfrutes tus aposentos querida, nos veremos en la mañana-La pelirroja estaba por salir de la tienda cuando la ojiazul encontrando su voz grazno

-¿Y Arnold?- Lila se le quedo viendo fijamente

-Olvídate de él, pronto será MÍO y no deseo que una perra sucia como tu toque mis juguetes-dijo con una sonrisa

-Él no es un juguete-volvió a graznar con la rabia impregnando su voz –Y nunca te escogería, eres lo que más odia un ser terrible, egoísta y cruel al que lo único que le importa son sus deseos egoístas, nunca podrás estar con el-

-No importa cuanto ladres perra el terminara viniendo a mi-y bajando la voz susurro

-Lo que quiero SIEMPRE lo obtengo- con estas últimas palabras abandono la tienda

"_¿Cómo demonios terminamos así?"_ pensó un poco derrotada la ojiazul mientras acercaba el cuerpo aun tembloroso de la niña al de ella y colocaba su cabeza sobre su regazo, la niña sin poder evitarlo se aferro a ella, Helga a pesar de no saber muy bien como tratar a los niños trato de consolarla acariciando con ternura su cabeza, poco a poco María se relajo y cayo dormida _"Desearía poder dormir tranquila como tu" _pensó con ternura al ver el rostro de la niña fue en ese momento que la voz de su amado volvió a ella _"Lo lograremos"_ había dicho, la mujer suspiro _"Espero que no te equivoques Arnold"_ una sonrisa se poso en su rostro al pensar en el hombre que amaba, pero su mente no queriendo que descansara recordó las palabras de Lila _"será MIO"_ Helga sacudió la cabeza _"No existe manera en que Arnold la escoja, no después de todo lo que ha hecho" "Ohh Arnold desearía poder verte" _pensó mientras bajaba su guardia un poco y permitía que la tristeza la inundara un poco. No obstante su cuerpo le reclamaba descanso había estado caminando por muchas horas y después de la descarga eléctrica no podía darse el lujo de quedarse en vela, necesitaba reponer sus fuerzas _"Lo único bueno es que la descarga no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearte"_ le susurro una vocecita _"Si que consuelo"_ pensó con sarcasmo la rubia mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, pronto se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo y comenzó a soñar todo lo que había pasado desde que valientemente le dijo a Lila _"Pon tus términos"._

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Aquí llego con un nuevo capi siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, w pro la uni ha estado muy cargada! Antes que nada agrezco a todos los que han dejado reviews pidiendo que continue la historia ^^, en estos momento me estoy dando un espacio para hacerlo, espero que les guste y seguir leyendo sus reviews!Ahora veamos que sucederá con este cuarteto? Lila si que me da miedo O_o, como trata a Helga dios esta loca . y bueno pobre María ella es la que más sufre y déjenme decirles q el afán de Lila con Arnold m revienta ¬¬,q sucederá ahora? Muchas grax a todas las personas que siguen leyendo mi historia ARIGATO! Prometo escribir un poco mas seguido :D. Les pido que sigan dejando reviews xfa ^^! A todos los que me han dejado reviews MUXAS GRAX! En serio se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n!_

_Besos Nuit.._


	23. Chapter 23Se nos esta acabando el tiempo

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi versión de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

* * *

**CAPITULO 23**

_-Flashback-_

_-¿Quieres hacer un trato?- la sonrisa perversa de Lila no presagiaba nada bueno, no obstante la ojiazul no podía soportar ver el estado en que se encontraba María "Te hare pedazos Lila" pensó con odio mientras enfrentaba esos ojos castaños cargados de locura_

-_Pon tus términos- fue la respuesta cortante de la rubia mientras vigilaba de reojo al hombre con la pistola_

_En ese momento la sonrisa de Lila se ensancho aun más, por lo que estirando el brazo tomo la pistola que se hallaba en manos de Goldman y sin soltar a la niña por el cabello la puso frente a ella a modo de escudo_

_-Lo primero que quiero es que entiendas con quien te estas metiendo chérie…- y volteándose a ver al pelinegro asintió con la cabeza este sin perder el tiempo saco un silbato que hizo sonar._

"_Demonios esta mujer esta loca" fue el pensamiento de Helga mientras escuchaba las palabras de su antigua némesis "Voy a hacerla pedazos y después mandarla a un manicomio de donde me asegurare nunca mas vuelva a ver la luz del sol" se prometió la mujer mientras cuidaba la pistola. En ese instante vio como de los alrededores salían una veintena de hombres, todos iban perfectamente clamuflajeados y armados hasta los dientes. "Genial más molestias" pensó fastidiada la agente mientras mentalmente trataba de encontrar alguna salida a tan terrible situación_

_-No podremos hacer nada- susurro Arnold, Helga volteo a verlo de reojo y este captando la señal continúo_

_-No podremos derrotar a los 20 sin arriesgarnos a que Lila le dispare a María-_

_-¡Maldición!-siseo la rubia al darse cuenta que su plan se iba abajo "Arnold tiene razón mientras use a la niña no podremos movernos" instintivamente apretó los puños, provocando que estos crujieran. La pelirroja al escuchar el crujido soltó una carcajada_

_-Veo que ya vas entendiendo chérie, dime ¿aun quieres hacer el trato?-_

_-Por supuesto que si- gruño Helga a pesar de saber que Lila tenia todas las de ganar y su sonrisa le confirmo eso_

_-Bien en primer lugar les quitare todas sus armas y dispositivos de rastreo no tengo ningún interés en tener mas invitados- Helga y Arnold asintieron _

_-Segundo si quieres a este simio de nuevo usaran algunas de mis ultimas piezas de joyería, ¡estoy segura que vas a amarlo!- dijo con un tono dulzón_

_Helga sintió un escalofrió al entender las palabras de la mujer "¡Maldita perra!", sin embargo a pesar de su repulsión a volver a usar esa "joya" vio el semblante de la niña inundado de terror y esperanza, esto rompió su corazón por lo que usando toda su fuerza de voluntad asintió, de reojo vio como su amado hacia lo mismo_

_-¡Perfecto!-dijo la pelirroja mientras soltaba un poco el agarre del cabello de la niña, en ese momento María se porto muy valiente y venciendo el miedo al arma que apuntaba a su cabeza golpeó a Lila en el vientre con su codo y le soltó un pisotón. La mujer sintió como se le salía el aire e instintivamente soltó el cabello de la nativa para protegerse. "¡Perfecto!" pensó entusiasmada Helga mientras reaccionaba en fracciones de segundo y se disponía a atrapar a la niña que corría en su dirección, por su parte el rubio se lanzo para protegerlas de cualquier ataque, la nativa estaba tan cerca de ella casi la rozaba con sus dedos cuando sucedió lo que ninguno de los dos agente previó…_

"_Maldito mono" gruño Lila mientras sentía el impacto del golpe doblándola por la mitad, al alzar la vista vio como la niña se había liberado de su agarre y corría hacia la oji-azul "No tan rápido pequeño engendro" pensó con satisfacción mientras chasqueaba los dedos, su fiel perro capto la orden y pulso el botón escondido en su traje en ese instante la pelirroja vio en cámara lenta como la nativa se detenía en seco porque su cuello disparaba chispas azules, mismas que recorrieron todo su cuerpo haciendo que su cabello sucio se erizara, para después desplomarse como un saco de papas. Lila tuvo la satisfacción de ver como los ojos de su némesis por un momento se veían aterrados ante las chispas que sacudieron a la niña, sin embargo el placer duro poco ya que pronto se vieron inundados de preocupación y desaparecieron mientras se arrodillaba a abrazar el cuerpo. "Te lo merecías" pensó con placer la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y fijaba sus ojos arrogantemente en la rubia, por el rabillo vio que el objeto de sus deseos estaba en shock viendo a la niña ahora abrazada por la rubia_

_-Que insolencia la suya-dijo mientras fingía quitarse un poco de polvo de su traje- es obvio que se merecía ese castigo- dijo con una voz cálida mientras volvía a fijarse en Helga, la aludida levanto el rostro, la mujer de ojos pardos vio como esas lagunas azules usualmente pacíficas y fanfarronas se llenaban de odio. "Eso es Helga ódiame, así me será mucho más divertido destruirte" pensaba emocionada la pelirroja_

_-¡¿Por qué Lila?! ¡Solo es una niña!-grito Arnold mientras cerraba los puños y fulminaba con la mirada a la mujer_

_-Ya te dije que si no piensas usar tu lengua para algo útil no lo hagas-dijo divertida la mujer. Arnold sin poder evitarlo se adelanto dos pasos para alcanzarla, Lila viendo el peligro le sonrió_

_-Acércate más y subiere la intensidad del voltaje y esta vez te prometo que terminara un poco más que achicharrada- el ojiverde hizo crujir sus puños pero se mantuvo quieto, la mujer tranquilamente regreso la mirada hacia la rubia_

_-Ahora chérie volviendo a los negocios, les permitiré acompañarnos a ti y tu mono si cumples las dos primeras condiciones además de que no deberás resistirte en ningún momento a mis órdenes, porque si no…-su mano jugo con uno de sus rizos mientras decía despreocupadamente_

_-Tu pequeño mono sufrirá las consecuencias de tu desobediencia, ¿entendiste?-_

"_¡Maldita bastarda!" pensó la rubia mientras escuchaba las exigencias de la pelirroja "No conforme con lastimar a una niña quiere que me convierta en su mascota" "No… soy peor que eso porque a una mascota se le cuida y procura… soy su juguete" pensó furiosa la agente "No puedo hacer nada" rugió internamente ya que sabia que si no cumplía la niña podría morir "Que lo haga… en el campo se deben hacer sacrificios" susurro el Agente frío dentro de ella "Adelante hazlo¿ y luego que? Ella tiene una veintena de soldados armados hasta los dientes no podrán derrotarlos a todos PIENSA HELGA" susurro la voz de la consciencia "No tengo más remedio que ceder" se dio cuenta la ojiazul con desagrado "Esto ya no puede empeorar más". Como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos la pelirroja volteo a ver confiada a su amado para soltar la ultima bomba_

_-Querido se por la mirada de Helga que no permitirá que le suceda nada a ese mono-la aludida gruño ante sus palabras pero la pelirroja ignorándola continuó hablando_

_-Y también sé que tu carácter bondadoso tratara de evitar que les haga algún daño a ambas, por lo que para asegurar eso te propondré otro trato-el ambiente estaba tan denso que parecía que podía cortarse con un chuchillo _

_-¿Qué quieres Lila?-pregunto Arnold mientras trataba de controlar su genio que amenazaba con desbordarse_

_-Cumplirás las primeras dos condiciones y además de ello…-en ese momento la lujuria apareció en sus ojos nuevamente mientras se comía con la mirada al doctor_

_-Te convertirás en mi juguete personal y harás TODO lo que te diga, si te rehúsas…bueno sabes que pasara-_

_Helga estaba en shock, no podía creer que Lila acabara de ordenarle a su amado que doblegara su voluntad a sus deseos, olvidando por un momento a la niña fijo su mirada en el doctor. Este tenia una mirada llena de asco y perturbación "No lo hará" pensó instantáneamente "No puede doblegarse, no puede" pensó un poco más confiada, pero sintió como su mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse cuando ese par de esmeraldas se llenaban de resignación y determinación "Lo va a hacer" susurro una vocecita en su interior y sin poder evitarlo la rubia gritó_

_-¡Arnold no lo hagas!- el ambiente era cada vez más pesado, estaban a escasos metros uno del otro, pero para la ojiazul en ese momento sentía que Arnold estaba a kilómetros de ella, el hombre a pesar de escuchar el ruego de la mujer levanto la cabeza e ignorando las palabras de la mujer que amaba dijo las palabras fatales_

_-Si prometes no dañarlas te daré mi palabra y hare lo que quieras- a pesar de su actitud desafiante Helga alcanzo a ver como el ojiverde temblaba de rabia por tener que ceder_

_-Lo prometo amor…-dijo la pelirroja y esta vez volviéndose hacia la rubia dijo burlona_

_-¿Y tú aceptas el trato?-_

"_Te odio Lila" pensó Helga y a pesar del estado de shock que sentía pronunció las palabras que sellaron su destino_

_-Acepto-_

_-Flashback-_

Helga despertó un poco mas descansada pero aun adolorida por dormir atada al poste, su cabeza le dolía _"Cada vez que recuerdo lo que pasó solo me enfurezco más"_ pensó mientras hacía una mueca de dolor por su cuello rígido, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que entrara uno de los secuaces de Lila

-De pie- ordenó sin ninguna emoción en su voz, la rubia asintió sumisa y suavemente movió a la nativa

-María es hora de irnos- dijo suavemente, la pequeña abrió sus ojos adormilada y movió su cabeza a todos lados tratando de desperezarse, cuando lo hizo se levanto con dificultad seguida de Helga, el secuaz se acercó y retiro las cadenas que las mantenían atadas. La ojiazul deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpear al hombre y liberarse pero sabía que afuera vigilaba otro, y este traía consigo un control que no dudaría en activar si escuchaba alboroto _"Lo que menos necesito ahorita es terminar achicharrada"_ pensó con desagrado mientras seguían al hombre obedientemente, este las llevó a un círculo que había actuado de fogata la noche anterior y sin ofrecerles ninguna palabra les entrego un plato lleno de frutas y barritas. María devoró todo lo que había en el plato, la Agente comió un poco más despacio tratando de ubicar a todos los esbirros de Lila, como si fuera convocada apareció de una de las tiendas.

-Buenos días chérie- saludo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su némesis seguida de cerca del ojiverde, el corazón de Helga se aceleró al ver a su amado ya que este se encontraba desnudo del torso, descubriendo su mirada Lila sonrió perversamente y volteándose a Arnold poso su mano sobre su piel

-Es hermoso ¿verdad Helga?- pregunto mientras clavaba sus ojos en la rubia, esta sintiéndose atrapada sintió el fuerte deseo de esconder el rostro pero al ver la sonrisa petulante de la mujer, la ira se desato en su interior.

Arnold por su parte se encontraba incómodo, desde que Lila le había hecho prometer que sería su juguete personal se había dedicado a picar a Helga y molestarla con actitudes que le parecían hasta cierto punto infantiles _"Cuando Lila quiso negociar conmigo la primera vez pensé que en verdad terminaría obligándome a hacer…"_ el rubio meneo la cabeza ligeramente deshaciéndose del pensamiento tan desagradable que llegó a su mente, después se fijo en la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, podía decir que su amada había pasado una mala noche por las ojeras bajo su ojos _"A pesar de ello sigue viéndose hermosa"_ le susurro una vocecita interior provocando que involuntariamente sonriera.

Helga alcanzo a ver como su amado sonreía dulcemente, por un instante sintió como en su pecho explotaba la rabia al pensar que el hecho de que Laila lo hubiera tocado hubiera provocado una expresión tan dulce en él, por lo que despegando los ojos de su némesis los clavó en el dispuesta a lanzarle una replica ácida, no obstante su enemiga fue más rápida

-Mi amor ¿te gusta que te toque?-dijo mientras acariciaba nuevamente su pecho y veía de reojo la reacción de la ojiazul, no obstante el rubio no reaccionó y simplemente se quedó mudo ante su pregunta _"¿Qué te sucede?"_ pensó molesta y dejando de cuidar a la mujer dirigió sus ojos hacia el hombre, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sentir un inmenso dolor en su pecho ya que Arnold la estaba ignorando completamente y veía fijamente a Helga con un inmenso amor reflejado en esos maravillosos ojos verdes _"Esa mirada"_ su mente comenzó a regresar en el tiempo _"No, no puede ser"_ su memoria jugándole una broma cambio el rostro frente a ella hasta adoptar uno mas viejo y lleno de arrugas, el cabello se torno grisáceo y sus ojos se volvieron del mismo color que los de ella, la mujer conocía ese rostro perfectamente, sintió como el dolor brotaba en su pecho _"No…. ¡Aléjate!"_ grito mentalmente mientras luchaba por enterrar esos recuerdos. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo dirigió sus ojos hacia su rival y no pudo evitar sentir una rabia inmensa ya que la mujer tenía la misma mirada que el hombre detrás suyo _"Maldita"_ pensó mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

"_¿Por qué demonios esta sonriendo?"_ pensó molesta la rubia mientras clavaba sus ojos en el ojiverde, la agente alcanzo a escuchar la pregunta de Laila y espero la respuesta del hombre, no obstante al igual que la pelirroja se quedo desconcertada ante su silencio _"¿Por qué no dice nada?"_ pensó y por primera vez conecto sus ojos con los de él, en ese instante sintió como un maremoto la golpeaba de lleno ya que esos oasis verdes estaban llenos de amor y no cabía duda de a quien estaban mirando _"A ti"_ susurró una vocecita en su cabeza, la rubia sintió como su cara se tornaba roja a pesar de la situación además de que su cuerpo recibió una descarga de adrenalina inmensa _"Te amo Helga"_ estas palabras aparecieron en su mente de nuevo… la ojiazul sintió un escalofrió al recordar cuantas veces había soñado con escucharlas y como hacía relativamente poco su deseo se hizo realidad, su mente la llevó de nuevo a ese momento cuando justo en medio de la selva el rubio le había confesado la verdad, sus ojos al igual que los del Agente se tornaron apacibles y llenos de amor, un amor tan profundo como el océano _"Tu también lo amas"_ volvió a susurrarle esa vocecita, Helga sentía como su corazón vibraba con esas palabras pero no tuvo tiempo de razonar lo que pensaba ya que fue en ese momento que sintió un tremendo golpe en la cara que la regreso a la ruda y cruel realidad. _"¿Qué demonios?"_ pensó mientras trataba de enfocar su vista de nuevo

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A VERLO ASÍ!-El grito provenía de una pelirroja furiosa que se encontraba frente a ella, sus ojos se veían desquiciados, tanto que por un instante la rubia sintió un poco de miedo, no obstante alcanzo a ver como la mujer tenía la mano alzada su cabeza no tardo en sumar dos más dos _"¡Maldita perra acabas de abofetearme!"_, una parte de ella estaba desconcertada pero la otra llenándose de furia destruyo el miedo que sintió y se preparo para atacarla todo su cuerpo ardía en deseos de entrar en batalla quería destrozar a la pelirroja _"Pagarás caro"_ pensó mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios. Arnold que había visto como de repente la mirada de su amada había sido arrancada de golpe trato de asimilar la situación, _"¿Que demonios?",_ no obstante su cuerpo reacciono más rápido al ver la posición en la que se encontraba Helga _"¡Oh rayos!"_ pensó mientras corría lo más rápido que podía a interponerse entre ambas mujeres _"Si Helga la alcanza se nos vendrá todo la escolta de Lila antes de poderla tocar"_ pensó desesperado mientras su cuerpo quedaba entre ambas, en ese momento sintió como el aire era expulsado de golpe de sus pulmones y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Arnold!-grito la rubia mientras caía de rodillas frente al hombre

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, estúpido cabeza de balón?!- le reprendió mientras lo obligaba a enderezarse para revisar el daño, cuando sus manos tocaron el abdomen del hombre sintió una descarga eléctrica pero ignorándola se dedico a buscar señales de algún daño permanente _"¡Estúpido cabeza de balón!"_ pensaba mientras revisaba concienzudamente a su amor platónico, cuando se dio cuenta que no había sufrido nada grave soltó un gran suspiro _"Pude haberte dañado seriamente"_ pensó mientras frente a sus ojos volvía a aparecer en cámara lenta su puño dirigido directamente a la quijada de la mujer, destinado a rompérsela, cuando de pronto en medio de ella apareció un cuerpo macizo que bloqueaba su puño de su objetivo mismo que reconoció no obstante ya llevaba demasiado impulso para detenerlo lo mejor que pudo hacer fue variar el ángulo para únicamente sacarle el aire el golpe fue certero _"No por nada eres la mejor"_ dijo una vocecita maliciosa en su mente mientras veía caer al ojiverde doblado de dolor.

-Estoy bien Helga-dijo el rubio una vez que recuperó el aliento

-Recuérdame nunca retarte a sacarme el aire-dijo con un tono burlón mientras volvía a meter aire a sus pulmones

-Eres un idiota-le dijo la ojiazul un poco más tranquila al oírlo bromear

-¿Por qué te interpusiste?-preguntó muy seria la ojiazul mientras clavaba sus ojos en las esmeraldas de él

Arnold posando suavemente sus manos sobre ella y provocando que ambos sintieran una chispa recorrerlos contesto bajito

-Si golpeabas a Laila ella podría haber ordenado que te mataran…no podía permitir eso-

-Tiene toda la razón- aseveró una voz ponzoñosa que destruyo el momento que estaban teniendo la pareja

-Si algo me llega a pasar, no solo tú morirás-dijo con una sonrisa cruel la pelirroja

-Sino que también lo hará tu mono- Helga volteo a ver a María, la niña se encontraba dos pasos detrás de ella, aunque curiosamente su rostro no mostraba miedo sino curiosidad ante ella, pero al escuchar la amenaza el pánico atravesó sus facciones e inmediatamente se escondió detrás de su espalda temblando, su mano se dirigió directamente a la cabeza de la niña y la reconforto mientras susurraba -Todo va a estar bien-, el rubio frente a ella vio con ternura el acto de su amada, estaba por decir algo cuando la pelirroja volvió a interrumpir.

-Tanta cursilería hará que vomite, Arnold ven aquí-dijo con voz firme, el hombre apretó los puños tenía unas inmensas ganas de rechazarla , pero regreso a su mente el pacto que firmo con ella "La seguridad de ellas a cambio de mi libertad" pensó mientras veía a las mujeres frente a él, por lo que tomando un gran respiro se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la pelirroja

-Muy bien así me gusta-dijo esta con satisfacción -ahora continuemos, no quiero perder más tiempo- con estas palabras se dio la vuelta y prensando a Arnold del brazo comenzó a caminar.

"_No puedo creer que en verdad Arnold se haya interpuesto entre ambas" _ese era el pensamiento que rondaba en la cabeza de la mujer de ojos castaños _"¿Será acaso que me ama?" _una parte de ella que consideraba muerta comenzó a brillar _"Por supuesto que no, el únicamente estaba protegiendo a la rubia esa"_ susurró una voz _maliciosa "¿Acaso ya olvidaste las palabras de la rubia?"_ en ese momento recordó como Helga le había explicado por qué el ojiverde jamás se fijaría en ella, una nube negra cubrió sus pensamientos llenos de memorias dolorosas _"¡Basta!"_ se auto reprendió _"Yo puedo conseguir todo lo que quiera no necesito estos estúpidos sentimientos" _y con estas palabras volvió a enterrar esa parte de su alma.

Llevaban caminando ya mucho tiempo, no obstante nadie de la escolta de Lila se atrevía a quejarse todos se movían cual soldaditos, al mismo tiempo sin hablar. _"Más que soldados parecen zombis"_ pensó con algo de desagrado y miedo Helga mientras los veía seguir obedientemente a su dueña, la pelirroja le había dicho a Arnold que se pusiera su camisa y se había limitado a enviarla al fondo de la comitiva seguida de cerca por una escolta de 5 hombres _"No son suficientes"_ pensó con arrogancia su Agente Interior _"Si no tuvieras a la niña ya hace tiempo que hubieras terminado tu misión"_ gruño una vocecita, la ojiazul suspiró ella misma ya había considerado eso pero no podía permitir que nada le pasara a la pequeña _"No después de que su abuelo me ayudará a recuperar mi pasado"._

-Señorita ¿acaso soy una molestia para usted?-preguntó la nativa como leyéndole el pensamiento, cosa que provoco un ligero escalofrío en la rubia

-Por supuesto que no María ¿De dónde sacas eso?- pregunto con calma

-Lo que sucede es que no puedo evitar pensar que si no estuviera aquí usted y su novio podrían escapar- dijo con un tono de tristeza, la mujer sintió como todos los colores subían a su rostro al escuchar las palabras de la niña pero cuando vio la tristeza en su mirada desapareció su pena y le dijo

-María, si tu abuelo estuviera en peligro ¿lo dejarías solo?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-grito la niña ofendida –Pelearía por defenderlo-

La rubia sonriendo ante estas palabras volteo a verla

-Lo ves es lo mismo conmigo, no te dejaré sola te lo prometo-dijo con una determinación feroz en sus ojos, la niña al ver esa fuerza dentro de esos ojos azules no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse un poco más animada

-Su novio es muy suertudo Señorita-la niña vio divertida como la mujer frente a ella se ponía de mil colores

-Sabes una cosa María el chico no es en realidad mi novio-dijo carraspeando y tratando de ocultar su rubor

-Si no es su novio entonces ¿porque la ve como mi papá?- la ojiazul volteo a verla sorprendida

-¿Cómo me ve tu papá?- cuestionó la mujer tratando de recordar si en algún momento había notado alguna actitud rara del señor, pero la niña sacudió la cabeza

-No su novio se parece a mi papá- como la expresión de la rubia era de desconcierto la niña se explico

-Mi papá dice que cuando uno ama a una persona muchísimo no se puede ocultar, es por eso que el ve a mi mamá así, siempre me dice que ella es el amor de su vida, mi mamá dice que incluso de novios el la veía así-la niña tomo un respiro antes de seguir

-Por eso pensé que usted y el doctor eran novios, además de que mi papá siempre le preguntaba al doctor ¿Cómo sigue su novia? Cuando usted Señorita seguía dormida junto a mi abuelo-cuando la niña acabo de dar su explicación Helga se quedo pensativa, ella había sentido una conexión enorme cuando conecto sus ojos con los de Arnold _"Nunca había sentido algo así antes" "Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron todas las dudas, problemas y el mundo desaparecieron…únicamente existíamos nosotros dos…"_ en ese punto apareció una sonrisa amarga en su rostro _"Claro como si eso fuera a ser posible",_ la ojiazul no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque en ese momento la comitiva se detuvo y no tardo en ver como Laila se acercaba a ella _"Bien vamos por el segundo round del día"_ pensó mientras cerraba sus puños y estos crujían.

-Mi amor dice que nos falta un día de camino, así que descansaremos aquí-dijo mientras se dirigía a los soldados, estos se movilizaron nuevamente para montar la tienda pero a diferencia de la primera noche Laila no se acercó a Helga para humillarla ni jugar con ella únicamente hablo con el carcelero de la noche anterior y la señalo con la cabeza

-Ya sabes que hacer- fueron las únicas palabras que alcanzo a escuchar la rubia antes de verla desaparecer.

"_¿Qué demonios sucede con ella?"_ pensaba desconcertada _"Si pareciera que su principal objetivo era arruinarme la vida, ¿porque de repente desiste?"_ Sin entender realmente lo que estaba sucediendo se limitó a seguir a su carcelero a su poste donde volvió a ser encadenada _"Falta un día de camino…"_ estas palabras seguían repitiéndose en la mente de la rubia… _"Se nos esta acabando el tiempo…"_ estas fueron las ultimas palabras coherentes antes de ceder al sueño.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Aquí llego con un nuevo capi siento mucho no haber actualizado en TANTO tiempo, en verdad mi musa desapareció U.U Además que la Uni me comió el tiempo _ , pero prometo tratar de escribir más seguido durante estas vacas. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews pidiendo que continúe la historia ^^, en estos momento me estoy dando un espacio para hacerlo, espero que les guste y seguir leyendo sus reviews. Bueno bueno, el reloj sigue corriendo y pronto llegarán al templo! Wow que pasará? Y porque rayos Laila esta tan perturbada? Quien era la persona de sus recuerdos? Muchas grax a todas las personas que siguen leyendo mi historia ARIGATO! Prometo escribir un poco mas seguido :D. Les pido que sigan dejando reviews xfa ^^! A todos los que me han dejado reviews MUXAS GRAX! En serio se siente super bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n!_

_Besos Nuit.._


	24. Chapter 24 Volvere por ti

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi versión de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que está en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

* * *

**CAPITULO 24**

"_¡La odio, la odio!"_ este era el mantra que se repetía en la cabeza de Lila mientras veía como su némesis seguía obedientemente al guardia _"¡¿Por qué ella?!, de entre todas las personas ¡¿porque?!"_ la pelirroja estaba furiosa mientras se dirigía con paso firme hacia su tienda ya armada y lista para recibirla, siguiéndola de cerca se hallaba el rubio de ojos verdes. _"¿Cómo es que siempre lo consigue? ¿Por qué cuando me enfrento a ella me hace sentir de esta manera?" _la repugnancia invadía todo su ser mientras se sentaba en su cama, el hombre se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella aún en silencio _"No lo entiendo"_ pensó completamente frustrada mientras enterraba la cara en sus manos, en ese momento su mente voló a lo que sucedió aquella tarde, nuevamente vio como la rubia veía a su amado rubio, sintió regocijo al tener la oportunidad de burlarse una vez más pero fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de cómo era que él la miraba _"Demonios"_ pensó mientras hacia una mueca ya que en ese momento otra persona había entrado en sus pensamientos

-¿Estás bien Lila?- la pregunta del hombre la hizo levantar de golpe la cabeza, el doctor la había estado observando desde que llegaron a la tienda y no tardó mucho en descubrir que su secuestradora se encontraba en algún estado de shock, ¿por qué? no lo entendía del todo pero si de algo estaba seguro era que estaba relacionado con lo que sucedió esa tarde

-Por supuesto que lo estoy muñeco-dijo con su usual tono burlón y dulzón pero por alguna razón desconocida para nuestro médico sus ojos se veían apagados

-Lamento mucho tener que privarte de mi presencia esta noche pero te portaste muy mal este día, por eso es que te tengo que castigar -dijo regresando a su actitud cínica mientras una sonrisa torcida cruzaba su rostro, el ojiverde se tensó esperando el _"castigo"_ que le impondría esta mujer _"Mientras no trate de hacer válida mi promesa puedo superar cualquier cosa"_ pensó decidido a enfrentar cualquier cosa que le hiciera Lila

-Debes aprender cuál es tu lugar y es por eso que a partir de este momento te prohíbo terminantemente hablar con cualquiera que no sea yo-dijo con su tono burlón al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo un control que Arnold conocía muy bien

-Si escuchó que dices una sola palabra a OTRA-dijo haciendo énfasis en esta palabra- persona que no sea yo, me veré forzada a educarte…-su voz se apagó mientras lanzaba suavemente al aire el control, el doctor siguió con los ojos este _"Si puedo arrebatárselo puedo liberar a Helga y la niña y escapar"_ su mente ya estaba ponderando que tan arriesgado sería atacar a la pelirroja para obtener el control

-No me gusta la forma en que me estas mirando amor-dijo la mujer rompiendo sus pensamientos

-Si no piensas hacer nada para entretenerme-cuando dijo esta frase su lengua acaricio sus labios insinuadoramente y sus ojos brillaron con lujuria –entonces tendrás que irte a dormir-

Arnold sintió repulsión ante el evidente deseo de Lila de tenerlo en su cama y su rostro no le permitió mentir, por toda respuesta vio como la pelirroja comenzaba a carcajearse

-Sabes que entre más me detestes más te deseo-dijo mientras se levantaba y suavemente sacaba la cadera dándole un aspecto mucho más sexy

-No obstante corazón esperare hasta que tú mismo te doblegues ante mi…-sus ojos brillaron con anticipación

-Tú serás el que me ruegue estar en mi cama, no importa el motivo ni el tiempo te esperare-dijo mientras se acercaba balanceando su cadera y desabrochando su blusa para mostrar un poco de su escote, Arnold no pareció impresionado por su aspecto y con una voz plana contesto

-Nunca te rogare- sus ojos verdes lanzaban chispas de desprecio ante la mujer frente a él y todo su cuerpo se crispo cuando sintió que la mano de ella acariciaba su rostro

-Algún día te hare tragarte tus palabras…-dijo con un tono de voz tan dulce como el que utilizaba cuando iban en la primaria

-Buenas noches mi amado…-con estas palabras alejo su mano y Arnold sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo _"Maldita sea"_ pensó enojado _"Te dejaste distraer por sus palabras y olvidaste… el… control…" _este fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer al suelo debido a la descarga.

Lila lo observó desinteresada y lo movió suavemente con su pie solamente para asegurarse que no se movía _"¿Acaso creías que era tan tonta como para no darme cuenta que querías quitarme el control?"_ sonrió con malicia mientras se volteaba a su cama sin ningún temor de su ahora derrumbado juguete _"Necesito distraerme…no quiero volver a pensar"_ se dijo a si misma con disgusto así que se desnudó y se metió en la cama una vez que estuvo allí tomo su walkie tolkie y susurró

-Goldman ven… te necesito-

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera dentro de su tienda un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y rizado que se paró cual soldadito frente a su cama esperando sus órdenes, la pelirroja sonriendo malévolamente comenzó a hablar

-Despójate de todo y bríndame tu calor esta noche…-el hombre obedientemente dejo en el suelo toda la ropa y estaba por acercarse a ella cuando la mujer le reprendió

-Conoces las reglas…-esto lo detuvo en seco, pero diligentemente regreso y recogió sus ropas antes de doblarlas y acomodarlas pulcramente en una mesita cercana, la pelirroja sonrió abiertamente ya que ella realmente amaba tener el control ABSOLUTO de TODO

-Ven aquí amor-con estas palabras le extendió sus brazos dejando caer la sábana y mostrando su cuerpo sin nada que la cubriera, el hombre evidentemente ansioso se unió a ella y se dispuso a cumplir los deseos de su señora, Lila dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera lo último que vio antes de perderse en el deseo fueron esos ojos castaño claro salpicados de motitas verdes y doradas que provocaron un escalofrió en ella al compararlos con otros… de un intenso… color… verde…

"_-Muñeca ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?-_

_-Me fue muy bien, hoy aprendimos como se llaman los planetas, los nombres de algunas plantas del Amazonas y a multiplicar -contestó una niña muy risueña de unos 5 años_

_El hombre que le había preguntado veía con un orgullo enorme a la pequeña y acariciando suavemente su cabeza le dijo_

_-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti linda- la pequeña por toda respuesta sonrió más ampliamente y lo abrazó_

_La imagen cambio en un torbellino de colores y pronto la niña tenía 12_

_-Lamento mucho darle esta noticia Señor-la voz del hombre se oía apesumbrada mientras le entregaba a otro un sobre blanco –Pero tiene que operarse de inmediato sino corre el riesgo de que sus pulmones colapsen de un momento a otro-_

_-¿Mi papá va a estar bien?-preguntó asustada la pequeña_

_-Haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo pequeña-dijo el médico mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro para darle ánimos_

_La imagen cambió de nuevo y pronto se convirtieron en pedazos de escenas llenas de dolor y miedo dentro de un hospital, rodeadas de médicos, estudios y enormes cuentas por pagar, la pequeña niña como pudo trato de resolver las cosas y sacar dinero de una cuenta donde su padre le había depositado en caso de que sucediera algo. La mayoría de estas imágenes eran borrosas y estaban entremezcladas, pero al igual que una tormenta marina pronto llegó la calma y las escenas dieron paso a otras llenas de alegría y amor, escenarios de ballet, grandes teatros, muchos reconocimientos y premios, sonrisas, discusiones y algunos sustos por la salud de su padre. Pronto la niña cumplió 15 años y la adolescente se encontraba de nuevo frente a un médico que sentenció su vida con unas simples y crudas palabras_

_-Su enfermedad es terminal… no podemos hacer nada-_

_-¿Quiere decir que mi papá se va a morir?- preguntó con un dolor enorme, el médico con una tristeza enorme en sus ojos asintió, la chica rompió en llanto mientras una mano le acariciaba dulcemente su cabeza tratando se reconfortarla_

_No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la predicción del doctor se volviera cierta y las mismas escenas de dolor y miedo volvieran a aparecer sin embargo esta vez no había un final feliz_

_-Tienes que ser fuerte pequeña…-pidió el hombre a la jovencita frente a él, esta lloraba desconsoladamente mientras atrapaba su mano y la presionaba contra su cara_

_-Todo va a estar bien… tienes un talento enorme, solo necesitas explotarlo-dijo con una sonrisa llena de dolor_

_-No tengas miedo, no confíes en extraños, siempre se fiel a ti misma y sobretodo confía en tu corazón- _

_-No puedo papá, por favor no te vayas no me dejes- suplicó la chica mientras se arrodillaba frente a la cama del hombre que más amaba y enterraba el rostro en las sábanas, el aludido acarició su cabello y dulcemente le dijo_

_-Lila… levanta tu rostro amor- la pelirroja obedientemente lo hizo a pesar de sus ojos rojos e irritados de tanto llorar, en ese momento vio el rostro de su padre una cara llena de bondad el cabello grisáceo casi desaparecido debido a las quimioterapias, su piel amarilla y demacrada su boca reseca y partida, todo lo que fue ese hombre lleno de vida y alegría había desaparecido después de todos los tratamientos dejando solo un vestigio de lo que fue, lo único que aún se mantenía de su antiguo ser eran sus ojos, de un color castaño brillante que recordaban al chocolate derretido en ese momento demostraban un amor enorme e incondicional y como tantas otras veces la chica se sintió amada y comprendida _

_-Te amo Lila nunca lo olvides…- estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que ese brillo tan especial desapareciera para siempre_

_-¿Papá?-pregunto primero asustada la pelirroja al ver que no reaccionaba volvió a moverlo pero no hubo ninguna señal y pronto el detector de pulso entro en sus sentidos anunciándole lo que tanto temía… su padre había muerto._

_-¡No!-el grito de agonía y dolor fue tan potente que alarmo a las enfermeras y doctores en turno que fueron corriendo a ver que sucedía… La imagen de desvaneció y pronto volvió a aparecer la misma chica vestida completamente de negro frente al ataúd de su padre… una mano se posó sobre su hombro dándole un poco de confort mientras le decía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien_

_Los recuerdos dieron un giro y pronto se vio a si misma de 18 años de edad frente al hombre en el que una vez confió tratando de "cobrar" su deuda_

_-No por favor- pedía y rogaba una y otra vez mientras el hombre la prensaba de las muñecas y la veía con morbo y lujuria, ella tenía un miedo atroz al darse cuenta de que era lo que quería…"_

Lila despertó justo en ese momento con el corazón acelerado y sudando frío, tardo un poco en recordar donde se encontraba, no tardo en revisar toda su tienda y recayó en Goldman que dormía pacíficamente _ "Solo fue una pesadilla"_ pensó malhumorada mientras trataba de calmar su desbocado corazón, una vez que respiro lento pudo pensar un poco más calmada y no pudo evitar sentirse más molesta _"¿Por qué rayos regresaron estos recuerdos a mi mente?, hace mucho que los encerré"_ la mente maestra detrás de los más horrendos crímenes no podía entender como era que habiendo mandado y presenciado muchos asesinatos, torturas, masacres y castigos mismos que no le habían alterado en lo más mínimo su sueño, ahora recordando pedazos de su infancia eran capaces de poner su corazón al filo_ "Ni siquiera deberían salir"_ pensó enojada mientras se sentaba y trataba de pensar que era lo que había desencadenado sus recuerdos, no tardó en dar con la respuesta _"Helga"_ pensó mientras hacia una mueca, desde que había visto la mirada de Arnold para ella y viceversa sintió que sus cadenas temblaban, hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto una mirada de amor tan grande como la de aquel par _"Lo primero que haré cuando tenga en mi poder esa piedra será encargarme de que ese par se odie para siempre"_ pensó fascinada y llena de crueldad en ese momento vio como algo se movía imperceptiblemente en el piso, cuando se asomó vio que los parpados del rubio comenzaban a temblar amenazando con despertarse_ "No lo harás"_ pensó molesta la mujer y bajando la potencia de su control le dio una pequeña descarga, únicamente lo suficiente para derribarlo esto dio resultado y el cuerpo del rubio dejo de moverse _"¿Qué hora es?"_ se cuestionó mientras giraba para alcanzar su reloj, este marcaba las 7:00 am _"Aún es temprano"_ pensó algo fastidiada y fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió una manera perfecta de hacer que Helga odiara a su amado _"Si acaso no le odia la heriré profundamente"_ pensó con crueldad y con este plan en mente se dirigió hacia el dormido Goldman y suavemente moviéndolo para despertarlo le dijo

-Querido tengo un trabajo para ti-

"_Vaya nochecita"_ pensó la rubia mientras se despertaba al escuchar a su carcelero entrar a la tienda para retirarle su collar _"Esa loca no ha dejado de gritar como perra en celo"_ gruño molesta mentalmente mientras levantaba a la niña, esta aun algo adormilada se despertó y trato de ponerse en pie, la sorpresa del día fue que una vez que salieron se encontraron con que Goldman "su perro faldero" pensó molesta la ojiazul, la estaba esperando

-Tú ven, la jefa quiere verte-la rubia asintió y tomo de la mano a la niña para seguir al hombre de cabello rizado, le sorprendió un poco ver que las estaba dirigiendo a la tienda de Lila _"¿Qué rayos está tramando?"_ se cuestionó mientras se detenían frente a esta

-Jefa he traído su encargo-

-Pasa con ella-respondió la voz de adentro, el hombre prensó de un brazo a la Agente y abrió la solapa de la tienda para que entraran juntos, Helga no soltó a la niña en ningún momento y a pesar de que le desagrado el contacto del hombre no trato de liberarse

-¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí Señorita?-pregunto la pequeña igual de confundida que la rubia

-No lo sé María pero pronto lo descubriremos- dijo la ojiazul que ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para la jugarreta sea cual fuera que le tenía Lila preparada, para lo que no estaba lista era para ver frente a ella a la mujer que más odiaba dentro de la cama con el cabello desordenado y a su lado la razón que no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el amor de su vida.

"_Maravilloso"_ pensó Laila con una sonrisa mientras veía como los ojos de la rubia se ampliaban en desconcierto ante la imagen frente a ella. No tardó mucho en ver que a su lado el rubio comenzaba a despertarse por lo que inclinándose suavemente sobre su oído le susurró

-No olvides nuestro trato-

"_Me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo"_ ese fue el primer pensamiento del ojiverde cuando recupero la conciencia _"¡Maldita sea Lila!"_ maldijo mentalmente mientras recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior _"Seguramente te dio una descarga eléctrica"_ le dijo una vocecita interna, Arnold asintió mentalmente ya que eso explicaría perfectamente por qué se sentía así de mal, trato de ponerse de pie para darse cuenta que no se encontraba en el piso sino en la cama de la pelirroja algo desconcertado comenzó a enderezarse cuando escucho las palabras de Lila _"Ella y su bendito acuerdo"_ pensó molesto pero sabía que no había manera de negarse, no sin tener que hacer otro trato _"Y ya vimos lo bien que te ha ido con ellos"_ se burló de nuevo esa vocecita, molesto por sus palabras se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba_ "No traigo mi camisa, eso es extraño"_ pensó malhumorado y pronto vinieron a su mente muchas posibles explicaciones para eso y ninguna le hizo la menor gracia cuando se sentó para exigirle unas cuantas explicaciones a Lila escucho un sonido de sorpresa y volteando hacia este se encontró con otra sorpresa, frente a él se encontraban el esbirro de Lila sujetando fuertemente a Helga por un brazo mientras que ella a su vez tenía tomada de la mano a la pequeña. No obstante esto no fue lo que lo alerto sino la mirada asombrada de ambas mujeres _"¿Qué sucede?"_ pensó aun desconcertado y no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando

-Debo decirte Helga que este bombón es un completo salvaje en la cama-la dulce y ponzoñosa voz de Lila lo hizo voltear y darse cuenta que la pelirroja tenía todo el cabello alborotado y se cubría con una sábana, tan pronto como su mente absorbió eso se dio perfectamente cuenta de la imagen que la astuta mujer estaba presentándole a Helga _"¡Carajo!"_ en ese instante quiso saltar de la cama y alejarse lo más posible de esa mujer pero ella siendo más rápida atrapo su mano y la presiono, Arnold no necesitaba ser un genio como Phoebe para saber que ella le estaba advirtiendo que no se moviera, al mismo tiempo una sonrisa cruel y malvada atravesó su rostro y sus ojos castaños seguían clavados al frente _"¡Idiota ve a Helga!"_ en el momento que trabo sus ojos en ella se dio cuenta de dos cosas la primera la ojiazul estaba completamente shockeada, pero como Agente había aprendido a ocultarlo y segundo Lila había hecho esto por lastimarla.

"_No es cierto lo que está viendo mis ojos"_ la rubia se repetía a si misma esto mientras trataba de respirar calmadamente ya que no se podía dar el lujo de perder el control _"Aunque lo que más deseo es saltar sobre esa cama y arrancarle los ojos a esa maldita perra"_ pensó su lado más agresivo _"Arnold no está haciendo ningún esfuerzo por moverse"_ le recordó una vocecita maliciosa, fue en ese momento que escucho a medias las palabras de la pelirroja _es un completo salvaje "¿Por eso gritaba?"_ su mente regreso a la noche que escucho los gritos de esta y le había molestado de golpe la rubia dejo de ver el cuadro y se enfrentó a los ojos verdes de su amado y sin poder evitarlo sintió como un cuchillo atravesaba su corazón al darse cuenta que en efecto el hombre no se movía y sus sospechas se hacían más profundas _"Dime que no es cierto, que esto es solo una pesadilla"_

-¡Mientes!-gritó una vocecita que Helga conocía muy bien y la regreso de golpe a la realidad

-El doctor ama a la Señorita Helga el ¡jamás estaría con alguien tan horrendo como tú!- gritó la pequeña viendo furiosa a la pelirroja, era la primera vez que la rubia la veía tan enojada

-¡Solo estas diciendo puras mentiras!- Lila sonrió ante las palabras de la niña pero no dijo nada

-Dígale Doctor que no es cierto, dígale que ella solo está mintiendo-exigió la nativa esta vez viendo con fiereza al rubio, este estuvo a punto de contestar pero sintió un apretón en la mano de advertencia, Arnold se debatió en ¿que era peor? que Helga creyera que él había sido capaz de hacer algo tan abominable o sufrir el castigo que le impusiera Lila, la respuesta llegó casi inmediatamente _"No voy a dejar que la lastime más"_ la decisión se reflejó en sus ojos verdes y esto no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos mujeres allí presentes no obstante Lila demostrando lo astuta y cruel que era le susurro mientras se acercaba a su oído como si fueran amantes

-Si rompes nuestro acuerdo la niña muere…- este fue un impacto enorme para nuestro Agente que se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a Lila con sorpresa y susurro de regreso

-No eres capaz-

-Pruébame- le contesto socarronamente y en sus ojos Arnold vio que no habría piedad para la niña, en ese momento el rubio sintió por primera vez en su vida un odio tan intenso hacia alguien y sus ojos verdes lo reflejaron cuál espejo.

Helga que había logrado controlar sus expresiones faciales y mostraba una cara de piedra seguía el curso de los acontecimientos en silencio mientras que en su mente se desencadenaba una batalla ya que no tardó en darse cuenta que allí había gato encerrado _"Claro solo te diste la oportunidad de pensar eso cuando María le gritó mentirosa a Lila"_ la reprendió una voz interna, la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda ya que en efecto al principio se había tragado completita la mentira de esa mujer _"De verdad fuiste capaz de creer que Arnold había hecho algo con ella… no tienes vergüenza justo después de gritarle que él nunca estaría con ella ¿Dónde quedo esa confianza?"_ le reprendió la Agente dentro de ella _"¡No es mi culpa!"_ contraataco Helga _"Hace nada que se aclararon las cosas entre el melenudo y yo no es como si mágicamente fuera a creer ciegamente en él"_ gruño molesta y hostil a la vocecita _"Entonces no lo amas tanto como crees"_ dijo simple y sencillamente esta Helga estuvo a punto de replicarle pero su mente escogió ese preciso momento para recordarle lo que había sucedido el día de ayer, esa conexión tan profunda que sintió con el rubio _"Nunca has sentido esa conexión con ningún hombre" _sentenció esa vocecita tan molesta, Helga tuvo que tragarse sus palabras ya que no había mucho que hacer ante esa afirmación, pero dado que ahora estaba molesta consigo mismo y no podía desquitarse decidió descargar toda su ira contra la persona que había logrado hacer todo ese caos en su mente_ "Lila"_ pensó con furia, en ese momento regreso a la realidad y vio cómo su amado le susurraba algo a la pelirroja, esta le contesto con una sonrisa risueña y no tardó en ver que los ojos del rubio se teñían de odio… ella jamás había visto esa mirada en Arnold antes, el que era tan tranquilo _"y apasionado"_ susurro la vocecita pero esta vez Helga la ignoro si bien había empezado a conocer a este nuevo Arnold ella era perfectamente consciente que su personalidad bondadosa no había cambiado para nada _"Para que Arnold la vea con tanto odio Lila debe de haber cruzado el límite"_ pensó sorprendida y divertida pero había algo además de odio en los ojos del rubio una especie de resignación dolorosa… misma que le pareció familiar, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta _"Es la misma que tenía cuando acepte que Arnold no quería volver a saber de mi" "Es la mirada de la derrota y la resignación" "¿Espera resignación? Si él se está resignando entonces Lila debe haberle amenazado con algo y conociendo a esa perra seguro lo hizo"_ este descubrimiento fue tan impresionante que no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada al ver que todas las piezas caían en su lugar.

"_Te tengo justo donde quería"_ pensaba triunfalmente la pelirroja mientras disfrutaba del odio que veía en las pupilas del rubio _"Ahora tienes que doblegarte a MI"_ pensó satisfecha, pero su feliz estado se rompió cuando escucho una carcajada, algo molesta rompió su contacto visual con el hombre y busco el origen de esta, no tardó en hallarla la rubia que momentos antes estaba sumida en la confusión y herida profundamente se encontraba ahora riéndose como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes _chérie_?-cuestiono con un tono afilado

La ojiazul asintió mientras trataba de controlar su risa, una vez que lo logro se enderezó y enfrentándose a la pelirroja comenzó a hablar

-Me parece sumamente hilarante el hecho de que tengas que forzar a un hombre para que este contigo- su sonrisa se hizo maliciosa cuando dijo

-Acaso eres TAN mala que si no doblegas su voluntad no puedes sentir nada-

María volteo a ver a la rubia algo desconcertada ya que no entendía de qué hablaban pero la pelirroja si entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir _"¡Maldita perra!"_ pensó furiosa

-¿Ya sabes lo que dicen no? El silencio otorga…-la sonrisa de la ojiazul se volvió mucho más grande ante la falta de respuesta de ella, la mujer de ojos castaños olvidándose por completo de Arnold se levantó de la cama sujetando la sábana para cubrirse y enfrentarse de pie a Helga, la sonrisa de esta se volvió satisfecha ya que era la primera vez que había logrado borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de la boca de la mujer

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!-gritó furiosa esta mientras la fulminaba con la mirada

-Oye no debes gritar- su sonrisa se volvió afilada –Tu sabes _una señorita no grita_-dijo imitando su tono dulzón de niña de primaria, la aludida sintió como la sangre le hervía pero tratando de controlar su carácter le sonrió venenosamente

-¿Acaso solo estas tratando de distraerme para evitar el hecho de que tu amado Arnold me hizo gozar de lo lindo?- el rubio al escuchar esas palabras se quiso levantar y zarandearla ,pero no tardó en escuchar un clic y al levantar la vista vio que detrás de Goldman habían aparecido dos guardias desenfundando sus pistolas mismas que apuntaban directamente a la rubia y a la nativa, cerrando los puños retrocedió y vio como las armas se alejaban un poco

-Si intentas hacerme algo amor mis amigos les volaran los sesos a este par- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo si voltear a ver al ojiverde _"Sabía perfectamente que podía ser un riesgo tenerte tan cerca corazón por eso tome mis precauciones"_ pensó tranquila la pelirroja mientras volvía a enfrentar a la ojiazul _"¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Hace un momento estaba sumida en la confusión y ahora parece tan confiada, segura y … fuerte"_ ese pensamiento fue agridulce para ella ya que eso era precisamente lo que más odiaba de Helga esa fortaleza que aparecía cuando se enfrentaba a algún problema _"Desde niña siempre ha sido así"_ pensó molesta _"Siempre me lo ha restregado en la cara…pero ella no sabe lo que es sufrir, no sabe el dolor que se siente…perder a alguien no conoce la humillación…siempre muestra esa estúpida y confiada sonrisa… siempre parece que confía en que se saldrá con la suya…bueno esta vez no será así"_

-No al contrario te dejo bien en claro que no creo que el melenudo te haya hecho gozar-en ese momento sus ojos se clavaron en Arnold

-No creo que se rebaje a jugar con las migajas de otros ¿no es así cabeza de balón?- dijo mientras sus ojos chispeaban divertidos, la pelirroja se sintió ofendida pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ya que nadie NUNCA había osado hablarle tan descaradamente_ "No desde que me volví la Jefa"_ pensó divertida y esta vez levanto la vista con un brillo de crueldad tan grande que por un instante Helga se sintió intimidada

"_Rayos que tanto has hecho para ver así"_ pensó con un poco de nervio pero por fuera siguió exhibiendo su sonrisa burlona

-Cuando menos él se atreve a jugar no como otras santurronas puritanas que no han hecho nada de su vida-dijo sonriendo

-Pero no te preocupes que yo me haré cargo de eso personalmente- su voz se tornó malévola cuando termino de hablar Helga estaba a punto de darle una réplica mordaz cuando la mujer chasqueo los dedos y mando a dormir a su rival junto a la nativa.

-¡Dijiste que no les harías daño!-gritó Arnold mientras se levantaba de golpe y prensaba a Lila por el cuello con sus brazos, esta se desestabilizó y cayó en el pecho del rubio, esto sin embargo no mermo su buen humor

-Veo que estas ansioso por tocarme amor, pero no es el momento-dijo mientras acariciaba lentamente los rizos rubios de sus antebrazos, el ojiverde sintió asco pero se contuvo y comenzó a apretarla, Lila sintió el dolor pero lo ignoro y mientras seguía jugando dijo con voz casual

-Suéltame o les diré que les vuelen los sesos- Arnold quería aplastarla para callar su gran bocota pero también sabía que no podía oponerse a lo que ella quisiera ya que con una palabra o un chasquido podía matar a su amada y la pequeña _"Te odio"_ pensó con desprecio mientras la soltaba y la empujaba lejos de él, Lila satisfecha de que se hubiera dado cuenta se alejó y soltó la sábana con lo cual quedo completamente desnuda, el rubio por más furioso que estuviera se limitó a voltearse él era un caballero. _"Qué lindo"_ pensó divertida la mujer de ojos castaños mientras se vestía, una vez que terminó comenzó a salir de la tienda

-¿A dónde vas?-gruñó Arnold mientras la veía irse

-Tengo asuntos que arreglar así que vístete porque salimos en 5-dijo mientras se inclinaba al oído de Goldman y susurraba algo demasiado bajo para que Arnold alcanzara a escuchar, el esbirro se limitó a asentir y llamando a los guardias se llevaron el cuerpo de la rubia y la niña, el ojiverde no pudo hacer nada más que ver impotente como se las llevaban.

Arnold encontró su camisa perfectamente doblada junto a su chamarra, así que sin dudarlo se la puso antes de salir de la tienda una vez que estuvo fuera se dio cuenta que Helga y María estaban colgadas de unos postes de metal por las muñecas, tobillos y cuello, el fuego inundo su cuerpo al verlas en ese estado

-¿Te gusta amor?- pregunto esa voz dulzona que tanto había llegado a odiar

-¿Qué piensas hacerles?-gruño mientras apretaba los puños

-Nada, me limitó a deshacernos de el equipaje extra, te prometí que no les haría nada si me llevabas a la ciudad sagrada ¿no es verdad?- el rubio asintió

-Bueno como ya nos queda tan poco camino no pienso desperdiciarlo esperando a este par-dijo con calma mientras se acercaba a los postes, el rubio se crispo en espera de lo que haría la mujer pero esta se limitó a observarlas y sonreír para sus adentros _"Aquí se acaba tu suerte"_

-¿Nos vamos Arnold?-

-No pienso irme sin ellas- replicó este

-Velo de esta manera si te apuras y nos llevas al templo sagrado te dejare libre para regresar y recuperar a tu _chérie_-dijo despreocupadamente la pelirroja mientras clavaba sus ojos pardos en los verdes de él, estos reflejaban desconfianza

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?-

-No lo sabes pero no tienes mucha opción ¿verdad?-dijo Lila recuperando su fachada de niña dulce

-Así que continuemos-dicho esto lo rebaso y se dirigió hacia el grupo de hombres que ya la esperaban con el campamento recogido, mientras tanto Arnold se acercó a los postes y se posiciono frente a Helga

"_No sé qué es lo que planea Lila pero tendré que ceder…prometo volver por ti…"_ pensó el ojiverde mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla y lentamente se acercó a su oído para susurrarle dos únicas palabras que llenaban su corazón.

-Arnold amor te estamos esperando-gritó Lila, el rubio suspiro y se alejó con un gran dolor en su corazón mientras se posicionaba al frente de la comitiva.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Aquí llego con un nuevo capi. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews pidiendo que continúe la historia ^^, en estos momento me estoy dando un espacio para hacerlo, espero que les guste y seguir leyendo sus reviews. Bueno esto está cada vez peor… yo creía que Lila ya era bastante perra… pero se pasó de la raya esta vez, ¿ahora que pasara con Helga? ¿Qué le dijo Arnold? Muchas grax a todas las personas que siguen leyendo mi historia ARIGATO! Prometo escribir un poco más seguido :D. Les pido que sigan dejando reviews xfa ^^! A todos los que me han dejado reviews MUXAS GRAX! En serio se siente súper bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n!_

_Besos Nuit.._


	25. Chapter 25¿Cómo me encontraste?

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi versión de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

* * *

**CAPITULO 25**

Hacía un calor sofocante tanto era que la mayoría de los animales prefirieron permanecer resguardados del astro rey bajo las frondosas sombras de los árboles, holgazaneando y comiendo fruta mientras esperaban que este disminuyera su fuerza para así poder continuar con sus actividades, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido pasaba lento como si un cuentagotas regulara su paso. Si bien los habitantes de este verde paraíso estaban acostumbrados a ello, los visitantes sentían una enorme desesperación…

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- cuestiono por enésima vez la mujer mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua para apagar su sed

-No falta mucho- respondió el rubio tranquilo, ya que estaba más habituado al calor que ella

"_Esto ya es muy cansado, espero de verdad que no falte mucho"_ pensaba malhumorada la pelirroja mientras luchaba por no perder la compostura ante las condiciones climáticas, por su parte el ojiverde estaba preocupado desde hacía un rato _"Hemos entrado en territorio de los ojos verdes, estos son sus terrenos espero que no nos ataquen" _el hombre sabia que lo que pedía era demasiado ya que esta tribu era muy celosa de su territorio _"Por eso nadie ha llegado hasta su templo, bueno casi nadie"_ pensó triste al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de romper la promesa más importante de su vida

_-FlashBack-_

_Era un joven rubio el cual tenía aproximadamente 15 años de edad, su mirada reflejaba lo que la mayoría de los adolescentes sienten deseo, reto, seguridad y por sobre eso ganas de comerse al mundo. "Es un chico interesante ¿Quién diría que los extraños que regresaron el tesoro tendrían un niño que resultaría ser el elegido, el cual desea volverse curandero? Este era el pensamiento del hombre que observaba fijamente al chico que se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, el Gran Consejo de la Tribu de los Ojos Verdes. El muchacho había venido hacia 6 años buscando a sus padres, había atravesado muchos peligros y enfrentado grandes miedos pero al final de todo logró su objetivo, la curiosa pareja que habían recibido y posteriormente adoptado en su tribu eran una pieza muy importante para ellos, es por eso que cuando les pidieron que regresaran la segunda vez decidieron ofrecerles una estancia permanente en su tribu, si bien al principio se negaron debido al pequeño que dejaron atrás en casa de sus progenitores terminaron aceptando la oferta dado que ellos eran los únicos que podían acercarse a esa Tribu y evitar que murieran sus integrantes._

_Ahora después de 7 años el mismo chiquillo que había exigido ver a sus padres estaba pidiendo que le permitieran salir de la Tribu para aprender de los curanderos extranjeros, la mayoría de los integrantes del Consejo no estaban de acuerdo en dejarle salir dado que conocía muchos secretos de la selva pero sobretodo de la comunidad… y eso era motivo suficiente para que los ancianos se reusaran._

_-No puedes abandonar la Tribu jovencito, esa es la decisión del consejo-sentenció el portavoz, el chico sin dejarse vencer pidió la palabra_

_-Necesito salir, en el exterior existen muchas técnicas, medicinas y tratamientos a las cuales no tenemos acceso desde aquí, además no me voy a ir para siempre…-el chico se detuvo y respiro hondo antes de continuar-este es mi hogar aquí está la gente que amo, mis padres, mis amigos, mi tribu… pero por ese mismo amor que les tengo deseo salir y aprender más para así como mis padres poder brindarles mi ayuda no solo como un pequeño ayudante sino como un médico- Los ojos verdes del chico que tanto lo caracterizaban brillaban llenos de orgullo, pasión, decisión y amor._

_Los ancianos se hallaban nuevamente conflictuados, el chiquillo había puesto el dedo sobre la llaga todos sabían que los curanderos de la tribu no podían igualar en muchas cuestiones a los padres de este chiquillo además de que estos no serían eternos y el día en que faltaran corrían el riesgo de no tener a nadie que los salvase esta vez… "Es un muchacho muy inteligente" pensó nuevamente el hombre mientras observaba el revuelo que sus palabras había causado, lentamente se puso de pie y el silencio se hizo total en la sala._

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas solicitando jovencito?- cuestiono el hombre mientras clavaba sus ojos verde oscuro en las esmeraldas brillantes de él. _

_-El hecho de salir representa un peligro para esta tribu que tanto dices amar, ya que la mayoría de los extranjeros solo desean satisfacer sus deseos egoístas, sin importarles lo más mínimo que ocurre con el mundo en el que viven- sus palabras afectaron al muchacho y el hombre lo percibió por lo que continuo sin piedad_

_-No respetan nada, afuera de los límites de la Tribu existe caos, guerra, destrucción y hambre… las únicas personas que han demostrado tener un poco de respeto ante la gran madre naturaleza son los habitantes de la pequeña aldea en los límites de la selva, debido a ello son las únicas personas con las cuales tratamos todos los demás son amenazas potenciales- cuando finalizo esta frase el rubio pidió la palabra, el hombre arqueó la ceja cuestionándolo mudamente pero al ver este no retiraba su petición se la concedió _

_-Tiene razón la mayoría de los extranjeros no tienen respeto por la naturaleza, también es cierto que fuera de esta Tribu y nuestros vecinos el mundo está lleno de maldad, pero también tiene que tener en cuenta que NO TODOS son así existen personas que también comparten sus creencias, quieren defender la Tierra, las selvas, los animales y a los mismos extranjeros. Fueron los conocimientos y avances extranjeros los que los salvaron una vez- estas palabras volvieron a causar revuelo en la multitud pero el hombre levanto la mano pidiendo silencio, cuando se hizo el ojiverde continuó_

_-Entiendo que le teman a los extranjeros ambiciosos, pero también quiero que consideren que donde deseo ir a estudiar será con personas que dan sus vidas por salvar a otros, son personas como mis padres que dedican su existencia a estudiar como salvar, proteger o curar a los enfermos- sus palabras estaban llenas de pasión y orgullo –Yo a diferencia de mis amigos de la Tribu no puedo asumir un papel de guerrero, vigía o un puesto dentro de sus filas, mi cuerpo no está preparado para ello-dijo con una sonrisa triste a la vez que se señalaba a si mismo_

_-Pero hay algo que si puedo hacer y eso es estudiar con los extranjeros, estuve con ellos los primeros años de mi vida por lo que no me costaría trabajo relacionarme con ellos, de verdad se los pido, se los suplico, permítanme salir deseo ser de ayuda en la Tribu, deseo convertirme en un médico capaz de salvar vidas, quiero proteger a quien amo- estas últimas frases las dijo mientras se arrodillaba y bajaba humildemente la cabeza, este era la máxima expresión de respeto entre las Tribus,._

_La audiencia se volteo en automático a ver al hombre que se encontraba de pie frente al niño esperando la respuesta de este, por su lado este se mantuvo inmóvil mientras terminaba de procesar las palabras del joven "Verás si es testarudo" pensó mitad divertido mitad molesto pero la verdad era que sus palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza "No todos son así" a pesar de que odiaba admitirlo eso era verdad y que mejor prueba que los padres del muchacho "También hubo otra persona con un corazón igual de puro que el elegido" le susurró una vocecita interna y en su mente apareció la imagen de esta persona el hombre sonrió internamente mientras las palabras del rubio volvían a sonar y se sincronizaban con la de sus recuerdos "quiero proteger a quien amo", el hombre regreso de sus recuerdos y observo fijamente al muchacho, pudo ver que este y la persona de sus recuerdos eran dos entes complementarios y afines sin embargo nunca más había vuelto a ver a esa persona se cuestionaba el porqué, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza habló _

_-Tu solicitud será revisada nuevamente y mañana obtendrás una respuesta, por el momento puedes retirarte- con estas palabras dio por concluida la sesión _

_El rubio salió con el corazón en un hilo por un lado tenía miedo que le negasen el permiso pero por otro lado tenía la esperanza de el Consejo aceptara su petición, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio por donde iba cuando volvió en si se dio cuenta que se hallaba frente al templo de los Ojos Verdes "Por alguna razón me calma estar aquí" pensó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en un risco desde donde veía el templo por completo, no le sorprendió ver que salía su madre de este junto al Sumo Sacerdote, sus padres eran las únicas personas además de los sacerdotes con permiso de entrar al templo_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas, el ojiverde un poco desconcertado volteo a ver quien había hablado y cuál sería su sorpresa al toparse de frente con el hombre que segundos antes estuvo a punto de destruir su esperanza de estudiar medicina_

_-Trato de despejar mi mente- explicó no sin cierto temor a su reacción, al ver que no había ninguna continuó_

_-El ver este templo tranquiliza mi mente- dijo mientras sus ojos se veían atraídos nuevamente a este –Es como si pudiera olvidarme de todo al estar aquí- el hombre asintió mudamente y para sorpresa del rubio tomo lugar junto a él_

_-Este es un lugar sagrado, mágico, por qué no podría explicártelo más que un Sacerdote- El chico asintió mudamente –Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo este lugar es especial- el joven volteo a ver al hombre y vio que su mirada había cambiado a una de respeto y admiración por el Templo, además de que una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su boca_

_-Dime Elegido ¿conoces la leyenda sobre el nacimiento de esta Tribu?- el chico negó con la cabeza, el hombre dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte mientras comenzaba a narrarle la leyenda al terminar se quedaron callados durante un tiempo fue un espacio lleno de calma, paz y reflexión_

_-Sabes Elegido puedo entender por qué te quieres ir- ante estas palabras el ojiverde volteo a ver a su interlocutor muy sorprendido, este dándose cuenta encontró sus ojos y sonriendo continuo_

_-Tienes un deseo muy noble al querer proteger a la gente que amas, si no te molesta me gustaría saber algo- el rubio espero la pregunta, al ver esto el hombre hablo_

_-¿Alguna vez has amado?-ante la cara de desconcierto del rubio el hombre explico- no me refiero al amor que existe entre los padres y su hijo, ni al amor que le tienes a tu Tribu, yo hablo del amor que sientes por esa persona que te complementa, aquella que puede hacerte sonreír en los momentos más negros, aquella en la que confías ciegamente, dime ¿alguna vez has amado?- ante sus palabras el chico se sonrojo tanto que más bien parecía que su rostro era morado pero tratando de ocultarlo bajo la mirada, tosió y negó con la cabeza, el hombre sonrió divertido ante su reacción _

_-Tal vez no lo has sentido pero quiero que entiendas que esa clase de amor es la que yo siento por mi gente- el rubio alzo la cabeza y su rostro se mostraba desconcertado_

_-El día que la encuentres entenderás de que hablo-el hombre si decir más se puso de pie, el ojiverde lo imitó y vio cómo se iba alejando pero antes de entrar a la selva se detuvo y volteando le dijo_

_-Te concederé tu deseo, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa- el rubio se había quedado boquiabierto pero rápidamente asintió con la cabeza_

_-Lo que sea, si esta en mi poder lo haré- el hombre que ya esperaba esta respuesta le dijo:_

_-Quiero que me prometas que nunca traerás a nadie a este lugar que no entienda ese sentimiento-el ojiverde no entendía por qué le pedía eso, pero viendo la seriedad en los ojos del hombre asintió y respondió firmemente_

_-Se lo prometo Jefe, nunca traeré a nadie que no entienda ese sentimiento-_

_-Fin Flashback-_

Un ruido distrajo al hombre de sus recuerdos y sin pensarlo se puso en guardia y frente a Lila, la pelirroja estaba muy sorprendida ante su reacción y sin poder evitarlo dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción _"Así es como deben ser las cosas"_ pensó mientras se asomaba para ver qué era lo que había provocado la reacción del rubio, para sorpresa suya de entre el follaje salió lo que parecía la figura de un hombre la mujer tardo un poco en determinarlo ya que estaba completamente pintado con lo cual se fundía perfectamente con el paisaje. El rubio al ver la figura se tensó _"Demonios lo que nos faltaba"_ pensó nervioso ya que por experiencia sabía que los guerreros de la Tribu únicamente se dejaban ver cuando estaban perfectamente seguros de que su presa no podía escapar, el hombre clavó sus ojos en él y Arnold no tenía que escucharlo para saber que estaba furioso con lo que veía

-¿Qué significa esto elegido?-a pesar de la ira que se adivinaba en su actitud su voz sonó melodiosa e hipnotizan te, Lila sintió como ese poder la llamaba pero al mismo tiempo también sintió como se desvanecía esa sensación tan rápido como había llegado _"Que poder… y eso que únicamente son descendientes me pregunto ¿qué alcance tendrá la fuente del mismo?"_ pensó con avaricia y su rostro perdió por un segundo su fachada de niña, Arnold sintió un calambre recorrer su cuerpo pero sabiendo que era mejor contestar se enderezó y hablo

-Estoy llevando a esta mujer al Templo- el hombre al escuchar estas palabras desenfundó una lanza que traía colgada en la espalda

-¡El Templo es Sagrado, no cualquiera puede entrar a él!- y entornando los ojos le dijo –Tu lo sabías y aún asó trajiste a todas estas personas- el ojiverde aguanto la mirada de odio, reproche y decepción que se reflejó en los ojos color musgo del guerrero y casi susurrando dijo

-No lo hago por gusto… esta mujer tiene en su poder la razón de mi existencia y un pequeño ser que no tiene ninguna relación con ella- sus palabras eran secas y tajantes, el guerrero vio como las esmeraldas del elegido brillaban con rabia, tristeza, impotencia pero sobretodo resignación, una parte del guerrero estaba sorprendido no podía creer que el Elegido hubiera pronunciado esas palabras y sentía unas ganas inmensas de ayudarlo pero por el otro no podía dar crédito a sus palabras ya que la extranjera detrás de él no se veía en absoluto como una amenaza.

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes?-cuestionó sin bajar la guardia, Arnold estaba a punto de responder pero fue Lila quien habló

-Permíteme presentarme-dicho esto la pelirroja salió detrás del rubio y regalándole su mejor sonrisa al guerrero dijo

-Mi nombre es Lila- el hombre sintió una energía perversa a su alrededor pero por más que veía de reojo no podía ubicar la fuente y eso lo ponía nervioso –Y puedo asegurarte que mi amado no miente-con esto volteo a verlo con una dulzura enorme, pero por toda respuesta recibió una mirada helada del ojiverde. El guerrero veía en silencio el intercambio de miradas, de repente vio como la pelirroja se acercaba seductoramente al hombre blanco no obstante conforme más cerca se hallaba más tenso se ponía este el hombre estaba confundido ante esta reacción pero sin emitir palabra siguió viendo los hechos. Cuando la mujer estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del rostro del rubio sin voltearse le preguntó directamente

-¿Conoces a Arnold?-

-Sí, conozco al Elegido- contestó aún en guardia

-¿Le quieres?- esa pregunta desconcertó al guerrero por lo que no contesto inmediatamente

-¿Eso es un no?, bien en ese caso…-el guerrero vio como la mujer de entre sus bolsillos sacaba un arma extranjera, negra y corta, a pesar de no haber salido de la Tribu nunca había escuchado de ese tipo de armas y en alguna ocasión vio cómo funcionaban, para sorpresa de él vio como la pelirroja apuntaba al corazón del hombre y presionaba el arma contra su pecho –No te importará que lo mate, al final de cuentas ya llegue a donde quería, ya no me es útil- con estas palabras volteó a verlo y el guerrero sintió como se le erizaba la piel ya que por fin ubicó de donde veía la energía maligna, esta emanaba directamente de la mujer y su rostro que en un principio le resulto bello se había desfigurado mostrando una crueldad impresionante, el guerrero no podía creer lo que veía en verdad estaba amenazando al Elegido. Lila al no obtener respuesta amplió su sonrisa y quitó el seguro Arnold sintió como el sudor recorría su rostro una parte de él estaba seguro que Lila solo estaba asustando al guerrero y que no lo mataría, no obstante la otra parte no estaba tan segura.

-¡Detente!-gritó el guerrero- No mates al Elegido- pidió mientras clavaba sus ojos llenos de miedo en el arma, Lila sonrió ante su reacción y volteándose a enfrentarlo le dijo

-El estará bien únicamente si te sometes a mis órdenes de otra manera morirá- dijo con un tono tan dulce que más bien pareciera que hablaba de qué tipo de dulces deberían comer, el guerrero tembló de rabia ante las exigencias de la pelirroja pero como no podía arriesgarse a que el Elegido muriera lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien antes que nada arroja frente a ti todas las armas que poseas- el guerrero a regañadientes aventó la lanza, un par de cuchillos y unas puntas que Arnold reconoció como puntas de caza venenosas, al terminar los hombres de Lila recogieron las armas. Arnold se desconcertó ante la actitud del guerrero _"¿Por qué no han atacado? ¿Dónde están los demás? A estas alturas ya debieron habernos detenido"_ pareciera que Lila leyó su mente le cuestionó

-¿Dónde está tu gente? Cualquiera creería que tendrían más hombres para proteger su amado templo-dijo con un sonsonete de burla el guerrero contesto tajante

-Mi Tribu esta de cacería, es tiempo de las ofrendas- ante sus palabras Arnold sintió como la poca esperanza que aún tenía de que la Tribu de ojos-verdes le ayudaran a expulsar a Lila desaparecía _"Tiempo de ofrendas, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?"_ Arnold sabía que durante una época del año la Tribu abandonaba la aldea y se iba a recorrer la selva entera, era una forma de enseñanza para los más pequeños donde se les contaba la historia de la Tribu, las leyendas, los milagros y secretos de la selva, cada año era una tradición realizar este viaje, una vez que llegarán a determinado punto se separarían las personas de acuerdo a la edad para iniciar las diferentes ceremonias con el fin de involucrarlos más con sus raíces; este viaje duraba mucho tiempo alrededor de casi 2 meses, por ello se dejaba asignado un guardián que se encargaría de proteger la aldea de los animales y cuidaría el Templo de ser invadido por los habitantes de la selva _"Este hombre debe ser el guerrero más fuerte"_ pensó el rubio mientras veía al hombre con una nueva perspectiva.

-¿No es esto perfecto?-dijo Lila con una sonrisa, tanto Arnold como el hombre hicieron una mueca de desagrado a la cual la pelirroja contestó con una carcajada

-Muy bien ahora que sabemos que hemos derrotado a nuestro único enemigo sugiero que continuemos el viaje- dándosela la vuelta y separando su arma ligeramente del rubio dio la orden de apresar al guerrero, el hombre trato de poner resistencia pero al ver que la mujer volvía a encañonar al ojiverde abandono todo intento y se sometió. Lila que estaba más que encantada con el giro que estaba dando los eventos guardo su arma y le pidió al par de hombres que la guiaran hasta las afueras de la Tribu

-Allí levantaremos nuestro campamento y mañana iremos por mi premio-sus ojos brillaron con codicia al hacer referencia al objeto sagrado que estaban buscando, el guerrero comenzó a gritarle e insultarla tanto en la lengua extranjera como en la nativa pero esto a ella no le importo ya que cuando se cansó de oírle gritar dio la orden de callarlo, misma que fue cumplida noqueándolo. El rubio vio furioso como el guerrero caía pero no pudo decir nada ya que sabía que de nada serviría _"De verdad que eres un monstro"_ pensaba con rabia mientras se limitaba a guiarlos a las afueras de la Tribu, donde se repitió la rutina de todas las noches, al llegar la luna se hallaba en su punto más alto esa noche estaba llena Arnold levantó la vista y vio con culpa hacia el cielo mientras se daba cuenta que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-o-o-o-

"_¡Demonios! Que dolor de cabeza tengo"_ ese fue el primer pensamiento que invadió a la mujer cuando recupero la consciencia _"¿Dónde estoy, qué rayos paso?"_ como si estuviera dando una orden su cerebro la bombardeo con imágenes de las ultimas cosas que sucedieron antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, sin poder evitarlo apretó la mandíbula mientras levantaba la cabeza dispuesta a gritarle a la pelirroja unas cuantas verdades, no obstante cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar frente a ella únicamente un vacío donde antes estaba el campamento, parpadeó confundida y trató de moverse, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba esposada al poste de metal, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia arriba pero no pudo mover mucho el cuello ya que como descubrió con gran desagrado aún tenía puesto el estúpido collar _"Maldita seas Lila, juro que cuando salga de esto voy a romper ese pequeño cuello tuyo"_ mientras su cerebro pensaba en más de una manera de cómo torturar a la susodicha en cuestión una voz distrajo su escenario

-Señorita Helga ¿Se encuentra bien?- la ojiazul volteo y sus ojos se toparon con la pequeña nativa que se encontraba encadenada exactamente igual a ella Helga sintió un pinchazo de culpa ya que en medio de sus sueños sobre como destrozar a Lila se había olvidado momentáneamente de la pequeña, aclarando su garganta le respondió

-Si lo estoy y tu María ¿estás bien?- la niña asintió con la cabeza y pronto hizo una mueca

-Me duele la cabeza-dijo entre molesta y triste, la rubia suspiro aliviada ya que si lo único que le dolía era la cabeza debido al golpe con el que las noquearon

-Señorita ¿Dónde está el Doctor?-la pregunta de la pequeña provocó un escalofrío en ella ya que si Arnold no se encontraba allí con ella solo existían dos posibilidades: la había dejado atrás o…. sacudió su cabeza desterrando esa idea y le contestó a la niña

-Debe haber alejado a esa mujer, no te preocupes por él estará bien- dijo con una sonrisa llena de seguridad, la niña asintió y sonrió a su vez, la ojiazul se preguntó si podía confiar en su propia predicción

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- esta pregunta logro que su mente dejará de pensar en escenarios terribles y se pusiera en contacto con la realidad

-Escapar-dijo llena de determinación mientras observaba los alrededores

-¿Cómo?-cuestionó la pequeña mientras la esperanza asomaba en sus ojos verduzcos

-Aún no lo sé pero lo averiguaré- dijo mientras comenzaba a retorcerse, después de un rato paro _"Esto no está funcionando"_ pensó molesta al darse cuenta que por más que se moviera no podía zafarse de las esposas _"Necesito alcanzar mi liga"_ ese era el único pensamiento que cruzó su mente ya que la liga no era otra cosa que el dispositivo de rastreo que Phoebe su mejor amiga había diseñado para ella, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las palabras de ella _"Nadie se fijara en tu liga, es el lugar perfecto para esconder el dispositivo, además en caso de que comience a chillar un detector de metal lo único que tienes que hacer es enseñarles que la liga tiene una cajita de adorno y eso es lo que detecta"_ Helga casi podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su amiga, sin poder evitarlo esa sonrisa se le contagio _"Muy bien tranquila Helga antes que sigas gastando energía veamos la situación"_ con este pensamiento observo los alrededores en busca de algún objeto que le ayudará a su propósito no obstante no encontró nada fuera de tierra, hojas y algún otro animal curioso que se acercaba a verlas, en algún momento levantó la vista y vio que el Sol estaba en su punto más alto frunciendo el ceño hacia la jungla decidió que Lila seguramente se hallaba bastante lejos por lo que expulsando el aire lentamente calmó su corazón antes de prepararse para gritar con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Ayuda!-el grito resonó como un eco pero se fue perdiendo en el follaje, sin desanimarse la rubia volvió a gritar esta vez más fuerte

-Señorita ¿Qué hace?-cuestionó María después del 5to grito de la ojiazul

-Estoy tratando de hacer suficiente alboroto para que alguien venga-explico mientras tomaba aire y volvía a gritar

-Señorita estamos en medio de la jungla ¿usted cree que alguien nos escuchará?-cuestiono no muy segura la pequeña, la ojiazul volteo a verla y clavando sus ojos color zafiro le dijo lentamente

-Lila va en busca de un Tesoro de la Tribu de los Ojos Verdes, no conozco a ciencia cierta su ubicación pero estoy segura que ya debimos haber entrado en su territorio y si lo que pienso es cierto, alguien vendrá a investigar por qué tanto alboroto-dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza, la pequeña que estaba muy deprimida sintió como la mujer frente a ella le daba un salvavidas al cual aferrarse sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza y sonriendo dijo

-¿Puedo ayudar yo también?-la mujer asintió y con fuerzas renovadas siguieron gritando después de lo que le parecieron horas a la rubia su voz se tornó ronca de tanto gritar, al no tener ningún dispositivo que le indicase el tiempo volvió a levantar la vista hacia el cielo y calculo que serían las 3 de la tarde _"¿Por qué nadie ha respondido?"_ la ojiazul se encontraba confundida por lo que había comentado Arnold los Ojos Verdes eran muy celosos de sus territorios, pero habían estado armando un alboroto tremendo y nadie había aparecido _"Algo no anda bien"_ mientras pensaba esto escucho un ruido entre la maleza, por lo que volteó inmediatamente en esa dirección y se quedó esperando con el corazón en un hilo, no obstante lo que salió de entre la maleza no era ninguna persona sino una pantera negra que las observaba fijamente. El color abandonó el rostro de las mujeres mientras veían como el majestuoso animal avanzaba lentamente _"¡Demonios Demonios Demonios! ¡Esto no puede acabar así!"_ la parte luchadora dentro de ella se reusaba a morir como carnada de un animal ella sabía perfectamente que en algún momento llegaría la parca con su hoz y se la llevaría al otro mundo pero siempre se imaginó que sería de una manera espectacular muriendo dentro de una misión, protegiendo a alguien o algo, sus maldiciones se interrumpieron al escuchar a la niña comenzar a llorar _"No puedo dejar que ella muera"_ pensó decidida y con ese brillo tan particular en sus ojos comenzó a gritar

-¡Hey tú! ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¡Pues ven por ello!-la pantera clavo sus ojos amarillos en los zafiro de ella, su cola se bamboleaba de un lado hacia otro pero pronto se detuvo y se puso perfectamente horizontal al piso, la rubia sabía que el felino ya había decidido atacarla una parte de ella suspiro aliviada de que la niña sobreviviría un poco más pero la otra parte estaba furiosa por tener que morir. _"Lo que más lamento es no poder pasar más tiempo contigo Arnold"_ el corazón de la ojiazul se llenó de tristeza pero sin permitirse llorar enfrentó a la majestuosa pantera, había decidido que si moriría sería con la cabeza en alto. Justo antes de que la pantera saltara se escuchó un disparo, la pantera se erizo ante el sonido y sin detenerse salto dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la selva. Una vez que desapareció la rubia volteo a todos lados buscando el origen de la bala

-¡Sal! Sé que estas allí- gritó con el corazón acelerado y la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo

-Señorita ¿Qué está pasando?- el miedo asomaba en su vocecita, Helga quería abrazar a la niña y desaparecer ese sentimiento pero el Agente que llevaba adentro endureció mientras esperaba la amenaza para actuar en consecuencia, de pronto de entre la maleza salió una figura al principio debido a las sombras la rubia no pudo distinguir quien era

-En verdad no sé si decirte que te viste muy estúpida o muy humana-dijo una voz que por un momento desconcertó a la rubia ya que le parecía familiar _"No puede ser"_ pensó mientras su mente le proporcionaba la respuesta

-¿Samanta?-cuestionó mientras clavaba sus ojos en la figura, no paso mucho antes de que sonara una carcajada y de entre las sombras emergió una mujer delgada, pequeña, de tez blanca, vestida como exploradora en tonos marrones y blancos pero lo que más destacaba de ella eran su cabello rojo como la sangre y sus ojos de un azul celeste deslavado, en un principio podían resultar dulces pero Helga que la había tenido de cerca sabía que escondían una inteligencia y una fortaleza enorme, cuando se recuperó del impacto de tenerla frente a ella cuestiono

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas en la mansión de Lila?- la pelirroja se acercó hasta que estuvo a un metro de distancia de ella, poco después se descolgó una mochila y comenzó a abrir uno de los bolsillos

-Estaba, pero finalice lo que tenía que hacer-dijo con un encogimiento de hombros a la vez que su mano emergía de la maleta y aparecía un alambre en ella, la pelirroja doblo el alambre y lo torció cuando estuvo satisfecha se acercó a las piernas de la rubia

-Primero la niña-pidió Helga, la ojiazul levanto la vista y asintiendo se dirigió a la nativa

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- cuestionó mientras veía como la mujer se peleaba para abrir el cerrojo de las cadenas

-Puedes cerrar la boca, necesito concentrarme en esto-gruño la mujer molesta mientras se apartaba un mechón de la cara, la ojiazul cerró la boca algo molesta por las palabras de la pelirroja pero le concedió que necesitaba silencio por lo que calmando su mal temperamento espero, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la pequeña quedara liberada. La Agente se dirigió hacia las cadenas de ella y comenzó a trabajar, Helga se dio cuenta que lo que más trabajo le costó quitarle era la famosa _pieza de joyería_ que le puso la bailarina, al pensar en ella sintió como la bilis inundaba su boca no obstante no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de blasfemar cuando sintió como sus brazos eran liberados y su cuerpo caía al suelo, al principio sus piernas flaquearon debido al prolongado tiempo que estuvo colgada pero respirando lentamente logró estabilizarse.

-Si te dijera la verdad no me creerías- la rubia volteo hacia la mujer y vio como esta guardaba el alambre de nuevo en la maleta

-¿Qué es lo que no creería?-

-El cómo te encontré-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba y se posicionaba de frente a la rubia

-Pruébame- retó Helga con una sonrisa confiada y burlona ya que después de lo que había vivido esas últimas semanas su capacidad de creer en cosas sobrenaturales había aumentado considerablemente.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Aquí llego con un nuevo capi. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews pidiendo que continúe la historia ^^, en estos momento me estoy dando un espacio para hacerlo, la Uni me consume mucho tiempo pero tratare de subir un poco más constante y seguido espero que les guste y seguir leyendo sus reviews. Me encantaría pedirles un gran favor! Escríbanme que opinan de la historia, ¿es buena, mala, regular? ¿Qué piensan de los personajes? Quiero saber que tanto les ha gustado, se aceptan críticas constructivas, buenas o malas solo con respeto :3. Muchas Gracias!_

_Bueno Arnold va a traicionar a su Tribu… esto es un problema muy grave pero más el hecho de que no haya nadie para detener a esta Lila. ¿Cómo rayos llegó Samanta? ¿Qué sucederá ahora, lograran salvar el tesoro o Lila se lo adueñara? Muchas grax a todas las personas que siguen leyendo mi historia ARIGATO! Prometo escribir un poco más seguido :D. Les pido que sigan dejando reviews xfa ^^! A todos los que me han dejado reviews MUXAS GRAX! En serio se siente súper bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n!_

_PD: Anthony Milne me dio mucho gusto leer tu Review y más porque cuando lo leí estaba terminando este capítulo XD, pareció que me leíste la mente. Dejamé decirte que me apure más gracias a ese empujoncito que me diste de pedirme subir el siguiente capi. Y respondiendo tu pregunta, no tengo un personaje único con el cuál identificarme si fuera así tendría que ser una chica que fuera tan estudiosa como Phoebe pero con la determinación de Helga :3 ¿Y tú con quién te identificas más? _

_Besos Nuit.._


	26. Chapter 26 Aguanta un poco más amor

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi versión de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

* * *

**CAPITULO 26**

-Pruébame- retó Helga con una sonrisa confiada y burlona ya que después de lo que había vivido esas últimas semanas su capacidad de creer en cosas sobrenaturales había aumentado considerablemente. La pelirroja volteo a verla y sin poder evitarlo fue contagiada por su sonrisa altiva por lo que contestándole con una igual comenzó a platicarle

-Después de que abandonaran la mansión Lila se volvió loca-su sonrisa se amplió aún más al decir esto

-Estuvo maldiciendo por muchas horas, gritando y rompiendo cosas a su paso, quien peor lo paso fue Goldman-su sonrisa dio paso a una mirada seria

-Aun no entiendo como lo hace pero no importa la orden que le de, ese hombre la cumple cuál perrito faldero- la rubia vio la confusión en los ojos de la mujer pero prefirió esperar hasta que terminará su historia _"La mía es bastante larga"_ pensó cansada mientras seguía escuchando

-Al día siguiente la Jefa-dijo con un tono burlón- decidió que quería recuperar sus juguetes-dicho esto le dio una mirada significativa a Helga, la reacción que obtuvo fue que esta apretó violentamente los puños y la mandíbula

-Para ello decidió que la única forma de hacer que regresaran a ella era arrebatarles algo que les importara a ambos, cuando escuché su plan me preguntaba quién sería el chivo expiatorio-en ese momento la ojiazul la interrumpió

-¿La escuchaste? ¿Acaso no te descubrió?-preguntó estupefacta

-No, seguí comportándome como debía-cuando dijo esto su tono adquirió un tono ácido y sus pupilas se aceraron dándole un aspecto amenazante, la rubia por un momento sintió un deja vú _"Yo conozco esa mirada"_ no obstante no pudo seguir pensando en ello porque la pelirroja siguió hablando

-No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegará una pequeña niña a la mansión-sus ojos se dirigieron a la pequeña, la aludida le regalo una tímida sonrisa mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la ojiazul y se escondía detrás de sus piernas

-Espera un momento-Helga volteó a ver a la nativa y bajando para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de ella le cuestionó

-¿Conociste a esta persona en la mansión?- la pequeña asintió con la cabeza

-La Señorita se encargaba de curarme en las noches- su voz estaba teñida con miedo mientras sus ojos reflejaban algunos recuerdos

-Espera un momento, tu sabías que la estaban torturando ¡¿y no hiciste nada?!- gritó furiosa la rubia mientras enfrentaba a la pelirroja, está por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros y con una voz plana dijo

-No había mucho que pudiera hacer, necesitaba que Lila creyera que aún estaba bajo sus órdenes- el Agente dentro de ella comprendía perfectamente las acciones de la mujer pero su instinto sobreprotector rechazaba rotundamente la conducta de pasividad que adopto la mujer _"Respira Helga, Samanta no podía dejar que la capturasen, de haber sido así ni tu ni la niña estarían vivas"_ pensaba la rubia mientras respiraba lentamente tratando de apaciguar su mal humor

-La Señorita me cuido mucho y siempre me decía que fuera valiente que todo saldría bien- se atrevió a decir la nativa en un intento de apaciguar a la rubia, esta dejo de observar a la pelirroja ante sus palabras y le sonrió

-Y has sido muy valiente María- dijo con un tono tierno mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, la nativa le devolvió una sonrisa llena de alegría

-De acuerdo Agente ¿podría continuar con su historia?- la pelirroja asintió y le contó a Helga que Lila había quedado de verse con ellos, pero para esto reunió en su mansión a un pequeño grupo de mercenarios los cuales se reunieron en privado con ella, después de esta todos le eran fieles y obedecían sus órdenes ciegamente.

-Me pareció muy extraño esto por lo que decidí que lo mejor sería seguirla, pero la Jefa me ordeno que me quedará en la mansión hasta que ella regresara- Samanta frunció el ceño al recordar a la mujer

-Por lo que tuve que quedarme todo el día con el fin de que no sospechara nada, pero al día siguiente salí corriendo hacia el pueblito donde se había citado con ustedes. Como se imaginaran estaba retrasada un día y no tenía la menor idea de donde comenzar a buscarlos- en este punto la mujer suspiro y clavó sus ojos azul cielo acerados en Helga

-Llegue al pueblito y comencé a indagar, no tarde mucho en encontrar la casa de la niña, una vez allí les comunique a los padres que estabas bien pero que necesitaba saber si habían visto a alguno de ustedes-Helga asintió, con ustedes la Agente se refería a ella y Arnold _"Pero dudó que alguien supiera donde fuimos"_ pensó cansada, la pelirroja continuó su relato

-Nadie sabía nada de ustedes excepto un nativo que dijo que los había visto entrar a la selva junto a una pelirroja el día anterior, de inmediato supe que se trataba de Lila con esto en mente me fui a despedir de los padres de la niña, una vez que llegue me topé con la madre que estaba por salir con un anciano de unos ojos de un verde opaco que se me quedó viendo fijamente, poco después se acercó a su hija y le susurró algo sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, la mujer me dijo que el anciano había dicho _"Eres una mujer fuerte, pero para salvar a tus amigos debes llenarte de valor y enfrentarte al demonio, pero no temas no estás sola"_, esto me pareció muy extraño- dijo la mujer mientras su piel se ponía de gallina al recordar esas palabras pero sacudiéndose esa sensación continuó hablando

-No sabía si el anciano estaba tratando de asustarme por lo que únicamente asentí y cuando estaba por salir la mujer me dijo que el anciano quería pedirme que te diera un mensaje-con esto se le quedó viendo a la rubia –el anciano dijo que tu entenderías su mensaje- la rubia espero a que la mujer continuara

-_"La mayor felicidad se obtiene al entregar algo de igual valor"_- Samanta se quedó viendo a Helga en espera de una reacción, pero la rubia únicamente frunció el ceño algo confusa _"¿Por qué le mandaba ese mensaje? ¿Además a que se refiere el anciano con entregar algo de igual valor?"_ la mujer se dio cuenta que la ojiazul no parecía tener idea de que le hablaba por lo que algo decepcionada por no entender el mensaje continuó su relato

-Cómo no tenía idea de donde iban, decidí empezar por el último lugar donde fueron vistos, una vez allí comenzaron a pasar cosas extrañas- su voz se hizo seria- cuando entre a la selva tuve la sensación de que alguien me seguía, pero por más que busque no encontré nunca a nadie, además cada vez que me perdía en este enorme follaje mi cuerpo se desconectaba de mi mente y comenzaba a caminar por su propia cuenta-en ese punto un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal haciendo que se estremeciera – al principio no entendía que sucedía y trataba de resistirme, no tarde en darme cuenta que era inútil pero curiosamente cuando recobraba el control de mi cuerpo resultaba que volvía a encontrar alguna pista que me ayudaba a seguirlos. Hoy fue justamente uno de esos momentos en los cuales perdí control de mi cuerpo, pero al recuperarlo vi claramente como una pantera se posicionaba para atacar, mi primer instinto era huir pero nuevamente mi cuerpo dejo de obedecerme- una sonrisa irónica cruzó su rostro

-Ahora me alegro de que ocurriera ya que gracias a ello me di cuenta que la pantera estaba por devorarlas, realmente quiero pensar que hubo un ángel que me estuvo cuidando y guiando hasta ustedes - Helga también sonrió ante sus palabras _"Gracias __Utilzin" _pensó agradecida la ojiazul al imaginarse la persona que le había ayudado a Samanta

-Ya te conté mi historia ahora me gustaría saber el motivo por el cuál terminaron así- pidió la Agente, Helga suspiro antes de resumirle lo que había ocurrido, al terminar la mujer soltó una maldición la rubia no podía estar más de acuerdo con su compañera

-De acuerdo, por lo visto ellos nos llevan un día de ventaja necesitamos apurarnos para alcanzarlos- Helga sintió crecer en su interior el deseo de venganza, quería correr hasta llegar donde estaba la Señorita Risitas _"Juro que cuando te encuentre me encargare de borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro"_ pensó con malicia a la vez que su boca se curvaba acorde a sus pensamientos

-Yo les ayudare-dijo una vocecita alegre provocando que Helga saliera de su fantasía de magullar a Lila, sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña niña y luego se dirigieron a la pelirroja. No necesitaban hablar para entender que la niña iba a ser una terrible complicación ya que tendrían que estarla cuidando lo cual les restaría libertad para atacar a Lila por sorpresa, pero por otro lado no había manera en que la dejaran atrás, la rubia suspiro y se pasó su mano por el rostro, cuando llego a su frente recorrió su cabeza y sus dedos rozaron la liga en ese momento recordó el transmisor que tenía y un plan comenzó a formarse en su mente.

-No creo que eso sea…-la pelirroja estaba por negar la petición de la niña cuando Helga la interrumpió

-Lo harás María- el rostro de la niña se ilumino con una sonrisa

-Pero tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te diga- la pequeña asintió obedientemente por su parte la ojiazul arqueo una ceja hacia la rubia, está percibiendo su gesto esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado mientras le explicaba su plan, cuando terminó el rostro de la mujer era serio mientras procesaba el plan

-Es muy arriesgado, pueden salir mal muchas cosas- Helga asintió ella sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y dependiendo mucho de la suerte _"Tenemos que arriesgarlo todo o no ganaremos" _pensó la rubia mientras esperaba la respuesta de su compañera

-Me encanta-al decir estas palabras Helga vio como sus ojos azules brillaban con un toque de salvajismo _"Así que a esto es a lo que se refiere Josh con que tengo un brillo amenazador"_ pensó divertida mientras recordaba las palabras del pelinegro y sin no poder ni querer evitarlo imitó su gesto

-Muy bien entonces todo está decidido- con estas palabras la pelirroja levanto la mochila y se la colgó mientras se dirigía hacia la selva, Helga asintió y su mano salió disparada hacia su cabello donde activo el dispositivo de rastreo _"Espero que te gusten las sorpresas Señorita Perfección"_ pensó mientras una sonrisa torcida se formaba en su rostro

-Señorita vamos a salvar al Doctor ¿verdad?-cuestionó la pequeña mientras veía a la pelirroja acercarse a las enredaderas, la ojiazul volteo a verla y aun con la sonrisa le dijo

-Por supuesto que sí María-

-Ehhh tortugas si se retrasan tendrán que encontrar el camino por su cuenta-gritó la mujer antes de desaparecer en el follaje, Helga meneó la cabeza divertida pero sabiendo que el tiempo era oro tomo la mano de la nativa y corrieron para alcanzar a la pelirroja.

_O-o-o-O_

_Al caer el sol_

Las tres mujeres se encontraban exhaustas llevaban caminando desde el mediodía, a pesar de que la mayor parte del camino lo hicieron entre las enredaderas de bajo la sombra protectora de los árboles el calor abrasador las asolaba sin piedad, para las norteamericanas que no estaban acostumbradas a las altas temperaturas resultaba una ardua labor mantener el ritmo, la pequeña a pesar de estar acostumbrada a él no podía seguir el paso de las mujeres por lo que llegó un momento en que Helga la termino cargando en su espalda, esto con el fin de moverse más rápido

-Deberíamos parar a descansar- dijo Helga mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente y apartaba unas ramas para que pasara la nativa

-Avancemos un poco más, aún no lo siento-

Helga resopló al escuchar su respuesta pero siguió caminando, al principio la rubia se había cuestionado como pensaba Samanta encontrar a Lila no tardó en darse cuenta que la pelirroja cada cierto tiempo se detenía por completo, sus ojos se volvían opacos antes de comenzar a caminar por sí mismo, un rato después se detenía y la mujer al recobrar la consciencia examinaba el lugar y tal como había contado encontraba un indicio que les ayudaba a rastrear a Lila_. "¡Demonios!"_ pensó asustada la primera vez que la vio hacer eso _"Esto tiene que ser obra del anciano"_ la ojiazul no le cabía duda que el abuelo de María les estaba ayudando _"Me pregunto ¿Cómo lo hará?"_ la mente de la ojiazul divago por los muchos años de escuela donde aprendió sobre los rituales de las tribus, pero ninguno de estos le ayudo a entender lo que le sucedía a Samanta.

-¿Sucede algo Señorita?- la pregunta de María la regresó a la realidad, estaba a punto de contestarle pero se le adelantó la ojiazul

-Parece que tenemos compañía-dijo mientras cerraba los puños y hacia crujir su cuello

-¿Dónde?-fue la primera pregunta de Helga mientras tomaba a la niña de la mano y la acercaba a su cuerpo con el fin de poder protegerla

-Adelante, hay un claro y por lo que se escucha hay gente- la pelirroja se volteó hacia la rubia

-Saben que estamos aquí-

-¿Son ellos?- cuestionó la mujer refiriéndose a Lila y su escolta, la ojiazul negó con la cabeza

-Deben ser los ojos verdes- dijo Helga con voz seria

-Posiblemente- dijo con voz plana la pelirroja

-Será mejor que salgamos a saludar y explicar que es lo que hacemos en su territorio antes de que nos tomen como enemigos- con estas palabras la rubia tomo a la pequeña de la mano y con paso firme se dirigió hacia el claro seguida por la pelirroja que meneo la cabeza suavemente antes de seguirla

Cuando Helga salio de las enredaderas se topo con un grupo de hombres, sus cuerpos estaban descubiertos, pintados con líneas blancas en diferentes grabados, runas y grecas, la mujer sabía que cada una de las líneas en apariencia trazadas al azar tenían un significado y una historia de no ser porque habían irrumpido en su territorio sin su permiso se hubiera animado a preguntarles por ellas, los hombres al divisarla voltearon enfrentándose a ella, sus manos portaban lanzas y Helga pudo percatarse que las puntas de las mismas brillaban como si hubieran sido remojadas en agua, su mente de espía le alertaba que lo que las cubría no era agua _"lo más probable es que sea veneno"_ su mandíbula se apretó ante este pensamiento pero no por ello se amedrento y continuó caminando cuando estaba a pocos pasos se detuvo

-No somos enemigos venimos en son de paz-estas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca, el que parecía el Jefe dio un paso al frente, a Helga le pareció el que estaba a cargo ya que no solo era el más alto y fuerte sino que también era el único que usaba unas plumas azules por adorno en su cabello

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- su pregunta salió con un tono brusco y tosco, parecía no acostumbrado a hablar el español

-Estamos persiguiendo a un criminal-dijo la pelirroja mientras se posicionaba en el flanco izquierdo de la nativa, de esta manera la pequeña quedaba escoltada por ambas mujeres, el Jefe al cual no se le escapo este detalle dirigió sus ojos hacia la pequeña, cuando termino de examinarla sus cejas se dispararon hacia su frente e ignorando a las Agentes le hablo a la niña en su idioma natal, en ese instante Helga sintió como si la música hubiera inundado el lugar, una suave melodía crecía a su alrededor y le brindaba paz a su corazón_. "Que bella voz"_ no pudo evitar pensar mientras sus ojos vagaban por el panorama, los otros hombres que Helga asumió eran cazadores veían fijamente al Jefe hablar con la niña, conforme el tiempo pasaba las emociones cruzaban sus rostros desde la suspicacia, la incredulidad, la indignación y la furia _"No se ven muy contentos"_ pensó perezosamente mientras observaba de reojo a su compañera y lo que vio la dejo helada ya que esta tenía sus ojos vidriosos y el cuerpo completamente relajado _"Casi como si estuviera hipnotizada…."_ Este pensamiento mando escalofríos a su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que si bien el poder de Lila era fuerte, y eso ella lo sabía porque muchas veces mientras salía con Goldman tuvo que luchar fieramente para no ceder a sus demandas, no tenía comparación con el original de los nativos _"No puedo dejarme llevar, debo reaccionar"_ sus pensamientos se sentían como algodón en su cabeza, le costaba trabajo pensar coherentemente _"¡Demonios!"_ pensó ya que cada vez que se hacía más consciente del poder de los ojos verdes, más se daba cuenta que su cuerpo estaba completamente subyugado a esa voz _"¡Muévete!"_ se regañó a sí misma, pero su cuerpo no cooperaba y se mantenía estático, lanzando un resoplido intenso recordó la voz de su maestro y comenzó a respirar y exhalar lentamente mientras hacia un inventario de cada parte de su cuerpo, después de hacer este ejercicio se concentró en mover un dedo después de lo que le pareció un esfuerzo tremendo lo logro, animada continuo con el ejercicio hasta que fue capaz de mover los dedos; no obstante su concentración se vio desviada al escuchar una especie de grito, al principio no entendía bien que estaba pasando ya que la melodiosa música no se había detenido únicamente había cambiado su intensidad, sus ojos se dieron cuenta como el Jefe había levantado la lanza y apuntaba al corazón de la pequeña _"¿¡Qué rayos le pasa?!"_ quiso gritar pero su boca se negaba a cooperar, aturdida por no poder mover su cuerpo comenzó a sentir una furia tremenda y fue en ese instante que una pieza hizo clic en su cabeza _"Es por esto…" "Lila quiere poseer este poder"_ sin poderlo evitar sintió como toda su sangre se helaba ya que su paranoica y dramática imaginación comenzó a dibujarle múltiples escenarios donde la mujer tenía el mismo don que los nativos _"Y ninguno de ellos tiene un final feliz"_ pensaba, A pesar de su desesperación no lograba moverse más allá de unos cuantos centímetros y no los suficientes para detener al líder en caso de ser necesario.

-Deténganse- la voz que sonó detuvo las blasfemas mentales de Helga pero al enfocar la vista se dio cuenta que no había sido el líder el que había hablado, quien hablaba era la pelirroja _"es imposible"_ pensaba Helga ya que los ojos de su compañera seguían opacos y su cuerpo completamente relajado. A los nativos esto los desconcertó de sobremanera por lo que el Jefe desconfiado dirigió su lanza a la pelirroja

-¿Qué te hace creer que haremos lo que quieres?- su pregunta sonó burda y llena de acentos no tenía comparación a la armoniosa melodía que había escuchado la rubia todas las miradas incluyendo la de ella se centraron en la ojiazul y para sorpresa de todos comenzó a hablar en su lengua nativa, era obvio que no tenía ninguna clase de poder sugestivo pero no por ello demostraba menos fuerza o autoridad. Helga estaba asombrada _"¿Dónde aprendió a hablar su lengua?"_ después de lo que le parecieron horas el Jefe dejo de apuntar su lanza y dio la orden a los demás de imitarlo, su rostro se había vuelto serio mientras seguía escuchando a la pelirroja, poco después asintió y bajo la cabeza en lo que le pareció a Helga un signo de respeto antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

-Lamentamos el trato rudo- se disculpó el hombre mientras repetía el mismo acto con ella, la mujer se dio cuenta que había recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo y su mente; Instantes después su compañera parpadeó y sus ojos volvían a brillar con sagacidad y desconfianza.

-No se preocupen lo entendemos somos desconocidos en sus tierras, es normal que hayan querido saber que hacíamos aquí- dijo la rubia con una voz suave y diplomática

-El Gran Jefe nos ha explicado lo que sucede- dijo viendo de reojo a la pelirroja

-Les ayudaremos a recuperar al elegido si ustedes nos ayudan a desterrar al demonio de nuestras tierras- Helga no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Samanta se le adelanto

-No se preocupen por ellos nosotras nos encargaremos que reciban su merecido- sus palabras sonaron diplomáticas pero su mirada cargada de odio, salvajismo y furia la contradecían, el hombre frente a ella lejos de enojarse le dedico una sonrisa igual de fiera

-¿Tenemos un trato?- pregunto mientras le extendía el brazo en un gesto muy occidental, Samanta sin dudar dio un paso al frente y tomo la mano que le ofrecía el hombre, después de ese apretón el Jefe les contó que se llamaba _Yatlinzin_ y les explicó que habían regresado a verificar la aldea porque su curandero había visto en sueños que se acercaban demonios de carne y hueso a las fronteras. Helga asintió y les hizo un rápido resumen de lo que planeaban hacer, el Jefe escucho atentamente y entre las dos Agentes y él lograron organizar una pequeña estrategia que les serviría mientras llegaban los refuerzos _"No tardes Gerald"_ pidió silenciosamente la rubia mientras el Jefe y sus hombre las guiaban por un atajo hacía su aldea

-Ahorraremos un día de viaje sígannos –

"_Aguanta un poco más amor pronto estaré contigo…"_ pensó la ojiazul mientras observaba como los ojos verdes entraban en la maleza, lanzando un suspiro vació su mente igual que lo hacía antes de una misión peligrosa y guardó todas las emociones que podían distraerla. Cuando abrió los ojos ya no era la Helga enamorada, ni la Helga furiosa, no era el Agente G, el agente más peligroso y letal de su escuadrón _"Prepárate Lila… porque no tengo ninguna intención de contenerme"_ con este último pensamiento se adentró en la selva.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Aquí llego con un nuevo capi. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews pidiendo que continúe la historia ^^, en estos momento me estoy dando un espacio para hacerlo, termine mi semestre así que buscaré un tiempo para escribir un poco más seguido, espero que les guste y seguir leyendo sus reviews. Muchas Gracias!_

_Bueno ya iba siendo hora que salvaran a nuestra rubia ¿no creen? Veremos que plan tienen preparado ese par ¿Qué sucederá ahora, lograran salvar el tesoro o Lila se lo adueñara? Muchas grax a todas las personas que siguen leyendo mi historia ARIGATO! Prometo escribir un poco más seguido :D. Les pido que sigan dejando reviews xfa ^^! A todos los que me han dejado reviews MUXAS GRAX! En serio se siente súper bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n!_

_Besos Nuit.._


	27. Chapter 27 Hierba Mala nunca muere

**Aclaro estos personajes no son míos, yo solo trato de presentar mi versión de la historia en el futuro**

_"..." Lo que piensan_

_... Lo que esta en cursiva indica el lugar donde nos situamos_

_Grax por tomarse un tiempo para leer ^.^ q lo disfruten_

* * *

**CAPITULO 27**

La luna se encontraba en su punto más alto y era perfectamente visible, la selva arrullaba con un suave ulular de las miles de criaturas que allí vivían, a los grandes depredadores que ahora dormían y finalmente el calor dio un poco de tregua al tener una brisa nocturna que refrescaba al cansado grupo que atravesaba ese paraíso.

-Adelante, humo- susurro uno de los integrantes del grupo, inmediatamente el hombre con plumas azules hizo una señal para detenerse. Las ojiazules que viajaban se detuvieron en seco y sus corazones se aceleraron, no paso mucho antes de que el hombre enviará a uno de sus hombres a revisar.

"_¿Lo logramos?"_ esa era la duda que asaltaba a la rubia mientras veía como el guerrero se adentraba en la jungla _"Por favor Dios que sea verdad"_ suplicaba mentalmente mientras esperaba, de repente escucho un pequeño crujido a su derecha con el rabillo volteo y vio cómo su compañera apretaba los puños y estos volvían a crujir _"Debe estar igual de nerviosa que yo, ¿no de verdad genio? La revelación del año"_ se burló su vocecita interior, soltando un pequeño resoplido meneó la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento.

-¿Cree que lo hayamos logrado Señorita?- la vocecita de la niña que iba a su izquierda logro que Helga regresará a la realidad

-Tengo fe en que sí- dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de que su corazón latía con miedo y angustia, el tiempo paso lento cual reloj de arena se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente todos los miembros de la expedición expedían nervios y miedo…sin embargo nadie se atrevía a hacer ni un solo movimiento cuando la rubia sintió que se volvería loca si no se movía apareció en la lejanía un hombre Helga lo reconoció como el explorador que había mandado el líder, el mismo espero hasta que su hombre le reporto lo que había visto. Por las expresiones de su rostro las agentes se dieron cuenta que el hombre se hallaba furioso

-Esto se va a poner feo Agente P-susurró casi imperceptiblemente la pelirroja, sin emitir ningún sonido la rubia asintió, en ese momento el Jefe se les acerco y les explicó lo que su hombre había visto

-Hay un gran número de hombres en las afueras de la Tribu, mi guerrero dice que solo hay una mujer y que a su parecer todos obedecen ciegamente sus órdenes, lo más probable es que mañana vayan a la Tribu por lo mientras están en las afueras-sus ojos despedían chispas de indignación.

Las agentes se daban cuenta que la situación era terriblemente peligrosa ya que los hombres de Lila se hallaban armados hasta los dientes mientras que los ojos verdes aun eran un pueblo que usaba lanzas y arcos para cazar, la única ventaja que tenían era el amplio conocimiento del territorio de los nativos _"Y esa va a ser nuestra mejor arma"_ pensó Helga

-Debemos llegar antes que ellos Yatlinzin ¿Crees que podamos llegar antes del amanecer?- preguntó la pelirroja con dureza, el Jefe considero cuidadosamente sus palabras y volteando le hizo una pregunta a sus hombres en su lengua a lo que estos contestaron inmediatamente _"Debió ser una respuesta positiva"_ pensó la rubia mientras veía que los guerreros asentían y levantaban sus lanzas en señal de ataque

-Si no paramos llegaremos con un par de horas antes que se levante el sol-contesto el hombre, la ojiazul volteo a ver a la Agente P en busca de respaldo a la idea continuar a pesar de su cansancio, la mujer asintió imperceptiblemente pero fue más que suficiente para su compañera y el Jefe, sin más nada comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

El astro rey se elevaba en el cielo, sus suaves rayos se alzaban perezosos y vagabundeaban por el cielo acariciando la copa de los árboles, iluminando ese enorme paisaje y llenándolo de vida al despertar a todas las criaturas que lo habitaban...los pájaros comenzaban a cantar y levantar el vuelo mientras, mientras los monos se comenzaban a desperezar de sus sueños e iban en busca del primer alimento del día, algunas criaturas por otro lado se refugiaban en la oscuridad y reposaban después de una noche de cacería. El calor comenzaba a subir dejando atrás el suave frescor de la noche, sin embargo el pequeño grupo que caminaba a través de estos parajes no tenía tiempo para reparar en la belleza del espectáculo natural que ellos mismos se estaban preparando para una guerra que rompería la ilusión de paz de ese pedacito de cielo…

"_Por fin llegamos ¡no lo puedo creer!"_ ese era todo lo que podía pensar la rubia mientras dejaba atrás los últimos vestigios de selva para encontrarse dentro de la aldea de los Ojos Verdes "Nada ha cambiado" pensaba mitad satisfecha mitad nostálgica y es que las casitas seguían hechas de madera y barro, los techos tenían enormes hojas de palmeras y enredaderas para ajustarlas a sus sitios, todas tenían la misma forma cilíndrica que cuando llegó la primera vez hacía ya 15 años pensó que parecían iglús de barro, una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en su rostro ante la memoria mientras sus ojos seguían recorriendo la aldea que llegó a conocer tan bien cuando era una niña, afuera de cada debía haber una ventana con una flor roja esta era una planta muy característica de la tribu ya que representaba el color de la vida el color de la sangre se decía que cada familia debía portar una para atraer la buena fortuna y agradecer a sus dioses por permitirles ver el sol levantarse un día más, debido a que no había nadie en la tribu la mayoría de las flores estaban deshojadas o marchitas, demasiado pronto para su gusto fue arrancada de sus recuerdos ante el sonido de la voz de su compañera

-Debemos dormir aunque sea un par de horas o no seremos capaces de llevar a cabo nuestro plan- el Jefe observaba callado a la pelirroja pero asintió con la cabeza y a su señal los guerreros se desperdigaron por la aldea

-Guardare la Tribu mientras recuperan fuerzas, las llevare a un sitio para que descansen- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar las ojiazules lo siguieron hasta toparse con una casa que se diferenciaba visiblemente del resto ya que para empezar no era cilíndrica como todas sino que tenía un diseño cuadrado y estaba ligeramente levantada del suelo, las escaleras subían y daban a una amplia puerta de madera, el nativo al abrirla les permitió ver que dentro se hallaba un improvisado salón de clases, tenía sillas, mesas e incluso algunos pizarrones las agentes caminaron entre los muebles sorprendidas de encontrar un lugar tan moderno en medio de ese paisaje salvaje y natural pero no emitieron ninguna opinión por su parte la pequeña que los acompañaba no tenía reparos en preguntar

-¿Qué es este lugar?- su vocecita estaba llena de inocencia y curiosidad, el Jefe sonrió ante su pregunta y se volteó para contestarle en su lengua, la niña abrió aún más los ojos y comenzó a preguntar más cosas mismas que respondió pacientemente el guerrero mientras abría una pequeña puerta al fondo de la habitación revelando dos camas y algunos utensilios personales como lo eran mapas de la selva colgados entre las ramas, fotografías, pergaminos doblados y una mesa al centro llena de papeles y utensilios de cocina.

"_Esto me resulta familiar"_ pensó desconcertada la rubia mientras recorría la habitación en parte por la curiosidad natural que sentía y por otra parte con el deseo de alejarse de la melódica voz de los nativos si bien era cierto que no se estaba dirigiendo a ella aún podía percibir esa suave persuasión detrás de la misma incitándola a relajarse y dejarse llevar por esa hermosa cacofonía _"Samanta debe sentirse igual"_ pensó divertida al ver que su compañera se alejaba de igual manera y comenzaba a estudiar los mapas colgados, meneando la cabeza contenta siguió inspeccionando el lugar cuando de repente sus ojos se vieron atraídos por un cuadro.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y se sintió completamente despierta y alerta, con algo de miedo alargo la mano y bajo el cuadro la fotografía allí mostraba un grupo de niños abrazados, riendo y sonriendo a la cámara, conforme iba recorriendo los rostros su memoria le proporciono los nombres de todos y cada uno de ellos así como su historia hasta el día de hoy, ya que ese era nada más y nada menos que su grupo de amigos de toda la vida, esa foto la tomaron cuando vinieron por primera vez a buscar a los padres de su amado su corazón se aceleró mientras seguía observando los rostros y finalmente encontró lo que estaba esperando, un reflejo de ella misma cuando tenía nueve años junto al amor de su vida.

"_No puedo creerlo"_ pensaba anonadada y es que en esa foto podía ver que sus ojos, los mismos que todo el mundo idolatraba brillaban de un azul espectacular, ella nunca había entendido porque tanto alboroto por los mismos ya que ella misma decía _"Solo soy una americana rubia de ojos azules promedio"_ pero la foto frente a ella desmentía esas palabras ya que a pesar de tener su uniceja, su vestido y moño rosa se veía realmente hermosa; Helga sabía perfectamente la razón de que sus ojos brillaran de esa forma y descendiendo un poco más la mirada se topó con la razón, ese día en ese momento Arnold se le había declarado y la había tomado de la mano para la foto, una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras veía a la razón de sus desvelos y locuras _"Tú no has cambiado"_ pensó satisfecha ya que a pesar de que su amado había crecido seguía siendo la misma persona de la que se enamoró hacía tantos años atrás _"Tus ojos siguen volviéndome loca…estúpido cabeza de balón"_ pensó mitad enojada mitad divertida y es que si bien había llegado a ver la tonalidad de los de los nativos nadie se comparaba a su enamorado…nadie poseía ese color esmeralda tan profundo que podía hacer ventilar a cualquier mujer, incluso a ella que era una curtida Agente del FBI.

-¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?- eso fue todo lo que necesito la rubia para salir de su ensoñación

-Lo estoy María ¿porque la pregunta?-cuestiono mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de la pequeña

-Está llorando-dijo suavemente mientras extendía su manita hacia su rostro y limpiaba una lágrima de su rostro, esto tomo desprevenida a la Agente y tocando su rostro se dio cuenta que era verdad, había estado derramando lágrimas sin darse cuenta por un momento considero enfurecerse por no ser capaz de controlar sus emociones pero otra voz la paró en seco

-Las lágrimas limpian el alma pequeña, eso es lo que está haciendo Helga-la niña volteo a ver a la pelirroja esta estaba sentada en la cama con una sonrisa ladeada

-Cuando los adultos están tristes o preparándose para pelear por algo que aman lloran-se encogió ligeramente de hombros-así se hacen más fuertes, pero también necesitan descansar para poder seguir adelante- estas últimas palabras se las dirigió a Helga que asintió con la cabeza no muy segura de como sentirse al respecto de las palabras de su colega

-María.. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo para que Helga pueda descansar?- preguntó mientras abría los brazos en una invitación, la pequeña volteo a ver a la ojiazul con la duda en su mirada, la aludida sonrió y secándose las lágrimas asintió con la cabeza.

La nativa sonrió y se fue a abrazar a la pelirroja esta la recibió con un cálido abrazo y suavemente la recostó en la cama junto a ella, la pequeña al estar tan cansada no tardo en dormirse. Las agentes en ese momento se miraron fijamente la una a la otra, no había necesidad de palabras en esa mirada se comunicaron todo lo que necesitaban, la rubia dio un firme asentimiento de cabeza y se dio la vuelta una vez más para dormir, la pelirroja en ningún instante dejo de observarla y solamente cuando se aseguró de que estaba dormida se permitió esbozar una sonrisa irónica _"Me recuerdas tanto a esa persona"_ el fantasma de una imagen apareció en su cabeza pero igual de rápido como llegó desapareció, lanzando un suspiro fastidiada se limitó a acurrucarse en la cama y abrazar a la pequeña niña que ahora dormitaba bajo su ala, una suave sonrisa se formó en su boca antes de caer profundamente dormida.

"_¿Qué es eso que suena?¿La madera?" _ese fue el primer pensamiento consciente de la Agente mientras su cuerpo se mantenía inmóvil _"Hay alguien en esta habitación"_ ese pensamiento fue más que suficiente para que todos sus músculos se tensaran preparados para atacar en cualquier momento, no pasó mucho antes de que sintiera una mano caer en su hombro y sin pensarlo dos veces atrapo esa muñeca mientras con su otro brazo conectaba un perfecto puñetazo al estómago del intruso cuando sintió que este se dobló se enderezó y cayó sobre él torciendo su brazo detrás de su espalda y dejando caer todo su peso sobre él para someterlo al suelo se escuchó el ruido secó del impacto que ambos se llevaron al caer al piso pero a Helga no le importo dado que no sabía con que estaba lidiando aún era de noche y ella no estaba del todo despierta.

-¡Agente detente! –siseó una voz furiosa con un tono de mando imposible de ignorar, esta palabra fue suficiente para que la ojiazul se parará en seco y buscará con la mirada a la autoridad que la acababa de reprender sus ojos no tardaron en toparse con unos azules cielo muy semejantes a los de ella con la enorme diferencia que en esos momento se veían más bien grisáceos por las chispas que echaban, su cerebro le proporcionó el nombre de la dueña Samanta _"Pero ¿qué demonios?"_ la sorpresa debía reflejarse en su rostro por que no pasó mucho antes de que la mujer hablará

-Estamos en la Tribu de los Ojos Verdes, estamos a mitad de una misión-su voz era calmada y fría-misma que arruinarás si no liberas a ese hombre que simplemente ha venido a despertarnos para que podamos preparar la llegada de Lila- esas palabras lograron que la rubia despejara su mente y se levantara de golpe liberando al nativo debajo suyo, mismo que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que el Jefe de los guerreros _"Simplemente genial"_ pensó muy avergonzada y fastidiada por el regaño de la pelirroja

-Discúlpeme Jefe no quise lastimarlo en ningún momento, es solo que me atrapó con la guardia baja-dijo completamente apenada, mientras bajaba la mirada y veía como el guerrero se ponía de pie, Helga esperaba que el hombre la insultara y gritara pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que el hombre comenzaba a carcajearse, esto le valió la mirada confusa de ambas agentes por lo que tratando de recobrarse el hombre comenzó a hablar en la lengua de las extranjeras

-Nunca en toda mi vida me había sometido una mujer tan rápida y eficazmente como usted-sus ojos de un verde pardo chispeaban divertidos y llenos de admiración misma que se desvaneció para dar paso a un tono más formal y serio

-Disculpe no deseaba sorprenderla, únicamente venía a despertarlas para la batalla- las agentes asintieron entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería por lo que sin más se levantaron y comenzaron a salir para prepararse a la llegada de Lila_. "Verás de lo que soy capaz Lila….y te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste"_ ese fue el último pensamiento de la rubia mientras se adentraban en la Tribu.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Llegamos-dijo la voz cansada de un hombre mientras daba un paso hacia un costado y permitía que su acompañante observara lo que él consideraba su hogar

-¡Al fin!-dijo la voz femenina llena de maldad y satisfacción _"Sabía que lo lograría, pronto tendré todo lo que siempre me he merecido"_ un gran regocijo se extendió por su cuerpo mientras caminaba adentrándose en ese _pueblo perdido en medio de la nada_ o al menos era la manera en que ella lo describía.

-Muy bien Arnold solo un poco más y podrás recuperar al espagueti Pataki, eso si no ha sido la cena de alguien más- dijo con un tono burlón y dulce mientras jugaba con la piedra que decoraba su cabello, la mujer pudo ver como las pupilas esmeraldas del aludido se llenaban de rabia y furia y esto no hizo más que deleitarla aún más _"Entre más resistencia pongas más voy a disfrutar doblegarte"_ pensaba con malicia.

Arnold por su parte sentía unas ganas tremendas de sacudir a la bailarina frente a él y dejarla colgada de una rama alta para que no pudiera _bajarse "Que curioso ese es el tipo de acciones que haría Helga, no tú"_ le susurro una vocecita interior seguido de una imagen de su amada haciendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro divertido por la imagen y después se volvió ácida dado que recordó que Helga estaba atrapada en un poste en la mitad de la nada junto a una pequeña niña la cual no tenía ninguna culpa, _"Respira un poco más y podrás ir por ella"_ pensó tratando de animarse _"Si y dejarás a la reina de los lunáticos en el Templo Sagrado"_ le susurro su vocecita interna provocando que su ánimo decayera inevitablemente

-Vamos _chérie_ que no tengo todo el día-dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba contoneándose y rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, una gran hazaña para ella dado que el rubio le sacaba como cabeza y media de alto

-A menos claro que quieras que tomemos un descanso-susurro con voz seductora y clavando sus ojos castaños en él, el hombre se tensó al sentir la cercanía de la bailaría si bien no dejaba de ser una mujer atractiva para el solamente era un demonio que se escondía bajo esa sonrisa falsa, lentamente llevo sus manos atrás de su cuello y desenredo los dedos de la pelirroja mientras le devolvía la mirada

-No gracias…sigamos-su voz era helada y desapasionada, esto por un instante hirió en el orgullo a la mujer tan poco acostumbrada a que la rechazasen, pero no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque el doctor ya se estaba alejando de ella y se adentraba en la aldea _"Esta me la pagarás Arnold, ni creas que te la perdonare"_ y con la ira brillando en sus pupilas le hizo una señal a sus hombres para continuar. El agente por su parte tomo una decisión mientras caminaba, _"Llevare a Lila al templo pero no dejare que este sea profanado por tantas personas"_ su mente se llenó de disgusto ante el pensamiento de todos esos mercenarios en tierras sagradas por lo que deteniéndose a escasos metros de la maleza se volvió a enfrentar a la bailarina.

-¿Ahora que sucede?-cuestiono molesta la pelirroja mientras sus hombres se detenían detrás de ella

-No pienso llevar a todos estos mercenarios al templo, si quieres llegar tendrás q escoger a uno y venir conmigo- dijo con una voz plana pero una fiera determinación en los ojos

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- la pecosa estaba anonadada no podía creer lo que el rubio acababa de decir

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer-gruño furiosa,

-Tú decides es mi oferta final tómala o déjala- contesto el ojiverde mientras se encogía de hombros, Lila estaba furiosa por lo que viendo por el rabillo del ojo vio como el nativo se acercaba custodiado por uno de sus hombres

-Tráelo al frente-grito y sin mayor demora posicionaron al hombre frente a ella,

-Voy a matar a este hombre si no cumples y me llevas al templo-dijo con una sonrisa macabra a la vez que sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una pistola, un escalofrío recorrió al rubio pero no la demostró.

-¿Me estas escuchando amor? No tengo reparos en ensuciarme las manos-dicho esto levanto el arma y apunto a la cabeza del ojos verde, este parpadeo desconcertado y dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio en busca de una explicación. La adrenalina corría por las venas del rubio pero aun controlándose comenzó a hablar en la lengua del nativo la rica cacofonía que emanaba de la boca del doctor impacto en el cerebro de la pelirroja transportándola por unos escasos segundos a una tierra donde el sol besaba la arena y ella se veía a si misma tomada de la mano de un hombre, no tuvo más tiempo de verlo porque regreso bruscamente a la realidad

-¿Qué le dijiste?-ladró mientras se acercaba más al nativo

-Le explique lo que sucede y que lo más probable es que muera-dijo el rubio sin emoción alguna sin embargo Lila que lo había conocido en su infancia sabía perfectamente que el hombre frente a ella estaba furioso y lleno de angustia por el destino del hombre, este miedo logro que recuperara su seguridad y sonrió nuevamente

- Bueno su vida está en tus manos ¿Qué decides?-

-No pienso cambiar mi mente Lila, así que si vas a hacer algo hazlo de una vez-sus ojos fríos se posaron sobre ella, no quedaba nada del niño que siempre se preocupaba por todos _"El que habla es otra persona…no el Arnold de mis recuerdos"_ pensó sinceramente desconcertada por primera vez la bailarina _"Pero si confías en que no cumpliré mi palabra estas muy equivocado…a diferencia tuya yo no tengo miedo de cumplir mis amenazas"_

-Así que no te importa si lo mato…de todas maneras no cambiarás tu mente- el rubio asintió

-Muy bien dado que a ti no te importa ha dejado de serme útil-con estas palabras la pelirroja se volvió y enfrentó al nativo esperando encontrar resistencia y miedo sin embargo

Este no se resistía muy al contrario la enfrentaba de pie erguido y con los ojos llenos de reto, cosa que le desagrado de sobremanera a la mujer _"Deberías temerme no estar tan seguro de ti"_ gruño su mente _"Pero eso pronto acabará…" _con este pensamiento tranquilizador apuntó justo en medio de los ojos

-Baja esa pistola o la que volara los sesos seré yo-dijo una voz si se podía aún más gélida, la pelirroja volteo desconcertada a todos lados mientras buscaba a la autora de las palabras pero solo se topó con el eterno paisaje tropical

-Muéstrate cobarde- dijo mientras volteaba a todos lados sin bajar le arma en ningún momento

-No soy una cobarde…muy al contrario Señorita Perfección-estas palabras fueron las que más le impactaron a la aludida mientras su cerebro se rehusaba a creer lo que sus ojos le probaban, de entre una de las muchas casitas que había salía una mujer con un cabello tan dorado como los rayos del astro rey y unos ojos de un azul zafiro que disparaban chispas por lo furiosa que se encontraba

-Soy tu peor pesadilla-terminó la frase la rubia mientras se plantaba escasos centímetros de la mujer con una sonrisa enorme

-Tu estas muerta-dijo con un tono incrédulo mientras observaba el arma que apuntaba a su rostro

-Ya sabes lo que dicen hierba mala nunca muere- la ojiazul se encogió de hombros si perder su sonrisa, esto provoco una verdadera carcajada en la pelirroja ya que nunca espero escuchar esa frase de la mujer que más odiaba _"Más que nada porque hasta ahora yo soy la única que la ha dicho"_ pero pronto se disipo ese sentimiento dado que su mente comenzó a maquinar como utilizar a la rubia a su favor

-Querida me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo, espero que hayas descansado en estos últimos días ya que voy a necesitar de tu cooperación- su voz era la de una niña caprichosa que sabe que se hará su voluntad

En el momento en que la rubia vio que Lila se paraba frente al nativo se dio cuenta que lo dudaría en matarlo _"¡Demonios!"_ ella estaba cien por ciento segura de que podía dispararle y herirla gravemente desde la posición en la que se encontraba sería pan comido _"Si pero esto se convertirá en un campo de guerra y puedes dañar a Arnold o al nativo"_ regaño su mente _"Si pero si no hago nada ese hombre morirá…y todo por la ambición de una niña caprichosa"_ sus dientes rechinaron ante el pensamiento de que Lila alcanzará su objetivo _"Espera…caprichosa…¡eso es!" _su mente comenzó a trazar un plan que era en palabras de Gerald completamente y estúpidamente suicida, la ojiazul casi podía escuchar a su mejor amigo gritándole porque su plan era muy arriesgado y casi imposible de llevar a cabo, pero Helga G. Pataki no se había convertido en la mejor Agente del FBI sin merito ya que muchas de las misiones que le encomendaban se debían precisamente a su coraje e inteligencia al momento de actuar en planes lo suficientemente peligrosos para hacer temblar al agente más experimentado _"Gerald por lo que más quieras no te tardes"_ mandando este último pensamiento salió de su refugio dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que su plan funcionara

El doctor se hallaba lleno de una mezcolanza de emociones por un lado culpa de saber que sobre su consciencia caería la muerte de un guerrero que se había limitado a cumplir con su deber, él mejor que nadie sabía que el hombre estaba preparado a morir y más porque le había explicado el motivo de su muerte tal como esperaba el nativo estuvo de acuerdo y dio un ligerísimo asentimiento de aceptación de su muerte. El rubio casi pudo escuchar en su cabeza al guerrero dar un último agradecimiento a la vida antes de prepararse a enfrentar la muerte a manos de la pelirroja, Lila que no demostraba ningún miedo seguía apuntando la pistola Arnold tenía apretado los puños pero se forzó a sí mismo a no moverse _"No puedo dejar que lleguen al templo"_ se repetía una y otra vez en un esfuerzo de tratar de convencerse que la muerte el hombre lo valía pero su lado generoso, aquel que lo había metido en tantos problemas de niño estaba destrozado por lo que sabía que sucedería. Pero fue justo en ese momento que escucho otra voz que logro desequilibrar todos sus sentimientos _"Baja esa pistola o la que volara los sesos seré yo" _el rubio al igual que Lila volteo a todos lados ya que él sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz habría reconocido en cualquier momento el tono amenazador de su dueña _"No es posible"_ pensaba anonadado y con algo de miedo de despertar y darse cuenta que todo era un sueño, de entre una de las casitas salió su amada…el cerebro de Arnold proceso en cámara lenta lo que sucedía el intercambio de palabras entre las mujeres y las muestras de agresividad, el alivio que sintió al darse cuenta que la mujer que amaba estaba viva se desvaneció de golpe al escuchar las palabras de Lila _"voy a necesitar de tu cooperación"_

-Déjala fuera de esto Lila, esto es un trato entre tú y yo-gruño el rubio mientras apretaba los puños y estos crujían amenazadoramente

-No te metas cabeza de balón, la señorita Perfección y yo vamos a cerrar un trato-dijo Helga sin voltearse a ver al hombre que amaba, la pelirroja sonrió ante lo absurdo de la situación _"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Helga"_ pensó secretamente divertida

-Te propongo esto Señorita Perfección yo cooperare contigo y no te volaré los sesos en este instante si cumples las condiciones del cabeza de balón-

-¿Y si no quiero? –preguntó dulcemente la bailarina

-Mataré al nativo, a Arnold y al final yo-dijo con una voz cristalina y aburrida

-Sin ninguno de los tres no podrás llegar al Templo y créeme si los Ojos Verdes te encuentran en su Tribu…-una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su rostro- no quieres saber lo que harán

-Tú no te atreverías a matarlos-dijo divertida Lila ante la idea de que Helga matará, en ese instante un par de pájaros pasaron volando y la rubia sin vacilar disparó tres veces al cielo, no paso mucho antes de que tres pájaros cayeran muertos a sus pies

-No me retes Lila…no sabes de lo que soy capaz-dijo mientras volvía a posicionar el arma a la altura de la cabeza de su némesis

Esa era la primera vez que Lila dejó de ver a Helga como un estorbo y comenzó a considerarla una seria amenaza

-Suponiendo que acepto ¿Qué garantía tengo yo de que no te volverás en mi contra?-

-Fácil si no coopero contigo puedes hablarle a uno de tus compinches y dar la orden de ejecución, así ni siquiera tendrás que ensuciarte tus preciosas uñas- el comentario de la rubia logro arrancar una sonrisa de la mujer

-¡Tú no puedes hacer eso Helga!-volvió a gritar el rubio mientras comenzaba a despertar del estupor que sintió al escuchar el plan de la ojiazul, pero esta lanzó un disparo a los pies del hombre que lograron que se quedará quieto y viera atónito a la mujer de sus sueños

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso Arnoldo, ahora si vuelves a mover disparare más alto- Arnold levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que Helga no estaba bromeando _"¡Qué está pasando!¡Explícame!"_ el doctor quería gritarle a su amada y sacudirla para convencerla de que su plan era peligrosísimo pero le basto ver sus ojos para darse cuenta que ella no cambiaría su mente _"¡Maldita sea Helga!"_ y es que el miedo de perderla lo hacía perder el control y fue precisamente en ese momento que escucho la sentencia de muerte

-Muy bien chérie…acepto tus condiciones-

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^ Aquí llego con un nuevo capi. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews pidiendo que continúe la historia ^^, finalmente después de muuuuuucho tiempo regresó mi musa y pude continuar con esta historia :D, la última vez que leí los reviews encontré uno que me pedía que no tardará 2 años más en terminarla XP lamento mucho que no haya podido cumplirlo pero voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para terminarla lo antes posible, espero que les guste y seguir leyendo sus reviews. Muchas Gracias!_

_Bueno ya era hora de que esta Lila se enfrentara a Helga, mi gran duda es ¿Qué es lo que esta planeando nuestra rubia favorita? ¿Dónde están Samanta, María y los demás? ¿Logrará Gerald llegar a tiempo? Muchas grax a todas las personas que siguen leyendo mi historia ARIGATO! Prometo escribir un poco más seguido :D. Les pido que sigan dejando reviews xfa ^^! A todos los que me han dejado reviews MUXAS GRAX! En serio se siente súper bonito que la gente comente sobre lo que escribes n-n!_

_Besos Nuit.._


End file.
